Heaven's A Lie
by WritingIsHard
Summary: I've been in heavens prison for centuries, being tortured and humiliated. So how could I resist when I'm given the opportunity to leave? Even if it means I have to protect two supposed family members called Sam and Dean that I've never even met before, and keep the secret that I'm not exactly Human... I'm a Nephilim. *Part 1 in what will be a series, starts in season 4*
1. Chapter 1

_**Please let me know what you think and if I should continue with this. Thanks.**_

* * *

Centuries, eons, days that feel as though they will never end. Months that drag by so slowly to the point that death would be a welcome release. Pain so horrible, so ghastly and bloody and hot that you want to lose your mind. But you don't... You can't, because deep down you hope and pray that one day you will find that it's over... They've released you, forgiven you for your mistakes made. Unfortunately that never happens, and even more centuries pass as you curse your very existence. Why did this happen, is what I wanted to know. What did I do to warrant being tortured like this?

Why was _I _in heavens prison?

It's not as though I asked to be born this way. I was what was called a Nephilim, half angel... Half human. I wasn't certain who my father was, all I knew was that he broke heavens rules by impregnating a human a good three centuries ago, then abandoned my mother. Life definitely not what you would call easy. My mother managed to keep me safe until I was twenty, then afterwards the angels found me. And I've been imprisoned ever since.

I was always taught that heaven was beautiful, a glorious place that you would go to when you died. But it definitely wasn't that for me. Although, I wasn't dead... Not yet anyhow. Maybe one day they would grow tired of the ever incessant tortures and put me out of my misery, but it hadn't happened yet. I was a source of amusement and entertainment after all. Heaven could get rather dull, and the guards here needed something to occupy their minds. It wasn't only myself though, that felt the tortures. I'd had a myriad of jail mates in the cell to my left, the cell on my right was occupied consistently by who was probably my best and only friend. His name was Gadreel. The ones on the left, the lucky bastards, weren't here permanently. They served their time and were released. But... Not Gadreel and I.

"Alana," I heard him say. "How are you today?"

I scooted my way across the cell floor, to the slight crack in the wall which we communicated through. His face was barely visible to me, the only thing I could ever make out were his eyes, which were bright and glowing, a blue so clear it was like gazing out at the most pristine areas of the sea. An angel without a vessel, which was a grand site indeed.

"I'm fine," I answered, leaning closer. "For the moment."

He had been imprisoned much longer than I had been. Since the beginning of humanity and he made his mistakes at guarding the entrance to the garden. He trusted the wrong brother, was fooled by Lucifer's lies and false promises, and because of that humanity was damned; and in turn... So was Gadreel. Because of that mistake he had been locked away in here, constantly tortured with barely any rest. But, it seemed that both he and I were allowed a few moments to actually breathe without pain. It had been several hours since they'd returned for another round of punishment. That very rarely happened.

"I have been sitting here and pondering," He went on. "On what they must be discussing this time. We would not have been left alone for so long if there was not some sort of incident."

"I agree," I sighed, resting my head against the wall. "Seems the only time they forget about us is if something's gone wrong on earth."

The rattling of his chains was what I heard next, before I yet again saw his eyes through the crack in the wall.

"I have not seen earth in so long... I have almost forgotten what it is like." He replied.

"Me too. It's been three centuries. I'm fairly certain I wouldn't even recognize it any longer."

"Do you believe that you or I would ever be granted that luxury again?"

We had this conversation so many times throughout the centuries. We both always clung to the hope we would be released. I could return to my home in England, and he would be allowed to resume his duties as an angel. But sadly, it was only a dream. I very much doubted he or I would ever see the light of day again.

I never had the heart to tell him that though, the only thing we had here in this horrible pit of despair was hope. If I took that away from him, his existence would be even more miserable. Which is why I peered at him as well as I could and cracked half a smile.

"One day we will," I answered. "One day our sins will be forgiven... And we'll be set free."

I'm not certain if he truly believe that, I think he knew I was only sparing his feelings.

"Is the cell next to you still empty?" He asked.

"Yes... It's been... I'm not certain how long since it was occupied."

"Good," He nodded. "I am glad of that. It saddens me when my siblings are brought here. No one should have to experience this awful place," His eyes trailed up to mine. "Especially young children such as yourself."

Three centuries old and he still considered me a young child. But, it was understandable, I couldn't even begin to imagine how long he had lived before I was born.

"I'm Nephilim," I returned, shuddering from the damp cold. "It doesn't matter how old or young I might be to them. I'm an abomination."

"Not to me," He leaned closer, reaching his fingers through the crack in the wall. "You are nothing but my friend, Alana."

He always managed to make me smile, somehow... "Thank you."

Gadreel was like a brother to me, and like I had said before, the only friend I had in the world. If he wasn't here... I don't know how I would have coped; in fact, I probably would have lost my mind ages ago.

He did raise an interesting question though. Where had our torturers gone? It wasn't like them to stay away for such a long period of time. If anything they would make their rounds to spout some sort of taunt, if they couldn't actually lay into us. But, we hadn't even had that, and it was going on four hours. So, either Gadreel was right when he said there must have been some kind of incident, or... They were planning something much more horrible for when they did decide to return. Either way... I wasn't looking forward to finding out what it was.

For the moment we took advantage of the silence and calm... I managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep which didn't happen often. I hadn't slept more than two hours in centuries... I probably wouldn't even know how to tolerate a full nights rest any longer. But the sleep didn't last long as I heard the door to my cell being unlocked. Instantly I sat up straight and felt my heart lurch to my throat.

It was time for the tortures to resume.

"Stay strong, Alana," Gadreel said, touching my hand as well as he could through the crack in the wall. "And remember, I am here."

I nodded, holding back my tears and fear, because the one thing the prison guards got the most pleasure in, was hearing you scream... And watching the tears fall.

Gadreel was already seething in rage, I could feel it reverberating through my bones and making my teeth chatter. If he was able, I know he would have killed every single angel in this prison that ever laid a hand on me. But the only thing he could offer was consoling words, and of course the reassuring touch of his hand.

When my door opened, I was ready... It's not as though I hadn't experienced this over a million times throughout the centuries. But when the guards stepped into the room, they weren't adorning their whips or daggers. Instead they glided towards me with a sort of grace that instantly filled you with awe. Had they not been so heartless and cruel you might have even admired them.

They each grabbed an arm and pulled me up from the floor and out of Gadreel's reach, and with a clank my chains fell from my ankles and wrists.

"What's happening?" I asked frantically, this had never happened before.

"You are to come with us, and not to put up a struggle." One answered. It's funny, through all these years I never once learned my torturers names.

They started dragging me towards the door, and I heard Gadreel shouting, "Where are you taking her?!" Before his screams were drowned out by the fellow inmates here that were being tortured and moaning in agony.

The entirety of my imprisonment here I had never once been taken from my cell. I had completely forgotten what the long corridors looked like, the cold stone walls and lit torches hanging in brackets there. For heaven, this place was dark and foreboding, a complete contrast to the stories of heaven I had been taught as a girl. It was hard to believe a nightmare such as this could exist in what was supposed to be a peaceful place.

I knew by now that it wasn't wise to ask too many questions; it only set them off. So I hadn't a choice but to remain silent as they continued to pull me along, until leaving the lines of cells behind and eventually to a doorway which opened on its own accord.

Beyond that door was a pure golden light that was warm and soothing, and once we had stepped through I felt my lips part in surprise.

This room was the pure definition of elegance and splendor, with plush rugs, crystal and gold galore. The furnishings were elegant and inviting, velvet lined I was certain, and past the oil paintings and artwork hanging on the walls was a long mahogany desk. And seated there was an angel I didn't recognize.

Instantly I was confused at how he was dressed, his clothing was... Unusual. I assumed it was a gentleman's suit, only... The fashion was much different than what I was accustomed to. But... I had been in prison for three centuries, it was safe to assume that styles had changed.

"Is this her?" He asked, eying me up and down.

"Yes, sir." One of the guards replied.

"Okay, you can give us a minute."

The guards immediately released me, leaving me standing in the middle of this large beautiful room, as they exited through the door we came in.

I couldn't help but swallow a knot of fear that was successfully lodged in my throat. Whatever was going to happen here surely wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Heavens prison never was pleasant after all.

"Alana, is it?" He asked, smiling at me, leaning against the desk with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir," I replied, bowing my head slightly. "That's what I'm called."

"You know... You're much prettier than I imagined... You hear of an abomination like you, and naturally you expect something grotesque and not at all easy on the eyes," He sneered, passing a wink as he did so. "I'm Zachariah... Heard of me?"

I felt my eyes go wide but didn't raise them from the floor. Of course I'd heard of him. He was the angel that gave the orders for torture.

"I believe so, sir." I answered, feeling my skin go cold and clammy.

"Good, then you know that I'm not one to be trifled with."

"Yes, sir."

He grabbed some sort of binder from the desk and flicked through it. "What was your surname back in England, Alana?"

"Campbell, sir."

"Hm... Looks like we've found the right gal." He sneered again. "Alana, I've got good news and bad news... The good news is, is that you have distant, _distant _cousins down on earth. Two boys, two pain in the ass boys named Sam and Dean Winchester. Your only blood relatives left downstairs."

I swallowed. "And the bad news, sir?"

"The bad news is Dean... Dean is currently roasting on a spit down in hell, and I'm giving you the choice to assist in the mission of rescuing him."

Finally my eyes rose. "Sir?"

"You heard me right," He smiled, and it was nothing short of condescending. "Your freedom, in exchange for retrieving Dean Winchester from hell."

Before I could respond a side door swung open and another angel walked his way inside. This one was dressed even more strangely than Zachariah with a long overcoat of some kind, a very messy suit in my opinion and his hair looked as though he'd been trapped in a windstorm. Past that though was a pair of blue eyes and a face that was completely devoid of expression.

"Nice timing," Zachariah said. "Alana... This is Castiel."

I said nothing and only nodded slightly. He eyed me up and down before squinting, then lowering his own eyes to the floor.

"If you accept this mission you're going to be paired with Castiel," Zachariah went on. "This isn't going to be an easy mission for you crazy kids; and Castiel is... New... To commanding his own garrison. So, you're going to have to coach each other. Watch each others backs so to speak."

This had to have been a joke. Why in the world would they choose me to assist in this so called mission? I had been a prisoner for centuries and before that, long ago when I lived on earth as a girl, I was a seamstress. Fighting battles in hell, rescuing souls there, I wouldn't know the first thing about that. And I had learned by now that you simply couldn't trust anything that might have come out an angels mouth, I knew that if they said one thing, it actually meant something entirely different. Which meant, that Zachariah sending me on this so called rescue mission must have had ulterior motives behind it.

"You claimed that... That this would grant me my freedom?" I questioned, minding my tone.

"That's right," Zachariah replied. "You do this for us, and follow Castiel's orders... You can consider yourself a free woman once it's all over and done with." He moved to stand in front of me. "Might be nice... Wouldn't it, Alana? To be free... To not be tortured for centuries at a time, right?"

My breath hitched in my throat, and I couldn't help but notice that Castiel had passed me a forlorn gaze after hearing Zachariah ask that. Or, maybe it was pity... I wasn't certain.

"I... All I would have to do is help rescue Dean Winchester?" I replied.

"That... Among other things," Zachariah nodded. "You see, the one weakness the Winchesters' have is family... And you? Well, you're the only living family member they have left. And despite being a very distant cousin, something tells me that they'll be quick to let you in. Once they do that... You need to stay with them and help them. Their lives aren't exactly simple, Alana; it's dangerous and bloody, and they need someone to watch over them. Castiel here," He pointed to the dark haired angel standing behind him. "He'll be there too, when he can be, but the remainder of the time it's going to be you."

"Sir, I don't mean to..." I stopped, and took a deep breath. "It's just... I'm not familiar with any of that. I don't know the first thing about being some sort of guardian."

"You're Nephilim, which means you have skills and strength that normal humans don't." He quickly replied. "Hey I'm not twisting your arm with this, Alana; you can easily turn down this mission. But that means you stay right where you have been for the last three centuries, locked down in that cell of yours."

Castiel took a step forward. "I'm certain she doesn't want that."

I was slightly taken aback by Castiel's abrasive tone, not to mention how he was immediately trying to defend me. Angels... I didn't trust them, not anymore. Gadreel was my only friend, the only one I might have put my trust in, so why would this one jump to my defense? Why would Castiel care one way or the other if I accepted this mission?

"I'll give you twenty four hours to think about it," Zachariah finished. "Castiel... Go ahead and take her back to her cell."

Castiel nodded, hardening his expression before taking long strides across the room and taking hold of my arm. The difference between him and the guards who had dragged me here, was that he wasn't forceful and didn't hurt me.

He didn't speak until we were a good distance away from that room.

"Are you going to accept the offer?" He asked, barely shifting his eyes down at me.

"I... Don't know, sir." I mumbled back.

"You don't have to call me that. Just call me Castiel. And if you want my advice," We stopped in front of my cell door. "I think you should accept."

"Why?" I replied quickly, then realized I probably shouldn't have questioned him like that. The one thing angels despised was being sassed or possibly questioning their motives.

He turned me around to face him, and still his expression was blank and stern. "It would be better than being in prison, wouldn't it?"

Quite frankly anything would be better than being in prison. Even death would be better. But I didn't answer and instead kept my eyes on my feet, before he opened my door and motioned inside.

"Go... Zachariah will send for you after twenty four hours." He finished.

I only nodded and stepped inside my cell, expecting for my chains to be shackled back to my ankles and wrists, but he only closed the door and walked away.

"Alana?" I heard Gadreel whisper. "Are you all right?"

I rushed over to the wall and slid to a stop on my knees, successfully skinning them up as I did so.

"I'm fine." I answered, staring through the crack and at what little I could see of his eyes.

"What happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No... Gadreel, they... They want to let me go."

His eyes went wide. "What? They are setting you free?"

"Well... Not exactly. To be specific they want to send me on a special mission, and if I agree to do it, they claim that afterwards I'll be given my freedom."

"You are going to accept, correct?"

I fell into silence, keeping my eyes fixed on his. "But... What about you? I can't just leave you here."

He laughed quietly. "Alana, I was here long before you ever arrived, and I will be here long after you are gone. If you have the chance of gaining your freedom, then you must take it."

That's what frightened me. That Gadreel would always be here, he would never be set free. I could possibly go on with my long life, away from this pure hell, and he would still be trapped in it.

"But I..."

"Alana," He reached his fingers through the crack again. "You must take it. You have to."

"You don't even know what the mission is... It's... It's something I'm not at all prepared for, I wouldn't know the first thing about it... I will probably make mistakes, a million mistakes. Ones that could warrant even more punishment if I fail."

He grabbed my hand and I bit back tears. "What is this mission?"

"I... To assist in rescuing a distant cousin of mine that's trapped in hell... And afterwards I'm to be a sort of guardian to him and his brother." I answered.

His eyes trailed away for a few long seconds. "I believe that you can handle a mission like that, Alana. You are strong, and I know you would make an excellent guardian to your family members." He moved closer. "What are their names?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester, so I've been told."

He nodded, giving a small smile. "Then I will keep those names in mind. And if I am ever released... I will look for them, and you."

As much as it pained me to even contemplate accepting this offer, I knew I had to do it... I needed to get out of this place, to experience a life that wasn't filled with torture and agony. I just wished that I could bring my friend with me; because how fair was it that I was being set free, while he would still be here?

"They've..." I wiped my eyes. "They've assigned me to be a companion to another soldier. I'm supposed to obey his orders."

"What is his name?"

"Castiel."

His head cocked to the side. "I do not think I have ever met this brother."

"He's the one who escorted me back to my cell... He didn't say much, but I don't sense any immediate hostility."

Of course you could never be certain when it came to celestial beings. One moment they could seem kind and loving, and the next you would feel their whip being slashed against your back.

Both Gadreel and I seemed to have lost the ability to speak now. I knew what he was thinking. As much as he wanted me to be free, there was a part of him that didn't want me to go. Just as he was my only friend, I was his. His life had been nothing short of ghastly during his time spent in prison. He was considered a traitor to all of heaven and humanity; because it was his mistakes that led to Lucifer rebelling, and then eventually God leaving heaven. Not a day passed that an angel didn't curse at hearing Gadreel's name. And not a day passed that he wasn't horrifically tortured. Our only source of comfort had been each other, and now... I would be gone.

But... He wasn't going to object, I knew he wouldn't; because he wanted me to be safe... To be free. So, that's why when twenty four hours passed and the guards returned to escort me to Zachariah, he only reached his hand through the crack and latched onto mine saying, "This is not a goodbye, Alana. I _will _see you again one day."

And we both knew that that wasn't true... We were never going to see each other again.

"Be safe, Gadreel," I replied, kissing his hand. "Don't forget me."

His grip tightened on my hand, and it didn't seem he could force out anymore words. When I was grabbed by my arms and yanked away, was when his hand left mine. I tried not to let him see my tears as they pulled me towards the door and out of my cell for the final time. At least... I hoped.

We returned to the same beautiful room as the day before, and yet again Zachariah and Castiel were both waiting for me.

"Well, Alana?" Zachariah asked. "Have you made your decision?"

I took a deep breath and gave a curt nod. "I accept the mission, sir."

And there was that ever condescending smile of his again. "Good. I figured you might. Castiel, get her ready for life back on earth in the year 2008. It's up to you now."

2008... My god... I knew it had been three centuries, but... I just never even thought of that before.

Zachariah left the room by means of using his wings, and once he was gone and everything was silent, Castiel nodded to me.

"These are for you," He said, motioning to a pile of clothing laying on the sofa. "You should get cleaned up and then we'll discuss what's to be done next."

I made my way closer warily, stopping at the clothes and picking through them, but then was taken aback.

"Wait," I said as Castiel was heading towards the door. "Women wear trousers now?"

He squinted at me, then nodded. "Yes, apparently so."

"I have been gone a long time haven't I?" I breathed out in return.

"I believe you're going to be amazed at how much has changed since you were last on earth, Alana." He finished, then left me to my privacy.

For a moment I could only stand there and gaze at these clothes... They were... More than unusual. Trousers instead of dresses, thick soled boots instead of slippers... Had women been slowly transforming into the opposite gender in my absence? And there were no lovely colors, everything was so... Plain. The tunic I was to wear was solid black... Was I to be playing the part of a woman in mourning? And the coat was short waisted and dark gray. And the trousers... I couldn't even begin to describe them, but by the looks of them... They were going to be far too form fitting. My naughty bits would be displayed for the entire world to see!

Still, I moved to a wash basin that had been set in front of a wall length mirror and started scrubbing the grime from my face and hair.

Once I was through I gaped at my reflection in sheer amazement. It had been so long since I'd seen my own face... I'd actually forgotten what I looked like.

My hair was light brown, just shy of being chestnut, and terribly long now, my eyes were hazel. For a moment I'd thought I had missed a speckling of dirt across my nose and cheekbones until I remembered I had freckles as a girl. I was thin as a rail now, due to never being fed in prison. But, since I was Nephilim, the effects of starvation weren't deadly to me. Overall, I was staring straight into the eyes of a stranger... I didn't know myself any longer.

And after I'd dressed myself, I stared at my reflection yet again and crossed my arms to cover my chest. I was correct, these clothes were far too revealing, there wasn't a thing left to ones imagination. The trousers were tight and uncomfortable, some sort of stiff material that was hard to move in, the shirt was cut to the point my breasts would show if I bent over... This was... This was just horrible! How did women dress like this? I was accustomed to modest dresses in the past.

"Do women really and truly dress like this?" I asked myself, turning to look at the backside of me.

Before long the door creaked open and Castiel stepped back inside. "Are you finished?"

"I believe so, yes." I answered quietly with my head down.

He moved inside and stopped beside me, eying me up and down with the same devoid expression.

"When you're returned to earth I won't be able to go with you for the moment. I have to have a mission debriefing with my garrison before our journey into hell," He sighed. "So you're going to have to make do on your own for a day or so."

I nodded. "I'm sure it shouldn't be too difficult for me, sir... I mean, Castiel."

He reached into the pockets of his overcoat and pulled out a thin square... Something.

"This is called a "credit card"," he said, then handed it to me. "It's... Used as currency or so I've been told. Zachariah told me to give it to you. Use it to purchase food, shelter, whatever it is you might require."

I held the "credit card" up in front of my face, noticing my name had been placed on it, along with a long set of unusual numbers. It was hard and stiff, but bendable, and covered with a lovely scene of an island and the ocean in the background.

"How does it work?" I asked, spinning it in my hand. "There's only one, I wouldn't be able to buy anything else if I used it once?"

"I'm not certain how it functions exactly," Castiel replied. "Only that Zachariah claimed there was an unlimited amount of funds on it."

Yet again I turned it over... There was nothing on it... Nothing but numbers... Unless. Unless those many numbers were how much money it had "on" it. My goodness. What a bounty of riches.

"What am I to do once I'm on earth?" I asked, placing the "credit card" in my trouser pockets.

"Wait for me," He answered. "Like I said I should only be a day, maybe two. Then afterwards we're going to start our mission. But once you're on earth you're not to inform anyone of what you really are. You can't tell anyone that you're Nephilim, and it would be best if you refrained from having lengthy conversations with anyone. As soon as you're able, find a place to stay and I'll come as soon as I can."

"Yes, sir."

He sighed at how I called him "sir", and I took a weary step back. But he didn't react at all, only the sigh was it.

"Are you ready?" He asked now.

Swallowing, I could just barely nod. "I... I think so."

He seemed hesitant as he raised his hand and placed it against my forehead. After a strong gust of wind that whipped my hair in my face, I opened my eyes to see that I was no longer standing in that elegant room but in the middle of... I had absolutely no idea.

My eyes were transfixed on the tall buildings that reached high into the sky, followed by the crowds of people rushing past me on foot. And my heart nearly stopped once I saw these... These... Things, flying past me on the street. They were moving so fast I could barely keep track of them. And there were small ones, large ones, and all a pallet of different colors. What's more is there were people inside of them, just coasting along without a care in the world.

I didn't even realize what I'd done until a man glared down at me from where I was holding his jacket sleeve.

"Sir, what are those... Carriages?" I asked in bewilderment.

He looked at me like I'd lost my senses, then moved his eyes to the street. "Uh... You mean the cars?" He snorted.

"Cars..." I mumbled. "How do they move? There aren't horses attached?"

He jerked his sleeve out of my grasp and sniggered. "Drunk already... It's not even eleven thirty."

And then he walked away, continuing to laugh to himself while I could only gape at these cars in amazement.

I started walking now, having to avoid the dozens of people that were heading straight for me, and at least I could take comfort in the fact that the majority of the women here were dressed like me. Most were wearing trousers, but some I noticed were wearing what would have been considered knickers in my day and age. Short little slips of dresses with no sleeves and barely any material to cover them. Trollops, the whole lot of them. Or... Maybe they weren't... I suppose fashion had just changed that drastically in the last three centuries.

Oh if Gadreel could only see how different the world was now... He would have been just as amazed as I was.

It seemed as though I'd been walking for hours and this city never wanted to end. It was massive, and as I passed a street vendor I noticed he was selling a local paper which I was quick to grab.

"Chicago Tribune." I read aloud to myself. "Where in blazes is Chicago located?"

"Yo, you gotta pay for that!" The vendor said, leaning over the edge of his stand.

My eyes flew up to his and I nodded. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, sir." I said, trying to flash a smile.

"Put it back if you ain't buying!" He barked.

I quickly laid it back on the stand and backed away before he could alert the authorities that I was attempting to steal from him. The last thing I needed was to be arrested after just being let out of prison.

Castiel had said I should find a place to stay until he could retrieve me, but I didn't see any Inn's or boarding houses right off. Just these... These incredibly tall buildings that cut right through the clouds. Not only that, but I was starving. With the thought of being able to eat again, it seemed as though my stomach was trying to gnaw its way free from the inside.

"Excuse me?" I said, stopping another passerby. "But could you tell me where I might find a place to eat a meal?"

The woman looked at me through darkly tinted spectacles, then pushed them down the bridge of her nose. "What kind of restaurant are you looking for? Fast food, or something nice?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Whatever you would suggest, possibly?"

She smiled, and unlike the gentleman I had stopped earlier, it didn't seem to be full of snark.

"There's a McDonald's down a few blocks," She said, pointing over her shoulder.

"McDonald's?" I questioned. "Is that good?"

"You've never heard of McDonald's? What have you been living under a rock?"

I nodded. "So to speak."

"Just keep going til you see the big yellow M." She finished, then took off walking again.

Big yellow M? That sounded... Odd. But I shrugged it off and continued on my way, eventually making it a few blocks before I saw this yellow M she spoke of. I pushed my way through the doors immediately being overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people inside. People were carrying trays with... I'm assuming something edible atop, and many others were standing at a counter being served, so that's where I went.

I stood in line behind a woman with two screaming children, one of which was stomping and throwing his hands in the air, wailing about wanting something called "ice cream."

"No, Spencer," The mother scolded. "No ice cream until you've had lunch."

"But I want ICE CREAM!" The child wailed again, and I flinched.

"No, Spencer," She repeated. "Not until you've eaten your lunch!"

"ICE CREAMMMM!" He stomped his feet and blew snot across the floor.

"Holy mother of god," I said, rubbing my head, which caused the woman to glare at me. "Is this what's come of parenting in this day and age?"

"Excuse me?" The woman snapped.

"The bloody little hooligan is a monster," I said. "Do you know what my mother would have done to me if I spoke to her like that? She would have taken a hickory switch to my backside."

She glared at me and grabbed her sons hand and pulled him to the other side of the counter to wait in line there. I let out a sigh and moved up next as a woman in a small little hat looked up at me.

"What would you like?" She asked.

I stared up at what I assumed was a menu that was glowing with pictures and numbers. Everything looked so strange, I had no idea what a "Big Mac" happened to be.

"I'm sorry, but... What would you advise? I don't seem to be familiar with this type of food." I replied.

She blinked a few times over and sighed. "Look, lady; this is the rush crowd, and you're holding up a line, so pick something."

Swallowing, I let my eyes trail over everything listed. "I, uh... I think I would prefer chicken."

"Chicken nuggets?"

"What in bloody hell is a chicken nugget?"

"They're... Ugh, they're little pieces of white meet chicken that are breaded and deep fried, they're really good... Trust me... Just order them."

"Alright then I'll have chicken nuggets."

"Four, six, ten or twenty piece?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my god..." She rolled her eyes. "Do you want four pieces of nuggets, six, ten or twenty."

"Oh I'm fairly certain I couldn't eat twenty, Madam," I snickered. "I suppose I'll take ten."

"Do you want fries with that?"

My eyes went wide and I could hear the impatient lunch crowd grumbling behind me.

"What are fries?" I replied warily.

"Jesus Christ," She cursed and my mouth fell open. "French fries, pieces of potato that are cut into long pieces and fried. They're good to."

"Alright then, yes... I'll have those."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Do you have cider? I would love that."

"No, we have coke products here."

I figured it wouldn't be long before these impatient people behind me were going to grab me and drag me out into the street. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what coke products are."

"Okay you know what?" The girl started smashing her finger down on the contraption in front of her. "I'll just pick everything for you, and you're gonna eat it... Got it?"

"That might be best, yes." I sighed, frowning.

"Your total's 6.50, Ma'am." She finished through gritted teeth.

I reached into my pocket. "I have a "credit card"."

She didn't seem the slightest bit amused after she witnessed my description and how I used my fingers. But Castiel had done it, wasn't that normal?

"Wow good for "you"." She snapped back, then snatched the card out of my hand and swiped it through another contraption. "Do you want a receipt?"

"I'm going to spare myself the embarrassment of admitting I have no idea what a receipt is and say... No?" I replied.

After shoving my credit card back in my hand she pointed towards the other end of the counter. "Wait there for your order, Ma'am."

I scooted past the crowd that was murmuring quiet insults under their breath and waited for my meal. This certainly wasn't a very charming place, nor was it quiet or comforting.

But to my surprise and delight not two minutes past before the woman slid a tray in front of me. That definitely was speedy cooking back in the kitchen, they must have had a dozen or more people back there.

But I took my tray and moved across the room, finding a seat in the back when my eyes fixed on something pinned to the wall in the corner. It was some sort of flat rectangular box with a moving picture inside. There were horses running across an open field, and other random things flashing back and forth.

"What the dickens is that?" I muttered to myself. "Good god, what's become of the world?"

Still I slid into my seat and fiddled with the containers my food was inside before pulling off the lid. After grabbing one of the nuggets I stared at it for a moment before taking a whiff.

They smelled unusual, a scent I couldn't quite place, and I couldn't help but notice that a large family with six children were blatantly gawking at me; so I quickly shoved the nugget in my mouth and then sat back with a grimace.

"My first meal after three centuries and it tastes like... I can't even say the word it's so foul." I sputtered.

The fries weren't as bad, but were incredibly salty, and my beverage was... Alive... It was bubbling and popping and as sweet as pure sugar and incredibly delicious. That I wasn't going to complain about. Things would have been so much better if Gadreel was with me. I could only imagine what he would say about all of this noise and unusual food.

After finishing my meal I discarded the remains where I had watched everyone else throw their rubbish, then left the building. Now, I needed to do as Castiel ordered and find a place to stay. There had to be an Inn or boarding house around here somewhere in one of these massive buildings. So I started walking again, for another good hour and tried my best to stop more passerbys for information, but no one seemed to want to help me. No one was very friendly in this town, which was disheartening. I hadn't interacted with humanity in centuries, and I missed it. Finally I found an elderly man that pointed me in the direction of a hotel. And once I reached it, my eyes went wide. It was just as enormous as every other building in this city.

I started inside however and approached another counter.

"I'd like a room please." I said.

Fifteen minutes, and angering the clerk later he handed me my room key, which looked to be another credit card, before pointing me in the direction of what he called "elevators."

My room was on the seventh floor, and once I reached the elevators two doors slid open and a crowd of people walked out. I jumped inside just as the doors were closing and then froze.

What was I supposed to do?

I moved over to a set of numbers on the wall pushing my index finger on the "7" and I felt the elevator jerk.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, what's happening?" I asked, clinging to the railings inside as the elevator groaned and eventually came to a stop.

The doors dinged open a second time and I went wide eyed once I realized I was no longer on the ground level of this building, but was at the end of a long hallway lined with doors.

When I finally made it to my room number, it took me another fifteen minutes to figure out how to work the bloody credit card key and get my door open. And once inside I went stiff at the clean and pristine room before me.

The bed was enormous for one woman, and the blankets were white, soft and fluffy. There was another of those talking picture boxes sitting on a dresser, but the picture was black.

"Must be empty." I stated, moving across the room until coming to another door and pulling it open. "Latrine... Maybe?"

I moved inside and to what I figured was the facilities, pulling open a lid and seeing the inside filled with water. Off to the side was a silver knob and after I pressed it, the water suddenly swished in a circle and sucked down the hole.

"Witch craft..." I muttered, and shook it off. "Where did it go?"

The wash bowl had another two handles and faucet, which must have been an indoor well. There was a bathtub as well, which I couldn't wait to use, and overall... I was completely overwhelmed with everything that had changed in the world since I had been gone...

This was going to take a long long time of getting used to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks so much for the reviews and everyone that's followed and favorited. Here's the next chapter :)**_

* * *

It was a miracle I was certain that I hadn't managed to drown myself in the bathtub. What I learned was the shower head, wouldn't shut off, so I hadn't a choice but to soak in a tub while being rained on. I will admit that this was much nicer than having to boil hot water for a bath, and lug in bucket after bucket of water from a well. It was nice as well being able to take a bath after all of these centuries of stewing in my own grime and blood.

After I had taken my bath I grabbed a robe that hanged near the door and threw it on, pausing in front of the mirror to glance at my reflection. Nephilim or not... I had a slew of scars running up and down my body, the majority which were the remnants of being whipped. They were hideous and awful, and just an ugly reminder of everything Gadreel and I had gone through while being imprisoned. And... He was currently still going through right now.

But I couldn't allow myself to think of that, because I was here, back in the real world now. And as much as I cared about my friend, I knew there wasn't anything I could do to set him free. I hated myself for this to such an extent that I couldn't even be thankful that I _myself _was free. It hadn't even been twenty four hours and already the guilt was eating at me right down to my very core.

Still, I managed to take my mind off of that at least long enough that I returned to my bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

It was so soft I could barely contain myself. After not sleeping on a bed for three centuries I'm certain you can imagine just how incredible this moment might have been. But sleep wasn't an option right now, because my meal from earlier wasn't nearly enough to contain me, so I tried to figure out where and how I would have another one. I certainly wasn't going to torture myself with another "McDonald's" abomination. Instead I needed to find a decent eatery, one that wouldn't result in stomach cramping that would make you want to slap your mother.

I noticed beside the bed there was a "room service menu" so I quickly grabbed that, scaling over everything listed. Everything sounded much tastier than the nugget chicken I had eaten earlier. If only I could find where this "room service" restaurant was located. In the top right corner there was a number it said to call, but... How?

I let out a long winded sigh and laid the menu down. Things might have been more convenient in this day and age, but for someone like me... It was much more difficult.

When there was a knock at my door, I jumped to my feet. I... Shouldn't have any visitors? I didn't know anyone, and no one knew of me... Warily I approached the door anyhow, minding my steps and making certain they were quiet before pulling the door open just a crack.

With a relieved sigh I pulled it open completely at seeing Castiel standing in the hallway.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you would knock-"

"I figured it would have alarmed you if I simply appeared in your room," He replied, pushing past and inside. "We need to talk."

I quickly closed the door and tightened my robe. "Is there something I have to do?"

"Yes," He answered, taking a moment to eye his surroundings. "Within the next day my garrison and I will begin our journey into hell and before that time comes preparations need to be made here."

"Preparations?"

"It's not as simple as just storming into hell and rescuing a soul that's trapped there, it's much more complex. My garrison isn't going to be enough, I need an entire army following me there, which means there's certain things here that I won't be able to take care of... That's why you're here."

His eyes were intimidating, and I couldn't help but keep my own planted on the floor to avoid them.

"What do I need to do?"

He turned to face me. "Sam Winchester. You need to meet him."

"Meet him?"

"Yes, because once Dean's resurrected, you're going to have to remain with them. And, if you simply show up after Dean's returned... They're going to be suspicious of you."

I was going to sit down on the end of my bed until I remembered that Castiel was my superior, and I needed to show respect, so I remained standing.

"How am I to introduce myself, sir? I... Don't know this man, and I couldn't very well tell him that I'm a relative from three centuries ago... He would never believe that."

"No," He stared down at me with that constant blank expression. "I highly doubt Dean Winchester would ever believe you're a relative. But Sam on the other hand... Will. If your story is credible, and if you don't make any mistakes, there's every possibility that he'll accept you." He reached into his overcoat and pulled out a binder. "Take this to him, it will be all the proof he needs."

Now I sat and pulled open the binder, feeling my brows raise in curiosity.

"What are these?"

"Photographs that have been specifically modified to validate your claims."

I pulled one free, blinking several times over at the crystal clear image depicted there. It was two small children, no older than toddlers, one boy and a little girl that... Well she looked very similar to myself as a matter of fact.

"Who are these children?" I asked.

"One is Dean Winchester," He answered. "The other never existed, she was created solely for these photos and that's all. She's meant to be you as a child, Alana."

"Oh..." I nodded and grabbed another photo. This one was only the little girl there with a man and a woman. "And they are?"

"John and Mary Winchester. Sam and Dean's parents."

"So you believe that if I show Sam these photographs that he'll believe that I'm his family?"

He nodded. "Yes, and once you meet him you'll explain that you lived in Kansas until you were a toddler, then your parents moved to England... You'll tell him that your parents were hunters, and that they were killed several years ago. If at all possible avoid the subject of names, but if he's insisting on them, tell him your parents names were Gail and Travis Campbell." He sat beside me which made me instantly tense up. "You were born March 10th, 1979, remember that."

I nodded. "Al-Alright. What are... What are hunters?"

He must have sensed how uncomfortable I was, so he scooted sideways slightly. "Hunters are men and women that track and kill supernatural beings. Spirits, vampires, werewolves and so on. Sam and Dean are hunters as well."

"Oh... That doesn't sound like a very pleasant profession in my opinion."

"No," He retorted gruffly. "It's not. It's precisely why Dean Winchester is in hell right now."

I placed the photographs back in the binder and sighed. "When am I to meet him?"

"Right now." He stood. "The entire reason why I sent you to Chicago is because Sam is in this town. I'll take you to his location, but you're going to have to approach him on your own."

Now I remembered that I was still in my robe, so I stood and grabbed my clothes. "I'll be ready in a moment."

"Alana," He stopped me before I could enter the facilities. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear... You're not in heavens prison any longer... Which means you don't have to regard me as 'sir'. I'm not going to punish you if you make a mistake, that part of your life is over."

I clenched my clothing to my chest tightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you, I just assumed... Well... I'm an abomination, and it seems my presence angers most of you... Angels, is what I mean, they... Don't-"

"I'm not like my siblings," He interrupted. "You didn't choose to be born half angel, so why would I judge you for something that's beyond your control? I'm not going to hurt you, so you don't have to be afraid of me."

It would have been foolish of me to believe what he said. Despite his innocent face, his eyes were still intimidating or... Maybe I was the only one that saw them that way, simply because I had been tortured by angels for so long. Either way, I didn't want to believe what he told me, at least not yet... I wasn't going to be fooled again... It had happened before.

It was shortly after I was imprisoned, after the very first time I was ever tortured. One of the guards who would always make his rounds had began having short conversations with me. I thought he was kind and took pity on me, I didn't believe he was like all of the others. But, it had been a joke at my expense, because after a month went by that I was beginning to consider him my friend; he joined in with the others with their whips and blades. He laughed and provoked me the entire time, saying how stupid of a girl I was to ever believe he'd be friends with an abomination like me. Ever since then it was impossible for me to trust anyone. Gadreel was the exception, simply because he was like me, our situations were the same.

So I only bowed my head slightly in response to Castiel, and locked myself in the bathing room to change my clothes. Once I was through, I returned to my room and grabbed the binder.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

With a faint nod and no words spoken he laid his hand on my shoulder and we were moved from the hotel room, and to the outside of another building on a much quieter street in this massive city.

"He's inside," Castiel said, pointing towards the door. "How you approach the situation is entirely up to you."

"But," I watched him take a few steps away. "I don't have the slightest idea how to approach him?" Going by his expression after I admitted that, I quickly added, "But I'm certain I'll figure out a way."

He squinted. "Only stay long enough to get acquainted, then leave... I'll be returning tomorrow, and then..."

"We rescue Dean?" I finished for him.

"Yes. Make sure you're well rested."

And then he vanished, leaving me standing on the side of the road with the binder of photographs and absolutely no idea as to how I was supposed to approach Sam Winchester.

Surely I couldn't very well go in there with a binder full of photographs? It wouldn't make any sense, naturally; because why would a girl just carry around old family photos? If anything it would make Sam suspicious of me, and he would be inclined to believe I was lying... Which I was, in a way. Yes I was his family member, but it was very faint.

I needed to come up with something fast, be quick on my feet. I had seen women on the streets carrying hand bags with them, it seemed to be a common thing. But I didn't have the time to find a shop of some kind where I could purchase one, so... I hoped that I wouldn't be caught for what I was about to do.

There was an elderly couple leaving the building Sam was supposed to be inside of, so I made my way across the area and as I passed them, swiped the woman's hand bag from the top of her vehicle where she laid it. Seconds later I was around the side of the building sifting through it and throwing away everything that would show it wasn't my personal property. Such as bottles of medications, spectacles, and other random pieces of rubbish. Afterwards I put the photographs inside the hand bag and started for the front of the building. By now the old woman was searching the ground around her vehicle for her lost bag, so I kept it pressed against my side so she wouldn't see it as I stepped inside the building.

It was a restaurant, small but crowded with people; the majority of which were elderly. Sam couldn't have been one of them? Could he?

My eyes scaled the open room, eventually settling on a young man at a far end table. Already I could tell that he was a tall drink of water, handsome as well, and seated in front of him was a young woman.

Instantly my heart leapt to my throat as my mouth went agape. It didn't take me but two seconds to realize that this woman... _Wasn't_ a woman. I could see her true face under the human one she adorned... It was a demon. Being Nephilim could be quite the bothersome burden on occasions. Being able to see such grotesque faces wasn't at all pleasant. I could see angels true faces as well under their vessels, but at least they weren't disfigured and wicked in appearance.

Chances were this large man with long hair was my distant cousin Sam... He was a hunter, so Castiel claimed, which meant he was accustomed to monsters and anything otherworldly. Perhaps consorting with demons was something hunters did?

I waited until the demon left the table and exited out the front before I finally approached the table.

"Sam Winchester?" I asked, immediately catching his attention. "Is that you?"

This was the only thing I could conjure up on the spur of the moment, and I hoped it wouldn't foul up on me.

"Uh, do I know you?" He looked up at me warily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I snickered. "Of course you wouldn't remember me... You were only a baby the last time I saw you, and of course I was only a child as well."

His brows pressed together in confusion. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alana Campbell, I'm your cousin."

He sat back, cocking his head to the side, not the slightest bit amused. "Right... I'm sorry, but... All of my family's dead... And, I don't have any cousins."

"Well, you wouldn't remember me, naturally. And up until a few months ago I had been living in London." I started sifting through the hand bag until pulling out the photo of the little girl and his parents. "I had stayed with you one summer before my family returned to England. Your parents were lovely."

I slid the photo across the table to him and he quickly grabbed it and eyed it closely. Instantly I could see the stern expression fade.

"So... You just carry this picture around with you, huh?" He replied suspiciously.

"It was a fond memory, it's not that unusual is it?"

He sighed. "Yeah, sorry... It's just... I've never heard of you before, so it's kinda strange that you'd pop up here out of no where."

"I'm vacationing in Chicago. A little holiday away from the job, you know."

"What job is that?"

I motioned to the seat across from him as permission to sit, and he nodded in reply.

"I'm a seamstress. Not anything exciting I know, but... It's better than the alternative."

"Alternative?"

Swallowing, I felt myself shudder in his presence; he didn't trust me which was understandable but I wished that he wouldn't interrogate me so.

"Well my parents were hunters, and-"

"Wait..." He leaned forward. "Your parents were hunters?"

"Yes, they were killed a few years ago and after that I... Sort of abandoned that lifestyle."

He gawked at the photo again, almost as though as he was searching for some sort of discrepancies that would show him it was doctored.

"So you're saying that there's family on my mom's side that were hunters?" He went on, laying the picture down.

"Well if there were more than just us... I don't know, but... Yes."

His eyes narrowed, and even though I was trying my best to seem convincing, I don't believe he was falling for it.

"What were your parents names?" He asked now.

"Gail and Travis Campbell."

"Look no offense, Alana; but a lot has happened the last few months, and it's kind of difficult for me to... _Trust _people now a days. You say you're my cousin? I can't deny that, but I also can't confirm it either. I've never heard of you or your parents, and yeah... Maybe you got a picture of my parents-"

"I've also got one of Dean and myself," I interrupted. "We were friends as children... Before I moved to England."

"Show it to me." He barked back.

I dug through my bag again before finding the photo and handing it to him. Once his eyes set on it, he looked instantly heartbroken.

"Yeah," He said quietly. "That's my brother."

"Speaking of," I cleared my throat. "How is he? I haven't seen him since I was a girl, and-"

"He passed away... Four months back." He answered solemnly.

"Oh... Oh my goodness, Sam... I'm so sorry."

I couldn't very well come out and tell him that I knew his brother had died and gone to hell now could I?

"Yeah... Thanks," He tried to smile, but I could tell it hurt too greatly. "So anyways... Like I was saying... It's kinda strange that you'd show up here of all places, and what I don't get is how you recognized me? If I was just a baby the last time you saw me... Well, you get it."

"You know what they say about family... I suppose I could just sense it... Besides, you were always an adorable baby, and you haven't really changed all that much."

His eyes rolled and he snickered. "Right... Look you seem like a nice girl and all, but considering everything I just don't think I can trust you. For all I know you could be... Just about anything."

"I understand that."

"So... You wouldn't have any objections to me checking you out?"

"Checking me out?"

"Yeah... Seeing if everything you just told me was true or not?"

I sat back. "Oh... Of course not, I wouldn't have any objections."

Seconds later the demon returned to the table and it was nearly impossible to look at her face without cringing.

"Who's this, Sam?" She asked, her dark eyes glaring down at me.

I wasn't certain if a demon could sense that I had angelic blood pumping through my veins, for all I knew she was just as wary of me as I was of her.

"Ruby," Sam said. "This is, uh... Alana. Apparently she's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Ruby crossed her arms. "Wow, weird that she just appears from out of no where, huh?"

I stood from the table. "Well I didn't want to intrude, so... I'll leave you with your lady friend, Sam. It was nice seeing you again."

After grabbing my photographs I left his table and made my way over to another that was empty and took a seat. I figured that since I was already here, I might as well grab a bite to eat. Plus I could at least watch Sam while he was there, even if I couldn't get as acquainted as Castiel might have liked. I honestly don't know what the angel expected out of me. It's not as though I could just approach a perfect stranger and expect him to accept me so quickly.

It didn't take long for a woman to approach my table and smile at me. "You wanna hear the specials?"

Specials... "Yes that would be nice, thank you."

"Specials today are chicken noodle soup with a turkey sandwich, and the other is tuna salad on rye bread."

"I suppose I'll take the first you mentioned, Miss. Thank you."

She quickly jotted it down on a small booklet and returned to the kitchen. Moments later I noticed that Sam had brought out some sort of electronic contraption that was similar to what I now knew was a television. Only this was much smaller, and had a slew of buttons that he was frantically punching down. He kept shifting his eyes over to me several times over, before sliding out from his seat and approaching my table.

"Hey, look I'm sorry if I was rude," He said. "But, uh... Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain why, but it's not very easy for me to trust people."

"I know the feeling." I muttered back.

"Anyways," He sat down in front of me. "You seem to be telling the truth. I managed to bring up some info on your parents... Actually it was kinda weird how fast that information turned up come to think of it," He trailed off, his brows raising. "But, yeah... Looks like you're just about the only family I have left, so... Maybe we could get to know each other better."

"Really?" I sat back in surprise. I didn't think he would be so open to something like that.

"Well, yeah," He snickered. "It's not everyday that a long lost cousin suddenly pops up... So, how long are you in town for?"

"Oh, I'm not certain. I might have to be leaving tomorrow, actually." I replied.

He nodded. "Well do you got time for a little family reunion? I was gonna head back to my motel room. It'd be a good place for us to catch up, right?"

"That sounds lovely, but... I don't believe I have the time for that, Sam; I have to prepare to leave tomorrow."

He arched a brow at me, and that suspicious gleam returned to his eyes. "Okay... No problem. Maybe we'll run into each other again then?"

"I'm certain we will."

"What's your number? Maybe I can give you call."

Swallowing, I gazed past him and at the demon who was blatantly gawking at me from across the room.

"Number?"

"Yeah, cell phone?" Sam went on.

"I'm afraid I don't have a cell phone, Sam. I'm sorry."

"Seriously?" He snorted. "Who doesn't have a cell phone now a days?"

Well seeing is that I had no bloody idea what a cell phone was, it wasn't so unbelievable in my opinion.

"I must have lost it," I replied. "I've been meaning to find another one."

"Right," He grabbed a napkin and started writing on it. "Well, here's my number then... And, whenever you want you can give me a call."

"Thank you." I took the napkin and stuffed it in my hand bag. "I'm sure I will."

After the restaurant servant had brought me my meal Sam stood from the table. "Well, I'll get out of your hair so you can eat... It was nice meeting you, Alana."

I nodded in response and watched him return to his own table, where he and the demon Ruby started whispering to each other.

Of course he didn't trust me, still even after supposedly finding information on me. And I had the distinct feeling that this trip to his motel room wasn't to catch up. Instead I figured he was going to more along the lines of torturing me with a rigorous interrogation. I could see that look in his eyes, I had seen it so many times throughout the centuries. It was cold and frightening, which was unusual because despite that, he had a kind face. No, I didn't believe him to be a cruel man, just... Extremely distrusting, just as I was.

But I tried not to think of that, because it's not as though I was going to be staying with him now. Castiel claimed that we were going to be leaving for our mission tomorrow, and this encounter with Sam was... I'm not entirely certain what it was as a matter of fact. So for the moment I only ate my meal, which was considerably more pleasant than the nugget chicken I had the day before. The soup was tasty, and the sandwich, despite the dry turkey, was nice. And after I paid and stood to leave, I noticed Sam and Ruby stand as well and walk towards me.

"You heading out then?" Sam asked, giving me a small smile that under normal circumstances I might have considered charming; but right now it only alarmed me.

"Yes, I have to be on my way." I replied, and started for the door.

"We'll walk you out." Sam added, and pushed the door open for me.

I should have listened to my instincts right about then and declined the offer. I was perfectly capable of walking myself out, but I didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of this restaurant.

But once we were outside Sam suddenly latched onto my wrist while Ruby rushed over to a large black car parked not far from us.

"Sorry, Alana," He said, dragging me towards the back of the car where Ruby had pulled open a lid. "But you're coming with us."

Seconds later I was shoved into the back of the car, and Ruby slammed the lid closed on top of me.

* * *

"I can assure you that these manacles aren't necessary." I said, scowling as Ruby shackled my wrists and ankles to the chairs. "I'm not a villain of any kind."

"Yeah, you just let us be the judge of that." Sam replied, crossing his arms. "So, let me get this straight. You come into the diner I'm sitting in and claim to recognize me, even though you supposedly hadn't seen me since I was a damn baby? I'm sorry but you're gonna have to do a lot better than that."

Once I was successfully chained down Ruby took a step back and nodded. "Okay, she's not going anywhere."

After that Sam pulled a flask from his jacket and splashed a decent amount of water in my face. I knew already it was holy water.

"I'm not a demon," I said, flinching as he continued to fling it in my face. "Honestly, I'm not."

"No... Maybe not," Sam screwed the lid back on his flask. "But you are something."

"Something?" I looked to each of them. "I'm just a girl."

"You're not just a girl," Ruby said, narrowing her dark eyes at me. "Whatever you are... I can feel something. It's jarring my bones and twisting my stomach."

Sighing, I glanced over to Sam. "What I fail to understand, Sam; is why you seem to be so friendly with a demon. I'm sorry, but you have the wrong woman chained in this chair."

His face went blank. "Ruby's not a demon."

"I'm sorry but yes, she is... I can see her face under the woman she's possessing."

"How?" He quickly replied. "How the fuck can you see her face?"

I flinched at his language. "That's a very interesting question that I'm afraid I can't answer. Please, can't you just unshackle me?"

"Not a chance," Ruby replied, then pulled a knife from her jacket. "You're gonna start talking... You're gonna tell us what you are and where you came from."

After a sideways glance to the knife she carried I let out a sigh. "Torture me if you must. Believe me, it's not something I'm not accustomed to. But you've got your work cut out for you, I've been tortured by only the best and you won't hold a candle to them."

Sam moved forward. "So, that story you told me at the diner was bullshit? You're not my cousin?"

"I am... That was actually the truth; not that you're going to believe anything I say."

"Who sent you?" He returned. "And why?"

Now I fell into silence, only staring up at him with my eyes locked on his. I could sense a darkness in him that disturbed me... Something in his blood, something black and cold and wicked... It felt the same as being in Ruby's presence, just not at strong. But it was there, and it was chilling me down to the bone.

"Answer the question, bitch-" Ruby said, moving closer and holding the point of the knife against my chest. "Or I start carving."

Still I said nothing, and only held my breath, waiting for the torture to begin.

"Ruby, wait-" Sam reached over and latched onto her wrist. "You're not gonna torture her."

"Sam, she could be dangerous! We don't know who or what she is!"

Sam swallowed, then crouched down beside me and reached up, shoving my shirt off of my shoulder exposing some of my scars. That made me flinch slightly as his eyes softened.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, but I remained silent. "Alana... Tell me the truth. Were you sent here to kill me?"

"Kill you?" I finally snapped back. "Of course I'm not here to kill you, Sam. I really was telling the truth when I said we were family."

"Then you're gonna have to prove it... Tell me where you came from and who you are, and most importantly... Why you're here."

"I think it's obvious who sent her here, Sam-" Ruby snorted. "It was Lilith."

Sam stood. "So were you sent here by Lilith?"

"I don't bloody know who that woman is." I answered. "And I don't mean to offend, but if you want me to answer anymore questions then I'm afraid I can't do that if she's here... If you want answers, then she needs to leave."

"Oh like hell I'm leaving." Ruby sneered.

"Well then..." I sighed, sitting back in my chair. "I suppose everything shall remain a mystery."

Sam's jaw clenched tightly as he moved his eyes to Ruby. "Why don't you go outside for five minutes?"

"Are you serious?" She spat back. "You don't know who she is, and..."

"Just go," He pointed to the door. "Five minutes... That's all."

She scowled bitterly before laying the hilt of her dagger in Sam's palm. "_Fine_. Five minutes."

She stomped past me and out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Okay, so," Sam shrugged, leaning against the dresser behind him. "Start talking."

"I'm here to help you, Sam-" I started. "Don't ask me how but I knew that Dean had passed away, so I was sent here to help you."

"Sent by who?"

"I can't tell you that."

He crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"Because it goes against orders. I'm actually not even supposed to be here telling you what I _have_ told you... I'm probably going to be severely punished for it."

"Is that why you have those scars? Because you were punished?"

I looked away and took a few deep breaths. "That was punishment for something entirely different."

He brushed his hair back and nodded. "Okay... Why does Ruby think you're not just a normal girl?"

"I don't know... Because it's preposterous."

"Alana," His tone shifted, it no longer sounded cold and wicked. "Clearly you've had the crap kicked out of you more than once; the scars are living proof of that. And maybe you're not here to kill me, but that still doesn't tell me what I need to know. You keep saying that we're family, but I don't see how it's possible, and you said you're sent here to help? Okay, well then tell me who sent you and why? If you're worried that you'll be punished for talking, I promise I won't let that happen."

Snickering, I shook my head. "You couldn't stop it from happening, Sam. Believe me you wouldn't stand a chance against them. All I can tell you is that I'm not the enemy, I give my word on that. I'm not here to harm you in any way, I've been sent here to protect you... You and your brother Dean."

"Dean's gone, Alana." He replied, his lips flattening. "Remember?"

"I realize that."

"What are you here to protect me from?"

"I'm not certain. I wasn't given much details on this mission."

Clearly he was getting aggravated by this point as he averted his eyes to the ceiling and held his breath.

"_Tell _me who sent you."

"I _told _you... I _can't_."

He threw his arms up. "Fine, but you're not going anywhere anytime soon, so you better get comfortable."

"Just so you know," I quickly replied. "These shackles can't hold me. I can easily bust out of them. I was only cooperating because I didn't want to cause a quarrel, but clearly you're insistent on that happening."

"Really?" He chuckled. "So you think you can just Houdini yourself out of those cuffs?"

"I don't know what Houdini is, but yes... I can."

His brows rose and the smirk wouldn't fade from his face, as though he was challenging me to do just that. So... I did. With a deep breath I pulled my wrists apart and felt the metal encircling them bend and warp until snapping completely. Once my hands were free I reached down to my ankles and snapped those as well. As soon as I was on my feet I looked to Sam and he had a firearm pointed straight in my face.

"What the fuck are you?" He growled. "Answer me!"

"I'll be taking my leave now," I said, instead of answering him. "I wish we could have parted on better terms, Sam. I was looking forward to getting to know you."

I started for the door and surprisingly, he didn't try to stop me. Although he didn't lower his weapon at all and kept his site on me the entire time. After I'd opened the door and stepped outside, I heard him follow; and at a quick glance over my shoulder he'd finally lowered the weapon to his side but the look in his eyes hadn't tamed at all.

This didn't go at all like I had planned, and I could only pray that Castiel wasn't going to be angry with me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks so much for everyone who's following this story. I hope you're enjoying it :)**_

* * *

After I had left Sam's motel room, I somehow managed to find my way back to my own place of lodging; although it required a good three hours of wandering hopelessly lost. But, once I found myself back there I stepped in the elevator and waited.

This encounter with my long lost relative wasn't at all like I hoped it would be. No, I didn't expect for Sam to be completely accepting of me, but I certainly didn't expect for him to hold a firearm to my head either. Or... To shackle me to a chair and allow his demon lady friend to threaten me. Something was very wrong with that young man if he would allow himself to become so friendly with a creature of hell to the extent that he would abduct an innocent woman and threaten her with torture.

Something odd as well... I seemed to have the ability in the past before I was imprisoned, to feel a certain connection to family members... And I couldn't help but notice that I felt absolutely nothing when it came to being in Sam's presence. If I didn't know any better... I would say Zachariah lied to me about him actually being my distant cousin.

But, Castiel was not going to be pleased with my first mission completed. In fact, I expected to be sacked for it going so horribly wrong. It wouldn't have surprised me one bit if I found myself being locked back in heavens prison.

My feet slowed to a stop in the hallway after that thought. I couldn't go back there... I just couldn't. If it was possible for me to have offed myself in that god forsaken place then I would have done it centuries ago; that's how horrible it was. And... I just couldn't go through it again... I would have rather died.

For a moment I actually considered turning around and running just to avoid Castiel. But... It wouldn't have done any good. He would find me... The angels would _always _find me, there wasn't a place for me to run and hide that they wouldn't be able to sniff out.

So, I kept on walking and making it back to my room. As soon as I stepped inside however I nearly squealed in terror as my back pressed against the door. I didn't expect to see Castiel already, just sitting there on the end of my bed like he had been there for hours waiting.

"Goodness gracious, you startled me." I said, holding my hand to my chest trying to catch my breath.

"My apologizes." Castiel replied, then stood. "Did you meet with Sam Winchester?"

I pushed away from the door and nodded. "Yes, I met him. It was... Interesting."

"Interesting? How?"

"Well, he wasn't very hospitable at all."

His brows pressed together. "Well despite that you're-"

His words cut off when he suddenly glanced down to my wrists and the bruises left behind from my snapping the shackles. He immediately reached down and grabbed my arm and rose it so he could get a better look.

"Sam did this?" He asked.

I actually considered lying. If I told him that Sam and I certainly didn't get acquainted like he wanted us to do, then there was no telling how he might have responded.

"Uh... Yes, like I said he wasn't very hospitable." Why bother attempting to lie... Chances were Castiel could see right through it anyhow.

He eyed the bruises carefully before cupping his free hand over mine and it was enveloped in a bright white glow, not even half a second later he pulled away and the bruises were gone. He dropped my hand shortly after that.

"There's been a change of plans," He said, turning and walking over to the window. "My superiors don't believe it would be wise for you to follow us to rescue Dean, so I have different orders for you."

"O-Oh... And what are they?"

"You're to go to the location where Dean will be resurrected, where Sam buried him, and wait for him to return. After that you have to follow him, and be certain that he's protected. Chances are that once he's brought back there will be demons coming to harm him. You are to prevent that."

I nodded. "So you want me to introduce myself to Dean as well?"

He sighed, and truthfully the angel didn't seem to be handling this mission very well. "Under the circumstances I suppose that would be best. Dean is going to have questions, and like I said, there's a possibility demons will be coming after him."

"What am I to tell him?"

His expression hardened. "That you're there to protect him. But you're not to tell him how he was raised from perdition. That has to be explained later, and by myself."

Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a sense of dread, and I wasn't certain why. Perhaps it was how negatively my encounter with Sam had been? Chances were good that Dean would respond to me in the very same manner, regardless of just being resurrected from hell.

"I'm going to be sending you to the location now, and you have to stay there," Castiel added. "We're hoping it won't take long to reach Dean Winchesters' soul, but chances are it will take several days."

"I understand." He seemed hesitant about this as he lingered in front of the window with his posture straight and stiff. "Is there something wrong?"

"This isn't going to be an easy mission," He answered. "So... If I happen to not return from it, Alana... You need," He cleared his throat. "You need make certain that you remain with Sam and Dean, do you understand?"

Swallowing, I inched my way closer warily. "Is there a reason why I need to stay with them?"

"Yes, you... It's not easy for me to admit this, and you can't repeat it to anyone, but... Anyone who might replace me if I happen to die... You can't trust them."

"Sir?" I didn't even realize I'd gone against his wishes by calling him "sir" until he gazed at me from over his shoulder with his eyes squinted.

"As you well know, what you are isn't exactly favorable to heaven, Alana... Which means, certain angels out there wouldn't respond kindly to you. So, if I happen to not make it back from this mission, then you're to take that as an order to run from them. That's why you should stay with Sam and Dean, because it very well might be that they're the only ones that could protect you."

My lips parted and closed, and I struggled to understand what he was saying to me. So... Was this his attempts at protecting me from his very own siblings? And if so... Why?

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I replied.

"I can't explain it, but you've experienced heavens tortures before, Alana... I don't want that to happen to you again, so... If I die during this retrieval mission then you need to do whatever you can to stay away from angels." He finally turned away from the window. "We need to get started."

"Wait," I rose my hand. "I know it's probably not my place to ask this, but... Do you happen to know who my father is? I've always wondered, and... Well no one could ever tell me."

Yet again he squinted as his expression remained harsh. "No... I don't know which of my siblings is your father, Alana."

I knew angels lied on occasion, and something told me that Castiel was doing just that right now. He did know who my father was, but... For some odd reason he wouldn't tell me who he was; which of course posed the question as to why he wouldn't tell me? Unless he was ordered not to.

"Well then," I lowered my eyes to the floor. "I suppose I'm ready then."

His lips were tightly pressed together, and after approaching me and laying his hand on my shoulder, moved us yet again to another location. This place however, seemed to be no where near a city or town of any kind. It was the middle of the countryside, in a small field surrounded by trees. In the center of it my eyes set on a crude makeshift crucifix fashioned out of weathered wood. Dean Winchesters' grave site undoubtedly.

Castiel took a few steps towards it and stopped. "This is where he'll return. Remember what I said, Alana; stay here and wait for him and... If I happen to not come back... Stay with Sam and Dean."

He didn't even give me a chance to respond before disappearing from the clearing, and once I was left alone with nothing but silence and trees around me; I felt myself shuddering. Slowly I approached the grave and crouched down, clearing the weeds and grass away from the crucifix. Even though I'd never met this man before, there was still a solemn cloud hovering over the air when it concerned this area. Somehow, I could see Sam laying his brother to rest here, whom he believed was his only surviving family member. No doubts the poor man could barely function after it happened. I saw the horrible aching sadness in his eyes once he saw the photograph of Dean as a child, he obviously loved his brother greatly.

I couldn't help but wonder though how Dean had wound up in hell. I wasn't naive when it came to demons and things like that, I knew the majority of the souls in hell were there simply because they gave themselves over to it. Either by selling their souls during a deal, or perhaps vowing their servitude to a particular demon in order for otherworldly powers. Witches in particular. Even though I didn't at all know Dean, something told me that he couldn't have been a witch. So... That must have meant he sold his soul.

"What did you sell it _for_?" I said quietly to myself.

After I had cleared away as much weeds and grass as possible, the only thing I could do was sit back and wait for Dean to come back. At least I could say that Sam chose a nice area to bury his brother. It was quiet and peaceful, the only sound to be heard was the wind in the trees and the birds singing. There certainly could have been worse places for me to be stuck for what could be days at a time, right?

* * *

It was worse than he imagined it would be. The fire, the blood, the carved bodies that were little less than bones with a few flakes of skin attached. Moaning, screaming, begging, it was more than Castiel had bargained for.

He and his garrison had descended into hell two days prior, at least he thought it was two days; it felt like centuries that they fought their way through to get to Dean Winchester. He believed they were making relatively decent time, he'd only lost a few from his troop and for that he considered themselves lucky, it could have been far worse. But, that viewpoint suddenly disappeared when they finally reached Dean... As soon as his eyes set on him he knew they had failed, they were too late.

He was barely recognized as a human soul any longer, with a maniacal gleam in his eyes and permanent snarl on his lips. In his hand he was holding a blade which he was consistently slashing into a screaming woman. Castiel actually felt himself completely halt at the horrible site of it.

They had failed, and now... Now the end was beginning. Dean Winchester had broken the first seal.

* * *

I had resorted to pacing across the field, trying to find ways to occupy my mind as I awaited Dean's return. It had been two days, which had gone by slowly and I firmly believed that I had counted every blade of grass and every single tree in the general vicinity. And after those two days I actually found myself worrying that something had happened to Castiel. He had made it perfectly clear that if he didn't come back then I was supposed to run away from any other angel that might have come around. Of course I wanted to know why, other than the obvious reason that I was Nephilim and heaven hated me. Because, if I took his advice and ran, that would make me even more sought after and hunted than before. The one thing I knew you never did was defy heaven and the angels, and Castiel was telling me to do just that if he didn't return...

Needless to say that thought was alarming; that an angel would actually tell me to defy _other _angels.

When I felt a rumble in the distance my feet slowed to a stop, I could hear a loud hum reverberating through the trees and ground. And before long the entire area was lit up with a shockingly bright white light, followed by a crack and boom that was enough to jar your insides. I was knocked backwards from the impact as the trees collapsed around me and the wind picked up speed to the point my skin felt like it was being torn off. I covered my head with my arms and waited for it to be over, and several long seconds later it was; and I sat up with widened eyes to see the clearing had been all but decimated. Every tree was blasted over in one large circle surrounding Dean's grave.

"They did it." I muttered breathlessly, and instantly jumped to my feet and darted for the grave.

After falling to my hands and knees I started digging, scratching and clawing at the dirt like a dog, trying desperately to get to Dean on the other side. It felt like an eternity that I dug and dug until a pair of desperate hands shot through the earth and grasped for some kind of way out. I grabbed his hands and started pulling, falling to my backside and using my feet for leverage as I yanked and tugged as finally his head broke surface and he gasped in a deep lungful of air. We both grunted from the strain as I grabbed him from under the arms and pulled him up the rest of the way.

Once he was free and clear of his grave, he laid there only for a few seconds trying to catch his breath before scrambling to his feet and taking a defensive stance.

"Who the hell are you?!" He shrieked, his green eyes widened in desperation.

I examined him for a moment, and despite being incredibly filthy he seemed normal and healthy. Just as Sam, he was very handsome. Not as tall however, and with short hair.

Now I moved to stand and he backed away slightly.

"Who the hell are you?!" He repeated. "Where am I?!"

I needed to approach this situation carefully, the wrong word spoken would immediately put me at a disadvantage. Even though he had no weapons on his person, something told me he could do serious damage with just his fists. No, it wouldn't kill me, but it would definitely hurt.

"My name's Alana," I answered. "I've been sent here to protect you."

Naturally he didn't look convinced and that certainly didn't put him at ease. "Where's here?"

"I'm... Not certain, Dean. I'm sorry."

"How do you know my name?" He stood up straight but kept the defensive stance. "Are you the one that... Did you pull me out?"

"From the grave, yes... But not from hell."

His eyes darted across the area, noticing the fallen trees and destruction. Before I knew it he suddenly took off running in the opposite direction and I sprinted after him. And for someone who had just been resurrected from the dead he certainly was spry and quick on his feet. We ran a good distance until we passed the felled trees and entered what was left of them that hadn't been knocked down, when I finally managed to catch up at least enough to hook an arm around his waist and we both crashed to the ground. He immediately started fighting against me, getting a few good punches in on the side of my head which stunned me, but I managed to grab his wrists.

"Stop!" I shouted. "I'm not here to harm you!"

"Bullshit!" He spat back, and started kicking. "Get the fuck off me you demon bitch!"

I released his wrists and he scooted his way backwards, yet again jumping to that defensive stance.

"I'm not a demon, Dean," I said, out of breath. "I swear."

"Right," He was equally out of breath. "Prove it!"

"I... I'm afraid I can't exactly prove it right now... It's not as though I have any holy water or salt on me." I took a step forward and he responded to that by taking another step back. "Please just listen to me... I'm not a demon, I didn't come from hell... I'm here to help you because there very well _might_ be demons coming after you."

He looked like a madman right about now, with a horrible gleam in his eyes and squared jaw. Combine that with the dirt and grime caked on his face, along with the threatening stance I actually felt myself quaking in my boots a bit. He hadn't any weapons, but it didn't matter... Dean Winchester was terrifying.

"Listen," I went on, raising my hands defensively. "For the moment you're just going to have to trust me, Dean. And this might sound like a threat, but it's not... But, you can't escape, you can't run from me and like it or not we're both here together so we can either travel together amicably or I can drag you out of here... Which would you rather have it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Or I could just kill you?"

"I'm sorry but that's not possible, you don't have the proper weapons... Or _any _weapons for that matter. And I'm afraid it's not as simple as snapping my neck or smothering me. I can only die by one particular blade, _which _as I said, you don't have. So..." I moved closer yet again. "I think it would be wise if we left this area before any demons show up."

For the moment I think he realized that he hadn't any other options but to do as I said... Like I stated, he had no weapons right now, but I knew that as soon as he came across something, _anything _he could use to bash in my skull he was probably going to attempt it. I didn't blame him, the poor man had just escaped the tortures of hell, I didn't expect him to trust me already.

"Okay," He said, straightening his posture but still maintaining that harsh gleam in his eyes. "Lead the way then."

I tried to offer a small smile but he only scowled at me, so I took wary steps past him and he kept a safe distance I figured, as we started walking.

It was uncomfortable to say the least, I could feel his anger and frustration smacking me in the back of the head as we walked; and I found myself taking quick glances over my shoulder constantly to make certain he wasn't about to jump me. We walked for a good hour until finally coming to a quiet country road and stopping.

Dean seemed happy enough to actually be on a road, at least we had some sense of direction because after all a road would eventually lead to civilization. We started off again, still in silence for another hour before the heat forced the both of us to remove our jackets and tie them to our waists.

"So..." He finally broke the quiet. "You said you can only be killed by a particular blade... How's that supposed to convince me you ain't a demon?"

I glanced back at him. "I suppose that doesn't exactly put things in my favor, does it?"

"Nope."

"Well, even though you'll be inclined not to believe me, I'm really not a demon."

"So what are you then?"

We both came to a stop and faced each other. Castiel had told me that I couldn't tell anyone what I really was, but... It would be a little difficult for me to claim to just be human when I admitted I could only die by a certain type of blade.

"I'm not evil," I said. "That I can say."

I turned and started walking again but he didn't follow.

"Where'd you get those scars?" He asked, which yet again forced my feet to stop.

I had forgotten that removing my jacket left this damn sleeveless shirt open to the point the scars on my back would be visible.

"Those..." I replied, tensing up. "Were caused by someone that _is _evil."

"Seriously," He went on, stopping me yet again. "What the hell are you?"

Swallowing, I didn't turn to face him as I answered. "A mistake."

Finally he followed me as we started off again, but it didn't seem he was through with all the questions.

"So are you gonna tell me how the hell I'm back? If you didn't pull me out then what did?"

"I can't tell you that, I'm sorry. It's not my place."

He snorted. "Not your place? Listen, sister; I just got friggin' pulled out of hell, I don't know what the fuck you are, where I am or how I'm back. So if you've got any answers then you better start spittin' em out."

"Or what?" I stopped, turning to face him again. "We're out in the middle of no where, so it's not as though you can just turn around and walk away. Besides, even if you did have that notion it would be completely foolish, because like I said there could be demons coming after you. But, maybe that would answer a question for you, eh? If the demons would be hunting you down after escaping hell, perhaps that tells you that it _couldn't have_ been demons that resurrected you, no?"

That seemed to set him back a little as his brows furrowed. "Okay, so... If demons didn't yank me outa there, what else has got the juice to swing that?"

"I'm quite certain you'll find out soon enough. Just be patient."

"You're a weird chick you know that?" He replied, walking past me.

"Yes, well... I can certainly say the same of you... Perhaps it's something that runs in the family."

He had actually moved to walk beside me, but skidded to a stop after I said that. "Wait... What?"

"Did I forget to mention that I'm your cousin? I apologize, perhaps that was knocked out of my head when you punched it."

Yet again he snorted. "So... You're saying that you and me are related? That you're a cousin, or whatever... All of my family's dead... Except for my brother."

"Apparently it isn't." I shrugged. "Can we please keep moving? And speaking of your brother," I felt my eyes roll. "He's just about as friendly as you happen to be. Although, he didn't punch me repeatedly in the damn noggin; but I suppose you could say shackling me to a chair and pointing a gun at me is just as bad."

"You met Sammy?" He picked up his pace until he swung around in front of me. "So... He's alive?"

"Of course, and perfectly well by the looks of him."

He heaved out a relieved sigh. "Thank god... So, uh... When did you see him?"

"A couple days ago in Chicago. I introduced myself as his cousin, but like you he was skeptical. And, the result of that was him shackling me down and attempting to interrogate me."

Now he chuckled. "Yeah... Good, least he learned somethin' from me before I bit it... So anyways... You said your name's Alana... What's your last name?"

"Campbell." I answered.

Even though he was speaking to me and not swinging his fists any longer, that didn't mean he trusted me yet. I knew that this was just an act, a way for me to not see whatever sort of attack he might have planned coming.

"I didn't know my mom had family from... Where the hell are you from?"

"England. Well, actually I was born in Kansas but moved to England as a girl."

Our conversation was cut short when we came to a bend in the road, and a building sitting just off the edge of it.

"Finally," Dean said, darting straight for it.

I followed after him as he approached the door where a sign hanged that said "Closed". Some sort of business apparently, and after Dean knocked to see if anyone was inside, he wadded his jacket around his hand and busted the window.

"Is this something that you do often?" I asked, scowling. "Breaking into someones private property?"

"When I gotta... Yeah." He replied, then pushed the door open and practically dove at a case in the back that had bottles of water.

He gulped it down without stopping for air, and I grabbed my own bottle but managed at least to keep from spilling it all over me. Once he finished his water he moved across through the shelves of foods and drinks and grabbed a long cylindrical container.

"Come 'ere." He said, waving me over, then held out the container. "Eat a mouthful of that."

I glanced at it only for a second seeing that it was salt, before grabbing it and spilling some in my palm and shoving it in my mouth. I cringed, naturally because it was just bloody awful, but obviously it didn't burn me which seemed to put his mind at east, but only slightly.

"Okay then... Guess you weren't lyin' about not being a demon." He said.

"I told you." I sputtered, then washed it down with more water.

But that still didn't erase his question of what I happened to be. No, I wasn't a demon, but for all he knew I could be just about anything. A vampire, a werewolf or some other sort of monster he was accustomed to slaughtering.

"Gonna hit the head, be right back." He said, then moved over to the facilities and slammed the door.

Seconds later I could hear the water running, and splashing around, followed by a toilet flush. I made certain to stay close to the door, just in case he decided to bolt out the window, but to my surprise he didn't; and minutes later the door opened and he had washed the dirt from his face and hair.

He didn't speak as he grabbed a bag from the counter up front and made his way through the shelves, stuffing random food items inside of it.

"You hungry?" He asked, stopping with something in hand.

"I suppose so, seeing is that it's been two days since I've eaten." I replied.

He tossed me whatever he was holding and I took a quick glance before tearing open the packaging. I'd never had a "protein bar" and after a bite it didn't seem so bad, so I inhaled it. He ate his own fair share before moving behind the counter and rifling through a box that was filled with money. He pocketed all of it, including the coins, before suddenly the television beside him flicked on.

He immediately turned and glared at it, before reaching over and turning it off. Not even two seconds later it flicked back on again, there was no picture but instead staticky white lines.

"What the hell..." He muttered, when another contraption beside him flicked on and start playing music.

Now he darted from behind the counter and grabbed more salt from the shelf and started lining the doorway with it when a high pitched hiss started to fill the building.

My brow arched at the sound of it, I knew it was an angel talking... I could hear the whispering coming through the hissing.

"Oh thank god..." I whispered.

It was Castiel, he was telling me that for the moment he had to abandon his vessel, but within the next day or so he'd be returning; and to make certain that Dean was safe until then.

By this time however the windows in the building were exploding in a rain of glass shards, and Dean was laying on the ground holding his head and screaming in pain. Once I realized that he obviously couldn't hear Castiel speaking, I rushed over and pulled him back to his feet when the noise finally dimmed down and stopped.

"What... The fuck..." He muttered, gripping his head still.

"It's all right," I said, patting his shoulder. "Oh... You're bleeding."

Sure enough there was blood gushing from his ears, so I grabbed a towel from the bathroom and started clearing it away.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, cringing still and speaking far too loudly from his hearing being affected.

"Not to worry," I answered. "It was who rescued you."

He jerked away from my grasp and glared at me. "What is it? A demon?"

"No, dear... He's not a demon," I chuckled. "The farthest thing from that actually."

"He?" Dean questioned. "Okay I've had enough of this crap, tell me what the fuck that was, and who you are!"

"I told you I-"

"If you don't give me some damn answers then I'm takin' off and ditching your ass, you hear me?"

Sighing, I tossed the bloody towel away. "You don't understand. I have orders not to divulge too much information, if I were to go against those orders... I don't know what might happen. I very well could find myself back on the end of my torturers whip."

"You know what," He towered over me. "I actually don't give a crap about that right now... Answer the question!" I tried to argue still but he finished with a shrill, "Now!"

I jumped and inched my way backwards. "I'm... I'm a Nephilim."

His brows pressed together and he shook his head. "A Nephilim... Wait... I've heard of that, what the hell is that?" He looked away in thought. "It's a cross between a human and a..."

"An angel." I finished for him. "That's what I am."

Now he took a step back, his expression falling flat. "Oh that's crap..." He chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

"Probably not. But it's the truth."

He turned away, and started pacing. "Okay, and just say I believed you... What was that... Force or whatever, that blew past here just now?"

Swallowing, there was no way around this. I knew that. If I didn't tell him the truth then he would run away, maybe even disappear, and I would have failed even more with my orders. Castiel had said not to tell Dean about him, but... What other choice did I have?

"It was an angel," I answered, immediately receiving a grimace from Dean in return. "It was an angel that rescued you."

Naturally I didn't expect for him to believe me, but I also didn't expect for him to suddenly lunge at me and pin me to the wall.

"That's crap," he growled. "Angels aren't real!"

"I'm sorry," I said back, trying to remain calm. "But they are... And they rescued you."

Seconds later the situation turned even more violent as he grabbed me by the back of the neck and slammed me face first into the floor. I felt him straddle my back as he grabbed something near by and tied my hands behind me, then yanked me back up.

"I don't know what you are... Or who you think you're tryin' to fuck over, sweetheart; but I ain't buying it, you hear me?" He started pushing me to the door. "But you're not goin' anywhere til I get some real answers."

I said nothing and only allowed him to drag me from the building. Just as it was with Sam, I knew I could easily escape the binds, but this time I wasn't going to. Dean needed to feel as though he was under control with this, he needed to believe I was subdued so he wouldn't try to flee. Yes it was alarming that both brothers had reacted to my presence in such a way, but at least they weren't immediately torturing me, or trying to kill me.

We stopped outside a booth of some kind and he pushed me against it.

"Don't fucking move." He snarled, then went inside and starting putting coins in the contraption and punching buttons.

Seconds later he slammed the earpiece down and inserted more coins, pushing buttons a second time. I could hear a ring faintly in the background before a husky male voice responded.

"Yeah?"

"Bobby?" Dean said, relief etched across his face.

"Who is this?"

"It's me... Dean."

Silence afterwards before Dean yet again slammed the earpiece down. I watched on quietly as he repeated the process a third time, only to give up after the man made a threat towards him and all fell silent once more.

Apparently he was giving up with whatever that was as he left the booth and latched onto my arm.

"Move it," he commanded.

I tripped across the gravel as we started our way for a vehicle in the distance. He shoved me in the right side door, then climbed in behind the wheel and started fiddling with wires until it rumbled to life.

"Better get settled in for the ride, lady," he said. "It's gonna be a long one."

* * *

Had my hands not been tied I would have gripped everything around me for dear life. Dean certainly knew how to operate one of these vehicles, but since it was my first time riding in one I was petrified. The landscape flew by so quickly I could barely make out a tree from a house, and every turn he made sent me flying across the seat and smashing into him.

"What's your deal?" He snapped, after shoving me off of him for the third time in the last hour.

"I'm sorry," I said. "But I've never ridden in an automobile before, so I'm not accustomed to the sudden shift in movement."

He glanced at me over and over again with a scowl. "You've never been in a car before? You're full of shit."

"I assure you I'm not full of _shit_." I spat back. "For your information up until a few days ago I was locked in heavens prison, where I had been for the last three centuries."

He seemed to have a knack for snorting out sarcastic laughter. "Yeah, right... Cause you're half _angel_ and all."

"That's right."

"Okay, then answer me this..." He glared at me yet again. "If you're part angel then why would you be in a prison in heaven? Cause, call me crazy, you'd think your angel family wouldn't do that."

I sighed. "Yes well, I'm not exactly considered family to them. I'm an abomination."

He wasn't believing a word I was saying, but could I really blame him? The man had just been pulled from hell after being tortured for four months, he and I were an awful lot alike as a matter of fact. I had been tortured and now couldn't trust anyone, as did he. So, I suppose that's why I wasn't losing my temper with him, because I could certainly sympathize.

"Why're you an abomination?" He returned.

"Because it's forbidden for an angel to have relations with a human, and it's even more of a crime to actually create offspring with one. Heaven doesn't take kindly to that, Dean; so as a result I was buggered from the start."

He sat back slightly, seeming to be a little more at ease. "So, you didn't actually do anything to get thrown in prison? Like... You didn't kill anyone, or commit some other kinda crime?"

"No... I was imprisoned because of who my father is... That's all."

"So," He cleared his throat. "Say I believed you or whatever... You're sayin' that you were locked up for three hundred years being tortured just cause you're half human?"

"Do I need to draw a picture for you, Dean?" I retorted sarcastically, which actually made him flinch a small smile.

But it faded just as quickly as it appeared and he shook it off. "Well, if that's true... That's pretty shitty."

"Yes, very." I sighed, sinking down lower in my seat. "Although I think you can appreciate it more than anyone else would. Since you were in hell. I know how it is there. Four months is actually forty years down there, so... While you weren't in that situation nearly as long as I had been, you still understand what it's like." I eyed him closely. "You just don't have the physical scars to show it."

His jaw clenched tightly. "I don't remember anything from hell. I dunno, I guess popping back up here erased it or somethin'."

"No it didn't," I shook my head. "You remember every single detail about it... I can see it in your eyes."

After another clearing of his throat he passed me another quick glance. "Just keep that to yourself."

"It's not my place to speak of it anyhow." I returned my attention out the window.

We drove in silence for another twenty minutes before he said, "You said you saw Sam... How was he doin', ya know, other than tying you up."

"He seemed well, Dean. Although I have nothing to compare it to."

"What was he doing?"

I shifted on my seat until I was facing him. "He was in a restaurant."

"Alone?"

"No, he had a lady friend with him."

I decided to spare him the knowledge that his brother was galavanting around the countryside with a demon. He had enough on his plate right now.

"Lady friend, huh?" He snickered. "That's my boy... What'd she look like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, pretty I suppose."

Well he certainly seemed pleased to hear that, and for the remainder of the drive we were silent, until pulling onto the property of... Well I very well couldn't answer that because quite frankly, I had no idea what I was looking at.

If there was a graveyard for old broken down automobiles then this would certainly be it. There were so many scattered around the property it was overwhelming. As we rolled to a stop I couldn't even see past them all they were so never ending. But along with the ocean of broken cars there was a large house; it seemed just as run down and dilapidated as the vehicles, honestly.

"Okay here's the deal," Dean said after the car was turned off. "You stay here, lemme go in there and talk to my friend, then afterwards... Maybe we'll let you come in... Got it?"

I nodded. "I got it."

"Don't move, you won't get far." He warned, then climbed out of the car.

I watched him jog up the path and to the door, where he proceeded to knock a good twenty times over before a middle aged man with a beard opened it. Even from where I sat in the car I could see a look of astonishment and fear on this mans face as Dean stepped his way inside. Unfortunately I couldn't see what happened next because the door slammed shut. So, I let out a sigh and sat back to wait it out, when I suddenly heard shouting from inside.

For a moment I considered snapping my binds and running in there; I didn't know this bearded man or whether he could be a threat to Dean, but... I stayed where I was. Dean seemed like a capable young man, he was a good thirty years younger than the other, so he probably could handle the situation.

Probably... Yes I couldn't take that risk so just as I was about to break my binds and head up there, the door suddenly opened again and Dean stepped back out. But for the front of his shirt and face being soaked in water, he was perfectly fine so I let out a sigh of relief. He stomped his way to the car and yanked my door open, then grabbed my arm and pulled me out.

"Let's go." He said.

"Are you all right?" I asked, eying him closely. "Why are you wet?"

"Got holy water thrown in my face," He answered, pushing me up the stairs. "Precaution."

"I see." He shoved me first into the house and kept his hand gripped on my arm as we rounded the entrance way and started into a very dusty and grimy home that was stuffed to the brim with books.

After we entered a room with a fireplace and desk, as well as hundreds more books, the man with the beard eyed me up and down.

"Who we got here?" He asked.

"That's what I'm still tryin' to figure out." Dean answered, then moved me over to a sofa. "Sit... Stay."

After my backside hit the dusty cushions, I scowled. "What am I a dog? Would you like for me to roll over and fetch your slippers as well?"

He ignored that as he moved over to the desk and flipped open the same type of electronic that Sam had been using in the restaurant.

"Okay, so... You haven't heard from Sam since I bit it, Bobby?"

"I tried," Bobby, apparently, replied. "But he ain't answerin'. He took off just after we planted ya, and... That was it."

"And you didn't even try to go after him?"

Bobby glared at him. "I tried, but he didn't wanna be found, Dean. All he said was that he was gonna try to find some way of springin' ya from the pit." Now he shifted his eyes to me. "Startin' to think that maybe he did that."

"Sam wasn't responsible for Dean being resurrected, believe me." I said.

Dean's eyes rolled and he grumbled from his seat. "Yeah cause _apparently_, the _angels_ rescued me."

"Angels?" Bobby retorted. "What the hell?"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly, Bobby." Dean sneered, sitting back. "Oh, and not just that but also _apparently_, Alana here is a friggin' nephilim."

My lips flattened and I flew to my feet. "Yes I realize that it's a fantastic story that's very hard to believe, but the last thing I need from you Dean Winchester is that snarky attitude!"

With that I let out a sigh and snapped the binds behind me which instantly sent Dean to his feet while Bobby scrambled across the room and grabbed another firearm.

"Calm down," I said, sitting again. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just grew tired of having my hands tied is all."

They both watched me with wide eyes like I'd suddenly pounce and tear their throats out.

"If you could bust those ropes then why the hell didn't you do that a long ass time ago?" Dean asked.

"Because I didn't want to alarm you, but I think we're well past the point of me giving a rats ass about that. You, sir... Are completely unbearable!"

Dean frowned and oddly enough Bobby seemed slightly amused by the situation, although he was still pointing his gun at me.

"Okay," Bobby said now, unsure of what to make of what just happened. "What're we gonna do with her then?"

"You're not _doing _anything with me. You can't contain me no matter how hard you might try. Ropes or chains won't hold me, and I sincerely doubt that you have the materials you would need _to _hold me, so... That topic of conversation is irrelevant."

Dean looked to Bobby with a face I couldn't quite read. "And _I'm _the one that's unbearable? Whatever..." Now he flopped down at the desk. "First thing's first, is we track down Sam. Then, we'll start diggin' into how the fuck I'm back."

"I think we should figure out what coulda left that hand print on your arm there," Bobby replied, pointing to Dean's right arm that was covered by his shirt. "Cause that ain't nothin' I ever seen before."

I sat back and snickered. "That's what happens when an angel that's not in a vessel touches you. It leaves a mark. Honestly you're lucky that you weren't immediately incinerated. I suppose Castiel went easy on you."

"Castiel?" Dean said, his brows raised. "That's the name of the yahoo that yanked me out?"

Looking away, I crossed my arms. "Yes, and he's not going to be very pleased that I told you. Thanks to your ever incessant nagging I'm probably going to be horse whipped."

Both men went as silent as the dead after I uttered that, and when I finally moved my attention back to them it surprised me that Dean actually appeared remorseful.

"Well, uh..." He cleared his throat, then started tapping around on the electronic in front of him. "If the dick decides he's gonna try that... We won't let him."

"That's very gallant of you, but... As I told Sam when he said the same thing, you wouldn't stand a chance at stopping him."

"Then you don't know me very well." Dean finished, and continued tapping. "Okay, what the hell... Sam's in Pontiac Illinois... Right next to where I got topside. That can't be a coincidence."

"I'll get the car packed," Bobby replied heading for the door, but then paused. "But, uh... What're we gonna do with her?"

My brows rose as I looked to Dean, clearly unamused, and he sat back with a grumble. "Guess we're takin' her with us."


	4. Chapter 4

_**So who was traumatized from the season finale, huh? I was... :( But here's chapter four on a happier note :D**_

* * *

Unfortunately I found myself back in one of those speeding death contraptions as we raced off to the location Sam was apparently at. They actually contemplated binding my hands again, but considering I could break out of them, it wasn't long before they changed their minds.

I realized that I had completely fouled things up by admitting to Dean that I was Nephilim, along with telling him about my centuries spent in prison. It only made it that much more difficult for him to believe we were actually related. Although... Like I had thought previously after my first encounter with Sam... I didn't feel any sort of familial bond with Dean either. I was very much so questioning on whether we actually could be family, even if it was very distant cousins. It wouldn't have surprised me one bit if Zachariah had lied to me; perhaps he felt I would be more inclined to assist the Winchester brothers if we were actually blood? Either way, I knew that once Castiel showed himself once again I was going to have to ask him about this, because... It was irking me, enough so that my mind was spinning.

And this journey to what Dean called, Pontiac Illinois, was more than uncomfortable. Here I sat in the backseat of this rumbling trap of horrific death, while Dean and Bobby were in the front, both keeping their weapons ready in case I went ballistic and tried to kill them. As I had stated previously, I didn't expect for Dean to trust me already... But I certainly didn't appreciate the cold treatment I was receiving. If there was a way to prove to them I wasn't deceitful or wicked I would have done it over a hundred times by now. If I was to be remaining with these brothers long enough to be a guardian, then eventually we were going to have to be able to be in the same room together without them wanting to bloody kill me.

"Alana said that Sam had a girlfriend," Dean said, cutting through my rambling thoughts. "Do you know 'er?"

"Girlfriend?" Bobby retorted quizzically. "No, ain't heard nothin' about that. But, like I said, after you died, Dean... He stopped comin' around."

"Well," Dean tightened his grip on the... Car's wheel... thing... Oh bloody hell who cares what it's called. "As long as it ain't Ruby..."

My eyes suddenly jerked to his reflection in the mirror. "Pardon me, but... Who is Ruby?"

"No one good." Dean replied, much to my surprise. He hadn't been very eager to answer questions for me. "Unlike you, this one is actually a demon bitch."

"O-Oh..." I swallowed. So... If I was hearing him correctly, Dean didn't much fancy Sam's demon lady friend? This didn't bode well for Sam then. "And, this is just out of curiosity but... Say Sam was with this demon Ruby, what would you do?"

"Kill that skank, for one..." Dean shifted his eyes to my reflection now. "Why?"

"Just... Curious, like I said." I sat back and crossed my arms.

Well it seemed as though I was in quite the awkward predicament now. Here, I could tell Dean that, yes, Sam indeed was galavanting with Ruby, therefore possibly gaining Dean's approval in the process. But, then in turn that very well might force Sam to be more hostile towards me than the first time. Or, I could warn Sam that Dean was going to kill Ruby, and then I would have Dean angry with me. I'm sorry, but... If I had to choose a brother to be quarreling with, then it would definitely _not _be Dean. The man was completely terrifying if he wanted to be.

"Excuse me," I said, clearing my throat. "But, I..."

"What?" Dean snapped back.

"Well it's just that... When I met Sam, the young woman he was with... Her name was Ruby."

And yes, I left out the small little tidbit about being able to see a demons true face.

"_What_?" Dean practically threw the vehicle into an embankment after he turned to look at me. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Well," I swallowed. "Yes, that was her name..."

And after that Dean's lips practically vanished from being so tightly pressed together. "Well that's just god damned perfect, ain't it? Here I am, dead and and in hell, and Sam's out there screwin' around with some demon... Awesome."

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm sorry, but... How exactly does that fill you with awe?"

"Shut up." Dean barked back, and I frowned. "So what the hell are we gonna do about this, Bobby?"

"Can't exactly kill 'er," Bobby replied. "We don't got the knife."

"Excuse me?" I chimed in yet again. "But I might be able to assist you with that. Nephilim's have the powers of an angel, excluding the wings however, and yes these powers might be a tad bit diluted, but I'm fairly certain it could get the job done."

I watched Dean's reflection, as his brows scrunched in confusion. "So... You're sayin' you can nuke a demon?"

"Nuke? If that's pertaining to killing, then yes... I believe I could. Although I've never been given the opportunity to attempt it." I answered. "That's the issue with having been imprisoned since I was twenty, I barely had any opportunity to live or learn to use my abilities."

I yet again watched Dean's eyebrows scrunch. "Okay, so if you try and fuck up, what then?"

"Well then I would advise running, Dean; Because I very much doubt that Ruby would be very happy about what I had attempted to do."

Bobby glanced to Dean and shrugged. "Maybe it ain't the best idea in the world for her to do it, cause if she can't get it up enough to gank 'er, well..."

"Yeah, and it'll fuck things up with Sammy too." Dean replied, then nodded to me. "Don't try and kill Ruby yet... Last thing I need is Sam hating me already."

"All right, if that's what you want." I sat back. "I take your orders after all."

"Uh, what?" He snorted. "You take my _orders_?"

"Yes, I'm to be a guardian for both you and Sam, which means I serve you. I'm assuming that taking orders and obeying ties into all of that."

He flinched slightly. "I don't think I'm cool with that. I'm not gonna go barking out orders to some girl."

"And why not?" I retorted.

He looked to Bobby, then back at me. "Uh, because you're a chick?"

"And?"

"And... I can't go bossing around some chick... That's... Not right. It'd make me feel weird."

Leaning forward, I rested my arms on the seat in front of me. "I've noticed something unusual in this day and age. Women wear trousers, some run about with their hair short, much like a boy... Do women rule over men now? Is that why you wouldn't want to give me orders?"

Bobby chuckled and Dean actually cracked a smile as well. "Uh, no one rules over anyone. There's such a thing as equality now."

"Interesting." I sat back again. "So... Husbands don't command their wives around any longer?"

"I'm sure some do, but if they do... They're dicks." Dean answered.

"Interesting." I repeated. "Perhaps life in this century isn't so bad after all."

Things had definitely changed if women had equal rights as men now. Or perhaps it was only in this country? Who knows how things in England might have been in this year.

But, we fell into an eerie silence for the remainder of the drive, and when we pulled into Pontiac Illinois, Dean went straight for a motel that Sam was residing in.

I didn't figure he'd be very pleased to see me again, after our last encounter resulted in the man pointing a gun at my head. Not to mention that I had seen his lady friends true face and called him out on being friendly with a demon. Surely he wasn't going to respond kindly to my presence, let alone with his brother who had just been resurrected from hell. Chances are he'd be inclined to lodge a bullet in my forehead.

For a moment I actually contemplated staying in the car to avoid this reunion. Not only was it not my place to be present for these two brothers seeing each other again, but I didn't want to see both Dean and Sam's reaction to Ruby being there, as well as myself. But as we pulled to a stop outside a run down two story building, I hadn't the chance to respond before Dean got out and pulled my door open, and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." He said, pulling me with him towards the back entrance that was partially hidden behind rubbish and other filth in an alley.

Bobby followed behind us and it didn't take but five minutes to ascend the stairwell and make it to a room at the end of a long hallway. I could hear an obnoxious sort of music, if you could call it that, coming from inside to the point it was rumbling the walls and floor.

Dean let out a deep breath before pounding his fist on the door, and overall it wasn't five seconds before it burst open and Ruby stuck her head into the hallway. For a moment she didn't spot me lingering in the background, and when she did... Her expression fell flat.

"What are..." She started, but then stopped, her eyes shifting to Dean.

Yes this was indeed awkward, and I halfway wished I could melt into the floorboards to avoid what could be a violent altercation.

Seconds later I saw Sam waltz his way out of the bathroom with hair sopping wet.

"Hey is that-" His words suddenly cut off when he noticed his brother standing in the hallway, and then me right along with them.

"Heya, Sammy." Dean said, and I could say that since the first time I met the man his eyes had gone soft.

But Sam however looked startled to the point of falling over, with his eyes widened and breath hitched in his throat. When Dean took a step inside he responded to that by taking a step back.

"What is..." He stopped, then yet again moved his attention to me. "What the hell is this?"

"Yeah I know," Dean snickered, holding up his arms. "I look pretty damn good for a dead guy, huh?"

Sam suddenly lunged at Dean after pulling a knife and pinned him to a wall. I for one was definitely not expecting that. Here I was believing that Sam would be pleased to see his brother, but maybe there was something I missed? Perhaps they hadn't parted on good terms? I honestly didn't know.

"Who are you?!" Sam shrieked, his voice cracking. "You're not Dean!"

Bobby instantly forced his way between them to break them apart, all the while Ruby was scrambling about the room grabbing her clothes and throwing them on. Seconds later she inexplicably vanished; which wasn't all that surprising to me.

"Stop, Sam! I did all this already!" Bobby yelled back. "It's him... It's _really_ him!"

Sam was shoved backwards and the frantic look hadn't faded from his eyes. "How... What the hell is happening? You can't be him!"

"Well at least you're doin' what I always told you to do," Dean replied, shaking off the incident. "But I gotta say I don't exactly want to be gettin' stabbed already, Sammy."

Sam dropped the knife, and the hard expression crumbled to reveal someone that seemed decades younger. Like a small child was let loose and he could finally relax and let out a deep breath. After that he smashed into Dean with a hug tight enough to break bones I was certain, which Dean quickly returned.

_That_ was the reaction I was expecting... A younger brother that was elated to have his eldest brother back, as though everything was suddenly right with the world once more.

Sam pulled away. "Wait... How? How are you back, Dean? And... Why are you with Alana?"

I waved slightly, awkwardly fidgeting on my feet. "It's good to see you again, Sam. At least you're not holding a gun to my head this time."

He was taken aback by that, but it only lasted a split second. "Dean?"

"We're trying to figure that out, but... According to Alana here... It was angels." Dean replied.

"Angels?" Sam stood straight. "Why would our cousin have anything to do with angels?"

Dean glanced back at me with his eyebrows raised. "So you were spewing that whole 'we're family' crap to him too, huh?"

I scowled and crossed my arms. "It's not crap. I'm only going by what I myself was told. Although I will admit I'm starting to question it as well."

We moved farther into the room at least enough to close the door and take a seat. Well, all but myself... I opted instead for standing near the dresser in case Sam or Dean decided to go ballistic on me again.

"So, angels? Is that really true?" Sam finally went on. "Angels recused you from hell?"

"Well as crazy as that sounds, it's the only thing we got to go on right now." Dean nodded, accepting a beer when Sam offered it. "But yeah, I gotta admit I'm a little skeptical about that. Cause why the hell would angels wanna rescue me?"

All three men looked to me and I flinched. "I don't know. They didn't inform me why you were to be rescued, Dean; only that I was to protect you once it happened."

"Why her though?" Sam continued. "Why choose her to protect you?"

"Oh, maybe because she's a three hundred year old Nephilim." Dean replied sarcastically, sneering.

Sam snorted. "Uh, what?"

"Yeah my thoughts exactly." Dean finished.

"Well, wait..." Sam swallowed. "When we met the first time, she snapped the handcuffs I had on her ankles and wrists like it was nothing, Dean."

Amusing how they were speaking of me as though I wasn't even in the room.

"Yeah, she busted out of some ropes I tried her with too," Dean replied, and they both eyed me. "So she's definitely somethin'."

"But a Nephilim?" Bobby questioned. "In all my years of bein' a hunter I ain't never come across anyone that's seen or heard of that."

"You gentlemen do realize that I'm standing right here?" I said. "And it's rather insulting that you're questioning my sincerity. _And _all three of you are going to feel like imbeciles once you realize that I actually _am _nephilim."

"So prove it?" Dean returned. "Cause other than you busting out of those ropes you haven't showed at all that's what you are."

Yes well... That would be an issue. Because as I stated before I had been imprisoned for so long I hadn't the opportunity to explore whatever abilities I might have had. There wasn't a way for me to prove anything, because other than having unnatural strength, I couldn't preform any other little tricks for them.

My silence seemed to be all the proof they needed that I was lying, and they went back to chattering amongst themselves while I shifted my attention to the window. It was late, well past midnight now and after everything I had been through the last few days I was far past the point of being exhausted. Not to mention I was starving. That little protein bar I'd eaten after Dean was resurrected hadn't lasted but an hour. And it's not as though I could request anything from Dean or Bobby since they were content with despising me.

A few hours later the hustle and bustle in the room had died down, and Sam was relaxed enough to lay down to get a couple hours sleep. Bobby had reserved his own room and I assumed was resting as well, and Dean was flicking through the pages in some old book before drifting off himself. Since they were both asleep I decided to sit on the sofa and try to get a little too. After all, if I was going to be protecting these men I very well couldn't accomplish that if I was about ready to collapse.

As it turns out I was more exhausted than I thought, because I didn't hear Sam get up and sneak his way out of the room. In fact, I didn't even notice him missing until I heard the television in the corner flick on.

Dean as well jolted awake, as he groggily reached for the controller and turned it back off.

"No tv right now, Alana," He yawned. "I'm friggin' tired."

"But I didn't-"

My words cut off when I could hear Castiel's voice again, along with that high pitched squeal that managed to shatter the windows and the ceiling full of mirrors. Before long Dean was on the ground covering his ears again, and I rushed over and pulled him away before another rain of glass fell down on him.

Castiel was saying this time that it wouldn't be much longer. A few hours possibly before he made his return, and that he was pleased I had managed to keep Dean out of harms way for the duration of my time spent with him. Seconds later his voice silenced, and Dean was yet again bleeding from his ears.

"Dammit!" He shouted, writhing on the ground, not even realizing his head was in my lap. "Okay, that's it!"

He jumped to his feet just as the door flew open and Bobby rushed in. "What the hell was that?"

"Castiel," I answered, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't believe he realizes the impact his true voice has on humans such as yourself."

Dean then grabbed my wrist. "Well I'm sick of my eardrums getting exploded every time this asshole says boo. We're gonna finish this."

Now he pulled me along with him as we started for the door, only then did Dean realize Sam was missing. For a moment his brows pressed together as he glared at the empty bed, before he yanked me out of the room and we descended the hallway and stairs.

Bobby followed and we made it back for his vehicle and sped from the motel.

"So what're we gonna do?" Bobby asked.

"We're gonna summon this thing," Dean replied, wiping the blood from his ears. "And we'll find a way of taking him out."

My mouth went agape. "You cannot be serious?" I spat. "Take him out? Are you mad? You can't just go and kill an angel, Dean! It's not possible! It requires a particular blade-"

"Lemme guess," He cut me off. "The same particular blade or whatever, that can kill you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" I leaned forward. "You don't understand; Castiel isn't an enemy... He's an angel. The angel that _raised _you from hell, why would you want to kill him?"

He turned and sent me dagger eyed stares. "Cause I don't believe in angels, sister! That's why! And whatever he is... It's nothin' good."

I pressed my lips together tightly. "So, after you've _killed _Castiel, does that mean I'm going to be on the top of your list of monsters to slay?"

He didn't respond to that and instead turned his attention out the window and the darkness flying by outdoors. I sat back after that, with my heart in my throat, trying to tell myself that it couldn't always be this way. Eventually Dean would have to abandon this hostility he had towards me, right? I'd been nothing short of cooperative ever since he was resurrected, even allowed him to rough me up and bind me, just so he wouldn't be afraid. And...

I hated that I was allowing myself to become so emotional over something like this. I didn't know this man, he was a stranger to me. But I believe it was just the knowledge that no matter who I happened to run into, humans would always react to me in such a way. I was something unusual, something forbidden, a mutant and an abomination... I was something to fear, even though I hadn't a mean bone in my body.

Gadreel was the only one that saw past any of that. He never once regarded me as a monster or an abomination. Only his friend. That's all. All I ever was to him was a friend.

During my moment of moping Dean had called Sam and found out he went to grab a bite to eat; and it was hard to ignore that Dean was neglecting to inform his brother about what we were going to attempt. Something told me that keeping secrets from each other wasn't anything uncommon with these two. Especially since Sam didn't mention either who the half naked young woman was with him in his room, or how she just seemed to disappear out of no where. Even though Dean knew it was Ruby, because of me, he didn't question it either. I think because he just wanted to be with his brother again. But, after the phone call to Sam, we pulled into a lot where the only structure on the property was a large barn with a tin roof.

After we'd left the car both Dean and Bobby rifled through the trunk and started pulling out weapon after weapon, along with bags of salt and jugs of holy water. I only watched on completely silent, knowing that none of those items would even make Castiel bat an eyelash. This was going to be completely pointless, and more then likely would only anger Castiel once he arrived. I know I wouldn't have appreciated being shot, stabbed or doused in buckets of water either.

Still I remained silent as I followed them inside the barn, because what good would it do for me to object to any of this. Dean was a very stubborn man, and he wasn't going to quit with this endeavor until he saw with his own two eyes that Castiel was indeed an angel. I just hoped Castiel wouldn't have beaten him into a bloody pulp before that time came.

Once inside I took a seat on a wooden table covered in farming and carpentry tools, while Dean and Bobby started painting a myriad of different monster subduing traps from practically every faith known to mankind. They were on every inch of the walls, the floors, everywhere. I was surprised they hadn't gotten a ladder and attempted to coat the ceiling in them as well. It took an hour or more for the traps to be finished, and after they were they started in on assembling their arsenal they'd brought inside with them. After that... After that came the summoning spell and throughout all of this nonsense I sat there with a bitter scowl, not bothering to inform them that Castiel was actually going to be making an appearance anyhow, so... This summoning was just incredibly pointless.

After Bobby had recited the spell and sprinkled a pinch full of some sort of dust into the bowl, it went up in a burst of sparks, and now all we could do was wait.

I knew better than to expect Castiel to respond to their calls, he was going to come when he was damn good and ready. And, I was right... We had been waiting a good thirty minutes after Bobby recited the spell and Dean had actually resorted to sitting beside me on the table, swinging his legs and twirling his knife in his hand in boredom.

"You sure you did the spell right?" He asked and Bobby glared at him.

"He preformed it correctly, but it doesn't matter. Castiel will only respond when he's ready." I replied. And no sooner had I said that did the roof of the barn start to rattle and shake with an enormous gust of wind. "Ah, speak of the devil, there he is."

Dean and Bobby sprung into action, jumping up and grabbing their weapons while I only remained on the table perfectly calm. The wind picked up speed as the lights over head began to explode in a rain of sparks and broken glass; then the doors to the barn began to open splitting the thick piece of wood holding them closed right down the middle.

I leaned forward to look past Dean and Bobby and could see Castiel's silhouette as he took his first few steps inside. He was still using his previous vessel, so at least I wouldn't have to get used to a different one, and his face was devoid of expression just as usual as he moved inside closer with sparks falling down all around him.

Seemed as though Castiel preferred to have a grand theatrical entrance, and Bobby and Dean started firing their weapons. Naturally Castiel wasn't fazed, nor was he contained in any of the traps they painted, and I could see the panic sink into Dean as he dropped his gun and darted back to the table and grabbed his knife.

Now I jumped off the table as well, because Castiel was my superior so I should at least show him the respect he deserved. He moved to a standstill in front of Dean, trying to give what I assumed was his version of a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm certain Alana has told you by now," Castiel replied. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

"Yeah... Thanks for that." Dean replied, then suddenly lunged with the knife but I quickly lunged as well and grabbed his wrist before he could stab Castiel in the heart. No, it wouldn't have killed him, but there was no way of knowing how Castiel would respond to that. He very well could have bashed Dean's skull in.

But, Castiel only looked at the tip of the knife that was a mere inch from his chest, then smirked and reached up gently pulling my hand off of Dean.

"That's not necessary, Alana," He said. "Dean needs to see for himself that I'm not a demon."

But by now Dean was actually hesitating, and only kept his knife at his side. Instead of stabbing him, he grabbed his flask of holy water and started flinging it in Castiel's face. I stifled back a chuckle when Castiel closed his eyes and flinched slightly out of sheer annoyance, then let out a gruff sigh.

"I suppose that proves my point." Castiel finished. "We need to talk, Dean," He passed a glance behind him to Bobby who was readying some sort of weapon to strike him with. "Alone."

Before Bobby could make a move Castiel raised his fingers and touched his forehead, and he immediately went unconscious and hit the floor with a thump.

"What the hell..." Dean breathed out.

"Your friend's alive, don't worry." Castiel sighed, then glanced to me.

"So you're actually gonna spout this angel bullshit too?" Dean took a step forward. "I'm not buyin' it."

"Yes, well; those that have no faith do have a tendency to live in denial." Castiel replied, and I could have swore I heard slight lilt in his voice that could have been sarcasm.

Seconds later the room illuminated in lightning that crashed and caused a ripple and shift in the air. Behind him, outstretching the entire length of the wall was the shadow of Castiel's wings. I only watched Dean's reaction, because angels wings weren't anything uncommon to me; but Dean however, he looked completely gobsmacked.

Once the light display died down and stopped Castiel had a small little smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"So... I don't get it," Dean said, relenting finally. "Why would an angel rescue me from hell? Answer me that?"

"Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel replied. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because nothin' good ever happens with me, or anyone in my family, so you're gonna have to do better than that." He then looked to me. "So... Is it true about Alana? Is she really a nephilim?"

Castiel sighed and nodded. "Even though I specifically told her to keep quiet about her true identity, yes... That's what she is."

"Well about that," Dean went on before I could try and defend myself. "I kinda forced it out of her, so..." Needless to say I was more than surprised he actually attempted to take the blame for my mistake. "So is it also true that she's a distant cousin of mine?"

And Castiel's expression completely changed after Dean asked that, and he stood tall. "No... She's not."

"What?" I barked, not even realizing I was raising my voice to my superior until it came out. "What the bloody hell do you mean no?"

"I was made aware that Zachariah used that as a motivational tool to force you into accepting this mission, Alana. But, if you want to get technical you _were _raised by a member of the Campbell family, only... You're not blood related."

My jaw dropped and I couldn't form words... So... I was right... The reason why I felt no familial connection to neither Dean or Sam was because we weren't family at all.

"I can't believe this," I finally managed to say, as I moved back to the table and sat down. "Why would he lie to get me to accept? Why did he want me on this mission that badly?"

"That's irrelevant right now," Castiel replied. "And in answer to Dean's first question as to why he was brought back. It's because God commanded it, we have important work for you."

"Work?" Dean shook off what he just learned about me. "What kinda work?"

"That can't be discussed right now, all in due time, Dean. For right now you just need to find a safe place to stay until I come with more information. Alana will make certain that you and your brother are protected."

Well at least I didn't have to live with the knowledge that my only living family members hated me and wanted to kill me. But, of course now I knew that I actually had _no _living relatives, so was that any less heartbreaking?

"So you just expect for me to let her tag along wherever I go?" Dean asked, and I frowned in return.

"Yes, because yours and Sam's life will be in danger, so you're going to need someone there permanently that can protect you. I can't be there every hour of the day, but Alana can. And since she's half angel, that means she has strength and abilities that a normal human body guard wouldn't." He stepped forward. "So, I would advise wiping that disgusted look from your face and accepting it, Dean; because she's here out of yours and Sam's best interest."

Yet again I had to ask myself why I cared one way or the other if Dean and Sam hated me. I knew now they weren't my family, so that fact shouldn't have fazed me so much. But... It did unfortunately and I didn't care for it one bit.

Castiel approached me now and out of his overcoat sleeve slid an angel blade, he then grabbed my hand and placed the hilt in my palm. "You're probably going to need that. Keep it with you at all times, Alana."

I nodded, and averted my eyes to the floor. "Yes, sir."

Yet again he sighed at me calling him 'sir' then moved to Dean. "I have to take my leave now, but I'll return as soon as I'm able."

And with a gust of wind and flap of his wings he was gone, and Dean turned to gape at me.

"Okay so if you're gonna be stickin' around we're gonna lay down a few ground rules, got it?" He barked.

Still I kept my eyes on the floor and nodded. "I understand."

When I managed to take a quick peak at him, his expression had softened slightly. "You, uh..." He cleared his throat and ran his hand down his face. "Just... Don't stick your nose in where it don't belong, and... No funny business."

"I'm not certain what funny business is, but... I won't cause you problems, Dean. And I'll try to stay out of the way as much as possible."

Why was I on the verge of tears? This entire situation was throwing me for a loop and confusing the ever loving hell out of me. Perhaps I had made a mistake when I accepted this mission because even though I wasn't being tortured consistently in heavens prison, I certainly wasn't much happier down here on earth. Not only that, but... Sam and Dean weren't even my real family... I had no one, no one at all. It was beginning to seem like I was completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam certainly wasn't pleased once he discovered that we had gone behind his back and met with Castiel without him. But no matter how many times Dean would question his brother on where he had been, and what he was doing while we were gone... Sam wouldn't answer. It didn't take me long to draw the conclusion that Sam wasn't doing something very honorable out there on his own. Because, if he had been, why did he have that horribly guilty gleam in his eyes; as though he was desperately trying to keep Dean from noticing that he was flat out holding some horrible awful secret from him. Myself as well couldn't help but be curious about that.

I had sensed a darkness in Sam, something that wasn't easily explainable. Something that, at the time, I had compared to the negative vibrations I received from being in Ruby's presence. But, the only issue with that was... Sam wasn't a demon. So naturally I was confused as to why it felt as though he could have been? No, the vibrations weren't nearly as strong, but they were detectable which all in itself was alarming.

Speaking of Ruby... Once we returned to Bobby's home Dean finally managed to bring up that touchy subject; and for the most part Sam was distant and hesitant to respond... That is, until Dean blurted that I had, as he claimed, spilled the beans? Not entirely certain what that phrase meant, but from what I gathered he was pretty much informing Sam that I confessed it was indeed Ruby he was traveling with. After that, well... Sam wouldn't even look at me, and if I happened to attempt to speak to the man he completely ignored me. He and Dean had argued about that topic of conversation for hours.

Naturally Dean wanted to know why exactly Sam was still trusting that demon, and how he couldn't see that she was manipulating him. Sam in retort had claimed that Ruby had saved his life and was assisting him in hunting down Lilith.

For the moment I still didn't know who this Lilith was, but... It didn't take long for me to conclude that she definitely wasn't anyone good. Not at all. She couldn't have been if both Sam and Dean wanted to hunt her down and kill her.

Seeing is that I hadn't a choice but to remain with them as their guardian, it would have been nice if they shared information with me, but... No, instead they chose to ignore me for the most part, and really the only one that slightly showed me any interest was Bobby. And I could say that even though I barely knew the man, he was very kind. There was something about him, albeit gruff, that was very admirable. Even though I could tell he didn't quite trust me and was probably afraid of me... At least he made an effort to say a word or two.

We had been at Bobby's for two days, and the entirety of our stay there I had lingered in the background and didn't barge in on their conversations. In fact, I was beginning to wonder if they even remembered I was there at all until Dean glared at me from over his shoulder and barked, "Is there a way you can call Cas down here?"

Ah yes, they had so cleverly nicknamed Castiel, "Cas", which was actually endearing, or would have been had they not been so hostile.

"It's not my place to call him down," I replied, crossing my arms. "He'll return when he's ready."

"That ain't good enough," Dean went on. "I got questions here. I wanna know what the hell kinda work I'm supposed to be doing. I mean, c'mon; if they pulled me outa hell just to do 'gods' work or whatever, then how'd they expect me to do it if they don't even friggin' tell me what it is?"

I sighed and moved my attention across the kitchen. "Like I said, it's not my place. He's my superior, it's not as though I can command him around."

"No, but you said you take my orders, right?" Dean returned.

"Yes I did say that, but I thought you said you wouldn't be comfortable giving me orders?"

He shrugged. "Well, I'm not exactly, but... I wanna talk to the, dick, so... Do whatever you gotta do to get his ass down here."

I glanced to Sam, his expression just as harsh as Dean's. "Fine, if you insist... I'll pray to him, but I highly doubt he's going to respond."

I closed my eyes and after a deep breath got to praying.

_Castiel, I'm certain that you're much too busy to answer, but Dean is insisting that you come down here and speak to him. In fact, he's rather adamant about that._

Short and to the point, I wasn't going to bombard him with this lengthy prayer that would surely distract him. But, it wasn't at all surprising to me that he didn't respond... I knew he wouldn't. Castiel couldn't be ordered about, he was the one that gave the orders... At least, he did with me.

"Well?" Sam asked, sitting his elbows on the kitchen table. "Did he say anything?"

"No," I replied. "Not that there was much of a chance of that anyhow."

"I still can't believe this," Sam went on, directing that statement to Dean. "Angels? Really? You do realize that this is a good thing, Dean? Right?"

"Good?" Dean bit back spitefully. "How exactly is any of this good?"

"Well you're out of hell," I chimed in. "I would think that would be the best part about this situation."

He passed a glance at me, and for once it wasn't heated. "Yeah well... Only silver lining out of all this weird crap. But, can't say that I'm happy that I'm being singled out. Cause seriously, why me? Why'd I get chosen to be brought back? I ain't anything special, I'm just a regular guy."

Sam snickered. "Dean, you're not really a regular guy ya know? You're a hunter, and maybe that's why God chose you? Maybe cause you're a hunter you're more qualified for whatever work he has, over anyone else downstairs."

Dean sat back, swatting at the table in front of him. "Well, it weirds me out and I don't like it."

"It's not up to you to like it," I said. "You were chosen and now you have to do the work of heaven."

Alright, now that heated glare returned and I actually felt myself inching backwards into the wall behind me. Dean Winchester wasn't a cruel man, I could tell, but he certainly knew how to make a girl want to wet her knickers with just a short glance.

"I'm gonna take a walk or something." Dean finished then stood from the table. "Til that douche shows up."

He started for the door and I of course followed him, because it was my duty after all to protect him. Of course he wasn't pleased about that, and cursed and grumbled his way outside but I followed anyhow. The last thing I was going to do was let something happen to the man, and then in turn I'd be sent straight back to heavens prison. So, he was just going to have to stuff it and tolerate my presence, because I wasn't going anywhere.

We started through the vehicle graveyard surrounding Bobby's property and I made certain to keep my distance. He was ahead of me by several paces, and I kept my eyes darting across every inch of the lot. Everything was quiet however, and I couldn't sense any negative energies, so at least I knew there weren't any demons in the vicinity.

We ended up coming to a stop under an awning where it seemed Bobby worked quite frequently. There were tools and other materials scattered about, along with a table that was covered in grease and scuffs from being used so frequently. Dean moved to the table and took a seat atop it, continuing with giving me odd glares.

"So..." He said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "You, uh... Were really locked in heavens prison then?"

Oh yes, now that he finally believed I wasn't spewing out a hoard of lies by claiming to be nephilim, he seemed to want to interrogate me as much as possible. Yes, I said that they hadn't been speaking much to me, but when they did, well... It was mainly constant questions that I was content with avoiding.

"Yes, I was." I replied, scowling bitterly.

"Goin' by the scars you got I'm gonna say it wasn't a pony ride up there."

My eyes immediately fell away from his and I shuddered. "You would be right about that."

"Why'd they do it? Ya know... Torture you or whatever?"

Sighing, I moved closer and sat on the table beside him. "Why were you being tortured in hell, Dean?"

"Cause it's hell," He retorted spitefully. "Not really any other explanation than that one."

"Well heavens prison might be in heaven, but in my opinion it's probably just as bad as hell. Believe me, no one knows torture better than angelic prison guards."

"Gonna have to disagree with that one, sweetheart," Dean grumbled. "You don't know torture til you've had a demon lay into you."

"This isn't a competition. It's not about who was tortured worse."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sorry... Guess I just get riled up from it all."

"It's understandable. I'm just thankful that you only experienced it for forty years, instead of three centuries."

Now silent, his eyes trailed across the massive car graveyard. "Listen, uh... Just so ya know... Me and Sam, we're not so bad. We just kinda have issues with trusting people. So if we give you a hard time, try not to take it personally."

"I understand." I replied quickly. "I don't expect you will ever fully trust me."

"Maybe, maybe not. Guess it all depends on how long you stick around and what comes along. For the moment you don't seem like you're gonna turn on us, but... That's not sayin' what'll happen in the future."

I sniggered. "I very much doubt that I'm going to turn on you, Dean. Why would I? You're sitting there believing that I'm some psychotic monster that's going to start foaming at the mouth and try to bite your throat out, but... I'm not. It might be hard for you to believe, but just because I'm nephilim it doesn't mean that I don't think of myself as being a normal girl."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "So, after all this crap's over and you don't gotta watch out for our asses anymore... What'll you do then?"

That was a very excellent question, one that I certainly didn't have the answer to.

"I don't know. I have no family left in the world, and my previous home has got to be long gone by now. Everything's changed too drastically anyhow for me to return there. And it's not as though I can settle down in some little village and live my life, because eventually people would begin to notice that I'm not aging... I suppose I won't fit in anywhere..."

What an unsettling topic of conversation. It was bad enough knowing that my entire family was gone, and who I hoped would be long lost relatives weren't relatives at all, but now... Now I knew that no matter where I went I would be an outcast. Suddenly I could foresee myself living in a shack in the middle of the woods, completely alone and devoid of any human interaction what so ever. Living for centuries upon centuries like that would have been nothing short of unbearable.

"You said you'd been in prison since you were twenty, right?" Dean interrupted my thoughts.

"That's right."

"And you were in friggin' prison for three hundred years?" He went on.

"Yes."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Damn, that's rough... So pretty much the only thing you've known is... Well... Nothin' good. And you were really put there just cause of who your dad is?"

"Yes... Nephilim's aren't at all liked. I'm considered an abomination."

He pursed his lips at that. "So what happens to the angel that goes and makes a kid with a human anyways?"

"I have no idea. I don't even know who my father is. I suspect Castiel knows, but... He's not telling me. He probably has orders not to. It's frustrating, yes; but there's nothing I can do about it. I've learned by now not to question authority, it only leads to punishment."

"You think Cas would really go and do something like that though? Punish you for askin' questions?"

I shook my head. "No, not presently. But in truth, you just never know what an angel might be thinking or the measures they will stoop to to obey their orders. For all I know... He very well might do something if he was told by his superiors to do it," I faced him head on. "But I don't want you to take that as Castiel being cruel or that you can't trust him... Because if I'm to be honest, he's one of the only angels I've known that doesn't seem to be like the others."

"One of?" Dean returned quickly. "Who's the others?"

"Only one other, but I'd rather not speak of him."

He eyed me closely. "Why not?"

"Because he's the only friend I've ever had... And he's still imprisoned."

Silent yet again, I had to say that it was refreshing having a conversation with Dean that wasn't full of insults and shouting matches. Hopefully Sam would eventually be that way as well. But, for the moment it seemed the man was content with loathing me.

* * *

I couldn't breathe, it felt as though I was going to suffocate from the horrible pain. The cracking of the whip zinged through the air over and over again as it met with every inch of skin on my back. Screaming was impossible, I hadn't the opportunity to suck in any air to even accomplish that. The only thing I could do was stand there chained with my face contorted into panicked filled grimaces and cringes.

It was just never ending... These tortures. Constant and always more horrible than the last time. Every second that I had to endure this felt like centuries... Sleep was almost impossible in this dreadful place. I was exhausted, but the only relief I might have had was if I lucked out and passed out from the pain... Which unfortunately didn't happen often.

Suddenly a voice pierced through the cracking of the whip, it was faint and distant, but growing closer the more and more my name was called.

"Alana!" I heard, only more clearly this time before someone grabbed my shoulder. "Alana wake up!"

Instantly my eyes burst open and I sat up quickly, flailing my arms out to strike whomever was in front of me.

"Hey, whoa!" Dean said, leaning back on his knees and covering his face. "Calm down... It's just me."

I was still panicking, and halfway expecting this to be a nightmare as I scrambled backwards on the sofa and pulled my knees into my chest. It took me a good thirty seconds to calm down, at least to the point that I wasn't shaking any longer and could successfully examine the area around me.

I must have fallen asleep on Bobby's sofa... Honestly I didn't even remember laying down on it.

"What..." I muttered, only then realizing that I must have been sobbing in my sleep. "What happened?"

For once since I'd met the man, Dean actually seemed concerned. "You had a nightmare... I guess."

"Oh," I quickly tried to wipe the tears away, but it was too late. He obviously saw them already. "Well, I apologize for the inconvenience, Dean." Now I noticed it was mostly dark in the room and eerily silent. "Where's Sam and Bobby?"

"Sleeping," He answered, then stood.

"And why aren't you?"

He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and shrugged. "Guess sleep don't come as easily as it did before."

I stood and tried to shake off the remnants of my nightmare. "I suppose I know the feeling. Sleep used to be a god send, but... Now it's just a burden."

He humphed at that and entered the kitchen, rifling through the refrigerator before pulling out two bottles of beer. After he sat at the table he motioned to the chair across from him.

"Want a beer?" He asked, sitting the bottle on the edge of the table.

I inched my way in slowly before sitting and taking the bottle. "Thank you."

After a few sips I cringed slightly, but forced more down despite the foul taste.

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean then asked, breaking the silence again. "Your nightmare I mean?"

"No, not especially, Dean; but thank you for asking."

He sighed and sat back. "You sure? Cause, uh... Well I can kinda relate."

Trying to pretend he didn't know what I was dreaming about was pointless. Chances were I was screaming out in my sleep, and the sobbing obviously gave it all away. Still, I couldn't meet his eyes as I shifted towards the window.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

Nodding, he took another long pull of his beer before resting his elbows on the table. "Nightmares, man... They can be rough. For however long they last it's like... It's like you're smack dab in the middle of all that crap again. Hell, even the smells are the same, sounds, the pain and the blood... It's too much sometimes."

I bit back tears and nodded faintly. "I don't suspect they will stop anytime soon."

"Probably not... Not with how long you had the shit kicked outa you in heaven." He took another gulp of beer. "But... Only good thing about it I guess is that you get to wake up from it and realize that it ain't real anymore. You ain't goin' through that crap anymore."

I appreciated what he was trying to do, but... I could tell that he didn't believe that at all. He was going through the same thing I was most likely. Having nightmares of his time in hell, and all of the horrible ghastly things he went through down there. And like myself, no matter how much you try to tell yourself that you're free from that, you're back in the real world once again... It didn't matter. Because those memories and constant nightmares would _always _be there, sometimes in the back of your mind hiding and waiting to jump out and traumatize you all over again. And... During the moments that you were free of them, you always knew that one of these days they would be back with a vengeance... So, while we both might not have been going through it physically any longer, we certainly couldn't say the same about mentally.

"Dean," I swallowed, sitting my beer aside. "I realize that you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot, but... I want you to understand that I really haven't come here to cause you or your brother a disruption. And... As soon as I'm able I'll leave and you won't have to hear or see me again. Believe me, the last thing I wanted to do was create a hostile environment, or interfere in your life."

"Yeah I'm startin' to get that..." He crossed his arms. "You got your orders or whatever, I get it. So... Since you don't really have a choice and gotta be here... We'll figure out a way to make it work without killin' each other, okay?" I just barely nodded. "Hey it could be worse? I could be completely unbearable, right?"

I snorted out a laugh and wiped the tears away, seeing is that I had said that very thing to him not a week ago. "Yes, well... I suppose we're both equally infuriating."

"Hungry?" He asked, jumping up from his chair. "Looks like we both skipped dinner."

"I suppose so."

He yet again rifled through the refrigerator. "Okay, looks like Bobby's got left over pizza and canned chili... Damn... And the pizza has fur on it. How you feel about takin' a trip into town? The diner's open all night."

"Really? You want to venture into town now?" I stood.

"I'd kill for a cheeseburger and a piece of pie."

He was already grabbing his jacket. "But... What about Sam?"

"He's asleep and probably won't wake up til morning, so... We should be good."

Seeing is that he was ready to fly out the door I had to rush back into the other room and shove my feet into my boots. By the time I was finished he was already in his car, which I came to find out quite quickly, he was completely enamored with. I had just barely managed to let my backside hit the seat before he was flying down the drive and we sped towards town.

As he drove he reached down and flicked on the radio and before long what he called music was blasting my eardrums and he was singing obnoxiously right along with it. For a moment I wondered if he remembered I was even there as he beat his hands against the steering wheel and made squealing instrument noises. For that split fraction of a second it seemed that I was allowed to see what Dean might have really been like... Before his time spent in hell, before he was cursed with the same memories and nightmares that I was cursed with. I will admit it was definitely a pleasant change to the gruff and harsh man I'd met in the beginning.

But... I was certain it was only a freak occurrence. Chances were he'd never allow me to see this side of him again because before long he would remember that he hated me, and the awkwardness and hostility would settle all over again.

When we pulled to a stop in front of the diner he was talking about, I noticed it was almost completely empty inside but for one man seated at a far end table. It was late, obviously, and I hadn't realized until then just how late. Well past three in the morning as a matter of fact. Still, Dean waltzed his way in and moved to a corner booth and sat and I awkwardly slid into the seat across from him.

"You ever had a burger before?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't."

"Damn, you don't know what you're missin' then, sweetheart."

I remained silent when the waitress came for our orders, and Dean took it upon himself to order me a bacon cheeseburger and fries. Thankfully, I was familiar with french fries already thanks to my meal at "McDonalds", and luckily I wasn't being cursed with more nugget chicken.

We didn't speak much as we waited for our meals, instead Dean seemed to be lost in his own little world, keeping his attention out the window and the darkness outside. I recognized the vacant yet harsh gleam in his eyes. He was reliving his moments in hell.

"Dean..." I said, breaking the silence. "May I ask a question?"

He tore his attention off the window. "Shoot."

"Why did... Why did you sell your soul?"

He cocked an eyebrow, sitting back and resting his arm along the edge of the booths seat.

"For Sammy." He answered.

"Sam? I don't..."

"He, uh... There was some fucked up crap that went down in some little ghost town and long story short... Some dick stabbed him... He died, and I-" He paused and shook his head. "I couldn't live with him dead, so... I went out and made the deal."

I sat up straight. "Well... You both must have been children when this happened, Dean... Because ten years ago you-"

"I didn't get the usual ten years," He interrupted. "They gave me one year... Guess I pissed off a lot of demons or somethin' cause they wanted my ass down there asap."

One year... He sold his soul for his little brother and only got one year in return?

"Well that must have been horrible," I shuddered. "Ten years is short enough, but one? I don't know how I would have coped with that."

He shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play off the entire incident like it was nothing at all.

"Well it was worth it in my opinion, cause Sammy got to live. And, I'm back up here now so... It's all good."

We stopped with that conversation when the waitress returned with our food and when he took an enormous bite of his cheeseburger suddenly it was as though he was in pure heaven.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The waitress asked before leaving.`

"What kinda pie you got?" Dean replied with a mouth full.

"Favorite's cherry."

"Perfect, bring us some of that, thanks."

Once she was gone Dean noticed I hadn't touched my own cheeseburger. "Try it," He said, pointing to it. "Trust me... You'll love it."

I nodded and picked it up, trying to spin it around until managing to take a bite without making a mess on my face. And... Dean was certainly correct, it was probably the best thing I had eaten since I was released from prison.

"Good, right?" Dean asked, sneering. "Told ya."

We both went silent as we ate, and at least I could say I understood why and how Dean sold his soul. He didn't do it for some petty little thing like wealth... He did it to save his little brothers life. That told me much about the mans character and it was certainly admirable. One would have to love their sibling more than anything in order to sell their soul for that person. Not only that, but he only received one year with the deal instead of the usual ten... One year that he had with Sam and then that was it... He was taken to hell.

Well... I just hoped that Sam Winchester appreciated his brother, because in my opinion you couldn't ask for a better one.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks everyone who's reviewed and followed/favorited the story. I hope you're enjoying it :)**_

* * *

I honestly didn't think I could swallow another bite. Not long after Dean and I both had finished our cheeseburgers did the waitress return with two slices of pie. I managed to eat more than half before I felt as though I was going to explode. It was the most food I had eaten in centuries, and my stomach certainly wasn't accustomed to being so stuffed.

Once we were through I offered to pay with my credit card but Dean wouldn't allow it, and kept barking how it was the mans responsibility to pay for the girl or some nonsense like that. But, I had learned by now that arguing with Dean Winchester was completely fruitless, so I sat back and said nothing as he threw several bills down on the table.

"Gonna hit the head then we'll start back." He said, then slid out of the booth.

I gave a silent nod and watched him round the bar and disappear into a small hallway; afterwards sitting back and letting out a few deep breaths. My meal was insisting on gracing me with its presence again in the form of vomit, and I didn't want that to happen.

This night went well... At least I assumed it did. Comparing it to every other moment I had spent with Dean and Sam it certainly was less... Hostile... In fact I would go as far as to call it pleasant. Dean could be charming when he wanted to be, and through the cracks of anger and trauma I could see the remnants of a very kind man, sarcastic and haughty as well, but still kind. Perhaps after being back on earth for a decent amount of time, he would eventually turn back into that man completely? Although, I didn't count on it. I knew what torture could do to a person.

I rested my head on my hand as I waited for Dean to leave the restroom, letting out a long drawn out sigh when the door of the diner opened with a jingle and two men stepped inside. For a moment I didn't even pay attention to them, my eyes drifting off towards the hallway where the restroom doors were located. But, when I finally allowed myself to fully glance at these men head on I went instantly stiff in my seat.

Their true faces practically came and walloped me on the side of the head... Demons... These men were demons.

They paid me no mind, thankfully; which meant they must not have sensed what I was. I watched them move over to the corner of the bar and sit down, their gazes also fixed on the hallway Dean had disappeared down.

Panicking now would get me no where, and I definitely didn't wish to draw attention to myself. This diner might have been all but abandoned this late at night, but the staff here was still at risk of being harmed. So... I slid out of my seat calmly, took a few sips of my coke to try and appear normal, before gliding my way casually to the restrooms. I could hear the sink running in the men's facilities so at least I knew I wouldn't barge in on Dean when he wasn't decent. I didn't hesitate to push the door open and rush inside, instantly closing and locking it behind me once I was through.

"Dude..." Dean said as he washed his hands. "_Mens _room, Alana."

"There's demons in the diner." I said, not giving him the chance to dry his hands before I grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the window. "We have to get out of here." I reached up and pried the window open then nodded. "Out, hurry."

He chuckled slightly. "Uh, Alana; I'm not exactly the type that runs away."

"So you're content with returning out there and gutting the demons in front of the diner staff?" I returned. "You can't, so our only option right now is to run away."

"But we can't just-"

"_Dean_." I hardened my tone. "I _will toss _you out the window if you don't go voluntarily."

He scowled at me before cursing under his breath and pulling himself up and out the window. I quickly followed, and he grabbed me from under the arms to help me down.

"Do you think we can make it to your vehicle without being noticed?" I asked.

"Gonna have to," He answered and we started down the alley. "Not leavin' my baby behind."

We didn't make it halfway before the exit was blocked by the very demons that were inside the diner. Wonderful... That meant they must have known who and what I was from the beginning.

"Dammit," Dean cursed, moving to stand in front of me as he pulled a knife from his jacket. "Just stay behind me."

"I think you're forgetting who's supposed to be doing the protecting here, Dean." I replied.

The demons moved closer, and a tall one with a shaved head smiled. "Dean Winchester, lucky guy aren't you? Getting to stroll your way outa the pit."

I didn't have to look at Dean to know he was sneering back at him. "I won a raffle, what can I say?"

The second one moved closer, he was smaller but definitely not any less intimidating.

"Don't suppose you're gonna share with us how that happened?" He asked, taking even more steps closer. "Why you? Why're you so special?"

Dean didn't answer and before long the demons sprung into action and rushed up on us. I quickly grabbed Dean by the shoulders and threw him behind me, perhaps a little too roughly judging by the way he slammed into the dumpster, but that was tame in comparison to what the demons would have done to him. I had also managed to grab his knife before tossing him backwards, so when one of the demons reached me I was ready.

I didn't even think, I just attacked; and I tried not to think about the innocent person this demon was possessing as I plunged the knife into his chest over and over. He was dead in seconds and fell to the ground with a crunch, but the second demon was ready for me.

Honestly this was all new to me... I had never fought before, never taken a life before... I didn't know what I was doing and that was obvious because after the second demon tackled me, I noticed him pull an angel blade from his jacket, and I barely managed a slight scream before I felt it jam into my rib cage. The pain from that was indescribable, in fact it made the tortures in heaven seem like child's play in comparison. Being stabbed with an angelic weapon, one that could actually kill me... Was more than brutal. It was so bad that I couldn't even move, or barely take in a breath; although that might have been because I was fairly certain the blade had punctured my lung.

My mouth filled with blood which I began to choke on, and I heard Dean curse something before somehow pulling the demon off of me and stabbing him dead. Afterwards he knelt down in front of me and tried to examine the stab wound.

"Dammit," He said, running a hand down his face. "Hey, Alana... You with me?"

I mumbled back something intangible and he took that as a yes.

"Just hold on, okay? You're gonna be fine."

I was trying my best to stay conscious as he scooped me up and carried me out of the alley and laid me in the front seat of his car. Before long we were speeding away from the diner and back towards Bobby's.

"Hey, hey," He reached over and tapped my leg once he noticed my eyes closing. "Stay awake, you hear? No goin' to sleep."

Yet again I mumbled something in return.

"C'mon, just stay awake... You gotta tell me what that was back there. I thought you said you could only die or get hurt from a certain type of weapon?"

My eyelids drooped as I choked back wheezes. "He... Had... An angel b-blade." I choked again.

Dean then pulled it from his jacket and waved it in front of my face. "This is an angel blade?"

"Y-yes... Only thing that can," I coughed up another mouthful of blood. "Kill an angel."

He laid it on the seat beside him and the vehicle accelerated. "Well you're gonna be fine. We'll patch you up good as new, okay?"

I wasn't certain if that was possible though. The difference between a nephilim and an angel being stabbed with one of those blades was that if it wasn't a fatal wound, an angel would eventually heal... A nephilim however would more then likely bleed to death before that time came. That's what happens when you're half human I suppose.

In and out of consciousness, I managed to see Dean carry me back inside Bobby's, then eventually all three men, including Sam surprisingly, gathered around me as I was laid on a hard flat surface as they tried to tend to my stab wound. Dean tried to get me to down a few mouthfuls of some sort of alcohol, but I couldn't choke anything down.

"What the hell happened out there, Dean?" Sam asked, rushing across the room with a first aid kit in hand.

"We got jumped by a couple a demons, she took one out but the other got her before I could get it," Dean was in charge of holding me down so I wouldn't thrash about. "She saved my ass, I guess."

"Got the needles," Bobby said, moving into the room and stopping next to Sam. "But this don't look like nothin' a few stitches are gonna fix, boys."

"Bobby's right, Sam," Dean shook his head. "She needs to go to a hospital or something. There's too much blood."

"We can't take her to a hospital though, not with demons out there looking for you." Sam replied. "It's too risky."

"So we just let 'er bleed to death?" Bobby added. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do... Maybe you should try callin' down that halo."

"Castiel?" Dean returned, his tone questionable. "I doubt the dick would come down here for somethin' like this, but hell... I'll try... So, what do I do? Do I just pray to him or something?"

No no no, they couldn't pray Castiel down for something like this. If anything it would only make him angry once he saw how weak and useless I was. I couldn't even handle taking out two demons. But unfortunately I didn't have the strength to object.

"I guess," Sam shrugged, holding pressure on my wound. "Alana said she prayed to him, so..."

Dean nodded and stepped away from the table. "Uh... Castiel? We got a pretty heavy situation down here. Alana, she... She got hurt, and it looks pretty damn bad. I don't think we can do anything to help her out, so I guess she kinda needs _your _help."

The room fell into silence as I stared up at the ceiling with tears in my eyes. I didn't expect Castiel to actually appear for someone like me. Because why should he? I wasn't anyone important, I was a former prisoner of heaven, an abomination and something that every other angel out there would spit upon if they saw me. I highly doubted that Castiel would care one way or the other if I died. So, needless to say I was more than surprised when I heard the flapping of wings and there Castiel stood behind Sam with his lips pressed together tightly.

"What happened?" He asked, stomping over and staring down at me.

"Demons," Dean answered. "They showed up and she tried to stop them, but they had an angel blade and... Yeah, you get it."

Castiel squinted as he shoved my shirt aside and examined the stab wound.

"Can't you heal her or something?" Dean went on. "You can do that kinda crap, right?"

"Yes, under normal circumstances but I have orders not to heal Alana." He sighed.

"What?" Sam retorted, seeming to forget that the being standing in front of him was an angel. "Why the hell not?"

"It's not my responsibility to explain the orders of heaven to all of you," Castiel glared at him. "Especially not to the boy with demon blood."

Sam's face went blank and even though I was nearly ready to pass out my eyes went wide. Demon blood... Sam had _demon blood_? Well, that certainly explained why I felt such a negative vibration being in his presence.

The poor boy looked so ashamed as his eyes fell to the floor, and I couldn't help but wonder how Sam had wound up possessing demon blood in the first place.

"So you're just gonna let her die?" Dean finally said, ignoring Castiel's comment. "That's kinda fucked up and cruel isn't it?"

Castiel sighed again, then looked down into my eyes. "No, I'm not going to let her die." With that he reached down and scooped me up and carried me into Bobby's library and laid me on the sofa. I suppose I was previously laying on the kitchen table? "Alana, you can heal yourself if you channel your grace... Do you understand?"

I felt myself cringe. "H-How?"

He sat on the edge of the sofa. "I suppose you wouldn't know how to do that would you? You haven't had the opportunity to learn anything about what you're capable of..." He looked away, focusing on Sam, Dean and Bobby that followed after us. "I'll aid you along this time, but... I won't be able to do it again."

He then took the sides of my head in his hands and leaned over until his eyes were locked onto mine. Within a half a second I could feel something stirring from deep inside my chest before it began to race through my veins with a cold chill that felt like solid ice. I figured it would be painful, but instead it felt wonderful. I halfway wondered if it was really my grace causing this or if perhaps it was just Castiel healing me himself and only _pretending_ to use my grace so his superiors wouldn't know what he was doing. I could feel my strength returning little by little the longer he stared into my eyes before he blinked and finally pulled away.

Even though I felt stronger, I could tell I wasn't completely healed. But as long as I wasn't bleeding to death any longer I suppose it didn't matter.

"She'll be fine now," Castiel stated. "It might take a day or two for her to be fully recovered but the majority of her wound was healed."

Dean moved closer and stared at what was left of the stab wound which was more or less a scratch on the surface.

"Do we gotta do anything?" He asked.

"Just be certain she rests," Castiel stood now. "You claimed the demons had one of our weapons?"

"Yeah," Dean moved over and grabbed it from Bobby's desk. "Just like the one you gave Alana."

"And why wasn't she carrying her weapon last night?"

I cringed after that question because the night before in Dean's rush to leave for food, I had completely forgotten to bring my own blade with me.

"It was my mistake," I said, forcing myself to sit up slightly. "It won't happen again."

Castiel only squinted at me before Dean cleared his throat.

"So... Since you're here and all, why don't you do me a solid and tell me what kinda work I'm supposed to be doin' for you ass clowns anyways?"

My lips parted in surprise once I heard how Dean had spoken to him... And it was an even bigger surprise to see Castiel hold his temper. Normally it didn't take much to set an angel off. Or... Maybe it was just my presence that set them off?

"You should learn respect, Dean," Castiel replied. "Especially when you're speaking to me. I'm the one who pulled you out of hell, it wouldn't take but two seconds to throw you back in."

Dean flinched slightly, averting his eyes to the floor once he saw Cas glaring at him.

"Hey, uh," Sam chimed in. "Look we don't mean any disrespect here, we're just trying to figure out what's going on. You have to understand that, right? Naturally we're gonna have questions."

"Perhaps so," Castiel tore his eyes from Dean. "But you'll learn what your orders are once you're _allowed_ to learn of them."

"Is that your way of sayin' you don't got any friggin' idea of what these so called orders are?" Dean replied.

Castiel sighed and shook his head. "No, presently even _I_ don't know what they are. I'm just a solider, Dean; which means I go where I'm told and I don't question it. I take what they give me so you can refrain from questioning me or Alana because neither of us know what's going to happen."

Dean nodded then cast a quick glance at me. "Okay if you can't tell me that then answer me this... Who's Alana's father, cause if you ask me, it ain't fair that she was bein' tortured in heaven while that ass-hat got off scot-free."

My jaw dropped. "Dean you don't-"

"I agree," Castiel interrupted. "It wasn't fair. That's why I specifically requested for Alana's release and for her to be given this mission. I've been working since the moment she was imprisoned to find a way of getting her out. Unfortunately it took three centuries."

Now I was completely flabbergasted. "What? How did you know about me to begin with?"

"I know your father," he answered. "He's a member of my garrison."

So he _did _lie to me about not knowing who he was.

"Well... Who is he?" I went on.

"That I can't tell you, Alana. I'm sorry. If it were to get out then he would be... He would either be executed or imprisoned himself."

"So basically Alana was this assholes scapegoat?" Sam said. "He let all that crap fall onto her just to save his own ass?"

Castiel shook his head. "No, believe me he worked just as diligently at having her released but... They aren't willing to compromise on that."

"So why'd they actually go and let 'er out now?" Bobby joined in.

"Because they felt she was disposable I imagine. If she were killed during this mission then it wouldn't have caused a disruption. Which is why I was so insistent that she remain with Sam and Dean. Because they've built up a certain reputation and I thought she would be safest here in their care." He moved his eyes to the blood stains on my shirt. "I suppose I was wrong in that assumption, considering..."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Last night was my fault. I jumped in and fought the demons to protect Dean. Which was what I thought my orders were?"

Dean was silent as he leaned against the desk with his arms crossed.

"You ain't her dad are you, Cas?" He asked.

Castiel swung around. "What? No... I'm not."

"You sure about that?" Dean rose his eyebrows suspiciously.

"Dean, if she were mine don't you think I would have admitted to that from the beginning?"

"How the hell should I know? I just met you. Like you said if word got out of who her dad was then he'd be executed. For all I know you could be the baby daddy and are just keepin' quiet to save your own skin."

I couldn't move from my seat on the sofa as I watched their interaction. Castiel clenched his jaw tightly after Dean's accusation, and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he _wasn't _my father.

"I'm not her father." He repeated. "And I fail to understand why you're so interested in this topic?"

"Maybe cause you threw her down here to watch our asses and didn't bother explaining anything to us? And now, here we go and learn that no, she's not actually here to protect us, we're supposed to be protecting her. And last night she went and got herself stabbed tryin' to save my ass when she didn't even have to, so... Call me crazy, but yeah, I'm a little interested."

I swallowed and moved my attention back to Castiel who had finally allowed his expression to soften.

"All of this is irrelevant right now," He replied. "What matters is why you were brought back in the first place, Dean."

Dean sniggered, pushing away from the desk as he started pacing around the room. "Yeah and you can't even tell me why that is."

"I don't know your specific mission in this, Dean... But... I can tell you what it pertains to."

Sam moved farther into the room, taking Dean's place at the desk. "Okay, so... Lay it on us... What's it all about?"

Castiel eyed him up and down. "You're all too familiar with Lilith, after all you've been hunting her since before your brother was sent to hell. Well... It all of this starts with her. Little did you know that she's began her work on breaking the sixty six seals."

"Seals?" Dean questioned. "What the hell does that mean?"

I already knew what Castiel was talking about and my heart plummeted to my stomach. "They're locks, so to speak," I started. "If they're all broken then..."

"Lucifer walks free." Castiel finished for me.

"Now hold on a damn minute here," Bobby said, stomping forward. "You mean to tell me that this is the onset of the damn apocalypse?"

Dean and Sam exchanged wide eyed glances.

"Lucifer's actually real?" Dean commented now. "I thought he was just some made up thing that demons told as bed time stories?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm fairly certain that not a week ago you didn't believe that I existed either. So yes... Lucfier is definitely real and Lilith is working to free him from his cage."

Suddenly it hit me like a tidal wave as to why Dean was ever resurrected from hell. I knew these stories, I'd heard them dozens of times as a child from my mother. She explained how when the end of times was coming, a righteous man would have to shed blood in hell, which in turn was breaking the very first seal... It all made sense to me now. Why Dean was brought back, why the demon he struck a deal with only gave him a year to live. They wanted him down there as soon as possible so he could start torturing souls and break their first seal.

Dear god... That meant Dean had not only been tortured down in hell, but he had also _inflicted _the torture. That meant that he unknowingly brought on the end of the world. That meant that all of this fell down on his shoulders and he was meant to stop all of it. To stop Lucifer...

My eyes settled on him and he had absolutely no idea what sort of damage he had caused. The poor man. I didn't blame him one ounce for actually torturing down in hell, if it meant sparing himself that horrible agony then anyone in their right mind would accept an offer like that. So... That must have meant that Dean wasn't only reliving his moments of being picked and prodded at, but also how he inflicted the very same agony onto the souls as well. How he was able to stand there ever so calmly was a wonder to me.

"So you're tellin' me that the actual Devil is gonna bust outa his cage?" Dean finally said.

I couldn't let him notice that I was panicking right then. I didn't want him to see the horrified look on my face because there was no way I was going to be the one to tell him what he had done. I couldn't. I simply couldn't see the guilt that would gleam from his eyes after that.

"That's what we're trying to prevent," Castiel replied. "Why do you think angels are here on earth amongst you for the first time in two thousand years?"

"Then why isn't Lilith dead already?" Sam added. "You're angels, you'd think you'd be able to handle a demon, right?"

"Not this demon. Lilith is very powerful and she's cloaked against us, which means we can't find her. Which means also, we have no idea where she's going to be and which seals she's going to break. There aren't just sixty six, there are hundreds in total she can choose from."

"Which is why it's almost impossible to stop her." I sighed, rubbing my head.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. To think that I was released from prison and thrust into this? I was going to be able to see the end of the world, and die right along with everyone. It was odd to think but perhaps Gadreel was better off where he was in heavens prison... At least he wouldn't have to see what was going to happen to the world, and humanity. He wasn't going to have to sit back and watch it all be destroyed.

It was illogical to assume that one man could stop all of this. Dean was strong, yes, and I knew he would fight until he couldn't throw a punch any longer, but... I had to be realistic. This went well past anything he was accustomed to. Hunter or not... The devil, the apocalypse, the end of the world... How was one single man supposed to stop all of that?

But, the thing about Dean Winchester... Is that I very much believed that he would try his damnedest to do just that. Even if it ended up getting him killed, something told me that he was going to do everything within his power to fix what he broke. That is... If Castiel ever decided to tell Dean the truth about what he did down in hell.

"Well," Dean ran his hand back and forth over his hair. "Guess that means we got a lot of work to do, huh? We're gonna have to track that bitch down."

Which obviously wasn't that easy, seeing is that Sam had been attempting that for the last four months and hadn't succeeded. But, I hoped it would be different this time, especially since they actually had angels fighting along beside them. Maybe they would get lucky... Maybe somehow by a miracle they could manage to stop all of this before it even began. All I knew was that I was going to try my best to assist them, even if it ended up getting me killed as well... It didn't matter. It was either die trying, or sitting back and watching the world be destroyed. And well... I for one wouldn't be able to do that.

"Alana," Castiel said, interrupting my thoughts. "I need to have a word with you in private."

I nodded and forced myself to stand, taking a few steady breaths so I wouldn't pass out. After, I followed Castiel from the room and eventually outside before he stopped a decent ways from the house. From this distance there wasn't a chance any of them could overhear us.

"I know you know the situation," He started. "And I'm going to have to ask you to keep it to yourself for now. Dean can't know the truth, not entirely... Not yet."

My eyes fell to the ground. I hadn't planned on telling him anyhow simply because I wouldn't want to hurt him like that.

"You do plan on telling him though... Don't you?" I replied.

"Eventually, yes. The truth will have to come out, but for right now, in order for Dean to keep a calm and level head on his shoulders he can't know about what his actions in hell caused here on earth. You understand that... Don't you?"

Sighing deeply, I felt my stomach twisting. "I suppose I do... I just don't... I don't want to lie to him, Castiel."

"I don't favor lying to him either... But, if you wish to look at it this way, technically you're not lying. You're just not telling him the entire truth. There's a difference between lying and simply keeping certain information to yourself."

I glanced to the house, Sam and Dean were both lingering near the window and trying to watch us.

"Well then I hope he never brings up this subject, because if he does... I don't think I could lie to him about it." I bit my lip. "After everything he's been through... I don't want to be someone he can't trust."

Oddly enough I was completely truthful about that. I might not have known Dean for very long, but I still wanted him to trust me. I didn't want him to be afraid of me, or to think I was going to inexplicably turn on him. He was going to need all the friends he could get in the upcoming months and I hoped he would consider me one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oh wow, so sorry for the long delay in updates. Unfortunately I've quit smoking, and a side effect of that is my brain decided to crap out on me and make me unable to write :( But, on a good note, at least my lungs are somewhat healthier lol. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter :D**_

* * *

Now that I knew the truth about Dean, it didn't seem I could allow myself to relax. Not only that but I found myself staring blankly at the man in complete and utter shock. It was hard to fathom that he had actually done those things in hell, that he had tortured and torn apart numerous souls. Watching him with his brother, how they joked and laughed, it was hard to envision Dean ever doing anything like that.

But, unfortunately that's what hell does to a person. It can take the good and kindest of men and twist them towards the demons evil purposes.

Castiel hadn't left as of right now, for some odd reason he had decided to linger here at Bobby's even though Sam and Dean both had made it apparent they didn't want him there. Honestly, I could understand their reluctance to accept or trust him, they didn't know him, and the thought of him being an almighty celestial being surely was contributing to their fear; but... I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a little sorry for him. As strange as it was, I did feel sorry for Castiel because from what I had witnessed from him so far he really did seem to be kind. A little gruff of course, perhaps a little obtuse as well, but he was still kind.

Since the incident in the alley where I was stabbed, Dean had made an effort to be kinder to me. It was unusual actually, I'd grown accustomed to the harsh expressions and hostility. Sam however, while not being completely unbearable, still didn't speak much to me. I think he was too preoccupied with defending his actions of parading around with the demon Ruby, and also just being with his brother again. I didn't mind, it's not as though I expected them both to uproot their lives to tend to me or some nonsense like that... Really, I was just satisfied they weren't glaring at me with dagger eyed stares any longer.

There was still one little issue though in my opinion... And that was Castiel claiming to know who my father was, but still refusing to tell me who he was. Really, I tried to look past it, to tell myself over and over again that it wasn't fair to risk Castiel's life just to solve that mystery, but... I couldn't help it. For centuries the one thing I wanted to know was why my father just abandoned my mother and I... Why after he found out he was going to have a child did he suddenly vanish and didn't even attempt to take care of me. That because he was such a coward, I was taken at the age of twenty and thrown in heavens prison while he could have easily prevented that had he only been a man and taken care of his family.

So, after dark and after everyone had gone to sleep, I approached Castiel who was sitting quietly at the kitchen table staring aimlessly out the window. After sitting down in front of him did he finally tear his eyes from the outside, and immediately he seemed uncomfortable.

"There's something I have to know," I said. "I understand that you feel it's too dangerous to tell me the truth, but... I'm sorry. I have to know as much as you can tell my about my father."

He instantly sighed, his eyes falling to the table. "Alana..."

"Please, I don't ask for much... You don't even have to tell me his name. Just... Tell me anything you can... Place yourself in my situation, Castiel... Try to understand how difficult this has been for me."

I examined him closely after that, noticing that he didn't seem angry, so much as he just appeared... Startled.

"You... Have to understand that I'm only going by what I've heard," He said, looking up and squinting at me. "Your father, he... Made mistakes; but the one thing he always tried to do was follow orders. He's always held a soft spot for humanity, always found it fascinating. So... When he was given an order to take a vessel so long ago he was actually honored to have been chosen."

I nodded, leaning closer resting my arms on the table. "And?"

"And while he was ordered to take a vessel, he was also ordered to not interact with any humans unless he had no other choice. For instance, if he was cornered, or there was a situation he couldn't avoid. And for seventy years he obeyed that order. But, as I stated, your father made mistakes and unfortunately he disobeyed that order after he met your mother."

"Did he love her, is that why he disobeyed?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't believe he did. I think it was just... Curiosity, in the beginning that eventually grew into a fondness. The only thing he had ever known was being an angel, so I suppose that's why it was so easy for him to disobey heaven and," He paused, shifting uncomfortably as he looked at anything other than me. "Have relations with your mother."

Sighing, I nodded and felt a shiver run through me. "And, after he learned about me why didn't he do something?"

"He didn't know about you," He replied quickly, his eyes widening slightly. "Not until you were imprisoned. Believe me he wouldn't have just-" Yet again he trailed off, his jaw clenching tightly. "He wouldn't have just run away and abandoned you had he known you existed, but... After the incident with your mother he was ordered back to heaven and he really had no idea you were alive until he learned about you being imprisoned. And believe me... After he found out about that he was mortified. I... I witnessed his reactions first hand, Alana; and he tried every way possible to get you out of there. He even went as far as to form an escape plan, but it fell through. Heavens prison isn't so easy to break into or out of after all."

I don't know why I was on the verge of tears after he told me that. It's not as though I knew my father, or had been close to him. I didn't even know his bloody name or if he was kind or wicked or good. He could have been the most horrible angel in heaven and I wouldn't know the difference, so... Why was I so emotional over all of this?

"Do you think that..." I looked at him and brushed the tears away. "Do you think that I'll ever be able to meet him face to face?"

His eyes drooped after that and he just barely managed a shake of his head. "Unfortunately that's too dangerous for you, Alana. As much as he'd like to know you, and have you know him... For your own personal safety it's just not possible."

What else could I do but reluctantly accept that? It's not as though I could argue with Castiel, threaten him somehow, or throw a hissy fit until he told me who my father was. Really, I was lucky that he told me as much as he did, he very well could have refused and my father would have remained nothing more than a mystery to me.

So, I gave a nod and stood from the table, still biting back tears.

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I suppose that was better than absolutely nothing."

He only lowered his eyes to the table, falling silent as I left the kitchen and returned to the sofa. I didn't believe that sleeping would come easily, in fact I planned on tossing and turning throughout the remainder of the night, but... The least I could do was attempt to sleep, or at least hope that I would cry enough until I exhausted myself and passed out.

* * *

I felt something tickling my nose, over and over again until my eyes burst open and latched onto Dean. He was hovering over me with a snarky little grin on his face, and had been running a sock across my face for who knows how long.

"Please tell me that article of clothing has just been washed?" I said, glaring up at him. "Because I certainly wouldn't appreciate your dirty old sock on my face, Dean Winchester."

He didn't answer that question and instead tossed the sock onto his boots beside him. "So, how're you feelin'?"

I sat up, creating space between us and gave a halfhearted shrug. "I suppose I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Good, cause, uh... Me and Sammy came across a job, and we're gonna be hittin' the road in about an hour, so do whatever it is you gotta do to get ready."

He jumped up and started for the kitchen. "Well wait... What do you mean a job?"

Dean stopped in the doorway, shrugging as though it was nothing at all. "We're not sure yet, but it's definitely something strange. Could be our kinda thing, could not, we won't know til we get there."

"Does this pertain to your hunting?" I replied. "Is that what you mean by a job?"

"Yeah, that's right. And since we're supposed to be lookin' out for you that means you're tagging along... Unless you'd rather hang out here with Bobby?"

I quickly moved to stand. "No, I suppose I feel just as responsible for you as you do myself, so... I'd like to come along."

"Then get a move on, sweetheart." Dean finished, then darted up the stairs.

Really there wasn't much I needed to do to prepare myself for travel. It's not as though I had many belongings. Basically all I had was the clothes on my back and the angel blade Castiel had given me. It would have been nice to have a change of clothes, but it was awkward enough most days with these boys so I very well couldn't have asked them to take me to a shoppe so I could purchase something. Now that I knew they were supposed to be watching out for me, the last thing I wanted to do was inconvenience them more than I already had been.

As I glanced down at myself though, I let a long sigh. This shirt was damaged from the scuffle in the alley. Being stabbed, naturally, could ruin a girls clothing and this shirt was soaked in dried blood with a nice gaping hole directly over my ribcage. Unfortunately it seemed I hadn't a choice but to request a trip to a store of some kind so I could find something new. It wouldn't have to be anything fancy of course, just something simple to replace the damaged article I was wearing. Hopefully Sam or Dean wouldn't be too irritated at something like that.

It didn't take me long to notice that Castiel must have left sometime during the night, the space where he had been sitting in the kitchen was vacant and void; and for some odd reason I felt a jolt of something shoot through my chest once I noticed him gone. I vaguely recalled our conversation from the night before, and how I pathetically begged him for information on my father. No, I really shouldn't have done that... It wasn't Castiel's issue to solve my familial problems now was it? Not that I gained much information with that endeavor anyhow. The most I learned was that my father was stationed on earth, had taken some sort of interest in my mother, bedded her and I was conceived and then he returned to heaven. According to Castiel, my father didn't know I existed until it was too late, and by that time since I was already imprisoned there was nothing he could do for me. I wanted to believe that, because the thought he simply didn't care an ounce about me being imprisoned was more than painful.

But, enough of that nonsense, dwelling on something that was never going to change accomplished nothing. Castiel admitted himself the night before that I would never know my father face to face, I wouldn't even know his name, so... What was the use in thinking of him when he obviously didn't care an ounce for me?

I managed to take a shower, thank the heavens... All right maybe I should try rephrasing that expression, considering. But yes, I managed a nice long shower which felt wonderful. At the very least I was able to wash away the dried blood from being wounded. Afterwards I had no choice but to wear my previous shirt, and as I descended the stairs I heard voices coming from the kitchen. Instantly my feet stopped, and as low as it made me I found that hiding in the shadows granted me the perfect opportunity to listen in.

Needless to say I was surprised to hear that Castiel had returned, and for a moment I actually felt myself smiling about it. Wonders never ceased... I actually held some sort of emotion towards an angel that wasn't downright hatred and rage. Don't misconstrue that, please... That's not an admission of love or affection, of course not. Just... Perhaps what could be a pleasant friendship, at least I hoped. I didn't hate him... And that was saying quite a lot, considering there weren't many angels that I didn't loathe or despise.

So if Castiel had returned then that probably meant he heard me coming down the stairs, and was probably well aware that I was hiding around the corner eavesdropping. Although, the topic of conversation led me to believe that perhaps he didn't hear me, maybe he was too preoccupied with speaking to Dean and Sam that he didn't even notice me.

"So... If you're having issues with it... I could always take Alana with me." He said, and I felt myself inching closer.

"Wait a second," Dean replied with a huff. "Lemme get this straight. You send Alana here, makin' her believe that she's supposed to be watching our asses, but actually it's the other way around, you want us to watch her ass, and now... Now you're like, oh never mind, I'll just take her... Dude, make up your friggin' mind!"

My brows furrowed at that as I leaned against the wall. What in the world was happening?

"I only offered because I could sense you both weren't adjusting to Alana's presence." Castiel added.

"Well put yourself in our situation, Cas-" Dean went on. "We didn't know this chick, not to mention she's a damn nephilim, so yeah... Sure we're gonna be a little iffy on trusting her or whatever. But... Yeah, now I know she's not some foaming at the mouth monster so it's cool. We're adjusting."

"So," Now Castiel sounded genuinely confused. "You _don't _want me to take her then?"

I didn't have to be in the room to know that both Sam and Dean were exchanging glances and shrugs.

"She could come in handy in a fight," Sam said. "Since she's pretty much immortal. Whatever powers she might have could come in handy too."

"Plus, no offense," Dean cut in. "But you're kind of a dick bag, and Alana's been through some tough shit, so..."

"I'm... A _dick bag_?" Cas returned. "I don't... I don't even know what sort of insult that's supposed to be. But at any rate, if you're both certain you have no issues then I'll allow Alana to remain with you."

Well, naturally I was more than confused. It was highly surprising to hear that the boys wanted me to stay? Even Sam, who I was convinced hated me, wanted me to stay although his reasonings were because I could be useful to them. But still... I wasn't sure what to think right about then. I halfway wanted to know what Castiel would have done with me had he taken me with him.

Finally I emerged from around the corner and entered the kitchen, pretending like I hadn't heard their conversation at all.

"Oh," I came to a stop and settled my eyes on Cas... I mean, Castiel. "You're back."

He nodded, and just as it always happened, his eyes moved to the floor to avoid looking at me.

"Yes, I needed to speak with Sam and Dean, but it seems it wasn't even necessary." He replied.

"Was it something important?" I moved over to the table and sat down, and it was hard to not notice how Dean rolled his eyes at me.

Well... I suppose that meant he was well aware of my spying, and right now it seemed he was holding back a boisterous chuckle.

"It was about you staying here with Sam and Dean," Castiel answered, much to my surprise. I was convinced he wouldn't admit that. "I was under the impression that it wasn't working out, so... I offered to take you elsewhere."

Yet again I looked to the boys, and Sam wasn't very interested in the conversation and instead was fidgeting uncomfortably where he stood, and Dean held onto that condescending little half smirk that was either adorable, or infuriating... I couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Just so I understand," I went on. "Had you decided to take me elsewhere... Where would that have been?"

And Castiel responded simply, "With me."

With... With him? What exactly was that supposed to mean?

"Wait, I-"

He cut me off as he took a step forward. "I have to leave, there's matters to attend to. I'll return when I can."

And then he vanished with nothing but a gust of wind and flapping of wings to let us know he was ever there at all. And... Now I was more confounded than ever before.

"Welp," Dean said, snickering under his breath. "Think he likes you, Alana."

Taken aback, I immediately flew back to my feet. "That's completely absurd. Angels are incapable of _liking _anything!"

Sam snorted, holding back laughter and Dean's face fell flat. "Jeez... Touchy touchy." I scowled bitterly making certain the prat noticed it, before he grabbed his jacket and car keys. "Let's hit the road."

* * *

This was quite possibly the most insane, ignorant and downright ridiculous thing I had ever done, and as I found myself running frantically down a long dark corridor; I couldn't help but ask myself... How did I ever, in over three centuries of existing, manage to befriend two of the most dangerous men on the planet? How was a girls luck this terrible, is what I wanted to know? First, being born nephilim, then being imprisoned and tortured for three centuries, and now... Running like a raving lunatic from some sort of creature that was content with biting my throat out.

What's more is why did I ever offer to be the bloody scrap of bait?!

Sam and Dean were who the bloody hell knows where in this old abandoned hospital, and I was running like a scared rabbit while some... Thing... Some _thing_ with fangs and claws and glowing eyes scampered after me, shuffling along the walls, ceiling, and floor as I jumped over old wheelchairs and gurneys.

The last I had seen of those damn Winchester brothers, they were helping a group of frightened and very stupid teenagers escape while I lured the creature away. They were, as Dean claimed, wannabe ghost hunters, and had managed to go and get themselves trapped in this place; therefore rendering themselves utterly helpless and pathetic.

Two of their friends had gotten torn apart by the creature inhabiting this establishment, and the remaining seven had scattered like rats in a burning building. It had taken a good three hours to round them all up, and then of course by that time... This disgusting, disfigured spawn of Satan himself had appeared and tried to eat us. That's when I ever so brilliantly offered myself up to be the bait that would lure him away, while Sam and Dean could get the teenagers out safely. My reasonsings for this horrible horrible idea of mine was that since I was nephilim, the creature wouldn't have been able to kill me. But... Not even a nephilim could be immune to being eaten alive. In short... I was a damn imbecile for ever conjuring this up.

It was gaining ground, that much was certain, and I skidded around a corner and started down another hallway as it slid across the mildewy covered floors and crashed into a file cabinet, before picking up speed again and darting after me. I was quite certain that I was going to wet my knickers, but... As frightened as I was from this mutant thing chasing me, I had to admit that it was strangely stimulating as well. It was the first time in three centuries that I ever felt as alive as I did right then.

Of course I slightly changed my mind after I felt its hot breath on the back of my neck. I picked up my pace after that, unaware that I could actually move this fast, as I jumped over another pile of old hospital items and flew through an open door at the end of the hall. As soon as I was in the room, I shoved the door closed and pulled a metal desk over in front of it. Just my luck I seemed to have found my way to the old mental ward of the hospital, which meant the windows were barred over and that erased any hopes I had of climbing out and escaping.

The creature was growling, snarling and digging at the door outside in the hallway, the desk was rattling and I knew it wouldn't last but another minute or two before it was shoved aside. Wonderful... Just... Just wonderful, I'd gone and cornered myself. Trapped like a stupid little rat.

I had my angel blade of course, but as we all know I'm not much for combat. I'd proven that by getting myself stabbed in attempts to protecting Dean from demons. This creature, even if there was only one, was large and horrifying. He could swipe at me with his clawed hand and I would be completely flattened and torn apart without so much as getting a stab in on it.

Right about now I was wishing I knew how to use my abilities, they certainly would have been useful. After this was over... And if I wasn't torn to little blood soaked bits, I was going to have to ask Castiel if he could train me somehow.

Well, now it seemed the only thing I could do was stand there with my angel blade in hand, and wait for the door to burst open. Then, suddenly I remembered, I was a damned nephilim. Which meant, I was just a tad bit stronger physically than a normal human. Or well, more than a tad if you wanted to get specific. So, I laid my blade aside and grabbed hold of the bars over the windows and started yanking. Slowly but surely they groaned and bent, before finally pulling out of the wall sending a rain of dust and plaster to fall down around me. After tossing the bars away I noticed the windows locked, so simply grabbed what was left of a chair and threw it through the glass.

Jumping from a two story window wasn't going to be much fun, in fact I was quite certain it would be rather painful and very well might have resulted in a broken bone. But, it was better than being mauled by that creature at the door.

Just as I climbed up into the window, letting out a few deep breaths to try and gain the courage to jump, the door burst open, sending the metal desk soaring through the air. Just my luck, the damn thing hit me, and instead of jumping on my own I flew out none to gracefully and careened to the ground; hitting it with a hard and painful crunch.

"Oh, bloody hell, you've got to be joking!" I yelped, clenching my left arm and cringing.

Glancing up to the window I noticed the creature eying me, snarling and drooling before biting at the air and turning away, vanishing again in the darkness.

Well... This did not bode well... If the creature wasn't going to chase me anymore, that meant he would be gunning straight for Sam and Dean, and what was left of the group of teenagers.

I did _not _want to go back in that damn building, but I couldn't very well sit aside while that monster ate my new friends now could I? So, with reluctance I ran around the side of the building, finding the busted window we had entered through when we first arrived. After climbing in, I listened to the silence. Chances were the boys had managed to help the children escape by now, the silence was a confirmation of that. I couldn't hear the girls screaming and wailing in fear any longer, nor could I hear Dean cursing at them to shut up.

My arm was throbbing, I didn't think it was broken, but falling on it from a two story window had at least bruised it. But, I ignored it as I started through the dark corridors again until hearing the popping of gunshots not far off.

I picked up my pace, running yet again until coming to the hospital cafeteria and pushing through the double swinging doors just in time to see the creature crawling across the tables straight towards Dean, who was standing in front of Sam protectively.

Sam was cradling his own arm that was clearly bleeding, and struggling to reload his shot gun.

"Hey!" I shouted, getting the creatures attention. "Over here you ugly piece of shit!"

Its head snapped towards me, and just as before it snarled and bit at the air as it darted across the tables clumsily, slipping and sliding until hitting the floor.

Really, now that its figure was being illuminated by the moonlight coming in through the cafeteria windows; I could tell that whatever this thing was, it slightly resembled a human. But, instead of a normal skin tone or texture, it was dark and crackled. His eyes glowed green when hit with the light and what used to be normal teeth had transformed into sharp jagged needles that protruded down from black gums. Really, it was awful, just awful and I had no idea what it was or how to kill it. But, Dean was having issues with his own firearm, it seemed to have jammed, and Sam was clearly on his way to being incapacitated; so getting the creatures attention on me would at least spare them from being eaten alive.

Plus, I still had my angel blade, so hopefully I could manage to gut the thing, or at least injure it.

As it scurried and slid across the floors I moved around the tables frantically, while Dean tried his best to repair his weapon. Once he realized he couldn't however, he pulled his machete from his belt and made a quick beeline towards the creature who was perched atop a table.

With a quick swipe and a disgusting spray of putrid smelling black blood, the creatures head flew one way, while its body crumbled to a heap on top of the table, twitching and spasming.

"Dear gods," I huffed, holding my hand to my chest. "Is this what you two have to tolerate on a daily basis?"

Dean sneered at me, shaking the blood from his machete. "Yeah well, it ain't always this exciting." He glanced back to his brother. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Oh yeah," Sam grunted in reply. "I'm awesome."

"So... What are you going to do with it?" I asked, moving closer and examining the still twitching body. "Do you just leave it here?"

"No, we gotta burn it. Luckily this place is pretty secluded so we can get away with doin' it in the back of the property." Dean answered.

"What in bloody hell is it anyhow?" I continued, tilting my head to the side and examining it closely. "It's disgusting."

Dean sheathed his machete. "According to our dad's journal it's called a Draugr, or some shit like that."

"I thought a Draugr was supposed to be huge and bloated?" Sam replied, limping his way over.

"Guess not," Dean shrugged. "At any rate, the thing's dead, so let's go toast him, only way to keep him dead is to destroy the remains."

Dean cringed and gagged as he grabbed the head and shoved it in an old bag, then held it out to me. I stared at it with bile inching its way up my throat before reaching a shaky hand out and taking it. Sam and Dean both then grabbed an arm and started dragging the body across the cafeteria.

Minutes later we were out back in a thicket of trees dousing the thing in fuel before Sam struck up a matchbook and tossed it on the body. It poofed alive in flames, the skin on the creature immediately sizzling and melting away. I took a step back and shuddered from the atrocity in front of me, while the boys only watched on as though they'd experienced this millions of times. Which... I'm quite certain they had.

"So," Dean said, winking in my direction. "You didn't do half bad in there."

I pulled my eyes from the flames. "Oh... Thank you."

"Though next time," He tsked. "Don't go runnin' off unless you know what you're dealing with. That thing coulda ripped you apart."

"I'm starting to understand that," I shuddered again. "But we needed to lure the thing away so the children could escape."

"Which they did," Sam added, giving me a nod. "So, thanks to you they're alive."

Yes it was more than unusual hearing Sam say something to me that wasn't laced with venom. Normally he spat words out at me, rather than saying them calmly. But, maybe it was because he was injured, and the blood loss was making him delusional to the point he was being nice to me.

"What do we do now?" I asked, watching the last traces of the creature disappear in the flames.

"Well I don't know about you," Dean replied, taking a shovel and stamping out the fire. "But I could really go for a burger. I'm starving."

I assisted in covering over the ashes with dirt since Sam's arm was still bleeding, and afterwards we made it back to the Impala. It took a good fifteen minutes for Sam's arm to be stitched and a bandage wrapped around it, and now we left the hospital and this awful nightmare behind. Sleeping sounded heavenly... No, bollocks, I really needed to acquire a new phrase because heaven certainly wasn't anything wonderful. But, yes, sleeping sounded lovely, ah there we go, but first I had to agree with Dean that eating was at the top of the list.

The old hospital was at the edge of town, so it took a good twenty minutes before we arrived to one of Dean's usual little diners. Inside it was roaring with people, the place was jam packed, and it took another ten minutes for a booth to open up. But once it had, and we'd sat, Sam hadn't stayed still for five seconds before he was on his feet again.

"Bathroom break," He announced, and rushed through the crowd and slipped to the back hallway.

"What's with him?" Dean questioned, not really me in particular, I think he was just talking.

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"He's actin' sketchy," He stared at the hallway Sam disappeared down. "Twitchy, and sketchy."

My brows rose. "Oh, so this isn't the way Sam normally acts?"

"No," Dean snorted. "He's usually all sensitive and quiet."

I only nodded. "I see, well... I think I should make a trip to the facilities too."

Dean barely heard me, he was too busy reading over his menu so I darted back for the hallway. No, I didn't really need to use the facilities, surprising enough after that monster chase I figured I'd have soiled my trousers, but no; I wanted to see if Sam was all right. To see why he had slipped away so quickly and why he might have been acting "sketchy" whatever that might have meant.

As I passed the mens room door, I heard Sam's voice, only... It wasn't coming from inside, but rather down the hallway and just near the exit door. I carefully tiptoed my way closer, stopping just beside a utility closet when I heard him say, "Where are you? I need to see you, Ruby... I'm out... I'm all out."

I pressed my back against the wall, and thanks to being nephilim, could hear Ruby's voice but struggled to make out her words. I'd just barely managed to hear her say, "I'm in California," before Sam cursed and punched the door.

"How long can it take you to meet me?" He went on, casting a quick glance over his shoulder, but thankfully I was successfully hidden. "It's getting bad, Ruby. Really bad. I need more." She mumbled something else that he obviously didn't like. "I can't wait that long... I-I feel horrible, and I nearly got me and Dean killed tonight on a job. You have to get here, now... Whatever it is you're doing just stop and get here... Please."

Well this was... This was not something pleasant, obviously. Sam was acting very much like a man from my old village. Centuries ago when I was just a little girl and living in that small village, there was a man there that was clearly a drunkard. And... If he went even a day without a drink he would transform into a sickly, frail thing that twitched and was short with anyone who crossed his path. But... Sam didn't drink, at least not nearly as much as his brother. I had seen him drink a beer or two since I arrived, but it wasn't nearly enough to cause such symptoms in Sam. So, did that mean he was addicted to something else? Perhaps a drug of some kind, maybe?

My stomach twisted at the thought, and I couldn't help but wonder if Dean was aware of this?

Before Sam could notice me lingering, I darted back for the booth and slid back into my seat.

"Ordered you a burger," Dean said. "Figured you'd want one."

"That's lovely, thank you-" I replied, casting quick glances over my shoulder to make certain Sam didn't spot me. "As long as it's edible I don't care what I eat anymore."

"What's with you?" He asked, scrunching his face up at me. "You're actin' all twitchy like Sam is now, Alana."

I turned and gaped at him with my eyes wide. "Oh... Nothing, I... The bathrooms were filthy, it was quite traumatizing."

He was slack jawed now as he arched one brow and nodded. "_Righttt_."

Considering Dean didn't know why Sam was acting so strangely, I had to conclude that he had no idea his brother was heavily addicted to some sort of substance. Now, the questioned that remained was, what was he addicted to? And what's more, is why could he only get that substance from Ruby?

Minutes later Sam finally returned to the table and sat beside his brother, and I felt myself unable to look at the man. When our food arrived we were still silent, and I tried my best to eat throughout my stomach churning. Perhaps I should have just stayed in my seat and not listened in on Sam's conversation because now I didn't know what to do. It certainly wasn't my place to tell Dean that I suspected his brother had a problem. They weren't my family, I'd only just began to think of them as friends, but that didn't mean they considered me the same thing. Still, they could have hated me and I wouldn't have known the difference.

"Uh," Dean suddenly said, staring at the window with his cheek bulging. "Cas is out there watching us. What is he some weirdo stalker now?"

I turned quickly and blinked several times over, and sure enough there Castiel stood just at the edge of the diners parking lot. Even from this distance I could see his eyes glued on the lot of us.

"So," Dean reached over and smacked my arm. "Go on out there and talk to him."

"What?" I retorted. "Me? Why me?"

"Cause he's a dick bag to me and Sammy, and nice to you, that's why." Dean grinned.

Well, I didn't necessarily see Castiel being a so called "dick bag" to Sam and Dean, though he was more cross with them than he was with me. But, maybe it was because I was female?

I took a sip of my beverage before sliding out of the booth. "Well, I suppose I can see what he wants then."

By the time I left the diner Castiel had made his way closer and met me just outside the doors, but he didn't say anything. Instead he just walked around to the other side of the building as I followed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked past me and focused on what little of the front doors he could see from his position.

"Everything is the same as always I suppose," He answered.

"Then... Why are you here?"

He squinted at me, finally tearing his attention from the diner doors. "I wanted to make certain there were no issues with the hunting job." He eyed me up and down, then tilted his head once he glanced at my left arm. "You were hurt?"

I lightly rubbed my arm and nodded. "It's not bad. I don't even think it's broken, just bruised, so... I'm fine."

With a sigh he reached up and lightly touched my arm with his fingertips and instantly the pain there vanished.

"I thought you weren't supposed to heal me?" I asked, completely flabbergasted.

His lips parted in surprise, but he quickly shirked whatever he was going to say away as he straightened his posture.

"Coming here to be certain you were safe wasn't the only reason why I came," He said, instead of answering me. "Things are very well going to become even more dangerous, especially once Dean's expected to start in his role with the upcoming apocalypse."

I nodded. "All right, and... What are we supposed to do?"

He swallowed and locked his eyes on mine. "I need you to come with me."

"Wait... Come with you where? What's going on?"

"You need to know how to protect yourself, Alana. I can't always be there, and Sam and Dean might not be able to handle certain situations either. Which means you need to know how to use your abilities against any threats that might be in front of you. Sometimes angel blades aren't enough, especially since you don't even know how to wield one."

Strange... Strange how earlier that evening I was thinking how I needed to contact Castiel to inquire of possible training in how to use my abilities and now he was bringing up that very subject.

"Castiel," I sighed. "I just... I don't understand why you're so concerned for my welfare when every single angel in heaven, all of your siblings, hate me and consider me an abomination. Why are you the only one that's actually kind to me?"

He looked away, and focused on something in the distance, and a quick glance over my shoulder I noticed it was Sam and Dean that had left the diner and waited next to their vehicle.

"I made a promise, Alana-" He answered. "A very, very long time ago after I found out you were imprisoned. A promise to your father. If by some miracle you were ever released then I told him I would watch out for you. You... You were failed in every sense of the word, so-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "It's not that I don't appreciate that, because I really do. But it's not your responsibility to watch over me, Castiel. If anyone... It's my fathers, and I understand you claimed he can't make his presence known, but... It's hardly fair for him to expect you to do all his dirty work, all the while he's hiding somewhere safe and sound and you're putting yourself at risk. So... I don't expect anything from you, or anyone as a matter of fact. Honestly... I'm just thankful to be free after all these centuries, and if something happens to me... There's nothing anyone can do about it."

Suddenly that calm and devoid expression on his face disappeared, and was replaced with a look of fierceness that I had never seen before on Castiel.

"That's where you're wrong," He replied. "Nothing is going to happen to you, because _I_ won't allow it, Alana. And, I'm here because I want to be here, not only for the reason of the promise I gave your father, but because I _need _to be. You _are_ my responsibility. So, go say your goodbyes to Sam and Dean, because you're going to be with me for however long it takes until I'm certain you know how to protect yourself."

For a very long moment I could only stand there silent, my heart successfully lodged in my throat. It wasn't so much that he frightened me just now, but... I couldn't explain it. All I knew was that I didn't want to anger him, and... Oddly enough I was actually curious to see where he was going to take me, and what was going to be involved in learning my self defense.

So, I took a step back, noticing that he seemed to have instantly regretted using that tone with me, but I ignored it as I made my way for Sam and Dean who were making it obvious they'd been watching.

"What's up?" Dean asked. "Everything cool?"

I was going to respond by telling him that as a matter of fact I was far from cool, I was actually overheated... Until I realized that when someone in this day and age asked if something was "cool" they didn't necessarily mean temperature wise. Yes, I was still adjusting obviously to being in the twenty first century.

"Oh," I nodded. "Yes, well... Apparently Castiel seems to think that I need to accompany him elsewhere."

"Wait," Dean stood up straight. "What's that supposed to mean? I thought he ditched the idea of takin' off with you?"

"Well it's not that he's simply taking off with me. Instead he wants to coach me in using whatever abilities I might possess. Since I've never had the opportunity to use them, it's time that I do... It could be useful to you later on, don't you agree?" I replied.

Sam leaned back against the car with his arms crossed. "Yeah, maybe... I mean if you're gonna be sticking around that long then you might as well know how to take care of yourself, just in case Dean and I can't do it for you."

"So," I continued. "I'm not certain how long I'll be gone, but I wanted to tell you goodbye anyhow."

Dean's face went blank of expression as he glared at Castiel from across the parking lot. "Yeah okay, well... Take it easy then and see ya around."

He then climbed in drivers side of the car and slammed the door and Sam gave a half smile. I suppose that proved I meant nothing to Dean, and I already knew Sam hated me. No, this certainly wasn't heartbreaking at all now was it?

"Be careful," Sam offered. "Don't let Cas kick your ass."

I only nodded, feeling like a sodding fool for ever allowing myself to even slightly believe I could have meant anything to these two brothers. Just as it had always been, I meant nothing to no one, I needed to pound that into my thick skull just to avoid situations like these in the future.

"Thank you, Sam-" I managed to mutter, really... Why in the world was I wanting to cry again? "You both be careful as well."

I turned away and made my way back to Castiel, just barely glancing back to Dean in the drivers seat noticing him completely ignoring me, before being enveloped in a gust of wind and traveling away from the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

I flew backwards and landed on the ground with a thump and grunt, skidding to a stop just before hitting the trees behind me. For a moment I could only lay there, trying to catch my breath and try to will the aching in my chest away from being hit there. The sky above was blue and bright, with white puffy clouds coasting along slowly. The area was quiet and beautiful, in the middle of a lush green forest with meadows and a view of mountains in the background. Lovely, simply breathtaking as a matter of fact... But I wasn't here to admire the scenery.

Footsteps neared me before Castiel's bright blue eyes met mine. Going by the way he was scowling he obviously wasn't very pleased with how I hadn't progressed much in the way of training.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Not anymore than usual." I answered. "Just trying to catch my breath."

He reached his hand out and sighed. "I apologize if I hit you too hard."

"No," I leaned up and took his hand and with a yank I was back on my feet. "I think I'm just exhausted. These last few days have been rather grueling."

"I understand that, but unfortunately it's necessary."

After dusting off my backside I turned and took a glance at the little cabin in the distance where I'd been sleeping after hours and hours worth of being tossed around the clearing. I was covered in bruises from practically head to toe, which I knew Castiel felt guilty for, but it's a little difficult to not get a few bumps and bruises when we were doing something so extreme.

Just as he always did after he got a good hit in on me, he grabbed my chin and examined me closely to make certain I didn't have any injuries that needed healing.

It had been unusual the first day or so of being alone with Castiel, but now it was starting to feel a little more normal. He never lost his temper with me, even though I could tell it was difficult. I wasn't anywhere near ready to be fighting on my own, and he knew that. I wasn't a soldier, I wasn't anything but a former prisoner of heaven, and before that so so long ago when I was a girl, I was a seamstress. Swinging angel blades, throwing punches, and using otherworldly abilities wasn't something that was so simple for a girl like me to learn. But still, Castiel never shouted at me, he never even slightly raised his voice and had remained perfectly calm throughout everything. Which, I was thankful for. It was difficult enough attempting to strengthen myself and knowing I was a failure, it would have been even more horrible having an angel screaming at me.

"Maybe we should be focusing on what you should be doing, rather than what I _think _you should be doing-" Castiel said, sighing. "Instead of trying to teach you everything I know, maybe we should find something you're comfortable with."

But, little did he know I didn't believe I would ever be comfortable fighting. I wasn't a violent person, and regardless if I was fighting an enemy or not... I didn't think I would ever be comfortable with any of this.

"Possibly, but... I don't know what that would be?" I replied.

He eyed me up and down before reaching down to where he left his overcoat, suit jacket and angel blade laying on the ground before scooping the blade up.

"Try to get the feel for this in your hand," He said, flipping it over until the blade was in his hand and he laid the hilt in mine. "If hand to hand melee isn't something you can accomplish, maybe you'll feel a little more confident with a weapon in your hand."

I swallowed once the cold metal hit my palm. "It's just... I don't like weapons, Castiel. They make me nervous. Angel blades especially because, well... It wasn't uncommon when one of the prison guards would use them on me."

His hands fell to his side. "What?"

I nodded. "It wasn't often, because usually they just used their whips, but... Every once in a while if they were bored they'd take to carving into me with an angel blade." Swallowing, I rose my shirt just enough until my back was exposed, showing the scars there. "I'm not certain what the symbols mean though."

He looked absolutely mortified after he saw the scarred over symbols his brothers had carved into my skin. Thankfully they weren't as visible anymore, and as twisted as it sounded that was because the whip marks had replaced them over the years. He reached up as though he was going to touch one of them, but then suddenly drew his hand back.

"Alana, I... I'm so sorry," He said. "I should have tried harder to get you out of there. Three centuries... Three centuries you endured that torture and I could have done something more."

I lowered my shirt and shrugged. "What could you have done, Castiel? Besides... It wasn't your problem to fix... Not really, anyhow."

He quickly reached over and took the angel blade back. "It was," His jaw clenched tightly. "It _was _something for me to fix. And I should have, I should have protested more, I should have done _something_."

"How?" I shook my head. "You already claimed that both you and my father had tried to get me out of there and it wasn't possible, so why torture yourself over something that you had no control over."

"But, had we known about you ahead of time... Had I... Had we known that you even existed we could have prevented this from ever happening to begin with."

We stared at each other for several long seconds before I moved to the cabin and took a seat on the steps, and he followed.

"It's pointless to dwell on what happened in the past, Castiel. I'm out now, I'm free, and you're currently trying to help me in every way you can. You're taking the place of my father who really should be the one doing this, so... I'm grateful for what you have accomplished. So please... Stop blaming yourself for what happened to me because it's over and done with now."

He stiffly sat down beside me, and I could just barely see from my peripheral vision that he kept shifting his eyes over to me.

"Can I ask you a question, Alana?" He said, tearing through the silence.

"Of course," I gave a faint smile. "What is it?"

"If he were here right now... Your father, I mean... What would you say to him?"

I was taken aback for a good few seconds as I contemplated that answer. "I... I'm not certain."

"You can be honest, and I would understand if you had harsh words to say."

Swallowing, I fixed my gazes on the mountains in the distance. "I suppose... I suppose I would want to know why he never looked back after being with my mother. I know you claimed that he didn't love her, but I don't understand how someone could be with a person so intimately and then just walk away afterwards like it was nothing. Wasn't he ever curious again after that? Didn't he ever wonder if she was healthy, or... What she might have been doing in the years after he left?"

Castiel rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward to the point that I couldn't see his face. "I believe that the reason he never went back was because he was ashamed. And I suppose in a way he was afraid of what might happen. He disobeyed in one of the most extreme ways possible by being with your mother, so..."

"So he took the cowards way out?" I finished for him, noticing his shoulders tense. "That's not at all surprising."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well no offense to you," I replied. "But angels aren't exactly on my list of favorite beings, Castiel. They're all liars and selfish, and don't care for anything but themselves. So, it's a little hard to believe that even my father could feel any differently." Sighing, I could feel myself getting angry. "If he was here right now... I think I would probably beat the spit out of him, or at least try to. Because he should have known about me, and had he not run away then he would have. And, now... Here I am free from prison after three centuries, and he _still_ doesn't show himself. I don't care about my damn safety, or if meeting him would be dangerous for me... I want to see his face, Castiel; and I want to tell him that he failed horribly."

I studied him closely after that, because I was talking about a member of his garrison and quite possibly a friend. And... He seemed at a loss for words, and in the beginning his shoulders were stiff while I spoke but now they were slumped right along with the rest of his posture.

"Sounds as though you hate him," He replied, his tone quiet. "I suppose I understand that."

"No," I leaned forward as well and rested my elbows on my knees. "Strangely enough, I don't. I can't explain why, but... I don't hate him."

"Well, a strong dislike then," Castiel added. "You would have to have some sort of disdain for him if you'd actually want to beat the spit out of him."

"Angry, just angry," I corrected. "But, considering I have no one, no friends, and no other family but him... It would be kind of foolish on my part to hate him, right?"

"I honestly don't know. The more I think about it, and the more I realize how you were tortured in heavens prison, the more I start to believe that you probably _should_ hate your father, Alana."

"But..." I felt my brows pull together. "I thought he was your friend?"

"Right at this moment I don't think much of him at all."

I felt a shiver run through me after hearing his cold hardened tone. I wasn't certain why his attitude suddenly shifted from defending him, to basically hating him with just a few short minutes passing.

"And you're incorrect, by the way-" He went on, finally shifting to the point he looked at me from over his shoulder. "You do have at least one friend, Alana... You have me, not that that's something to brag about, because it certainly isn't."

"Well," I swallowed back tears. "Considering I've only ever had one true friend throughout the centuries and he's currently still in prison... Knowing you consider yourself my friend as well means quite a lot to me, Castiel."

I figured that might have at least gotten a small smile out of him, but instead he only looked away and let out a deep sigh. "It's been a while since you've eaten, I'll go get you something."

He stood and moved back to his jacket and overcoat, grabbed them and then promptly vanished from the clearing. I stayed on the porch steps for a while after he disappeared, trying to understand why Castiel would act so strangely.

I... I didn't know what to make of him honestly. He was definitely a puzzling individual. Angels weren't much of anything but cruel and selfish. They were easy to read on most occasions simply because there wasn't much to them but hatred, but Castiel... He definitely threw me for a loop. Usually if an angel was in a vessel I generally focused on that instead of the glowing energy underneath. Even though I was nephilim and could see an angels true face, it was overwhelming so it was a relief when they took vessels. Anyhow, it made it easy to see their expressions that way. And Castiel never had much of one. But, every once in a while I would see something in his eyes whenever he looked at me; and usually it was sympathy and pity, and... For some odd reason unbelievable guilt.

I guess I was just something to be pitied. The poor little nephilim girl that got the short end of the stick as far as existing goes. Sometimes... Yes sometimes I can admit that not existing at all would have been better for something like me.

When I finally had enough sitting on the porch steps I moved back inside the cabin and kicked off my boots.

Really this place wasn't much but one large room, sectioned off by hanging sheets which was where the kitchen and bathroom happened to be. The main area was where the bed was positioned, pushed against the far end wall, and a small armchair and table just past that. There wasn't anything as far as electronics went, actually no electricity as a matter of fact. I made do with kerosine lanterns and candles once it got dark. Thankfully the place had running water, so at least there was a flushable toilet and a small standing shower outside on the back porch. Since it was hot outside, nearing the end of summer, it was warm enough to bathe without freezing to death out there.

Castiel was kind enough to fetch me several more articles of clothing, so after I changed out of my sweat soaked trousers and shirt, I took a seat at the table and fanned myself with an old magazine. Seconds later I heard the flapping of wings and Castiel appeared in the cabin.

He moved over and laid a bag of food down on the table, then took a seat across from me.

"You might be interested to hear that while I was gone Dean Winchester prayed to me." He said, and I froze with a french fry halfway to my mouth.

"He did... Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," He shook his head. "He was inquiring about you, Alana. He wanted to see how you were doing, and when you'd be coming back."

Now I dropped the french fry in my lap. "He... He what?"

Nodding, he sat back and let out a sigh. "Dean Winchester is a good man, Alana; and someone that you could probably relate with. He's been through much during his time in hell. I think he feels as though you and he share something. Something that no one else would understand. So, maybe you could consider him a friend as well?"

Well I certainly couldn't think of anything to say in response to that one. I halfway wondered if Castiel was possibly pulling my leg with this one, because in no way what so ever did I ever suspect that Dean Winchester might have considered me a friend. Yes, he tolerated my presence when I was there simply because he had no other choice, but... No, I very much doubted that Castiel was right about this. Dean hated me... I was certain of it.

"That's nice to hear," I said, grabbing my soda and taking a long gulp. "And what did you tell him then?"

"I told him that as soon as I was confident in your fighting skills then you would come back."

I halfway snickered to myself, because if that was the deciding factor on this then I didn't figure I would ever see Dean or Sam again; because I certainly wasn't making any progress what so ever. The most I had accomplished over the last... Actually I wasn't even certain how long I'd been here but I was fairly confident it had been over a week. But anyhow, I hadn't accomplished much except for somehow figuring out how to channel my grace and heal insignificant wounds.

The process of learning that however was far from pleasant, because it required actually having to injure myself with an angel blade. Now that Castiel knew about what happened while I was in prison I had a feeling he wouldn't let me come within a foot of a damn angel blade again. But, yes, I'd managed to bring up enough energies to heal the cuts he would give me, but of course anything other than minor injuries wouldn't be so easy to take care of. Which was why when I had gotten stabbed in the alley, it required Castiel actually coming and taking care of me himself or else I'd of bled to death.

"Alana," He cut through my thoughts. "Once we're through here, do you want to go back with them? Because if you have any qualms with that you don't have to."

I peered up at him, swallowing several times over to try and calm myself down. "Well, even though I know now that you actually had no intention of me protecting those boys, I still feel as though I should. I know I don't know them very well, and it's not as though I would be much use to them, but... I would feel horrible if something happened to either of them."

He nodded, still his expression blank. "If that's what you want then there's one last thing I want you to learn before I send you back with them."

"All right, what?"

He motioned to my food. "Finish your meal, then we'll discuss it."

I did as he said and ate as much as my now nervous stomach would allow, and afterwards we were back outside again.

For a moment Castiel didn't speak, he only stood there staring down at me as though he was hesitant about whatever we were going to attempt.

Finally, he took a step closer, and gave me a nod.

"I think that out of everything we've been practicing here, the one and most important skill you should master is knowing how to use your hidden power. Consider it an untapped well of energy that you can channel at your disposal to use against enemies. For instance, demons. Smiting them would certainly be much simpler then trying to stab them."

I nodded. "I can't help but agree with you on that one. But, how do I do it?"

He swallowed, taking another step closer. "What I'm going to do now is... If my superiors find out, Alana; there will be repercussions."

"Re-repercussions?" I stuttered.

"Not to you, but to myself. You see, the one thing that they never wanted you to do, is learn how to use that angelic part of you. They believed it would have made you more difficult to contain should they ever attempt to subdue you again. Which, it would. So that's why it's imperative that you know how to do it, because you just never know when they might..."

"Want to throw me back in prison," I nodded. "I understand. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing, just... Stand still and don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

He rose his hands after that and placed them on the sides of my head; then leaned closer until his forehead was pressed against mine. I figured this would be similar to when he healed me, but... It wasn't.

No, instead I was rushed up on with... I couldn't even explain it. It was as though everything I should have known, but was held from me, was inexplicably sprouting to existence in my mind. Knowledge in how to channel my grace, how to use it to blast my way through any sort of monster that might have crossed my path. Knowledge in how to heal not only myself, but anyone else that might have been hurt around me. Everything that Castiel was trying to teach me this last week, and I failed at miserably, suddenly I knew how to do.

Along with that knowledge though, came a river of emotion that I had never felt before. It wasn't my own though, I knew that much. No, it was coming from him. What he was feeling right then was swirling about my brain and beating me senseless.

I felt sorrow and guilt, a pain unlike anything I had ever experienced before that was enough to make my eyes fill with tears. A mental anguish so horrible, so gut wrenching, it would make even the strongest of men crumble to a quivering heap on the ground. Why... Why in the world was Castiel feeling like that? Unfortunately I couldn't sense why, that much he was blocking from me. But the emotions alone were definitely enough. By the time he finally pulled away I could barely breathe by how badly I was trying to keep from sobbing.

"There," He said, lowering his eyes to the ground, avoiding me yet again. "It's finished. You should be fully capable of defending yourself now. I should have done this from the very beginning."

It took a good minute to recuperate from what just happened, my heart felt as though it had been stomped on.

"Castiel..."

"No," He cut me off, obviously he knew what I was going to ask. "I won't tell you why."

Not that I was surprised he wouldn't tell me why he was in so much pain. But, I could have hoped he'd share his secrets with me.

"If you ever need to speak of it," I said, forcing back more tears. "I'm always here to listen."

"Thank you, I appreciate that, but... This is something that I have to sort through on my own. My own punishment to bare."

But what sort of punishment was this, is what I wanted to know. Unfortunately it wasn't my place to pry.

"Anyhow," Castiel shook it off. "If you really want to go back with Sam and Dean, then go pack your things and I'll take you to them."

I nodded and returned to the cabin, packing the little of my clothes I had here, as well as anything else I might have wanted to take with me. Which wasn't much. A book, actually, a book that I was basically stealing from the owners of this cabin, but... I didn't think they would notice. It had been so long since I was able to sit down and read a good story. Naturally there weren't many opportunities to read a book in prison. I'd almost forgotten how much I adored that in the past.

Once I was finished packing I made a quick trip to the bathroom to wash the sweat from my face, and oddly enough my eyes fixed on my reflection. Back so long ago when I was just a girl I was always praised for my appearance. I was told on multiple occasions that I was quite beautiful, and maybe I might have been, but... I didn't see anything worth praising. After all, if you hear nothing but insults and are told over and over again that you're an abomination for three centuries, eventually that starts to ingrain itself into your mind. Eventually you actually start to believe it yourself.

Still, I ran a brush through my hair and finally joined Castiel on the porch after grabbing my bag.

"All right," I nodded. "I'm ready."

Before he spoke he surprised me by suddenly reaching up and lightly brushing away a tendril of hair that fell onto my forehead. I was so stunned by the action that I froze where I stood, but he honestly didn't seem the slightest bit fazed.

"I'll send you to where they're currently staying," He said. "I can't stay with you for the moment, but I'll return when I can."

"I understand. Thank you, Castiel... For everything you've done, and... Are continuing to do."

"Well, after everything... It's the least I can do."

After a sigh he laid his hand on my shoulder and I was enveloped in a gust of wind before finding myself standing in a small room. Instantly I spotted Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes fixed on the television. I was going to make my presence known by greeting him when my eyes also fixed on the television. Instantly my jaw dropped and my face turned as red as a tomato.

"Good gods!" I bellowed, and Dean jumped with a start to the point he actually fell face first towards the dresser as he scrambled to turn the television off. "What in the world was that couple doing?!"

He frantically punched buttons on the tv trying to get it off until the raunchy scene on the screen flicked to black.

"Alana, what the fuck?!" He snapped. "Learn to knock maybe?!"

"My apologizes," I replied, dropping my bag down to the floor. "I wasn't aware that you were in here being a complete pervert. You know... When I was a girl, my grandfather decided to breed rabbits, of all creatures, and I have to say... What that couple was doing was pretty much identical to those damn rabbits, although... I'd never seen it done so fast."

He threw the remote onto the bed and awkwardly fidgeted his way over to the motel table and sat down, crossing his legs and leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

"What're you doin' here anyways?" He asked, trying to compose himself. "I thought Cas said you were training or something?"

"Apparently I'm finished," I moved over and stared down at the remnants of empty food containers and beer bottles. "Castiel somehow assisted me in the sense that I know how to use whatever abilities I might have now."

"Oh..." He cleared his throat and finally sat back. "So, you, uh... You here to stay or what?"

"Well I suppose that all depends on yours and Sam's opinion. Because if you'd rather me not be here, I could always leave." I glanced around the room. "Speaking of, where is Sam?"

Dean only stared up at me with those green eyes that managed to make me go completely stiff.

"Guess we had a little falling out," He answered. "He took off a couple days ago."

"What?" I sat down in front of him. "What happened... If I can ask, that is."

"I told him that Ruby couldn't be trusted, and he was a friggin' idiot for believing anything the bitch said-" He shrugged. "Sammy didn't agree with that I guess, so... He took off with her, said he'd come back after a few days and after I'd cooled off."

I squinted at him, tilting my head slightly. "And you have no issues with that?"

He snorted. "Yeah, but it's not like I can stop him, Alana. Shit, since I got back from hell... I dunno, he's been different. I can't figure out why."

But maybe I could? Because before I'd left to train with Castiel, I had overheard Sam's conversation with Ruby over the telephone. He was desperate for her to bring something to him, something that I suspected at the time he was addicted to.

"Dean..." I locked my eyes on his. "Have you ever considered that perhaps Sam has a problem?"

"A problem?" He gaped at me. "What kinda problem?"

"I'm not certain... But, I think that he might have... Well, I believe that Ruby has some sort of hold on him, and I don't believe it's his fault."

He leaned forward, narrowing his eyes at me. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean that whatever is wrong with Sam, is because of Ruby. She's manipulating him somehow, and if he were my brother, if it were up to myself to watch over him... I think that I would track him down and do something about it."

Dean's lips pursed, and he continued to eyeball me carefully. "Do you know somethin' I don't?"

"Ruby's a demon, Dean. You know that already; and demons cannot be trusted, I don't care what they say or what good deeds they might do to fool you; They're monsters, they're wicked, and you can't trust them."

"I already figured that, but Sam's convinced the bitch is gonna help him track down Lilith."

"Well," I swallowed. "Whether she really intends on hunting this Lilith, I have no idea... But I know for a fact that there's something seriously wrong with Sam... And you need to do something about it."

He was immediately on his feet after I said that, and stuffing articles of clothing in his bag. "Okay, well... Are you gonna give me a hand with this or what?"

"What? With Sam?"

"Yeah," He gave me a lopsided expression. "If it's as big as you're makin' it out to be, I don't think Sam's gonna come with us willingly, so... We might have to, ya know... Drag him out. You're wonder woman with your he-man strength or whatever, so... You would kinda be better at dragging gigantor outa there than I would."

I stood now too and grabbed my own bag. "Well, if you really want me to help you. Honestly, I didn't think you would want that."

"Why?"

"Because you don't quite trust me yet, and-"

"I trust you," He cut me off. "Well, as much as I'm capable of trusting someone else that ain't Sam or Bobby."

Well, I suppose that was better than not trusting me at all, right?

"By the way," Dean stopped before hitting the door. "What you saw, with the, uh... The-" He motioned to the television. "Just... Forget about that, okay?"

I snickered. "Oh, that... Yes, well... I think I'd _like_ to forget that very much."

"And I'm not a pervert... You're not used to this century, Alana... Lots of guys watch that kinda shit... It's normal."

"If you say so, Dean. Far be it from me to criticize your... _Hobbies_."

His eyes were all over the place as he tried to shake off his embarrassment. "Right, well... Let's get outa here."


	9. Chapter 9

_**In my story, Ash lives, because I liked his character. So there :D And thanks so much for the nice reviews, and everyone that's following this story. I love feedback so if I'm making any mistakes please let me know. I know sometimes my grammar isn't very... Well, I suck at grammar okay? :D Also, don't be confused with the occasional third person viewpoints to the story. They'll pop up every now and then.  
**_

* * *

We had been driving for hours, so long in fact that I could feel my backside starting to grow numb. I wasn't accustomed to such lengthy traveling excursions, but traveling by automobile rather than a horse and carriage made a person able to go and go for days at a time without stopping. Which is what it seemed Dean was content with doing. We had stopped a few times over the course of the last eight hours, for fuel and of course food, but then we'd be back on the road once more.

Really I didn't know it could be so exhausting riding for so long in a vehicle.

"So," I cleared my throat, breaking the silence. "Where are we going anyhow? You said you didn't know where Sam was right now, and you didn't have a way of tracking him because of Ruby?"

He reluctantly turned the volume down on the radio. "I know a guy that can probably track him down for me, so... We're headin' up there to talk to him."

"Oh... A friend of yours?"

"Yeah I guess... At the very least someone that I know I can trust."

I nodded. "That's nice to hear. Then I look forward to meeting him."

He chuckled, and for a moment I found myself gawking at the creases around his eyes. They were rather adorable.

"Yeah, uh... Ash is kinda... Well, why ruin the surprise, right?" He shrugged. "Anyways, you'll probably hit it off with Ellen and Jo."

"Oh, who are they?"

"Mother and daughter duo," He replied sarcastically. "They're both pretty cool."

I sat back and returned my attention to the countryside soaring by the window. "It seems you have more than just Bobby and Sam that you can trust then, Dean. Here all of this time I didn't think you had any other friends."

"Kinda hard to have friends in this life, sweetheart. They always end up dyin'." He shirked that thought off. "But it's not like we're BFF's or something... They're mainly just contacts and they help me and Sammy out every now and then."

Dean seemed to have issues with admitting that he cared for other people, claiming that they were merely contacts or only something useful every now and then. But it was clear to me that he held them on high regards, even though I hadn't even met them yet. I could see it in his eyes.

"Well, anyhow-" I decided not to mention that, because Dean didn't seem the type that fancied much talking about his feelings. "How long until we get there?"

"An hour or so, so... Take a nap or somethin', I'll wake ya up when we get there."

I figured that was his way of saying he didn't want to talk anymore, so I did as he suggested and rested my head against the window and somehow managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep. It's not as though I wanted to, as I'd told Dean before sleep wasn't so much a god send anymore as it was a burden. Being cursed with horrific nightmares every time your eyes closed made it a little impossible to get a full nights rest, or even a good hour without bursting awake in tears.

And as always I found myself in another nightmare, finding that I was trapped yet again in that dirty old prison cell. Only, this time it wasn't myself being tortured, but Gadreel. The prison guards always took turns, one hour it would be me tasting the whip, the next it would be Gadreel. Back and forth back and forth, constantly throughout every damn day. Just as always he was screaming and pleading, and I could hear laughter coming from the guards as they taunted him.

I remembered this moment, it was during my first few weeks of being imprisoned, when I would constantly ask questions and beg for information as to why I was locked there and no one would answer.

"You there," I heard a voice come from outside my door. "Do you hear me in there?"

Naturally I was afraid... It didn't take long to learn that any angels that might speak to you here weren't doing it out of pity or kindness, generally it was only to be malicious.

"I... I hear you." I called back anyhow. Because silence could only set them off even more.

"I have a message for you," The voice whispered back.

"A message?" Well, I knew now that whoever this angel was he was definitely pulling my leg, I didn't know anyone that would want to give me a message.

"Yes, I don't have long-" The voice continued. "We're going to get you out of here."

I scooted as close to the door as my chains would allow, peaking through the barred window and spotting a man... An angel in a vessel. Past his vessels face I could see his true one, and I didn't recognize him as being one of my usual torturers, in fact... I didn't recognize him at all.

"Who is we, sir?" I replied, shaking beneath my prison garbs.

"Your father and I," He answered. "We're going to get you out."

After hearing those words I halfway snickered to myself. In no way was I going to fall for a trick like this. My real father, whoever in blazes he was, didn't care one iota that I was locked in heavens prison, nor would he risk his own skin just to get me out.

"Who are you?" I asked, leaning ever closer and examining his vessel.

It was a young man, English like myself, probably in his late twenties and dressed in a fine tailored suit. Despite everything there was an heir about him that screamed superiority and snobbery.

"Sorry, darling-" He said, smiling to the point his vessels dark eyes vanished. "But I'm afraid I can't be telling you information like that right now. And, I'm afraid that I have to cut this conversation short, I was only allowed entrance in here for ten minutes."

"How did..." I was more than confused. "How did you manage that?"

"I have my ways, dear-" He took a step back. "Now, I've delivered the message, I've done my part, so... Until next time."

With that he turned and strode away before vanishing completely, and I was left even more confounded than when he first arrived.

After my eyes burst open, the car was just pulling to a stop in front of a building of some kind with a sign up front that said, "Roadhouse". For a moment I only blinked up at it, feeling a shiver run through me from my most recent nightmare, or memory, or whatever you wanted to consider it.

I hadn't thought of that moment in centuries, obviously. It was pushed away to the back of my mind and crushed by memories of torture and horrible beatings. Why now my mind suddenly decided to remember that incident was beyond me.

Whoever that angel was that came and spoke to me that day, I still didn't know who he was. I'd never seen him again after that one encounter in prison. He never appeared again. Not that I expected him to, I knew from the beginning that his claims of my father and he getting me out of there were nothing but a hoard of lies, another trick, another way of torturing me without actually having to lay a hand on me. Mental torture was far worse in my opinion than the physical. Because, physical wounds eventually healed... Mental wounds... Were there forever.

"You okay?" Dean asked, after cutting the engine and gaping at me. "You look like you just saw a ghost or somethin'."

I swallowed, brushing away a stray tear that managed to escape and roll down my cheek. "I.. I'm f-fine, just... Bad dream I suppose."

He nodded, casting me a sympathetic glance. "Gotcha." Now he opened his door. "Well, let's get inside cause the faster Ash can track Sammy, the faster we can get this Ruby bullshit over and done with."

I followed his lead as we left the vehicle and started for the front door, which clearly stated by the sign hanging there that this establishment was closed. He didn't seem to care about that though as he waltzed his way inside and I was immediately met with the smell of alcohol and smoke.

The place was quiet for the moment, and obviously now that I was inside I realized it was a pub. Dark and a little rough around the edges, but not anything I wasn't accustomed to. Dean didn't hesitate to move over to the bar and take a seat there, even though there wasn't any signs of life inside this place. Still, I warily moved over and sat beside him.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, shuddering for what felt like the millionth time.

"Just give em a minute, one of em is bound to pop out." He snickered. "Probably with a gun, but ya know..."

My lips parted in surprise at that, but I didn't complain; even though I wasn't happy about someone possibly pulling a firearm on us.

"So, uh-" Dean said, while we were still alone. "Ya know, what's up with you and Cas?"

"Pardon me?" I replied.

"Well... You were alone with him for practically two weeks, so... What happened?"

Naturally I was gaping at him in confusion. "What do you mean what happened? He was attempting to teach me how to defend myself, but... I'm a poor student."

"So you just," He shrugged. "Smacked each other around all day?"

"More or less."

"And that's all?"

Sighing, I rested my head on my hands. "Yes, Dean; that's all. Why? What did you think we were doing?"

He didn't answer right off and instead tapped his hands on the bar. "So he didn't try anything with you?"

I squinted at him. "I don't think I know what you mean? Try what?"

Now he was snickering under his breath and shaking his head. "Ya know what... Never mind."

He continued to laugh under his breath, apparently I wasn't going to be let in on the joke.

"We really didn't spend much time talking," I said, wishing he would stop laughing already. "But when we did, it was... Unusual."

"Unusual how?"

"Well I'm not accustomed to being in an angels presence without it being hostile," I replied. "So it was unusual because he seems to be different I suppose. I actually trust him, which is saying quite a lot."

He nodded. "So, still no info on the dad thing, huh? He still hasn't told you who your old man is?"

"No," I sighed. "And I don't think he ever will."

It seemed as though he had something else on his mind, but whatever it was he didn't have the chance to say because a woman finally emerged from a swinging door beyond the bar.

For a moment she paused once she saw Dean, before moving over.

"Dean, it's so good to see you, honey," She said, then practically pulled him off the bar stool to hug him. "Bobby told us you were back... I couldn't believe it."

"Good to see you too, Ellen," Dean replied awkwardly. "Sorry to be bargin' in from out of no where."

She pulled away and immediately looked to me. "So, who's your friend?"

He ran his hand down his face then motioned to me. "That's Alana. She's, uh..."

"The nephilim?" Ellen interrupted. "Bobby told us about 'er."

My eyes fell slightly. Yes, I was well aware that I was nephilim, it's not as though I was proud of that fact; and I hated when I was regarded simply as "the nephilim". What about what else I could have been? Quiet for instance, a little on the bashful side, and I liked to consider myself a kind girl, but... That never seemed to matter to anyone. The only thing anyone ever seen when they looked at me was the mutant that I was.

"Good to meet you, sweetie," Ellen added, then held her hand out. "Bobby told us as much about you as he knew. Said that you had a hand at helpin' Dean when he sprung from the pit."

I nodded and took her hand. "Well, I didn't help as much as I might have liked, Madam."

"Ellen," She corrected, winking at me. "Just Ellen." Now she turned to Dean again. "So, what're you two doin' here? Where's Sam?"

"That's kinda why we're here," Dean replied. "I need to talk to Ash, see if he can track him down for me cause he took off."

"Again?" Ellen rolled her eyes. "Seems like that's always happening, ain't it?" She motioned to the back of the bar. "Ash's in his room, go on back and talk to him."

Dean nodded. "Just wait here, Alana; I'll be back."

I returned to my seat at the bar and Ellen moved back around it. "So, you hungry? I could fix you a little somethin'?"

"Oh thank you, that's very kind, but... I'm fine, Ellen."

She only smiled as she started refilling condiment containers, before the swinging door in the back pushed open again and a younger woman entered the room.

She was rather pretty with golden hair, was probably in her early twenties, and as soon as she set eyes on me she stopped.

"Oh, didn't know we had a customer so early." She said, moving over and grabbing an apron.

"No this is a friend of Dean's," Ellen corrected. "Alana, this is my daughter Jo."

I nodded in hello, offering a small smile and she arched a brow and moved closer.

"You're the-"

"The nephilim, yes." I finished for her, sighing.

She moved closer and bent over the bar, resting her elbows atop it. "So, you just travel around with Sam and Dean or what?"

"I have, yes-" I nodded. "But the last two weeks I've been with Castiel."

"The angel?" Ellen chimed in. "He's the one that brought Dean back right, hon?"

"Yes, he rescued Dean."

Ellen seemed nice enough, she had a kind face and kind eyes that I instantly liked. Jo however, while she was making an effort to speak to me, there seemed to be a sense of disdain lacing her voice somehow, which naturally confused me. She didn't know me, so it was a little confusing trying to understand why she might have disliked me already. I got the answer to that question when Dean came back out from wherever this Ash was holed up, and jumped back on the bar stool beside me.

Once I saw the way Jo looked at him, well... It didn't take me but two seconds to realize that she must have had feelings for the man. Which only made me wonder why she didn't care for me? It's not as though Dean and I were an item. Far from it actually. It seemed I could just barely call the man my friend.

"Heya, Jo-" Dean said, giving her a half smile. "How's it goin'?"

"I'm good, Dean. I'm glad you're back."

"Yeah you and me both," He snickered.

I went silent by this point because it's not as though I was here to make conversations. I was here solely for the purpose of being a body guard to Dean and Sam; even if it wasn't even required of me. I still felt as though I should be doing it. So, holding my tongue and only speaking when spoken to was my mentality. So, I kept my eyes lowered to the bar and tried not to seem as though I was listening in on Dean and Jo's conversation, but... I was. It was a little hard not to hear it with sitting right there. For the most part it consisted of what Dean had been doing since he was resurrected, and then eventually the topic fell onto myself somehow.

"So, you're a body guard or something?" Jo asked, raising her brows at me.

"Body guard in training, I believe," I replied. "This is the first time I've ever done anything like this, so... I'm still adjusting."

"She ain't doin' so bad though," Dean added. "Ganked a demon on the first couple days on the job, so that ain't nothing to sneeze at, considering she doesn't have any experience."

"Which is why I managed to get myself stabbed that day as well," I chuckled. "But, I think that now since Castiel's helped me, I'll probably be doing much better."

Dean surprised me slightly by winking at me, and Jo only arched a brow after that.

"Right, so... Did Ash say how long it's gonna be til he's tracked down Sam?" She asked.

"Could be twenty four hours, he said." Dean replied.

"Where you guys gonna hole up til then? We got cots in the back?" Ellen chimed in, pausing with wiping down the bar to glance at us.

"Thanks, but we don't wanna put you out or nothin'. We can grab a motel room."

Ellen chuckled and tossed a rag over her shoulder. "C'mon, honey; you know it's not putting us out. You're welcome to the rooms out back for as long as you need em."

Dean glanced at me, as though he was asking my opinion but it wasn't a decision for me to make. I was only here as protection for him so really what I thought didn't matter.

"Okay sure," Dean relented, once he noticed I wasn't going to object. "We'll take em then."

Just as I had trained myself to do throughout the centuries, I kept my eyes lowered in submission and didn't complain. Although I can say it was definitely going to be uncomfortable sharing a room with Dean. So far, it had only been Bobby's house and we were never in such small tight quarters. If my mother were alive to witness that, well... Let's just say she would have burst into flames but not before slapping me senseless.

* * *

Dean wasn't asleep, in fact he'd been pretending to sleep for the last hour and a half making sure that Alana was out cold before he shifted under the blankets of his cot and got up. There was something on his mind, something that had been bugging the hell out of him ever since she showed up, and he figured now was as good a time to get to the bottom of it as any. So, he double checked to see if she was still asleep in her cot before moving to the door and sneaking his way out.

The cots Ellen had let them use for the night was out back in a makeshift storage shed, it was small and not at all private, but he wasn't gonna complain.

He made his way to the back of the Roadhouse, and rounded the side until he stopped near the Impala. He figured this was far enough. Alana wasn't going to wake up and if she did, she would probably just assume he took a trip to the crapper. He didn't figure she'd go in search of him anyways, so... He cleared his throat and averted his eyes to the night sky.

"Castiel," He said, awkwardly swinging his arms back and forth. "Uh, if you're not busy there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important, so... Can you zip on down here or what? Uh... Amen?"

He turned a quick circle after that, hardly expecting the angel to actually show himself, so he was pretty surprised when he heard a flapping of wings. After swinging around and seeing Castiel standing there with the same blank face as always, Dean snickered.

"Wow, didn't think you'd actually show." He said.

"What is you need, Dean?" Castiel replied. "I can't be here long."

Dean rose his brows, giving a crooked smile as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the Impala.

"Somethin's been bugging me for a while now, and... After I had a little talk with Alana tonight, well... Let's just say I started getting even more curious." Dean started.

Castiel instantly squinted. "Alana? Is she all right?"

"Oh she's fine," He snickered. "Sleepin' right now, so... You don't gotta worry about her hearing this."

"Hearing what? Dean, what is this concerning?"

Dean tried to wipe the sneer from his face, and cleared his throat. "I was just doin' some thinking. Alana seems like she's a nice girl, so I kinda felt bad for her, ya know, not knowing who her old man is and all-" He said, and Cas only squinted even more. "So, I started thinking about what you said before. You said that you were friends with him, right? Or were in the same fox hole or whatever?"

"That's right, what about it?"

"So you two were like a team, right? Just you two together? Cause like you said if any of the other cloud hoppers found out who her dad was then they'd execute him right?"

Cas sighed taking a few steps closer. "Yes, what are you getting at, Dean?"

"Hold up, hold up, you'll see. Okay, so you're admitting that it was just you two. _Only _the two of you that knew this big secret, no other angels knew? Are you sure about that?"

Nodding, Cas tilted his head slightly. "Yes it was only the two of us. We couldn't take the chance of anyone else finding out because it wasn't only dangerous for him, it was dangerous for her. Her safety was the only thing we wanted to ensure."

Dean faked surprise and pursed his lips. "Wow, that's uh.. That's pretty weird then."

Cas' brows furrowed. "Why is that weird?"

"Oh, cause of what Alana told me about earlier today. She had a nightmare or something just before we got here. And, before she turned in I managed to get her to talk about it."

"And?" Cas could feel his patience wearing thin.

"She said that... She said she remembered somethin' that happened when she was in prison. Not long after she got tossed in there actually. Some angel came and paid her a visit, someone she said she didn't know or recognize. The dude said something weird. Something about her and her old man busting her outa that place." He shrugged. "It's weird cause... You said that only _you_ and her _dad_ knew about Alana, and the angel that paid her a visit in the prison wasn't _you_... She said since she'd seen the guys true face she'd recognize him, and since she can see _your_ true face it obviously wasn't you, so... Yeah I guess I'm confused, Cas; cause... If it's only the two of you that knew about all of this..."

"Dean..." Cas tried to cut him off but Dean kept going.

"That would mean that either the dude that came and saw her in prison was her dad, or... You're her dad, am I right?" He sneered again and Cas had gone even more blank faced. "And like you said, it was too dangerous for her old man to go out there and make himself known, and in my opinion goin' into heavens prison to see her is _kinda_ making yourself known, am I right? That would've been stupid, so... You really gonna stand there and keep sayin' that you ain't her dad, Cas? Cause... It's pretty damn obvious that you are."

Cas swallowed, and Dean couldn't miss the startled expression on his face even if he tried.

"Dean you're mistaken, you must have-"

"Oh please," Dean interrupted. "Don't pull that crap with me. I'm the King of lying, I invented it, Cas. And you're friggin' horrible at it, so... Just admit it, tell the truth... Are you Alana's dad?" Cas' lips parted and Dean rose a finger. "Tell the truth, man. There ain't no point in lying about it anymore. Yes, or no... Are you Alana's dad?"

Cas only clenched his jaw and remained silent, which resulted in Dean shaking his head.

"Wow... You're a piece of work ya know? You got a daughter that had the hell kicked out of her for three hundred years, and even after all that you can't even say it out loud that she's yours? Talk about dead beat fathers, I thought mine was bad."

Now Cas' breathing was fast with short pants, and he looked as though he was just going to bolt rather than speak.

"You don't understand, Dean-" He finally said. "I... She's in danger enough as it is. What do you think would happen if she came to find out who her real father was? They would capture her all over again and torture her for information on his identity. These secrets that I keep, aren't to protect him-"

"You." Dean pushed himself off the hood and stood in front of him. "They aren't to protect _you_... Say it!"

Cas swallowed, his eyes widened. "They aren't to protect _me_... They're to protect her."

For a second Dean actually had to take a step back, cause he felt himself actually wanting to punch the angels face in. Which of course confused him, because he barely knew Alana, he wasn't sure why he gave a crap about any of this, or why he was getting so defensive over it.

"Three hundred years, Cas," He said instead of clobbering him. "Friggin' three hundred years she had the crap kicked outa her."

"I know!" Cas heaved out a deep breath and moved his eyes to the ground. "Do you think that hasn't been driving me insane ever since I found out that she existed? Knowing that I had a child that I couldn't protect, and was locked away behind so many bars and chains, and heavens guards, that I couldn't rescue her... You have no idea what I felt or am continuing to feel even now!" Now he had to take a step back. "I even tried to negotiate with them, I wanted to test them to see what they would do. I told them that her father was going to offer himself up if they would just release her, but they wouldn't do it. They claimed they wanted us both, and I knew if I let myself get taken in then there would be no way I could manage getting her out of there. I've been working for the last three centuries in trying to find a way for her to be released and... Not until your rescue from hell was I finally able to convince them to let her go. It took that long, and nothing you can say or do will make me feel any less horrible about that."

Dean eyed him closely after that, unable to ignore how broken down he was. The pain on his face was perfectly clear, in fact... He'd never seen anguish like that in his entire life. Not even from his own dad when times turned rough.

"So..." Dean cleared his throat, softening his tone. "Rescuing me from the pit made a difference why?"

"It was as I stated before," Cas answered, refusing to pull his eyes off the ground. "They wanted someone disposable to be a body guard for you. They didn't figure any of our soldiers would be disposable, so that's when I brought up Alana's name. They consider her an abomination, a disgusting thing that only brings dishonor to our people, so... They had no qualms with using her for that role because if she were killed, well... They felt it was correcting a monumental mistake one of our brethren had made." He shuddered. "It sounds horrible... That I had to insinuate that I agreed with that, but... I knew it was my one and _only_ chance of getting Alana out of that prison, Dean."

Dean yet again leaned back against the Impala, finally calming down some. "So, what were your plans after she got out, other than sending her to us? You had to have been workin' on something else?"

"Of course I was... I knew that Alana couldn't remain with Sam and yourself forever... I just... I wanted to wait until I was certain she would be safe before I made any decisions. Honestly, I'm still just as confounded as I was when she was first released because the situation is the same. If she finds out that I'm her father, and if my superiors discover somehow that she knows... She'll be tortured or maybe even killed. Which is why she _can't _know the truth, Dean... Not now... Not until I know she'll be safe."

Dean went blank faced now. "Oh wait a second, you don't expect me to lie for you?"

"You just said yourself that you're the King of lying, Dean; so it shouldn't be an issue for you." Cas replied with snark.

"Yeah but it ain't my responsibility to keep that secret for you. Not to mention that the poor girl's been through hell, so what if she asks me, huh? I'm just supposed to _pretend _that I don't know you're her old man?"

Cas stood tall, narrowing his eyes. "Would you rather her be executed? Like I said, I'm trying to protect her. If I had my choice of course I would tell her the truth. I want her to know that I'm her father, but she _can't _know right now... Or, maybe not ever, I don't know yet... Just... Please, keep this to yourself."

For the millionth time Dean studied the angel closely. "So... You're really tryin' to watch out for her then? You're not just taking the cowards way out?"

"What?" Cas squinted again. "No... If I were taking the cowards way out then I never would have tried to get her out of prison in the first place. She's my child... She... She means more to me than you could ever know."

Looking away, Dean focused on a tree across the street, eyeballing the thing as his mind ran all over the place.

"It ain't like I'm not used to keeping secrets, dude... Cause," He snorted. "I am. Hell, I've had some doozies that I've kept from my old man and Sammy, and ya know what always happens in the end?" Cas shook his head. "It comes back to bite you in the ass. You keep this from her, once she does find out... She's gonna be worse off than she is right now cause something like that should come from you. But... If you promise you're gonna figure out a way of telling her about this, then... For right now I won't say anything."

Cas let out a relieved sigh before nodding. "I understand. And I promise that I'll find a way of telling her the truth, once I know it's safe."

Dean threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine... Then I'll keep my mouth shut... For now." He rose a finger. "But ya know... She's a smart girl, don't be surprised if she figures this out herself, or... Hell, maybe she already has... But like I said, somethin' like this should come from you... If anyone is gonna tell her who her dad is, then it should be her _dad_."

Without saying anything else he just gave an insignificant wave and left the angel standing in the parking lot out front, as he rounded the back of the building and returned to the storage shed.

To think, that had Alana not told him earlier about the dream she had, then he never would've put two and two together. And after she had told him, and he figured that Cas was probably her father... In the beginning he thought maybe he could use that as some kind of blackmail if he needed to in the future. Cause he sure as hell didn't trust Cas yet, so if he had some kind of dirt on him, then it would have been easy to get the halo to do what he wanted. And, having the info that Cas was actually Alana's dad would have been the perfect sort of leverage he could use.

But once he closed the door to the shed and saw Alana still sound asleep in her cot he shook that notion away. Not trusting Cas was one thing, but Alana didn't deserve that kind of crap. He couldn't use the knowledge of Cas being her dad for blackmail, that would just make him a total asshole. Especially since he actually did believe the angel when he said that he was trying to protect her.

The one thing Dean knew for sure was if Castiel didn't somehow figure out a way to tell her about this, and soon, well... Then he was gonna have to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) They're greatly appreciated. **_

* * *

I refused to budge not even an inch from where I sat at the bar. Dean's friend Ash, who had not long ago joined the land of the living by crawling out of his hole of a bedroom was across from me, clicking around on the strangest looking contraption I had ever seen. It was similar to Sam's laptop, and every other laptop I had ever seen, but... This one was definitely odd with wiring wound around the entire thing, strange blinking lights and the thing was humming as though it was alive. I'd learned very _very _quickly not to touch in curiosity, because Ash glared at me as though he was going to set me on fire. Ever since, I refused to move, because it was obvious he cherished that electronic monstrosity.

"How much longer?" Dean groaned for the millionth time. "You said twenty four hours, man."

"Yeah well..." Ash sniffed, then took a long pull of a beer. Beer... At eight in the morning. "Guess that Ruby chick is better at hidin' than I thought, Dean. Just... Gimme another twenty minutes then I should have somethin'."

He grabbed his laptop and beer and scurried back to a quieter section of the place, away from the bar and in particular away from Dean who seemed to be wearing on his nerves.

Still, Dean followed him and flopped down at the table Ash had escaped to and I finally allowed myself to move as I rested my elbows on the bar."

"So how'd you sleep, sweetie?" Ellen asked, passing me a kind smile.

"Very well, thank you." I replied. Actually I hadn't slept well. I was on edge, even more so than usual and the nightmares were particularly persistent last night.

"Well good news and bad news. Good news is, I got breakfast started in the back, bad news is that I'm out of bacon."

"What?" Dean bellowed from his seat across the room. "C'mon!"

Ellen only chuckled and I smiled timidly. "I'm sure that won't be an issue, Ellen; I don't complain about food anymore."

She smiled at me before moving back into the kitchen and Jo passed me a quick glance. "So... After you and Dean head out to find Sam, what're you gonna do next?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, because unfortunately I don't know. It seems that Castiel hasn't given us much information on what we need to do."

She stopped in front of me, and just as the day before rested her elbows on the bar. "So lemme guess how it's been goin' out there," She smirked. "Dean's probably been trying to get into your pants since you got here... Right?"

My brows pressed together. "Excuse me?"

"That's just how Dean is, ya know. Hits on any woman that moves."

I sat up straight, passed a quick little glance to Dean, then returned my attention to Jo. "Are you implying that Dean is perhaps a cad?"

She snorted. "Well, people don't usually use that word now a days, but... Yeah. Pretty much."

"Oh..." I nodded. "Well, no he's never been inappropriate with me, he's always been a perfect gentleman."

Now she seemed genuinely surprised. "Seriously? A gentleman? Dean?"

"Well, yes... That's what I saw him as anyhow."

She grabbed a bar rag and threw it over her shoulder then smirked. "Huh... Maybe you're just not his type then. You know, cause you're not-"

After she trailed off I knew I didn't want to hear the rest of what she was going to say, but I pressed it anyhow. "I'm not... What?"

"Completely human. Dean's got a thing about that."

I was right... I knew I wouldn't have wanted to hear the rest of her statement and I really should have just left it alone. Never did I like being reminded of what I was cursed with. It's not as though I asked to be born half angel. And, it's certainly not as though I felt like anything other than a normal girl. If you got past the part of being immortal, and having abilities and only being able to die by a particular weapon alone... Really the only thing I felt like was normal. It was normal for me, and in my opinion as long as I was kind and not a psychotic monster then people shouldn't have looked at me differently. I wouldn't have. In fact, ever since I found out Sam had demon blood inside of him, my viewpoints on the man hadn't changed at all. I still saw him as Dean Winchesters' brother, a nice young man, albeit slightly rude at times towards me. But... He probably considered me a threat to his demon lady friend, which I suppose... In a way... I was...

Yet again I glanced to Dean watching as he muttered to Ash while tapping his hands on the table. So... If I was going to go by Jo's claims... Dean probably didn't care for me much at all considering I wasn't human. Was that true? Even though I'd been nothing short of kind to the man? Did it really make that much of a difference that half of me was something else? I knew he was a hunter, that his life revolved around tracking down otherworldly creatures and slaughtering them, so... Had we met under different circumstances, would he have actually tried to kill me as well?

A pain erupted in my gut at that thought; thinking that Dean might have actually considered me one of the monsters he could hunt had situations been different. Why that hurt me so much I have no idea.

Dean glanced up long enough to notice me gawking at him, then passed me a wink before returning his attention to Ash.

I looked away quickly, focusing on a cup of coffee between my hands and felt my face burn red. When the front door of the bar opened and Castiel walked in, I halfway felt relieved just so I could distract myself from why I was so nervously twitching in my seat now. Dean had the uncanny ability of making a girl turn red from head to toe, and for no good reason at all but for the look on his handsome face.

Dean noticed Castiel instantly, arching a brow at him but saying nothing as he made his way from the front door and sat down beside me at the bar. It didn't take me long to notice either that Castiel seemed slightly on edge; more awkward and uncomfortable than usual as he fidgeted beside me.

"Hello." He said anyhow.

I nodded at him. "Good morning."

He straightened his posture and rested his arms on the bar, just barely shifting his eyes in Dean's direction before returning them straight ahead. "How are you?"

He was acting strange... Stranger than usual. "I'm fine, Castiel... How are you?"

After clearing his throat he just barely glanced at me. "I'm doing well... Have you... Spoken with Dean at all this morning?"

I squinted at him, then leaned forward slightly to look at Dean who by this point was completely ignoring anything Ash might have been saying as he watched Castiel and I.

"Not really? Not about anything important anyhow... Why?" I replied.

Now he finally seemed to ease up as he let out a deep breath. "Nothing. Just curious about your interactions."

"I... See?" I tried to shake that off as I took a sip of coffee. "So, what are you doing here? Do you have orders or..."

"No," He interrupted. "I just thought it was time that instead of coming and going, that I stay for a longer amount of time. I've been made aware that very soon Dean's work in stopping the seals from breaking is going to be starting. He'll need assistance with that, naturally. And you're not properly trained in something of that magnitude."

This is what had been confusing me ever since I found out that Dean had broken the first seal. Why, from the very beginning, were we not out there trying to stop it? Why for this entire time, had Castiel not been here assisting Sam and Dean with that very thing? I knew his actions weren't his own, he was obeying orders from his superiors, so... Why weren't his superiors trying harder at stopping all of this?

"Do you know what's going to be required of Dean in attempts to stopping the seals breaking?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Unfortunately no. Still, my superiors don't tell me much. All I know is it's going to be difficult and dangerous, which is why I need to be here."

"To protect Sam and Dean?"

His eyes locked on mine and stayed there for a good ten seconds before he lowered them to the bar. "Yes... Of course... To protect Sam and Dean."

I still wasn't certain how Dean was meant to stop all of this. Yes, he had started it by breaking the first seal, but how in the world was one man, a normal human man no less, supposed to prevent Lucifer from rising? As much faith as I had in Dean's skills as a hunter, somehow I just couldn't envision him being able to handle something like this. But... I didn't know him very well, maybe I was completely wrong?

"Can I get you something?" Jo suddenly asked, once she noticed Castiel sitting with me at the bar.

"I'm not a customer." He replied gruffly, keeping his eyes straight ahead.

"He's with me," I chimed in. "This is Castiel."

Jo actually seemed surprised once she set eyes on him, but... I figured that any normal human would have that look about them if they were seeing an angel for the very first time.

"Oh, all right then." She concluded, then returned to the kitchen.

Castiel and I fell silent until Dean wandered his way back over from Ash's table and smacked his hands down on the bar. Castiel actually flinched slightly, but I think it was out of annoyance rather than being startled.

"So, what you two crazy kids talkin' about over here?" Dean asked, slipping onto a stool with a sarcastic little smile etched on his face. "Anything interesting?"

"No." Castiel replied flatly. "Nothing interesting."

"Nothing at all?" Dean arched both brows, and his tone was unusual and hard to read. "No big secrets bein' revealed over here at all?"

I halfway wanted to chuckle because clearly Castiel or I wouldn't have secrets, but at looking to Castiel however, he seemed to be getting angry.

"No, Dean-" He practically spat back. "No secrets being revealed."

"Bummer," Dean replied.

"Breakfast's almost done, guys-" Ellen said, peaking her head out of the swinging door behind the bar.

"Don't suppose you can box that up for us, can you?" Dean huffed. "We gotta hit the road, Ellen."

"No problem." She smiled as she disappeared in the kitchen again and Dean nodded towards me.

"If you left any of your crap back in the shed then go back it up, Laney." He said.

I started off the stool but then stopped once I realized he'd given me a new nick name just as he did Castiel. For a moment I was confused over that, but he didn't seem to notice at all that he'd just called me "Laney". That seemed to be something Dean did. Sam he called Sammy, Castiel Cas, and now me "Laney", apparently. Silly of me but it actually made me feel special somehow.

But I did as he asked and left the bar via the backdoor and made my way to the shed, and oddly enough Castiel was following me. Once I pushed the shed door open and moved inside, he followed me there too and took a look around the tiny confined space.

"You slept here last night?" He asked, his eyes squinted.

"Yes, Ellen was kind enough to lend Dean and I these accommodations, I suppose so we wouldn't have to spend money on room and board." I replied.

I grabbed my bag and threw in the few articles of clothing I'd left lying on the cot.

"So, would you say that Dean and yourself have an amicable relationship?" He asked now.

Stopping, I zipped up my bag before nodding. "For the most part, yes. In the beginning I'll admit that he wasn't very hospitable nor pleasant to be around, but... He's gotten much better." I was going to throw my bags strap over my shoulder when Castiel suddenly took it from me instead. Before I could thank him though he turned and started for the door. "I think his main concern in the beginning was whether or not he could trust me. He obviously considered me a monster of some kind, and since he's been taught to hunt monsters his entire life, not to mention that he was previously being tortured in hell, well... It makes it a little hard to trust strangers, don't you agree?"

He responded to that with a very disinterested sounding, "Hm."

I shrugged it off, or at least attempted to shrug it off, and left the shed with him following still as we rounded the Roadhouse and stopped just beside the Impala. Dean was already waiting there for us, cross armed and giving the same little crooked sneer he'd been giving us since Castiel arrived. What it meant, I had no idea, and judging by the annoyed gleam in Castiel's eyes, something told me he already knew. Not that I would be gleaning any useful information from either of them.

"All set?" Dean asked.

"I believe so, yes-" I answered. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Sammy's hidin' out in some little town in Indiana." Dean then looked to Castiel. "So, you coming with us or what?"

"If that's acceptable, yes." Castiel replied, practically throwing my bag in Dean's arms. "As I was telling Alana, sooner rather than later you're going to have to start in on your work, and I'll need to be here to assist with that."

And Dean snorted in retort as he threw my bag in the trunk. "Yeah, right."

"Excuse me?" Castiel halted his steps beside the back right passenger door.

"Nothin', dude... Nothin'."

"If you have issues with me coming along, then you can always say so, Dean."

I felt myself inching backwards slowly, because it seemed as though they were in the thralls of what was surely going to be a violent quarrel, which was something I was content with avoiding.

"Just don't use 'assisting' us, or whatever, as your excuse for tagging along is all," Dean replied. "Cause we both know that ain't the real reason you're sticking around. Me and Sammy do just fine on our own, we always have, we've been in some pretty tough scrapes before and always manage to come out of it, so we don't need your protection or assistance."

I frowned slightly, looking to Castiel now. If Dean felt he and Sam didn't need assistance then there really wasn't any need for me to be traveling along with them now was there?

"This is different, Dean-" Castiel sighed, clearly irritated. "This is actually attempting to stop the apocalypse, this goes far past a little ghost haunting or any other creature you've hunted. This is going to require stopping Lilith, and preventing seals from breaking. You have no idea what you're going to run into on this journey and you're going to need all the help you can get." Cas... I mean Castiel, ugh, moved closer and stared Dean in the eye. "Besides... What other reasons would I have for being here right now?"

Dean didn't seem intimidated at all as he continued to smirk. "Oh, I dunno... I can think of one little reason," His eyes just barely shifted to me and I tilted my head in confusion. "But, never mind. We don't got the time for this, so if you're taggin' along then get in the car."

I quickly moved to the passenger side and jumped in, trying to avoid Dean's odd behavior. Seconds later, Castiel climbed in the backseat and we started on what I assumed was going to be another long uncomfortable drive.

* * *

Sam tapped his fingers anxiously on the fireplace mantel he leaned against. The old house was creaking and groaning in the wind. A storm was brewing in the distance and he could smell rain in the air as thunder faintly cracked in the background. He would be lying if he said he didn't have reservations for what he'd been doing with Ruby, because... He certainly did. There was a part of him, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself he was doing this for the right reasons, was constantly nagging at him to stop. Drinking demon blood, using these abilities that yellow eyes had given him, nothing good could come from that... He knew that. But the thought of finally extracting revenge on Lilith outweighed whatever fears he might have had.

"Sam?" Ruby said, moving to stand behind him. "How much longer are you gonna wait? He's been tied down in that chair for the last three hours."

For the moment Sam ignored her question, his own were pressing on the back of his mind to the point of madness. For the entire four months his brother was gone and in hell he'd been traveling the countryside with Ruby, pulling demons with his mind, exorcising them, saving the people they'd possessed; and throughout all of that he never had this nagging sensation swirling in his gut. But, ever since Dean was resurrected and the angels appeared in their story, he was nervous. He figured they were probably onto him, after all, they were angels... There was no question that they knew what he was doing with Ruby, how he'd been drinking blood and using his abilities. Sure, he could claim all he wanted that he was doing it for the greater good, but that wouldn't matter most likely. And, it wasn't even so much the angels knowing about this that bothered him, it was the fact that he was hiding this from his brother.

Dean... The one person in the world that he trusted most, and depended on the most... He was hiding this from him, and he knew that when the time came that Dean would figure this out, because... Of course Dean would figure it out because he _always _figured shit like this out... He knew that he was going to feel the aftermath on his face. Dean was gonna punch him out, scream at him, call him a freak or a monster and he in no way what so ever wanted to hear those words come from his brothers lips.

He knew he needed to confide in him soon, tell him the truth before Cas or another angel did it for him, but... He just couldn't seem to muster up the courage to actually do it. As soon as the confession would leave his mouth he knew things would never be the same again. His brother would never look at him the same way, their relationship would be strained, he knew that. And... He just wasn't ready for that to happen yet.

"Sam..." Ruby sighed, tapping her foot on the floor. "Are we gonna do this or not?"

Sam flinched at hearing her voice again. Sometimes... Sometimes it was all he could do to not exorcise Ruby too. Sometimes the thought that he was actually working with a demon smacked him in the face and for a moment... He was so ashamed of that. What would his father say? What would his mother say had she been alive to witness this? It was bad enough that their dad had told Dean so long ago that if he couldn't save him, he'd have to kill him... Could this have been what he meant? Maybe somehow, their dad knew what he was gonna end up doing, and thought that killing him was better off than letting him work with a demon. Never mind that he was actually drinking demon blood. There was no turning back from something like that.

"Gimme a minute, Ruby." Sam finally spoke, keeping his eyes fixed on a particular crack in the wall above the fireplace.

"I don't know why you're getting all squeamish for... It's not like you haven't done this a dozen times already." Her dark eyes rolled.

Swinging around, Sam's eyes bored straight through her, to the point that she actually took a threatened step backwards.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He snapped back. "Like some... Some motivational speech? I'm gonna kill this man, Ruby... I'm killing him and I'm... I'm drinking his blood. So... Gimme a god damned minute!"

She crossed her arms, still rolling her pretty eyes as she absently twirled the demon knife in hand. "Fine... Take a minute then, but he's not getting any younger over there."

Sam cringed, passing a quick glance to the older man that was tied to a chair in the center of a devils trap. The demon chose to possess a man well up into his seventies, and during the moments he had holy water splashed in his face they learned the man had a hoard of grandchildren and even one great grand child on the way. Not only that but he was well known in their town as being kind and helping the homeless and less fortunate. Basically... A good man... A good man that Sam was going to drain and drink, and all because Ruby said he had to. Because he needed to be stronger, strong enough to take down Lilith because he was the only one that could do it. Dean couldn't, even if the angels seemed to think that job was up to him. Sam was convinced that Dean wouldn't be able to stop Lilith in time. The seals were breaking fast, according to Ruby thirty six had already been broken, and she wasn't slowing down any time soon.

So, waiting around for the angels to get up off their asses and help them wasn't in the cards, which meant Dean wasn't going to take down Lilith, _which meant_ that Sam was the only one that could get it done. They were running out of time and the more he lingered around and moped about drinking demon blood, or killing an innocent grandfather, the more people would die while Lilith stomped around the globe breaking the seals... Even more than that would die if she succeeded and Lucifer was let out.

"Okay," Sam nodded, taking a deep breath and pushing his long hair from his eyes. "Okay, I'm ready."

Ruby nodded and handed over the demon blade. "It's about damn time."

He ignored that as he moved his way over to the demons trap and stared down into the black eyes of the hell spawn stuck there.

"You sure you wanna do this, Sammy?" The man said, a faint hint of a southern accent rolled its way out with the old mans voice. "Think about who you're gonna be killin' here?"

Sam swallowed hard, noticing his hands were slightly shaking as he took another step closer. He didn't have the luxury of thinking about who he was killing, about the innocent life he was about snuff out; he couldn't allow himself to care about that because he had to work to do, and it certainly wasn't going to do itself.

"Shut up," Sam said, swallowing hard and trying to breathe away his nerves.

In fact this was the first person he was going to drink completely. Up until this moment he had made do with Ruby's blood, or taking hits off of random demons that they'd captured during their traveling. But... This was going to be the first time that he actually _killed _the person he was drinking from. But, Ruby claimed that she didn't have enough for him anymore, that he needed more in order to get to the next level, the level that would make him capable of killing demons with his mind rather than just exorcising them. Sam had to admit to himself that that thought sounded appealing. Knowing that all he would have to do was think it, and a demon would drop dead. It certainly would help if he was in a tight spot, or possibly surrounded without any other means of escaping.

"Grandpa James is crying in here," The demon taunted, snickering. "Begging to spare him. Think of my grandchildren, the old man is wailing!"

Sam's steps faltered after hearing that as he cast a panicked glance over his shoulder to Ruby. "I thought you said that the old man couldn't hear or see anything that was going on?"

"He can't," She replied. "The demon's lying, Sam; he's just trying to shake you up... Don't listen to him."

Swallowing, Sam turned and looked down at the demon whose eyes suddenly went from black, and back to the dark blue that was the old mans.

"P-Please," He begged now, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Please don't k-kill me... I've got a family... My wife has cancer... She needs someone... Someone to take care of her... Please."

Yet again Sam turned and look at Ruby. "What the hell?"

She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time. "He's just trying to trick you, Sam. Ignore him."

"How do you know?" He took a step back from the devils trap. "What if he's..."

"I have money!" The old man said now. "Twenty thousand in a savings account... You can have all of it... Please, just let me go!"

"Sam just do it already!" Ruby shouted, her voice piercing every inch of the old house they stood in. "If you can't see that he's fucking with your head, then you're an idiot!"

Sam shifted on his feet before turning to the old man again, watching the tears roll down his wrinkled cheeks, his hands that were still bound to the chair were shaking, as was the rest of him. Finally, Sam had enough and blocked out Ruby's screaming and the old mans crying, and rose his hand.

Not even two seconds later a cloud of black started spewing from the old mans mouth, falling and squealing towards the floor as it absorbed into the floorboards leaving a crackled and dark stain behind. Once it was over, and the demon was exorcised the old mans head slumped, his chin smashing into his chest.

Ruby stomped over, waiting for Sam to scratch a line through the devils trap which he quickly did, and she approached the man and felt for a pulse.

"_Dead_, Sam... What did I tell you?! The demon was tricking you, the old man was probably dead months ago!" She shrieked in rage. "Now we're gonna have to track down another one, are you happy?"

Sam sighed, lowering his eyes to the floor. Had he taken the time to glance across the room and to the boarded up window, he would have noticed he had an audience watching his every move.

* * *

I was frozen where I was standing, what I had just witnessed from Sam was utterly terrifying. To see how he... How he exorcised that demon using nothing but his mind was nothing short of a shocking blow. And, if my stomach was churning so badly, my heart pounding in my ears, I could only imagine what Dean must have been feeling right then.

After taking a cautious glance to him, I could see his shoulders completely stiff and rigid, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. It was to the point that I didn't even attempt to speak to him, because I very much believed he might have responded with violence.

"Now you know." Castiel said, however, standing behind me. "Now you know as much as we do, Dean. Your brother is heading down a dangerous path, and it was brought on by what Azazel did to him. What his plans were for him, we don't know... But," He stepped closer, seeming to take a protective stance in front of me once he noticed Dean giving him the coldest and most sinister glare from over his shoulder. "I've been ordered to tell you to stop him. You have to stop Sam, or _we _will."

I suddenly felt as though I was going to vomit. The rage and hatred was spewing out of Dean practically from every pour and clouded the area with negativity. In the beginning once I'd met him, I knew he could be dangerous and he did frighten me, but... This was the first time I'd ever really taken that fear seriously.

"You knew?" He replied. "You knew what Sam's been doin' all this time... Haven't you?"

Castiel sighed. "Not from the beginning, no... It's only just recently been brought to my superiors, and my attention."

"And you couldn't have told me?" Dean swung around, practically whacking Castiel with the back of his hand as he did so. "You couldn't have told me about that as soon as you learned about it?" Cas didn't answer, so Dean looked to me. "Did you know about this?"

"N-No," I stuttered. "I truly didn't know about this, Dean... I swear."

But... I didn't confess that I had sensed some sort of darkness in Sam from the moment I first set eyes on him. And now... That darkness was easily explained. Whatever abilities he had from being cursed with demon blood was forcing me to feel that darkness from him. But, it didn't make much sense in my opinion. Because in order for him to be that powerful to the point he could pull a demon out with his mind alone, he would need more than just a few drops of demon blood to grant him those abilities. It would take... It would take glasses full, possibly even quarts of it. Which would mean that Sam would...

"Oh no." I muttered quietly, my hand covering over my mouth.

Sam had an addiction, I knew that already. I had overheard that conversation between Ruby and he where he begged for her to come back because he was out of... Whatever it was he was addicted to. At the time I figured it to be some sort of drug, something that Ruby might have been using to manipulate him with, to control him... Now I knew, it wasn't a drug in the form of a pill or alcohol, it was demon blood. Ruby had most likely gotten Sam to start drinking demon blood. It was the only way Sam could be that powerful, the only way he could do what he did without harming himself mentally and physically.

Glancing up to Castiel, his eyes were on me and he carried a suspicious expression. Chances were he knew already what I just realized, but it seemed neither of us could actually spit it out to Dean.

This... I figured... Was something Dean needed to discover on his own, or else he would never ever believe it. His brother using his abilities is one thing, but actually trying to convince Dean that his little brother was drinking demon blood was entirely different. I just didn't see Dean actually believing that.

We returned our attention to the window in front of us, as Ruby had grabbed the old mans body and dragged it into the adjoining room.

"Okay," She said. "So, now that plans been fucked over, what're you gonna do? Tracking down another demon would take too much time, so-"

"There's always you," Sam spat back spitefully. "You're a demon."

"But I don't have enough... Not as much as you're gonna need now, Sammy."

Sam twirled the demon knife in his hand, moving over to a table and sitting on top of it.

"You got enough to top me off at least, hold me over until we track down another one." He replied.

I felt myself unexpectedly latching onto Castiel's hand, and I hadn't realized what I'd done until he peered at me in surprise.

"You have to do something," I whispered, faint enough that Dean couldn't hear. "He's going... He's going to do it right in front of his brother, Castiel. You can't let that happen."

Castiel flinched slightly, hesitating at pulling his hand away. "I can't, Alana... I have my orders. He needs to see this with his own two eyes."

My heart dropped after that, because I knew that when it came to orders, angels had no choice but to obey or else they would endure the same sort of tortures that I had. And... As much as this situation was turning my stomach, I wouldn't want Castiel to be tortured by disobeying. And, maybe in a way he was right... I'd just thought that Dean would have to see for himself what his brother was doing or else he would never believe it, but... It still hurt me to know he was going to witness it.

Still, I had my hand clamped on Castiel's, for some odd reason it was comforting somehow. And oddly enough he still wasn't pulling away, and didn't seem to want to.

Ruby slithered her way closer to Sam, resting her hands on his thighs as she shrugged.

"Okay," She said. "I guess I can deal with that, Sam... So... Go ahead."

They had no idea we were here, Castiel had made certain of that, so... When Sam brought out the demon blade again and ran it across the underside of Ruby's wrist, I closed my eyes and turned my head. I couldn't watch it... And I certainly couldn't watch Dean's reaction either.

But, that didn't stop me from hearing it. His breath hitched in his throat, the rage he was feeling suddenly turned to pure disgust.

"Oh my god..." He muttered.

He didn't wait around anymore as he took off around the side of the old house, I tried to follow but Castiel's hand in mind prevented me from moving.

"No, Alana... This isn't for you to be involved in. Dean needs to settle this issue on his own." He said.

"But... He could be in trouble, Castiel... Ruby could hurt him, or-"

"I won't let that happen, but this matter isn't for us. In order for Dean to understand the severity of everything that's coming down around him, he needs to deal with his brother on his own."

I stopped when I heard voices coming from inside again, only clearly Dean's was overpowering everything else as he was screaming at Sam.

"Castiel," I tugged my hand again, this time succeeding in pulling free of his grasp. "I have to go in there, I... I have to help him. Please?"

He sighed, hardening his expression as he stared through the window. "Then go."

I darted around the side of the house, knowing that because of his own orders he wasn't going to follow. He would stand outside and wait for the incident to be over, and only intervene if, perhaps, Dean or Sam's life was in danger.

When I ran through the kicked in front door and finally emerged into the room where they were, I stopped just in time to hear Sam say, "Dean you don't understand, I can explain!"

"Explain what?" Dean retorted. "Seriously, how're you gonna explain somethin' like this, Sammy? Demon blood, really? You're drinking demon blood, and you're gonna try to justify that?"

Once Ruby set eyes on me she started taking careful steps backwards, but really I wasn't going to even attempt to smite her, even though I was fully capable of doing so. Instead, I wanted to be certain that both boys were all right.

Sam noticed me now, arching a brow and letting out a sarcastic chuckle. "So, lemme guess... She led you here?"

"Laney's got nothin' to do with this," Dean replied. "But no, she didn't lead us here, I went to Ash and he tracked you down."

"_Laney_, huh?" Ruby said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Looks like the little freak's wormed her way in pretty damn good."

"Ruby," Sam rose his hand. "Just... Stay quiet, I can handle this."

"Yeah, Ruby," Dean snarled. "Keep your whore mouth shut or I'll stick my fist in it."

I swallowed and set my attention on her now. It would have been so simple to dart across that room and burst her with a shot of white light, kill her, but... If I did that, then it would only cause issues with Sam and Dean. As much as I hated the thought, in order for them to work their way through this then Sam would need to come to the conclusion himself that Ruby was no good... If we forced it on him by possibly killing Ruby, then there was every chance that he would resent Dean forever, and disappear entirely. But, apparently Dean didn't have that same notion, either that or he was just too enraged to think clearly because he looked over at me with his jaw clenched.

I read the look in his eyes like an open book... He was telling me, not asking, but _commanding _me to kill Ruby.

But I just couldn't do it, because I knew the repercussions it would bring. Sam would be even more angry with his brother, maybe even hate him, and I wouldn't allow that to happen. They were the only family each other had, and if I ruined that... I could never forgive myself.

But, Dean's eyes were penetrating, telling me over and over again to make a move on the demon who was slowly inching her way towards an open back door. Sam must have noticed the looks Dean was giving me too, because just as I took a step towards Ruby he suddenly lunged at me and hooked an arm around my waist.

"Ruby get out of here!" He shouted, and immediately the demon vanished from the house.

I forced myself out of Sam's grasp and choked back a gasp. It was the first time in a very _very _long time that I ever felt myself so angry. Normally, I was afraid, constantly, cowering in fear afraid of being harmed, having to deal with evil power hungry angels that wanted to harm me. So, I was always afraid, but... This was entirely different. I was completely engulfed in rage as I stood at full height and narrowed my eyes at Sam.

"Never lay a hand on me again!" I shouted, and the lights in the house actually crackled as the bulbs exploded.

Sam actually jumped faintly before Dean moved over and grabbed my shoulder.

"Okay whoa, calm down there, sparky-" He said. "Yeah I'm just as pissed as you are, but... You don't need to bring the house down on us." Once he realized I wasn't going to explode, he released me. "Sam... Look, you know that what you've been doin' is wrong... You know that."

"I've been saving people, Dean... I've been exorcising demons, and-"

"With your mind!" Dean cut him off.

"But I'm saving people," Sam repeated. "I've saved more people these last four months then we save together in a year, I haven't had to use the knife only but a couple of times, Dean... Do you know how that feels? Knowing that I can save innocent people and all it takes is..."

"Drinking demon blood," Dean interrupted again. "Yeah, cause that's just so great and all. So tell me, if all of this is so damn great; then why did Cas tell me to stop you? He said that if I don't make you stop, then he would."

Sam was visibly shaken after Dean said that as he took a step back. "What?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Cas said that you have to stop this, and I needed to make you do it or he was gonna step in and make you stop. So, think about it... That means _God _knows what you're doin' and he doesn't like it... He wants you to _stop_, Sam."

Swallowing several times over, I could see the faint traces of tears in Sam's eyes now.

"But, I thought that... I thought I was doing the right thing... I was working my way up to killing Lilith."

"Which ain't your job, man-" Dean sighed. "All that crap's on me, so you need to stop all of this... You realize that, don't you?"

Now it seemed Sam couldn't meet his brothers gazes as he dropped his head towards the floor and nodded. "Can we just... Can we please just get outa here now?"

Dean sighed, then started for the door. "Yeah... Let's get outa here."

Sam passed me a sideways glance before following his brother from the room and eventually the house. Once I made my way outside as well, Castiel approached after Sam and Dean disappeared through a set of trees where we'd left the Impala.

"Well," Castiel nodded. "It seems as though you've asserted your dominance, in a way... In case you're wondering why I didn't intervene just now it's because I knew that you could take care of yourself, and I wanted you to realize that too."

I swallowed back whatever emotions I was feeling right then, which seemed to be a cross between anger still, and fear.

"Why would I expect you to intervene anyhow?" I replied, shuddering slightly.

"Well, you might have have expected it, and... Had it been anymore dangerous I would have. But, I hope you realize now that you have the capability of protecting not only yourself, but Sam and Dean if the time calls for it. Eventually you'll start to realize also that you won't be ruled by fear any longer."

Possibly not, but the anger I felt just now, and at seeing how just being filled full of rage like that managed to explode the lights in that house... That frightened me for entirely different reasons. I didn't want these abilities, I wanted nothing to do with the angelic side of me, the grace that I carried. It was a curse to me, a horrible awful curse that I didn't want. Maybe Castiel believed it was a good thing, because it could grant me the ability to protect myself, but... That power only frightened the ever loving hell out of me, and I swore to myself over and over again that I wouldn't use those powers... Not unless I absolutely had to.


	11. Chapter 11

It was amazing actually, all of the colors, the different variety of items I was looking at. How women did it... I would never know, it seemed like such a bloody hassle.

"Uh," Dean said, stopping next to me in the aisle I stood in. "What the hell are you doin', Laney? You've been standing here for like fifteen minutes?"

"Hm?" I tore my eyes off the shelf in front of me. "Oh... I was just standing here thinking about how in my day and age, if a woman wore so many flashy colors on her face, well... Let's just say she wasn't a very honorable woman and chances were you'd find her galavanting on street corners." I cocked my head to the side. "But still... They are nice colors."

"Seriously?" Dean replied. "You've been standing here for fifteen minutes staring at makeup?"

"Oh," I took a step back. "I apologize, was I causing a delay?"

"No, Sam's takin' forever grabbing the crap he wants, so... Whatever it's okay." He sighed and grabbed a random cosmetic item then twirled it in his hands. "So... When's Cas coming back?"

Castiel had left sometime after we retrieved Sam, claiming that he was being called back to heaven and that he would return with news when he was able. So far, that was two days ago. And so far since he was gone and Sam was back with his brother, they hadn't discussed what we'd caught him doing with Ruby. I think... I think that Sam just wanted to forget about it, once he realized how Castiel had basically threatened him to stop what he was doing; I believe he realized now that what he was doing was indeed very wrong.

"I don't know, Dean," I answered. "I'm not certain why you seem to think that Castiel shares more information with me than he does with you?"

"Cause he likes you more," Dean shrugged. "So..."

"That's another thing," I snickered. "Why do you seem to think as well, that Castiel _likes _me more, Dean?"

"Cause he does, plain and simple, so-" He tossed the cosmetic he was holding back onto the shelf. "You ready to head out?"

I glanced over the rows of shelves in the shop, noticing Sam standing in line to pay.

"Seems as though Sam's ready," I said.

"You gonna buy some of this crap or what?" He went on. "Cause, ya kinda don't need it."

"Oh, I know it's a completely silly thing to want to purchase, but I've seen so many women wear this, it made me curious. But, you're right, it's not something that I have to have."

"That's not what I meant," He snorted. "I mean that you're..." He stopped as I stared at him closely. "Well, ya know... You're pretty hot, so..."

My brows pulled together. "Hot?"

"Jeez," He rubbed his forehead and I noticed his cheeks flushed pink. "Why do I open my mouth? You're, uh... You're pretty, so... You don't need all that crap on your face."

After he said that I felt my own face flush bright red, so I quickly looked away hoping he wouldn't notice it.

"Oh..." I barely managed to croak out afterwards. "Well... Thank you."

He shifted on his feet before mumbling something that sounded like, "I'm friggin' fourteen again," Before nudging me with the back of his hand. "Can we just go now?"

I tried not to giggle like a nervous school girl before nodding. "Of course."

As I had stated before I had been told in the past that I was a lovely girl, but... For some odd reason hearing that compliment come from Dean just seemed much more meaningful. Perhaps that made me silly, especially since I would never be anything more than a monster to anyone else, but... I appreciated that comment nonetheless.

* * *

Castiel took a small circle around the abandoned warehouse he had been summoned to. Needless to say that he was slightly alarmed once he heard the call; his mind darting every which direction at trying to conjure up a reason for such a secluded and out of the way meeting area. Not to mention who had summoned him there in the first place. Something certainly didn't feel right about this, and he halfway had the notion to abandon the meeting entirely just to be safe.

However he didn't get that chance when he heard the flapping of wings and turned to see the sibling that had called him.

"Uriel," He said, nodding in greeting. "You're the one that's summoned me here?"

His brother eyed him up and down, the vessel he had taken seeming to be a middle aged African American man with an intimidating stare.

"Castiel," Uriel spoke, letting out a deep sigh. "There's something we need to discuss."

"I wasn't aware that you had taken a vessel," Castiel replied. "Not with how much you despise humanity."

"Well, I didn't really have much of a choice," Uriel chuckled. "I've been hearing some things, brother; some very... Disturbing things, and I knew the only way I could speak with you about it was if I came down here and," He ran his hands down the suit jacket his vessel adorned. "Jammed myself in one of these hideous things."

Castiel squinted, taking a step closer. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"I heard a rumor, actually... Actually it's a rumor that's been spreading through our garrison. Only a few of us has heard it so far, and once I caught wind... I wanted to get your side on it."

"What rumor?" Castiel replied.

"Some are saying that... That, this _creature_, that was released from heavens prison... Some are saying that you hold special ties to her, Castiel. Some are even going as far as to say that you... You _fathered_, this abomination."

It was vital that he didn't allow his expression to give anything away after hearing that, and Castiel struggled to do just that.

"What?" He replied, hoping to god this sounded convincing. "Some are saying that I fathered her? The nephilim?"

Uriel shrugged faintly, taking a few more steps across the large empty room. "They think it's suspicious that you were so insistent she was released from prison, regardless of the importance of the mission they were sending her on."

"Who's saying such ridiculous things, Uriel?" Castiel scowled. "Tell me their names."

"It doesn't matter which of our siblings are saying it, the fact of the matter is that it's being said at all; and I want you to be honest with me... Did you father that creature, brother?"

"No," Castiel spat back. "To suggest such a thing is..." He looked away, clenching his jaw and feeling his gut twist at the lies he was spewing out. "It's preposterous; and you know very well that it's not true. I suggested the nephilim be used for the mission because our superiors were desperate for a guardian for the Winchesters' and it was simply too risky to use one of us. Alana is as you claimed... An abomination, which means it wouldn't matter if she died during this mission. That's why I was insistent she be released, to spare our brothers and sisters, Uriel."

When Uriel looked away, Casitel's shoulders slumped. He hated himself for having to say such horrible things about his own child, because in no way what so ever did he believe any of it.

"I figured as much," Uriel nodded, adding a crooked smile. "I didn't think it was you that could have done something so disgusting."

"Who else knows about this, brother?" Castiel yet again took more steps towards him, closing the large gap between them. "How many did you tell about this meeting? How many more siblings and I going to have to prove myself to?"

Uriel shook his head. "None, Castiel. I wasn't going to drag your name through the mud unless I had to... No one but you and I knew about this meeting."

Castiel sighed, nodding as he gave a faint smile. "Then I thank you for that."

Suddenly an angel blade slid out of Castiel's sleeve and he lunged at his brother and managed to knock him backwards before Uriel counteracted by pulling his own blade. He couldn't allow himself to feel guilty for killing his brother, because protecting his daughter greatly outweighed everything else. After how badly he'd failed her so far throughout the first three centuries of her life, he needed to do whatever he could now that she was free to make up for that. If that included killing his own brother, someone he considered a long time friend, then so be it.

"It's true then!" Uriel spat out. "You fathered that monster?"

"She isn't... A monster!" Castiel returned, then lunged at him again.

They both collided and started pummeling each other until their vessels were bleeding and bruised. And each took swipes at each other with their angel blades, both just narrowly missing.

"You do realize it's only a matter of time... Don't you?" Uriel asked, as they both stopped to circle each other. "Eventually everyone will know what you did, the entire host of heaven will know the sins you committed and then you won't stand a chance of protecting yourself."

"It's not myself that I'm concerned with," Castiel replied, wiping a trickle of blood from his split lip. "I'm only concerned with her."

Uriel shook his head, his eyes filled with disgust. "That _thing _isn't worth it, Castiel; and I won't let you get away with this."

Having heard enough, Castiel flew into a fit of rage as he managed to beat Uriel down to the floor once more, this time however his brother took another stab at him as a last ditch effort, and for the most part Castiel blocked the blow, but unfortunately the blade pierced his ribcage a good few inches. No, it wasn't a fatal blow, but it was surely going to weaken him. Which is why he needed to end this fight now before Uriel managed to get the upper hand on him. With several more hard punches and kicks, his brother was disarmed and Castiel plunged the angel blade into his chest.

With a horrible shriek and burst of white light, Uriel was dead, leaving behind the scorched blank remnants of wings that outstretched across the cracked concrete.

Castiel fell backwards after the ordeal was over, clenching his side and taking peaks under his jacket and trench coat to see a sliver of white light leaking from the wound. His vessel was damaged, obviously, and if he lingered behind in this area it was only a matter of time before another of his siblings came across what happened here. He couldn't be there for that, he didn't have the strength right now to fight anyone else. He needed to rest, to heal; but that would have to be set aside because now that he knew this rumor was spreading through his garrison... There was only one other angel that could have started it.

He was finding it hard to believe that he could have betrayed him like this. It wasn't logical to assume he would... It didn't make sense. After everything they had done for each other over the centuries, how much he had already assisted him, how he worked with him for the last three hundred years at forming a plan to help Alana... It wasn't feasible to consider that he would betray him _now_. But still... This didn't make sense, because if it wasn't him, then how did this rumor get started?

Castiel had been careful ever since he found out about Alana, he didn't speak of it to any of his siblings but for the one. And he only told him because he knew for certain he could trust him.

Pulling himself to his feet, he used the strength he had to transport himself to another location, one that was secluded and thousands of miles from where he'd met Uriel. It was where they'd conducted their meetings in the past, dozens of times as a matter of fact. It was the ruins of a castle in Scotland, buried so far back in forests and between hillsides that no one had seen it in centuries.

He moved to the only section of it that was still standing, which was a wall with an enormous fireplace, before reaching up into the darkness and pulling out a dented metal bowl, and the ingredients he needed for summoning.

After he had them, he left a blood trail behind him as he moved to the center of the ruins and quickly mixed everything, before muttering a quiet incantation and dropping a lit match into the bowl. A blast of sparks and smoke arose in his face, and he stumbled backwards slightly before hearing the flutter of wings behind him.

"Castiel?" A voice rang out, and he swung around. "What are you..."

"Balthazar," Castiel managed to squeak out. "It's been a long time."

"Too long," Balthazar moved closer, eying him closely. "You're injured... What happened?"

"Uriel happened."

Balthazar snickered after hearing that, his eyes rolling. "Why am I not surprised, he was always hotheaded wasn't he? So... If you've gotten off this easy, is it safe to assume that dear old Uriel has been disposed of?"

"You could say that, but my fight with Uriel isn't why I've summoned you here."

A trickle of rain began to descend from the clouded over sky, providing an uneasy atmosphere as fog rolled up from the moors.

"Is it about Alana? Because I heard she was finally released."

"Uriel claimed that a rumor of my being Alana's father was spreading through the garrison, Balthazar... How did that happen?" Castiel retorted.

Sighing, Balthazar shook his head as he sauntered across the ruins and stopped in front of him. "I've been hearing the same thing, but I can assure you that it wasn't me that blabbed your secret, Castiel... I wouldn't, you know that. We've been friends for a long, long time, we've fought together and helped each other. Why _now _would I decide to turn around and expose your secret?"

After examining him closely, it didn't take but a few seconds for Castiel to conclude his brother was telling the truth.

"Then how?"

"Think about it-" Balthazar rose a finger, turning and leaning against a fallen over pillar. "For centuries the poor girl's been locked away, and not many knew about her. A few in our garrison did of course, simply because there were several of our brothers that were accused of being her father... Myself included... You remember that, don't you, Cas?"

Castiel nodded, his mind drifted away to those moments so long ago. After it was discovered that a nephilim had been conceived down on earth, and after discovering the location of _where _she was conceived, as well as the age of the child; it wasn't hard to determine who might have been the father. It wasn't very often that angels were stationed on earth, let alone stationed there in vessels. During that point in time only seven from their garrison were on earth, four of which were in the general vicinity of where Alana was born. So, several interrogations later, their superiors still hadn't discovered who the father was, simply because Castiel, at that point in time, had no idea that he had a child. But, along with himself being interrogated, Balthazar had been as well. It was only after Balthazar had been questioned did it finally dawn on the both of them just who Alana belonged to, and... After that... They had been together in trying to save the child.

"So... You're saying that those that were questioned three centuries ago might have spread the rumor?" Castiel finally replied.

"_One _or _all _of them, yes-" Balthazar nodded. "Because it's been one of the great mysteries of heaven, you know? Which one of us went and sullied some young lady's honor and left her with a bastard child, deserting her, therefore gaining a reputation that wasn't exactly favorable amongst our siblings, Castiel. So... When you brought up Alana's name after so long of her being imprisoned-"

Castiel groaned, stumbling on his feet slightly from the wound in his side. "I suppose I just walked myself right into all of that, then." He said. "Because none of the others that were questioned ever mentioned Alana again... I did..."

"Which makes it a little obvious you might be her father, so... Voilà! The rumors start."

Stumbling some more, he braced himself against the castles rubble and felt his head spin.

"If they've started these rumors then it's only a matter of time before our superiors hear of it as well... If that happens... Alana, she's... Chances are they will execute her, Balthazar. What am I supposed to do? I can't hold off all of heaven on my own, it's not possible."

"Yes, well," Balthazar crossed his arms. "You can't very well go after those starting the rumors either, because that would only put a bulls-eye on your back even more. Seems as though you're in quite the predicament, Castiel."

Castiel groaned, holding his hand on his wound and feeling blood seep out through his fingers.

"You always have to make me ask... Don't you?" He said weakly. "You can't just offer up your assistance."

Balthazar sneered. "Well do you blame me? After what you're asking me to do? I'm sticking my neck out for you, and taking a risk by angering all of heaven and just to cover over your secret, just as I've _always _done, so... Yes... You have to ask me."

Clenching his jaw, he shifted his eyes over to Balthazar and grunted out, "I need your help... Please?"

Balthazar's response was smiling sarcastically, the creases around his eyes deepening. "I'll see what I can do. Now, in the mean time why don't you go and rest up from that injury, and try to avoid killing anymore of our brothers, all right?"

Castiel nodded. "What do you plan to do?"

"Oh, well-" Balthazar shrugged. "Naturally to take the attention off of you I'm going to have to put it on someone else. It really is the only way to stop this bloody rumor from spreading even more. Now, I just need to figure out which of our unfortunate siblings is going to take the fall for you."

"Wait a minute," Castiel forced himself to stand upright. "You can't frame another angel for what I did... You _know _what our superiors will do."

"Never mind that they're trying to bend you over as well? Remember, one of them started that rumor first, so why not pull the same stunt with them? Besides... Better one of them, over Alana, yes?"

That he couldn't argue with... Because even if it was a low thing to do, he had to admit that if it meant protecting Alana, he would stoop to whatever level he had to to see it done.

"Just," Castiel relented. "Don't do anything drastic without consulting in me first, please?"

"Fine... You know," Balthazar chuckled. "You're going to owe me _so_ many favors once this is over and done with. Three centuries worth of favors, so... Until next time."

And Balthazar vanished shortly after, leaving Castiel to stand alone in the fog and rain.

* * *

"So," Sam sat back. "This might be something we should check out, Dean."

I tore my attention off of the television in the motel room, and back onto Sam who had been reading articles on his laptop for the better part of an hour.

"What'd you come across, Sammy?" Dean replied, kicking off his boots and grabbing another slice, of what I just recently learned, was pizza.

"Well according to this, there's been some pretty big miracles going on in Frankfort Illinois."

"What kind of miracles?" I asked.

"Uh," He snickered. "Well a guy was literally shot at point blank range in the heart and got up and walked away, according to witnesses he didn't even bleed a drop."

Dean's face fell blank as his cheek bulged with pizza. "And this dude's still alive?"

"Somehow, yeah... They're calling it a miracle obviously." Sam nodded. "Not only that but it's been practically three weeks since there's been a death in that town."

"And that's strange?" Dean shoved another bite in his mouth even though I was fairly certain his cheek was going to explode already.

"Well yeah... A little bit, Dean; so... Are we gonna go check it out?" Sam concluded.

"Excuse me?" I said, sitting up. "But, how do you determine that what's happening in this town isn't just miracles? What makes you conclude that it's something negative that requires your attention?"

Dean tossed the rest of his pizza back in the box. "Miracles don't just happen miraculously, Laney-" He said, then paused and shifted his eyes at how that sounded. "Meaning... If something like that's goin' on, pretty much from outa no where, then usually there's something negative following after."

"What Dean means," Sam snorted. "Is that it's not like you hear about a lot of miracles now a days, or ever... Usually, if something like that turns up, there's always a demon deal involved, or some sort of curse that always implodes at the end."

I nodded, feeling my eyebrows droop. "So... Basically you're saying that nothing positive ever happens anymore?"

"Pretty much." Dean nodded.

"And... Anything that might turn up that seems positive, a man getting shot and surviving as example, it's safe to assume that he only lived through some otherworldly means, and you're going to travel there and shift that, and in the end the man could wind up dying after all?"

Both brothers paused after that, casting each other strange glances before Sam sat back and shifted in his seat.

"Uh," He bellowed. "Well, if there's something negative influencing all of these miracles... Then, we have to stop it, Laney."

Ah yes, Sam had also began to call me Laney, and thankfully he wasn't so cross with me any longer. In fact, I would go as far as to say he had been rather pleasant during the last two days.

"I see, so... As long as you're stopping the negativity then it doesn't matter if lives are lost?"

"No, no no-" Dean rubbed his head. "That's not what we're saying. Look, what we do... Sometimes, we lose some... Sometimes we win some, but we can't _not _do a job just because it might get messy... Get it?"

I nodded. "Especially if it truly _is _something dangerous and negative that's causing the issues, because it could cause far greater problems if you allow it to continue on?"

"Exactly," Sam sighed, looking rather irritated at having to explain this to me.

Sighing, I shook my head. "This hunting business seems like it could be rather heartbreaking. I don't know how I would tolerate knowing that I couldn't save everyone."

"We take what we can get," Dean replied. "But yeah... Not savin' everyone does suck, but you just can't let yourself think about that."

His expression after that was just as heartbreaking as the thought of lives lost. Because I could tell by that expression alone that Dean Winchester obviously would beat himself up over that very thing. That was his personality, I could tell... He would blame himself for things gone wrong, for people he couldn't save, for anything that might have gone negatively. Why he had placed such heavy burdens on his shoulders I would never know, it's not as though he...

And then I realized, suddenly from out of no where, why Dean might have been that way now. Because of what happened in hell, because of the souls he tortured there. So far since he'd been back he hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not to Sam, not to me... He seemed content with keeping those horrors to himself, but it didn't matter... Everything that he did now, he hoped would make up for all of those mistakes... Little did he know just how horrible those mistakes were... He still didn't know that he had broken the first seal.

By the time I pulled myself out of my own thoughts I noticed Dean was gawking at me, almost as though he knew what I was thinking about. Of course he couldn't know though, I don't think his worst nightmares could conjure up the thoughts of him actually breaking the first seal and bringing on the apocalypse.

The more I was with Dean... And the more I began to consider him my friend... The more I was beginning to dread even more the day that Castiel actually told him that horrid truth. How he would ever recover after that... I had no idea.

When the silence was interrupted by a flutter of wings, all three of us turned to see Castiel had appeared in the room. And, not two seconds after he appeared did he suddenly fall over face first to the floor.

"What the fuck..." Dean said, jumping up and rushing over, but I reached Castiel first.

"What happened?" I asked, grabbing him from under the arm and pulling him up.

He looked as though he'd just gotten into a scuffle with a pack of wild cats and they came out the victors. He was bleeding from a deep gash on his forehead, a split lip, and a gaping wound was leaking white light from his ribcage.

"I... Had a..." He grunted out in pain.

And that's all he managed to say before he fell over face first again and would have busted his head on the dresser had Dean not caught him. With assistance from Sam they dragged him over to one of the beds and laid him down.

I sat down beside him and pushed open his coat and jacket, then unfastened his shirt to get a better look at the wound on his side.

"Do you have medical supplies?" I asked, gazing over my shoulder to the boys.

"Yeah, in the trunk." Sam nodded and rushed from the room.

"Does it matter though?" Dean added. "Dude's an angel, won't he just heal?"

"Yes, of course he will, but it will take much longer if he continues to bleed out, so the least I can do is tend to the wound." I answered.

Dean leaned over, examining the wound closely. "Okay, so... Only angelic weapons can do that much damage right?"

I nodded. "Yes, if it was a normal knife or dagger it wouldn't be leaking white light right now."

"So that means he got into some kind of bitch fight with one of his own..." He trailed off after that, his face falling flat. "Shit... I wonder what it was about."

Likewise I would have liked to know the answer to that as well. Castiel seemed as though he was a loyal soldier, he obeyed his orders and never strayed off his path, so why in the world would another angel want to pick a fight with him? Was he being punished for something? Or did he simply get into a tiff with a sibling over matters that had nothing to do with orders?

Sam returned seconds later with a first aid kit in hand and laid it on the nightstand.

"So... He's gonna be okay, right? This isn't gonna kill him is it?" He asked.

"No," I replied, grabbing stitching materials from the kit. "Thankfully for an angel this isn't a fatal wound, but it's not going to mean he won't be severely weakened for a while. Which could put him in danger if whomever did this decides to return for another go."

Castiel was completely out cold, his head slumped over on the pillow. His breathing was quiet and steady, which was a relief, but how pale he was wasn't at all comforting. He'd obviously lost quite a lot of blood before he showed up here.

"Well, you said he's gonna be okay, right?" Dean continued.

"Yes, I believe so, but like I stated he's going to be weak for quite some time." I answered.

"So, uh... If me and Sam take off for Illinois to do this job... You two are gonna be okay here, right?"

I shifted on the edge of the bed to face him. "That's right, I'd nearly forgotten about this supposed job," I let out a deep conflicted sigh. "Yes, we would be fine here, but... Should the two of you go off alone?"

Dean snickered at that as Sam rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, this ain't new to us. We know what we're doin'."

Yes, sometimes I would forget that Sam and Dean had been hunting long before I ever graced them with my annoying presence. They were perfectly capable of handling whatever issues that might have fallen in front of them. Honestly, I wasn't much assistance, more of a hindrance. If anything I just got in the way. Our last job, the Draugr or whatever the creature was called, I had been the bait that lured the monster away, but that's as far as my assisting went. It came down to Dean actually slaughtering the thing while I stood there stunned and trying not to soil my trousers.

"So you're going then?" I said now.

"Yeah," Dean huffed out a sigh and moved across the room to grab his bag and jacket. "We gotta go take care of this before it gets outa hand, so... You and Cas just stay here, let him heal up, and if he gets better have him zap you to Illinois, deal?"

I nodded and stood from the bed, following both boys to the door. "All right, I understand. But you both need to be careful out there. You never know when... When a demon or... Or something else could show up to harm you."

Sam passed me a faint smile before leaving the room and jumping in the passenger side of the Impala. Dean however lingered a moment with his bag slung over his shoulder before taking a sideways glance to Castiel who was still unconscious.

"You got my number," He said, patting his pocket where his cell phone lied. "If somethin' goes wrong... Call me, got it?"

"I will, Dean..." I swallowed, feeling myself shift uncomfortably at how his eyes seared into mine. "You two be careful out there."

"Yeah, got it..." He stepped outside but then knocked his knuckles against the door. "Lock this behind me."

Yet again he winked at me, just as I noticed he'd been doing quite a lot of lately, before he jumped in the drivers seat. Seconds later they backed away from the motel and with a honk, sped out of the parking lot and vanished in the darkness.

I closed the door once I could no longer hear the rumble of the cars engine, and did as Dean told me and locked the door. Double locked actually, with a deadbolt and chain, then moved back over to Castiel and sat down.

I finished stitching up the wound on his ribs, and then cleaned the blood from his forehead and lip. He didn't seem as though he was going to wake up anytime soon, he didn't so much as even flinch when I was tending to his injuries.

Honestly I was trying to keep myself calm after this... Because I never thought I would be so angry after seeing how badly someone had hurt Castiel.

He had been kind to me from the very beginning, had been working with my father, whoever he was, in trying to get me released from prison. And now that I was free, he was watching over me and helping me in any way he could. He'd made certain that I knew how to protect myself, he allowed me to stay with Sam and Dean even though it wasn't even necessary, basically... He was the only angel other than Gadreel that had ever been kind to me and it angered me to no ends that someone could just stab him, and get away with it.

Or, maybe they didn't get away with it? I didn't know the story yet, so my anger might not have even been justified.

I washed the last traces of blood from his forehead, then tossed the stained rags in the garbage pail when he started to groan. His lids opened only a slight slit, just enough to see the blue there. I wasn't certain if he knew who he was looking at, if he was coherent enough to realize where he was or what was happening.

"Castiel?" I said, leaning over and resting my hand on his shoulder.

He let out another painful groan before his eyes opened a little more.

"El... Elizabeth?" He garbled out. "W-Why are you here?"

"No, no, Castiel..." I shook my head, who was Elizabeth? "It's Alana, remember?"

After a few slow breaths his eyes started to flit closed again. "Oh..." He murmured again. "Of... Course."

And he was completely out again after that, his head slumping off to the side. The only thing I could do now was wait for him to heal, which I hoped would be soon.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. They make my day so keep em comin! :D**_

* * *

Unfortunately Castiel didn't wake up again for several more hours, and I had resorted to pacing or flipping through television channels to occupy my mind as I waited. He was healing nicely, I could tell that much as I examined his wounds every hour; he just wasn't waking up yet. More then likely it was from the blood loss, even though the wound didn't look too bad, that didn't mean he hadn't bled out even more than I knew before he showed up in the motel room.

Honestly it slightly surprised me once I sat and thought about it. How rather than returning to heaven to rest from his injuries, he instead transported himself to our motel room. It was almost as though he trusted Sam and Dean maybe even more than his siblings in heaven. But, considering that wound on his ribs was caused by an angelic weapon, chances were he'd gotten into some sort of squabble with a sibling. If that was the case, then... Perhaps he no longer trusted said siblings.

Other than accidentally calling me Elizabeth, Castiel hadn't mumbled anything else in his unconscious state. He had been uncomfortably silent, and I was beginning to wish that he would wake up and reassure me that he was going to be all right.

Suddenly I jumped practically out of my boots when the telephone on the nightstand began to obnoxiously ring. So far since being released from prison I hadn't the opportunity to use a telephone myself, but had witnessed both Dean and Sam using one. Really, it was an amazing contraption in my opinion. A way to speak to another person who could be thousands of miles away, simply fascinating.

"Oh," I quickly shook my amazement at the technology in this day and age away, as I jumped to my feet and approached the telephone. I grabbed the receiver quickly, and placed it to my ear, muttering awkwardly afterwards, "Hello?"

"Laney?" It was Dean, and I don't know why I found myself inexplicably grinning like a bloody idiot at hearing his voice.

"Oh, hello, Dean... How are you?" I replied, unsure of how I should respond to him.

"Uh yeah, I'm... I'm fine, just callin' to check up on you two. Is Cas doing okay?"

"Currently he's still unconscious, but his wounds are healing nicely. I won't know his condition fully until he actually awakens though, but... I'm fairly certain he's going to be fine."

Now it sounded as though he was laughing at me, and I had no idea why.

"Okay then, doctor-" He chuckled and I felt myself frown. "We'll be headin' into town in about an hour. So, like I said before, when he wakes up and if he's up to it, you guys can zap on over."

I opened my mouth to respond when I heard Castiel grunting from the bed behind me.

"Oh, I think he might be waking up, Dean-" I said. "I have to go."

"Right, you guys take it easy."

And then he hung up and I threw the receiver back down, turning to Castiel just as his eyes started to open and he peered up at me. He took a look around the room after that, and once he noticed it was just he and I alone here, he quickly forced himself to sit up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" I replied, sitting down on the second bed. "You were hurt and you came here."

He blinked a few times over, grunting slightly as he pushed himself up even more. "Oh... I must have forgotten."

"I tended to your injuries as well as I could. Thankfully they weren't life threatening... What happened out there, Castiel? If... If I can ask, that is."

After pushing his coat aside, he peaked to the stab wound in his ribs noticing it all but completely healed.

"An altercation with someone that I had thought was a friend," He answered. "But, he... He was working against us, I imagine."

I nodded. "Oh... What happened to him?"

"He didn't survive."

My eyes went slightly wide after he announced that, and I quickly averted them to the floor. Every now and then it was so simple to forget that Castiel was actually a soldier of heaven. Which meant he could be ruthless when he wanted or needed to be. He could easily turn around and slaughter you without a second thought if those were his orders. I liked to believe that for the moment he was my friend, but what it all came down to was... If his superiors ordered him to stick an angel blade in my chest... Chances were good that he would actually do it.

"Well," I swallowed back the nervous knot in my throat. "I'm glad that you're all right, at any rate."

He only shifted on the bed after that, before uncomfortably clearing his throat. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

I stood and moved over to the table, grabbing what was left of a can of soda and taking a few long gulps, trying to ease my nerves. It's not as though I had never been alone with Castiel before, because I had... For nearly two weeks as a matter of fact when he was training me, but... Knowing that he had gotten injured, that he had just recently killed one of his brothers really makes you sit and think... I was foolish to ever allow myself to feel slightly comfortable in his presence, to forget that he was actually my superior first and foremost, over being my friend. Yes, he claimed that I could consider him a friend, and as much as I wanted to, I just didn't know if it would be wise. Because, when the day might come along where he would be ordered to kill me, or to deliver me back to the dark depths of prison, I... It would be incredibly painful.

"They came across something that seemed like a job, so... They left to take care of it before it got out of hand." I finally answered.

"I see. And why didn't you go with them?"

I turned back towards him but still kept my eyes on the floor. "Well... I didn't want to leave you here unattended since you were wounded; you very well could have bled to death and-"

"Thank you." He interrupted. "I appreciate that, Alana." I nodded in response, and even though I wasn't looking directly at him I could see him tilting his head as he examined my face. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I just..." Clearing my throat I finally stood tall. "It's nothing, Castiel."

He nodded, but by now his forehead was creased in concern which I tried to ignore by sitting at the table and picking around at the left over pizza.

"Castiel who's Elizabeth?" I asked now, and the silence that fell into the room after that was so prominent you could cut it with a knife.

It was surprising actually, because I didn't figure that to be a very confounding question, nor did I expect for him to suddenly lose the ability to speak. And when I finally looked at him after thirty long seconds of awkward silence, it was hard to miss the complete and utter panic that was etched across his features.

"Castiel?" I squinted at him, wondering what in blazes about that question had frightened him so much.

"Where did you hear that name?" He replied, and his voice was more harsh and stern then ever before.

Naturally I was taken aback at his tone, feeling a shiver race up and down my spine. "You... When you were unconscious you mumbled that name is all."

And as if someone snapped their fingers, the cloud of tension and unease in the room lifted when Castiel took a deep breath.

"Oh, and... That's all I said?"

"Yes, you... Well you actually mistook me for this Elizabeth, but it was obviously because of the blood loss."

"Obviously," He nodded. "Because you're not Elizabeth."

"No, I'm not... Is she a sibling?"

"No, she's not a sibling."

My eyes shifted back and forth, wondering if I should press the matter any longer. "Then who..."

"No one you know," He interrupted again. "And certainly not anyone you need to concern yourself with."

I took that as his way of saying to stuff it with these questions that weren't any of my business, so that's what I did. Because it really _wasn't _any of my business who this Elizabeth might have been. It's just... When he looked at me, and he called me by that name... There was a look on his face that was difficult to read. Granted, you could easily explain that away due to the fact that he was wounded and had lost a significant amount of blood, but... Somehow it just didn't feel like that was the reason for that look on his face.

We fell into another silence after that, and by the time I forced my eyes off the table I had successfully torn apart the left over pizza into several greasy little piles.

"How are you feeling?" I asked now, hoping that he wasn't angry with me for sticking my nose in where it didn't belong.

"I'll be fine," He answered, and thankfully his tone had returned to normal. "I'm certain that in a few more hours I'll be back to my old self."

"That's good. It really frightened me when you appeared here and were bleeding like that."

"It did?" Why did he sound so surprised to hear that?

Or was that an incredibly stupid question? More then likely yes, it was. Because I had told him before that angels weren't exactly my favorite beings and here I was admitting that I was actually concerned for his welfare.

"Well, yes-" I shrugged, tearing my eyes off the mess of pizza bits in front of me. "You claimed we were friends, right?"

He just barely nodded, looking away with a look of pure astonishment on his face now.

"I've," He sat up further, propping himself against several pillows. "I've been doing some thinking, Alana... And I've come to the decision that if there's anything you would like to know about your past, then... You can ask me and if it's within my means, I'll answer."

I was struck with the sudden want of letting my jaw drop in response to that. Now? Why _now _did he suddenly decide that he wanted to talk to me about my past? Not that I was going to argue or complain, because I certainly wasn't. Even though I was fairly certain that the main question I wanted answered, which was who is my father, would still go unanswered. Honestly, I wasn't even going to bother asking that question because I already knew what the answer would be.

So, I stood from the table and moved my way back to the second bed across from him and sat down.

"Well..." I swallowed, suddenly feeling myself very nervous and anxious. "I suppose one question I might have is what happened to my birth mother, and why was I raised by the Campbell family?"

He nodded after that. "This is what I've heard... And the stories I've been told were that your birth mother was considered a friend to the hunters community. She was known for creating potions and other medicinal tonics or poisons that hunters would often need before or after their jobs. The Campbell family were good friends with her because of that, so... When she became pregnant with you, they were the first she told since it wasn't what you would consider a normal pregnancy, considering your father was an angel." He shifted to the point he was facing me, but... He wouldn't make eye contact. "Anyhow, since they were accustomed to things that weren't exactly natural, they were there for her throughout the entire pregnancy and birth. But, the after effects of giving birth to a nephilim are almost always fatal to the mother. There's only been a small handful of nephilim's born, and three out of five the mother's died during childbirth."

I sat up straight after that. "You mean... There's more like me out there? More nephilim?"

He nodded. "There were five, but three of them were killed, the remaining two, not including you, are imprisoned like you had been."

My heart completely sank after I heard that. "That's... That's horrible... How long have they been there?"

"One has been there since biblical times, the second was imprisoned I believe fifty years ago."

As much as that thought hurt, unfortunately that wasn't the questions I wanted answered, so I knew I needed to take advantage of Castiel actually willing to share information with me.

I had to cease with the nephilim inquiries.

"All right, so... You claimed that the Campbells' were there for my mother, so... What happened after I was born?"

"So I've been told your mother passed away shortly after you were born, and her last wishes were for the Campbell's to take you in and look after you. So, Sam and Dean Winchesters' distant cousin agreed and was the one to raise you."

"Adelaide," I nodded, sniffling at the thought of the woman who raised me. "She was a wonderful mother. I never would have guessed that she never gave birth to me." I quickly wiped my eyes, but it was too late, Castiel saw the tears. "Well, I suppose that answers those questions, doesn't it?"

"I apologize for not having told you sooner, Alana-" He replied sullenly. "I would have, but... I... Thought it might do more harm than good."

"I understand, and really... I want to thank you for trying to protect me, Castiel; it can't be easy for you having to keep so many secrets for so many centuries." I tried to give a small smile. "So, do you know what my birth mothers name happened to be?"

His face fell blank, and he shook his head afterwards. "No. I don't know her name. Your father never spoke much of her."

"Oh," I sat up and let out a few deep breaths. "And you claimed that he never loved her?"

Now his lips cinched after that question. "No, he didn't... Because at that point in time he didn't even know what that emotion might feel like. And in truth, he was only..." Now he looked away, fidgeting uncomfortably. "He was only intimate with her once, which as negatively you might view your father after hearing, only happened out of sheer curiosity alone. I'm sorry, Alana; but there were no feelings involved between your father and mother."

I could tell that he truly did feel guilty for having to tell me that. Because, like a lot of young women, they romanticize about certain events; and the one thing that I always thought about when I was in prison was this great love story between my mother and father. I liked to believe at least that they cared for each other, and due to unforeseen circumstances, were torn apart, which is why I was taken away and placed in prison. It was much nicer to think of that, then instead of thinking I was nothing but a mistake to both parents, and after I was locked away my father didn't bother to think of me again.

But, at least I knew now, according to Castiel's claims, that my father did care about me enough to try for the last three hundred years to have me released from prison. But still, I couldn't help but think that he didn't care for me _enough _to make his presence known now. He still was hiding in the shadows, nothing but a mystery to me, his face and name would forever remain in the dark. I would never know him, and because of that... I knew he couldn't _truly _love me like a father should love a daughter. Because in my opinion... You do whatever you can for your child, even put yourself at risk if it's for that child. He wasn't doing that, and I don't care if Castiel claimed it was for my own safety that he kept himself hidden, to me it was a cowardly thing to do; not to mention just unbelievably unfair and cruel.

"Do you have any other questions, Alana?" He said, breaking through my thoughts.

Oh I'm quite certain that I could conjure up a million questions, but they would all fall back to the one that I couldn't have answered.

"I think you know, Castiel-" I replied, squaring my jaw slightly as I gazed at him. "But _I_ know that I won't get the answer."

He squinted after that, then nodded. "Would you believe me when I said that... Your father cares about you very much, and... He's regretful that circumstances have to be this way?"

I felt a snicker escape me, as I looked past him and focused on the now muted television. "I'm sorry, but... I find that very hard to believe."

Strange how I was just thinking about my father not caring for me and he mentions it. I was beginning to wonder if Castiel was reading through my thoughts.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" He replied.

I could feel myself growing angry now, to the point that I was clenching the blanket I was sitting on in my hands so tightly the material was threatening to rip.

"Because he's not here. Because he's having you take care of me and make certain I'm protected when that's _his _job. Because he met my birth mother, and apparently impregnated her based purely off of curiosity, then disappeared and returned to heaven. She died having his child and he didn't even know that child was being raised by strangers until I was locked away at the age of twenty. I'm sorry, Castiel; because I know he's your friend, but... Nothing you can say or do will ever convince me that he's not a selfish bastard."

His face was blank of all sort of expression or emotions, but his eyes were confusing. I was almost convinced that there was sadness in there somewhere.

"Well, regardless of your feelings towards him," He sighed. "I know with a certainty that he thinks the world of you."

I shook that away, because I meant what I said... Nothing would ever convince me that my father wasn't a selfish bastard.

"Anyhow," I cleared my throat, willing the tears away. "After I was taken to heavens prison, what happened to my family? I've... I've never wanted to ask because I was so afraid of what I would hear."

"To my knowledge once you were imprisoned my superiors didn't have any interest in them. Adelaide wasn't your birth mother, so she was spared punishment, and since your birth mother had already passed away there wasn't any reason why your adoptive family would be punished either. Thankfully they were left alone after you were taken away."

That was an enormous relief if it was the truth. Even though my mother had been gone for centuries... I still hoped that the life she had after I was taken was a good one.

"If that's all you wanted to know," Castiel stood now, although it was rather wobbly. "I think it would be best if you rejoined Sam and Dean, they could possibly use assistance on their newest hunt."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" I moved to stand now as well.

He sighed and couldn't seem to look at me now. "There's things I need to take care of, but I'll come if you call. So if you need help or..." Now he paused and barely flicked his eyes to me. "Just pray to me."

Naturally I was wondering why he sounded so melancholy now, or why he wouldn't look at me. But, regardless of that I readied my things anyhow, which didn't take long because I didn't bother to unpack earlier that day.

"All right," I nodded and he moved to stand in front of me. "I'm ready, but... Are you sure you're going to be all right? You were unconscious not an hour ago, and-"

"I'll be fine, Alana; don't worry about me." He rose his hand but hesitated laying it on my shoulder. "Remember, if you need help, pray to me. Don't hesitate to do so."

I nodded and barely managed to squeak out a goodbye before he laid his hand on my shoulder and I was moved with a gust of wind to the backseat of the Impala.

For a second I sat there and tried to compose myself, when I glanced up to the front seeing Dean behind the steering wheel as always, while Sam chuckled in the passenger seat. The near dark countryside was whizzing past the car in a blur, what little I could make out was partially streaked due to the rain on the window.

"Are you seriously gonna sit there and say that that was normal?" Sam asked.

I opened my mouth to make my presence known when Dean cursed lightly under his breath.

"Just drop it, Sam." He replied.

"Yeah okay... But, call me crazy, I've never really known you to give a crap about strangers before, so... You wanna explain what that phone call was?"

"It's called being smart, okay... Don't read too much into it, jeez. You always do that and it's friggin' annoying."

I flinched slightly at his tone and cleared my throat now and muttered, "Hello."

And Dean's response to my sudden arrival was letting out a startled, "Whoa!" Then almost swerving the vehicle off the road.

"Alana, what the hell?!" He barked, after pulling over and slamming on the breaks. "What're you doin' here?"

"My apologizes," I replied, noticing that Sam was trying not to laugh. "Castiel decided I should join you and I suppose he didn't bother to consider my suddenly appearing in your car might frighten you."

Dean heaved out a deep breath before giving me a wide eyed stare from over his shoulder. "Okay, so... Where's he at then?"

"I'm guessing he returned to heaven, but I'm not certain. He didn't tell me where he was jetting off to." I glanced around at the halfway darkened scenery, and the cold rain that was slamming onto the car. "So, how far are we from the town?"

"About twenty minutes," Dean turned and finally started the car away from the side of the road.

"Do I need to know what might be happening, or..."

"We'll let you know when we find out," Sam answered. "First thing's first is we have to start researching what we might be dealing with, and just like when we went after the Draugr, that involves questioning victims or survivors, and whatever else might come from it."

That was the only quiet part of hunting, was reading through books and possibly questioning victims. When they had went after the Draugr, since it was my first time sitting in on what they referred to was "the family business", I wasn't allowed to do any talking. I had to sit and observe because both brothers seemed to feel that I might foul things up. Which I was inclined to agree with. I knew nothing of hunting, which now that I sat and thought about it, was strange.

Adelaide Campbell, my adoptive mother came from a family of hunters. According to Castiel that's how they knew my birth mother to begin with because she was some sort of herbalist that created potions and poisons; she helped them with jobs even. So, I couldn't help but wonder how I had grown up for twenty years living with Adelaide and never realized that there might have been something different about her.

Of course, now that I knew the truth the little things that I never even thought twice about, were starting to seem strange. For instance, my grandparents disappearing sometimes for weeks at a time, then returning to talk about the "job". An uncle of mine that was literally torn to bloody shreds by something, and when I asked about it my mother said it was some sort of wolf or wild cat that had done it. The strange medallions, idols and random bunches of herbs and other things all over our cottage should have been another tell tale sign that something was different about my family. Still, as a girl I never questioned any of it. It was normal to me, I was happy, so... Why would I have asked? Besides, once I was old enough I immediately took a job as a seamstress to help us get by since I didn't have a father; so if there was anything else strange happening in my absence I didn't know.

And yes, that's another thing about my childhood that I never really questioned. Why I didn't have a father. Adelaide had claimed that she had a husband who was lost at sea, and I always just assumed he had been my father. Good god... All the secrets my family kept, it was mind boggling. I couldn't help but wonder if I had never been taken to heavens prison, would Adelaide have told me the truth about what I was, and who my real parents were because you see... I didn't know I was nephilim _until _I was taken to prison and tortured. I was twenty years old and didn't have the faintest inkling that I wasn't human, not until the angels laid into me. So, it was reasonable to question whether or not my mother would have told me about that.

One might believe that a person wouldn't have a choice but to tell me the truth about that. Because eventually, once I realized I wasn't aging as normal humans did, it would need to be explained.

Suddenly I remembered a moment as a girl when I was around twelve or thirteen. I was playing in an orchard with two girls in our village. One dared me to climb to the tallest tree in the orchard, and myself, never wanting to come across as a coward agreed. I climbed to the top of that tree but naturally the small branches at the top couldn't support my weight and they cracked. I went soaring back towards the earth, smacking every branch on the way down and when I hit I could have swore that I'd been impaled on some sort of farming tool. But, I went under and when I awoke I was perfectly fine, no injuries what so ever, not even a scratch. I had chocked up the impalement to just being a dream, or hallucination from bumping my head after I fell, but... Later on that day I caught my mother with the dress I had been wearing standing over a bonfire in the backyard. She held that dress up and I was mortified to see that it had a large gaping bloody hole clear through the entire thing. She tossed it on the flames shortly after witnessing that.

Of course now it made sense to me. I actually _had _been impaled on that farm tool, but because it wasn't an angelic weapon I healed almost instantly afterwards. My mother didn't want to explain something like that so she destroyed the dress I was wearing. So yes, that also made me wonder if my mother would have ever told me the truth about what I was. Because if I healed so quickly after being injured, that might be something a girl might question.

But... I suppose all of that was irrelevant now, because Adelaide had been gone for centuries, as well as the remainder of my family.

When we finally pulled into town, it was too late for us to actually go and question anyone about the strange events here, so instead Dean decided it was necessary to go to a very rowdy pub. That way Sam could do more of his research on his computer, and we could grab a bite to eat while we were at it.

It was as loud as anything in this place, jam packed full of people that were bumping into each other, while another group of people were crowded around a television hanging in the corner watching and screaming at some sort of sporting event being displayed.

After ordering my food, which was another cheeseburger at the bar, I was given a ticket with a number, and was going to have to wait for that number to be called. Considering this place was so busy I didn't expect to have my food anytime soon. I returned to the booth where Sam and Dean were sitting just in time to hear Sam say, "Got something else strange that's happened here in town."

Dean was jamming as many peanuts as he could in his mouth to hold him over until his own cheeseburger was ready, so as usual he had a bulging cheek when he looked to his brother.

"Okay, what else happened then?" He replied.

I slid back into the booth and wrapped my hands around the mug of beer that I really didn't want, but Dean had ordered for me anyhow.

"Well," Sam went on. "There's a guy here in town, he runs a blog, and apparently he's been blogging about everything that's been happening. The most recent being the guy that was shot in the heart at point blank range, but now... There's something else he's written about. A man was dying, terminal cancer according to what he wrote, they had taken him off life support but suddenly he woke up and now is fine, and taking his wife out for the twenty year wedding anniversary."

Dean stopped chewing long enough to sigh. "Okay so we're here to figure what's causin' all these miracles and if we stop it, all of these people are gonna die..." He glanced at me. "Maybe we can get lucky this time and it ain't something bad?"

But after the conversation we'd had on that very subject at the motel, I knew that there wasn't a chance of getting lucky. Because as they claimed before, when something like this happens, it's always because of something negative.

"Well I guess we'll see," Sam replied before closing his laptop. "But, I'm not getting my hopes up."

It was rather sad to think about, especially since one of the men that could die at the end of all of this had been married for twenty years to the same woman.

"Number fifteen!" The man behind the bar shouted and I jumped to my feet.

I moved through the crowd to return my ticket and wait for my food, unable to ignore the way some strange man seated there at the bar was gawking at me. He was clearly inebriated, to the point that he was actually wobbling on the bar stool he sat on, but that didn't stop him from sneering at me.

"Hey there," He said, and I was smacked in the face with booze laced breath. "How you doin'?"

I flinched slightly but tried not to be rude. "I'm well, thank you."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Now I was shifting uncomfortably on my feet, wishing that they would just bring me my food already. I wasn't the slightest bit accustomed to men paying attention to me, especially men that didn't seem the most... Well... He seemed the type that would get around and I certainly didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"No thank you," I finally replied, moving to my left as much as I could to avoid this man. "I have a drink already."

"Come on now," He pressed. "Don't be like that. You know," He leaned closer and I found I couldn't move away any farther out of fear of smashing into a woman on the stool beside me. "You're making every other woman here look bad, honey. Lemme buy you a drink and then maybe we can get outa here."

My brows raised at that and I snickered. "Are you serious? Does saying drivel like that really work out for you, sir? Or are you just too drunk to know that the nonsense you're spewing is completely ridiculous?"

Clearly he was too drunk to notice I wasn't the slightest bit interested in his advances as he chuckled and reached over, grabbing the top of my arm.

"Sit with me, have a drink." He continued.

Before I could respond to a slap on his mans whiskered face an arm suddenly reached in between us as I was lightly pushed away.

"Okay," Dean said, taking me by surprise. "You need to back the fuck off there, pal."

The man sat back after that, seeming to size Dean up. "What business is it of yours? What'd you know?"

"Well I know that she don't want your stubby sausage fingers all over her, so-" Dean shrugged. "Just back the fuck off."

I watched the interaction in curiosity, this was definitely unusual. Not only was I not accustomed to strange men throwing advances towards me, but I was even more unaccustomed to another man defending my honor. If... That's what you could call this. Really it reminded me of two bulls attempting to head butt each other in attempts to showing up the other.

The odd scene in front of me only turned violent once the drunk man fell off his stool and took a swing at Dean. Thankfully, because he was drunk, he missed horribly, not that Dean didn't duck to avoid it anyhow; and promptly followed suit with taking a swing of his own and popping the man square in the nose. He tumbled backwards after that, knocking into a waitress carrying a tray full of drinks, who spilled those drinks on a large bearded man in a leather jacket. After that everything only escalated, random men started taking swings at each other, the woman ducked under tables and moved to corners, and before long chairs and stools were being thrown, glass was shattering and fists were being shoved into everyone's faces.

"Okay, time to go," Dean said, quickly latching onto my wrist and pulling me through the crowd.

Sam had obviously already had the thought of escaping in mind as he met us at the door with his laptop tucked under his arm.

"Good job, Dean," He said, snickering. "You just had to throw the first punch."

We escaped out the door just in time to miss a flying bar stool, and once we hit the street Dean could barely pull in a breath from laughing so hard.

I suppose it was rather amusing at how quickly that entire thing went down hill. How Dean socking a man in the nose could result in the entire pub trying to kill each other.

Surprising enough Sam was actually laughing at it as well, it was the first time I'd ever really seen the boys smile so big and it was definitely a welcome sight. Dean especially, who tried to constantly maintain this harsh facade, and would always try to pretend he wasn't plagued from his memories from hell; seeing him smile and laugh was a welcome change.

Dean eased up slightly, at least enough that he could stand up straight. "So, that douche's probably gonna know better than to go grabbing random chicks now huh, Laney?"

"I should hope so." I replied, wiping away a tear that managed to fall from laughing so hard.

"Yeah that's just like, Dean," Sam said, and I could detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Always coming to a woman's rescue when she needs it... Right, Dean?"

Now Dean scowled at him. "Shut up."

They began to pick on each other as we made our way to where we parked the car, and eventually their playful bickering was muted out when I felt a cold chill around me. My pace slowed after that, as both boys moved on ahead a good ten feet or so before they both stopped.

"Laney?" Dean said. "What's up?"

But I didn't answer right off, because I felt the chill intensify before I caught a glimpse of some... Thing... A wispy white thing that moved so quickly I couldn't even make out facial features. It darted right between the boys and I and down a dark alley. Judging by how neither Sam nor Dean were alarmed, they obviously didn't see it. I quickly darted towards the alley and stopped at the entrance, seeing the wispy thing that I could tell now was some sort of figure in a long robe style garment, soar down and over the garbage there before disappearing around a corner.

Quickly I started after it, and by now Sam and Dean were chasing after me like I'd lost my mind, before I stopped at the corner the thing had disappeared down.

It was gone, there were no signs of it anywhere, and the cold chill that accompanied it had also faded away and everything was now back to normal.

"Laney, what's wrong?" Dean asked, nudging me with the back of his hand. "You acted like you saw somethin'."

"I did." I replied, swallowing a knot in my throat. "I'm not certain what I just saw to be honest."

"Well, what did it look like?" Sam asked now, moving to stand in front of me.

For some strange reason I shuddered, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"White, wispy, figure of a human I suppose; but it was moving too quickly to really gather much of a description. I think it was wearing a tattered robe however." I answered.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks now before averting their attention down the alley where the thing had vanished.

"Okay, let's go find a motel room. We got a lot of work to do." Sam finished.


	13. Chapter 13

This was definitely awkward... Enough so that I made certain to do as Sam and Dean ordered and "hanged" back as they did the questioning. This was only the second time I had accompanied them on a job, so I wasn't quite accustomed to it just yet. So, watching them conduct themselves in an orderly and professional manner was definitely unusual. They were both dressed in suits, according to Sam it made the entire ruse of being police officers more convincing, and myself however... I had no suit, I had my usual trousers and plain shirts, so I wouldn't exactly be passed off as an officer of the law. Sam and Dean's solution to that was to claim that I was "under cover" whatever that might have meant. The people we spoke to however didn't seem to question it, although... After we left the first witness or victim, I wasn't sure what consider them, Dean claimed that he needed to fashion me my own fake ID.

Something like that sounded so permanent... Giving me my own utensils needed for preforming jobs sounded as though Dean intended for me to stay with them for a significant amount of time. Which naturally I felt was odd because it's not as though I was their family member, they might have considered me a friend, but... I can't explain it but it was definitely confusing. Maybe I was mistaken, eh? Perhaps they didn't dislike me as much as I figured them to.

"Okay, so," Dean said, breaking through my rambling thoughts. "We've talked to the dude who got shot in the heart, the guy who was on life support, and the blogger and still... We got nothin' as far as what we might be dealing with here."

Sam nodded at that, stopping beside the Impala where we kept it parked. "I know... And going by the description Alana gave us of what she saw... It could be a number of things. From a spirit, to a Banshee, there's just not much to go on."

"Well the air did turn very frigid as it passed," I added. "So perhaps it is a spirit?"

Dean didn't seem convinced. "I dunno, Laney. It doesn't make much sense that a spirit would be causin' these kinds of miracles."

"But neither would a Banshee, or anything else we've researched," Sam sighed. "We're obviously missing something here."

"Ya think, genius?" Dean retorted sarcastically. "Well, okay what do we know for sure so far? Who was the last person to die in this town?"

"A fourteen year old kid named Cole Griffith." Sam answered. "Died from an asthma attack or something just about four weeks ago. Why, what're you thinking?"

"I'm thinkin' we go to the cemetery after dark, maybe have ourselves a little seance because if you ask me... It's a little weird that all this crap starts after this kid bites it. There's gotta be a connection somehow."

Sam sighed, resting his arms on the roof of the car. "Yeah, maybe..." He shrugged. "Hard to say what though... But, you're right. We're stuck right now and Bobby hasn't come up with anything yet, so... Might as well do the seance."

Dean cast a glance to me, raising his eyebrows. "Whatcha think, Laney? You up for a seance?"

I shot my attention from the ground and up to him, clearly taken aback. I didn't think that my opinion really mattered much. I was just here for their protection, so I was to always follow their lead. Which meant if they decided they were going to run into a burning building with guns blazing then I could hardly argue and would just have to follow.

"Oh..." I fumbled on my feet now. "Well, that's your decision to make, Dean. If you think that's best then you should do it." I replied.

He nodded and averted his eyes to the sky. "Sunset's in about an hour, so we got time to go grab something to eat til then."

"Yeah, but let's skip the bar you started the fight in last night," Sam chuckled. "I don't really want the cops called on us."

Dean scowled at that. "You're such a prude... No fun at all."

We climbed in the car and Dean took Sam's advice this time, and instead of returning to the pub from the night before, found a little out of the way diner that was secluded and quiet smelled strongly of old coffee.

After we had ordered our meals and I noticed yet again that Sam didn't seem to be interested much in eating, I let out a sigh. Sam had abruptly ceased with drinking demon blood, and I could see the effects it was having on him physically, although he tried his best to pretend there was nothing wrong. Every now and then I would catch him with his hands shaking, or a bit of perspiration on his upper lip, not to mention that in the right light he was losing color to his cheeks. It was alarming of course, but the only way for him to break of the hold that poison had on him was to allow it to leave his system. Unfortunately that meant feeling like death warmed over until that time came for the poor man.

And, while Sam was pretending to not be fazed by what was happening to him physically, Dean was equally trying to pretend as well that he didn't notice what was happening to his little brother. But, as subtly as he could, he was taking care of him, whether it be by packing his duffel for him, cleaning up after him or insisting that he eat when Sam equally insisted that he didn't want to.

Which is what Dean was apparently doing now, because the salad that Sam had ordered had basically gone untouched.

It could have been so much worse for poor Sam. Had he been drinking even more of the blood for an even longer amount of time the effects of it wearing off could have been catastrophic. Castiel had explained it to us a day or so after we had found out, and said that Sam was considerably lucky since he could have been cursed with violent hallucinations and seizures.

But anyhow... Sam had made the right decision as far as leaving the demon blood behind. To my knowledge he hadn't had any contact with Ruby again which was always a good thing; but as far as hunting Lilith or stopping her from breaking the seals... We hadn't a clue on what to do with that. The angels, which were supposed to be assisting in that endeavor seemed perfectly content with not lending a hand, and Castiel had to follow orders of course so we couldn't expect him to break ranks.

It was very frustrating though, knowing that something horrible was going to happen and being unable to stop it. Lilith was going to continue breaking seals and eventually she would get to that last one and then... No, I couldn't even think it let out alone say it out loud.

When I pulled my eyes off my cheeseburger in front of me, I noticed instantly that Dean was staring at me... Which... I noticed had been happening quite a lot as of late. I wasn't certain why, but at least I could take solace in the fact that he didn't seem to be angry. In fact... The expression he generally carried seemed almost curious in my opinion... What he was curious about however, was an entirely different question.

At a quick glance to Sam I noticed he was giving his brother an odd little glare, and despite his feeling under the weather he gave the smallest of little smirks before returning his attention to his salad.

"So," Dean finally spoke. "When do you think Cas's gonna come back?"

I nibbled on a french fry for a moment before answering. "I wish I knew. It alarmed me when he decided to leave because he wasn't entirely healed yet. I hope he's all right."

"Hey, Laney-" Sam leaned his elbows on the table. "Do you think that Cas is..." He shrugged now, as he seemed to try and pull words out of thin air. "Do you think that Cas is a little... Weird?"

I squinted. "Weird? How so?"

"Well think about it... He doesn't seem to give a rats ass when Dean or I call him, unless it's something about you. And even though Dean is supposed to be the one stopping Lilith, the only thing Cas really seems to care about is what's going on with you so-"

"Hey," Dean snickered, then pointed awkwardly to Sam's salad. "Just shut up at eat your rabbit food."

"I'm not hungry, Dean; shut up," Sam retorted. "I just wanna know if we can really trust this guy, or if maybe he's got something up his sleeve."

"And you think Laney's got somethin' to do with that? Or that Cas is gonna be sharing his master plans or whatever? Uh, no... Just drop it, dude."

Sam's forehead creased now. "What's with you? It's like you know what Cas's up to or something and you're just trying to get me to drop it. Why?"

I watched the exchange between them in complete and utter confusion. No I had no idea why Dean was suddenly so defensive over this, nor why he was quick to actually defend Castiel... The last I heard, Dean thought Castiel was a "dick bag"... Whatever that meant, although I was fairly certain it referenced someones genitals. How that applied to Castiel though I had no idea, because it's not as though he was a walking...

"Just leave it alone," Dean interrupted my thoughts. "I don't think we gotta waste our time worrying about what some dick bag angel is up to, okay?"

Well that settled it then... Dean still thought of Castiel that way. But that still didn't answer my question as to why Dean was so defensive over what Sam had asked.

Sam threw up his arms. "Okay... Fine. Forget I asked if you're gonna get all pissy with me."

Dean shoved his last bite of cheeseburger in his mouth then pushed his way out of the booth. "Can we just go? That seance ain't gonna do itself."

He rifled through his trouser pockets before pulling out his wallet and throwing down a wad full of money and Sam rolled his eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, Laney-" Sam said now. "My brother's an idiot."

My mouth formed a silent O, and I had no response to that. I wouldn't go as far as to call Dean an idiot... Although his behavior was definitely odd every now and then. But it must have just been his personality... Personally I found him charming... Most of the time, when he wasn't yelling or cursing or complaining about something. I was just thankful that he was actually kind to me now, rather than believing I was some sort of monster that was going to slaughter him when his back was turned.

"Please," Dean snorted in reply. "Laney loves me."

Now my eyes went completely wide and I nearly choked on my own tongue.

W-W-What? Loved Dean? Was he mad? I certainly didn't-

"Right," Sam stood next. "Yeah we all love you, Dean."

They started for the door now, continuing on in teasing each other while I was trying my best to not die sitting in the booth.

In my day and age you didn't toss that word around like that... And you certainly didn't use it in jest; especially since it was so obvious that I didn't love Dean... I barely knew the man... And during the time we had known each other, more than half of it was spent with him despising me. That certainly didn't grant me any opportunities to go and fall in love with the man... That was... Just...

All right yes I'll admit that he was handsome... Very handsome actually, but so was Sam, so did that really make me partial to the eldest Winchester? No, certainly not. And yes I'll admit that I was actually fond of the times we shared together, but I found myself nervous and jittery in his presence now a days so that couldn't have meant...

"Oh good gods, Alana... Get your mind off of that already, are you stark raving mad?" I whispered to myself then slid out of the booth.

He was bloody joking, not making a damn observation so why was I allowing myself to get so worked up into a tizzy over it? Because I was an idiot, that's why. I was a stupid, naive, dumb little girl that went and allowed myself to fancy a man that could never in a million years fancy me.

"Oh dear..." I stopped halfway to the door, my hand flying to my mouth.

Well that's not what I was intending on happening... I wasn't going to allow myself to even _slightly _comprehend the notion that I might have looked at Dean as something _other _than a friend. Because it was stupid to do that... It was foolish, and all it would do would be to lead me straight to heart ache. Besides... My head was just in the clouds, and I was swayed by a pretty face... That had to be it. I refused to believe for one second that I might have cared about him in any way other than just my charge. He was just someone that I wanted to protect, to make certain he wasn't harmed. Because really if someone were to harm Dean I would rip their bloody little heads off, and-

No... No no. Enough of that.

By the time I reached the door both Sam and Dean were gawking at me in confusion.

"What's with you?" Dean asked. "You look all constipated or something."

"Thank you, Dean; you certainly know how to talk to ladies-" I replied sarcastically. "I'm fine, I just... It's nothing."

Seeing is that neither Dean or Sam was thinking about that quip Dean had made minutes before, that told me that I was even more ignorant than I originally thought. Because here I was, practically ready to admit to myself that I fancied him, and Dean felt absolutely _nothing _towards me. I really needed to gather myself and get a handle on this before it got completely out of hand and I found myself crying like a sad little girl once Dean flat out told me to my face that he didn't care about me.

Why did that thought have to sting so bloody much? Why did the thought of Dean feeling nothing for me make me want to sob into my pillow and pout for days? What was I, a teenage girl again? No, I was far from that... I was far from just a normal average adult even...

Maybe... Maybe it was because for my entire life I had nothing that felt normal... And that's all I wanted was something that was normal. A normal family, people that cared about me, and... If someone like Dean who was accustomed to strange creatures and things like that, couldn't accept me... Then why in the world would anyone else ever accept me? My own father didn't even want to claim me, I had to rely on Castiel insisting that my father cared about me because the bastard wouldn't come and tell me that himself. And... Not to criticize Castiel because he was my friend, but... I just couldn't believe anything he said when he spoke of my father.

Come to think of it... Nothing made sense at all whenever Castiel spoke of my father. And just as Dean grew overly defensive just now in the diner, I noticed that Castiel as well seemed to have a response to my disliking of my father that I wouldn't expect. The day before he seemed genuinely upset, to the point that he wouldn't even make eye contact with me.

And now... It seemed that since I was allowing myself to really sit and think about it... Castiel's interest in me wasn't what I considered... Well, for someone who held no personal ties to me he certainly was putting himself at risk for me. Why? When he himself said he was beginning to not think much of my father anymore. Why would he risk his life to protect me, for an angel that he didn't even care for...

And... Just who in bloody hell was the angel that came to me in prison so long ago? Because what was really beginning to irk me on that was the fact that Castiel claimed that only he and my father knew the truth about me. No other angels did...

Alright now my mind was conjuring up something that was even more insane than thinking I had feelings for Dean.

Castiel _wasn't _my father... He admitted that to Dean when he had asked him. I saw the look in his eyes, on his face, when he answered with a definitive _no _that I wasn't his child... He wasn't lying, he couldn't have been. But why did I have a twisting in my gut whenever I allowed myself to question his sincerity? Why were there so many inaccuracies with his stories? Who was the angel that visited me in prison, because if there were only the two of them that knew about me, then that would mean _that _angel had to have been my father... If not, then... Then it was Castiel. Either that or Castiel lied to me, and more than just the two of them knew the truth about me.

My head was beginning to spin from all of this. It was foolish of me to think of any of this now. Having feelings for Dean... Castiel being my father, they were both ridiculous and it wasn't the proper time for this because we were currently heading straight for a cemetery to preform a seance; and trying to solve whatever mystery was happening in this town. I could not afford to let my mind wander like this, for my emotions to be so fragile and overpowering.

I had to believe that if Castiel was really my father... Then he would have told me when I asked... He wouldn't have lied to me about something that meant so much to me. He was my friend, he'd been nothing but kind to me since I was released from prison, so... He wouldn't hurt me that badly.

By the time I finally pulled myself from those conflicting thoughts, we had stopped just inside the cemetery's gates and it was nearly completely dark outside. Yes, it was unnerving being in this place after dark, with nothing but tombstones jutting up from the earth and a thick fog moving in to add to the unsettling ambiance.

But, I followed Sam and Dean's lead as they pulled the usual necessities for preforming a seance from the trunk, then we made our way through the tombstones until coming to the most recent addition; the young boy called Cole Griffith.

I stood back as Sam arranged candles on some sort of cloth, and placed a bowl with a mixing of ingredients down in the center of it. He pulled a packet of matches from his pocket, then gave a nod to Dean.

"All set." He said.

Dean smacked his hands together and watched a cloud of his own breath trail away in the darkness. "Okay, well... Might as well get it over with then."

"Can I ask what you're going to do exactly once the boy shows himself?" I asked now.

Sam paused with an unlit match between his thumb and index finger, then cast a look to his brother.

"We're just gonna talk to him and see if maybe he knows what's going on around here."

"And... How pray tell, would a child who's passed away know why miracles are being preformed here?"

Dean gaped at me now. "We don't know... All we do know is that this kid is the last one to actually die in his town. So until Bobby actually comes up with somethin' for us to go on, we gotta question the kid and see if maybe he knows anything."

I nodded at that. "I understand, it was just confusing to me is all."

Sam had just struck the match when we heard a very harsh, "What the hell is going on here?!" Bellow from the darkness.

Sam and Dean instantly jumped to their feet, and with a yank I was standing behind Dean as footsteps crunched across the grass.

"Sir, this isn't what it looks like-" Sam said, holding up his hands defensively. "Really we were just-"

"It looks like devil worship to me." The man interrupted.

I scooted past Dean's protective stance and eyed the man, immediately feeling my breath lodge in my throat once I saw the twisted and horrible face under the person he was possessing.

"He's a demon!" I shouted, and instantly pulled out my angel blade.

But with a flick of the mans finger Sam and Dean were thrown like rag dolls across the area, both of which slammed into either a tree or a tombstone with a painful sounding crunch. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to check on either of them because I made a move for the man, somehow succeeding in slamming my hand on his chest and sending him flying backwards. It was just as big a surprise to me that he couldn't fling me, as it was to him judging by the look on his face. But, just because he couldn't throw me with his mind, didn't mean that he couldn't overpower me by other means.

I only managed to get one hit on him before he disarmed me and pinned me to a tree with his hand around my throat.

"You smell like a celestial," He said, his eyes going white instead of black, as he leaned in close and sniffed my face. "But you also smell human, so... I know what that means."

I cringed and tried to choke in a breath but couldn't squeeze in anything as I struggled to get my arms unpinned from behind me. He was too close for me to kick, so I couldn't do anything but dangle there as the world began to spin around me. No, this attack wouldn't kill me, but even a nephilim would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Dean appeared seconds before that happened however, brandishing the demon blade as he lunged and jammed it into the demons shoulder.

His response to that was a scream and slamming the back of my head against the tree before releasing me. If I hoped the world would stop spinning, it was nearly impossible now as I felt blood soak my hair and run down my neck.

This demon was different... I knew that much just by seeing his true face. It was so much more horrible and ghastly than Ruby's had been, or any other demon I had seen before. Horns and fangs and spikes along his temple, with swirling white pits where his eyes were supposed to be. The fact that this creatures eyes were white instead of black was further evidence that he was different... Much more powerful than your average demon. And that monster was currently making a beeline straight for Dean, and Dean hadn't a chance at stopping him.

I struggled to get back to my feet just in time to hear the demon say, "Dean, I'm insulted... You would think that after all this time you would be just a little happy to see me."

After hearing that I couldn't seem to force myself to move, noticing instantly how Dean tensed up just before the demon reared back and hit him as hard as he could in the face.

Dean fell to the ground after that, and I tried to force the fuzz out of my eyes as I started across the cemetery just in time to see the demon hit Dean again, and again... Until his face was a bloodied mess.

My pace picked up after that as I willed my vision to clear and with a running leap I jumped on the demons back and wrestled him to the ground. Now I managed a few good hits on his face before laying my palm on his forehead preparing to end this before it escalated any further.

But... Nothing... Nothing happened at all... I knew I had done it correctly, after Castiel had given me the knowledge in how to channel my grace and use it to my advantage; I had every ability to smite a demon now but still, nothing happened.

"Sorry, kiddo-" He said, reaching up and grabbing my throat once more. "You don't got the juice."

With a twist I was flung over sideways and slammed to the ground on my back, and at a quick glance to Dean I could see him unconscious not ten feet from me. But no sooner had I hit the ground did the demon suddenly fly off of me, soaring through the air until being impaled on a broken tree branch.

"Laney!" Sam shrieked, with one hand in the air towards the demon and the other gripping his head. "Get Dean outa here!"

I crawled frantically across the ground and but for a gaping wound on Dean's forehead he seemed to be relatively all right. So, I grabbed him from under the arms and dragged him through tombstones and towards the Impala when I noticed the demon leave the man he was possessing. A horrific cloud of black smoke swirled through graves and trees before shooting up and over the gate and vanishing. After he was gone, Sam collapsed to his knees, before pulling himself to his feet and hobbling back towards Dean and I.

I noticed instantly that a steady stream of blood dripped down from his nose, over his lips and down his chin which he quickly tried to wipe away.

"Is he okay?" He asked, falling to his knees beside his unconscious brother.

After feeling Dean's pulse point and noticing it steady, I took a deep breath. "I think he's going to be all right."

"You can heal injuries, right?" Sam retorted. "That's something that Cas taught you?"

"Well, yes... But I'm afraid I can only heal minor injuries... I don't have the power to heal anything that might be life threatening."

Still, I moved closer to Dean and cupped my hand on his cheek, trying my best to drudge up the energies required to heal as much as I could. I knew it would take care of the slight lacerations on his face, but if he had any broken bones or something more serious I wouldn't be able to fix that. With another deep breath I felt the power leave me and then Dean choked back a startled gasp. Less than half a second later nearly every wound on his face was gone, but unfortunately the gash on his forehead didn't close and was still bleeding.

"Wha'appened?" He slurred.

"Everything's okay," Sam reassured. "We're gonna get outa here now."

Even though I could lift Dean on my own Sam still helped me get him to his feet and inside the Impala, as he rounded to the drivers side and climbed in. Seconds later we were flying out of the cemetery gates and heading back towards town.

* * *

"Gah, dammit!" Dean whined. "I swear to friggin' god you're putting acid on my head, Laney!"

My eyes rolled at that as I stifled back a chuckle. "You're exaggerating... It's what Sam claims you always use when you're injured on a hunt."

He flinched as I dabbed more of the medicinal cream on his forehead, and I could tell it was taking all his strength to keep from cursing at me further.

"He's just being a drama queen." Sam said from across the motel room.

Sam was tending to his own injuries, which thankfully weren't all that bad. He had a few scrapes on his arms, a bump on the temple and a sprained wrist but he would survive. Dean unfortunately had bore the brunt of the demons attacks, which was unusual... Because it seemed whoever that demon was had eyes only for Dean.

"I've run out of butterfly bandages," I said. "It's going to require several for this gash, Dean."

"Sam, we got anymore in the trunk?" Dean replied.

Sam shook his head then pulled to stand with a stiff grunt. "No, I'll run to the pharmacy, be back in ten minutes."

"Make sure you got your hex bag," Dean reminded as Sam grabbed his jacket. "Don't wanna take the risk of that demon tracking ya down."

"Right." Sam finished before grabbing the keys and leaving the motel room.

"Hold still," I said. "I might be able to heal this a little more, but... I didn't realize how exhausting healing someone would be. I still need to adjust to that I suppose."

"Don't worry about it," Dean replied. "I've had worse so... I'll live."

"Perhaps so, but... It looks rather deep. You might need a few stitches, those bandages might not be enough."

"You're a worry wart aren't you?" He chuckled. "Trust me, I've had to hold my guts in with an old bar rag before, this ain't nothing, Laney."

I sighed and sat back. "All right, if you say so... Do you need anything? A drink or some pain medication?"

"Nah," He shifted from his position on the bed, then cringed when his shoulder popped. "Second thought... I'll take a beer."

I jumped up and moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle, twisted the cap off and laid it on the nightstand beside him. He managed a few long pulls before letting out a relieved breath of air and resting his head against the pillow propped behind him.

"Dean..." I twisted my hands nervously in front of me, wondering if asking him this questions was wise. "When..."

Stopping, he looked up at me and arched a brow and I could see in the faint lamp light that there was a dark blue bruise all along his left cheekbone.

"What?" He replied.

"That demon, he... Seemed as though he was very much acquainted with you-" I started, and I noticed his face fall blank. "So, do you know who he was?"

Now he lowered his eyes to his lap, the muscles in his jaws twitching over and over. "Yeah... Got a pretty good idea who it was."

"Well... Who was he?" I sat on the bed across from him now.

"No one good."

"That's sort of implied though, Dean. No demons are ever good." I studied his expression which was a combination of pure hot rage and terror. "I'm sorry... You don't have to tell me, I just thought that-"

"His name's Alastair," He interrupted. "And he, uh... He's the one who, ya know... Did his work on me downstairs."

After hearing that I tried not to let him see my expression, so I quickly moved my eyes to my feet. Good gods... I don't know what I would have done had I come face to face with my torturers again. That was probably my second worst nightmare, coming just after actually being imprisoned again. There were a long line of angels that had taken their turns on me, but... They came and went, except for a particular two. These two they were there everyday, for every as they called it, session. And for three damn centuries they didn't miss a second and by far out of every other angel that I had encountered in prison... They were the most sadistic and horrible. So... I couldn't even begin to fathom what it would be like to encounter them face to face again. I would probably be reduced to a quivering shell of a thing that sobbed in a corner if that happened.

Which is why I was impressed that Dean was handling this as well as he was. There was no telling what that demon did to him down in hell, although I had a fairly decent idea.

"I'm sorry, Dean-" I said, swallowing hard. "Had I known that... I would have tried harder to kill him."

"I don't think you could've even if you had the chance to try, Laney." He replied. "Alastair's different... It's gonna take more than you, me or the demon blade to end that sonuvabitch." After forcing himself to sit up more he shook his head. "And the fact that he's here in this town ain't no coincidence either. So, whatever's goin' on here... He's probably responsible for."

I had the same thought as a matter of fact... As soon as that demon appeared in the cemetery I knew that whatever was going on in this town was bound to be something horrible. More horrible than Sam or Dean ever would have counted on. And, now that I knew that this demon was actually the one that had tortured Dean in hell, well... Whatever was going to come from this was probably going to be beyond Sam or Dean's reach. I wasn't certain if they could handle it on their own.

"Do you think I should try to call Castiel?" I asked now. "Considering what's happened."

After rubbing his forehead he shrugged. "We still don't know what's goin' on here yet. But, like I said... Alastair's too much for us, so-"

"So... We _should_ call Castiel?"

He nodded. "Yeah, maybe... Maybe the asshole can tell us what the fuck's going on at least."

It must have been very difficult for Dean to admit they were going to need assistance with this one. He was a proud man, I could tell that much, and really very capable. But with this demon Alastair here in this town... We were going to need all the help we could get obviously, seeing is that I didn't have the power to smite him.

Just as I closed my eyes to start my prayer the motel room door burst open again as Sam stomped back inside. He had barely closed the door behind him before tossing a bag from the pharmacy onto Dean's lap and saying, "Bobby called... He thinks he's figured out what's going on here."

Dean swung his legs off the edge of the bed. "Okay, what?"

"No one's dying here in this town because there's no one here to help them along with that, Dean... Meaning, there's no reapers. So, someone getting shot point blank in the heart isn't gonna make him bat an eye because there's no reaper here to send him to the other side."

My brows furrowed after that. "Well that does make sense I suppose, but why wouldn't there be reapers here, Sam?"

Sam twisted another bag in his hand, looking like he didn't want to answer. "Apparently killing a reaper under the solstice moon, which is tomorrow... You got yourself a broken seal. Bobby read some pretty obscure passage from Revelations and, yeah... Demons are here because they're trying to kill death."

"Is that even possible though?" Dean replied, moving to stand. "You can't friggin' ice death?"

"Apparently demons have that ability somehow, Dean-" Sam sighed. "Which means we just stepped into a deep pile of shit with this one. But at least we might be able to stop it, and keep a seal from breaking, right?" Sam moved over to the table and sat down. "Where are the angels is what I wanna know. You'd think they would wanna be here for this one."

"Laney was just gonna call Cas up. Maybe he's not hip to all of this crap yet." Dean nodded. "So, why don't you go ahead and do that now that we know what we're up against."

I nodded and closed my eyes, taking a few calming breaths before I started my prayer. Just as always I didn't want to bombard him with some lengthy babbling, I wanted to keep it short.

_Castiel, we've stumbled across a very serious situation down here in Frankfort Illinois. Apparently what's happening here pertains to the seals breaking, and we have an opportunity of saving one from being broken at all. Sam and Dean are going to need assistance with this one because a very powerful demon appeared and we haven't the power to take him out. Neither do I... I tried, and... He's too much for me._

Just as the last time I prayed to Castiel per Dean and Sam's request, I hardly expected him to respond. At least not immediately. Castiel did tell me to pray to him if we needed help, which obviously we needed now. But... He didn't suddenly appear in the room, there was no flapping of wings, no quick gust of wind, no gruff "Hello" from him.

"Well?" Dean asked, watching as I eyed the room around me. "Didn't you get through to him?"

"I'm assuming I did, yes-" I nodded. "If he's not responding then there must be a reason. Perhaps he's busy?"

"Busy?" Sam snorted. "Pretty sure that what we have happening here in this town trumps whatever else he might be doing since they're just as gung ho about stopping Lilith as we are."

"Well we can't just sit around here til the dick decides to show," Dean moved across the room and grabbed his jacket. "We need to get out there and see what we can do."

"How exactly?" I asked now. "If there are reapers being abducted here in this town then how are we to save them when they're invisible to us?"

Sam then scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah about that; I told Bobby about what you saw outside the bar, Laney; and Bobby thinks that you might have actually saw a reaper judging by the description you gave. Which according to him isn't that unusual since you're half angel." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "And he gave us a spell to recite once we know for sure we're near a reaper, and since we have Laney there to say yes or no, we just say this spell and it'll make the reaper appear in front of us. So, if we can just talk to one and tell them to get out of town... Maybe we can stop this before the demons manage to break the seal."

Dean didn't bother to tend to his wound on his forehead any longer, he was already heading for the door.

"Okay, well... We'll just have to go in the direction that Laney last saw the reaper... Maybe we can see where it went, or... Maybe we'll get lucky and run into it again before it gets nabbed." Dean finished, then left the motel room.

I was quick to grab my jacket and followed their lead, and before long we were leaving the motel parking lot and heading back towards the main street in town where the pub had been, and where I had seen the reaper.

Doing this after dark in my opinion seemed more dangerous than the day, but we didn't have all the time in the world to wait around for sunrise. There were demons in this town, and they were attempting to break a seal, which meant that we needed to stop it by any means necessary.

When we pulled to a stop near the area where I had seen the reaper, Dean parked the Impala on the side of the road then hopped out.

"Okay," He said. "Where'd the thing first come from?"

I moved up on the sidewalk and positioned myself in the same spot I had been when it first appeared. For a moment I tried to relive that instance as well as I could, realizing that I was distracted for the most part by Sam and Dean's playful bickering. I didn't notice something was out of the ordinary until I felt the cold drop in temperature around me.

"Well," I started, taking a good look around me. "Sam and yourself were standing just near that lamp post," I pointed to the street lamp just adjacent to the alley. "And, the reaper appeared shortly after I felt the cold chill... I'm not certain where it came from because it moved so fast, but it jetted down the alley of course and then disappeared around the bend."

So Dean started down the alley again, moving past the rubbish and other things laying there before coming to the area where the reaper had turned. He stopped there and now all three of us merely stared down that second alley in silence.

Sam took a few steps into it, eying the buildings surrounding. "These don't look like they're in good shape at all. They look pretty empty too, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Which means there probably wasn't anyone inside for the reaper to go after."

"So where did it go then?" I asked now.

Yet again Dean started walking down the second alley while Sam and I followed. It wasn't very long, and eventually opened up to reveal a street lined with charming little houses.

"Great, a residential area," Sam said, throwing up his arms. "The reaper could have went to any one of these houses."

Dean said nothing and continued to walk, until we passed a four way stop and he came to a halt in front of a two story house just on the corner. His eyes were stuck on it for several long seconds, and Sam and I too examined the house as well after noticing Dean's expression.

When my eyes caught movement in a window on the second level of the home for a moment I didn't think much of the young boy that was peering back at me. That is, until I saw him flicker and then vanish.

"Did you see that?" I said, quickly latching onto Dean's arm.

"See what?" He replied.

"That boy... He was a spirit, he vanished."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam shrugged. "Makes sense if you're seeing a spirit here... This is Cole Griffith's house."

Cole Griffith... The fourteen year old boy who died over three weeks ago. The very one we were going to try and communicate with through a seance.

"So, what're the chances you think of a reaper showin' up here to take that kid?" Dean asked. "Maybe this is where the first one Laney saw was heading, but the demons nabbed him before he got here to take the kid."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, maybe... Bobby didn't say exactly how many reapers need to be killed for the seal to break. It could be dozens of them, and the demons are just gonna wait around and keep picking them off as they show up."

"Solstice moon is tomorrow you said," Dean continued. "So, we got til then to find a reaper before they do and somehow find a way of stopping all of this."

I continued to stare up at the window until the boy suddenly appeared again, his dark brown eyes seemed so sad and lonely; and I immediately felt an ache in my heart at looking at him. So... I smiled faintly and gave a slight wave hello, which immediately made his lips part in surprise as he sat up straight. Sam and Dean clearly couldn't see him, he knew that... The poor child must have believed that _no one_ could see him.

He gave his own little wave in response to mine and I moved ahead on the sidewalk, taking a few careful steps onto his lawn.

I made the motion for him to open the window if he could, still trying to maintain a kind smile throughout. He was hesitant of course, and backed away momentarily before peaking around the curtains again as the window slowly began to raise open without being touched.

"What the..." Dean muttered. "Laney are you..."

"It's the child," I whispered back. "Let me speak with him."

Sam and Dean stayed behind on the sidewalk as I took a few more steps closer to the house. I hoped that no one else was home at the moment, I'm certain they wouldn't have appreciated me traipsing across their lawn.

"Hello." I called up to the boy. "My name's Alana... What's yours?"

He was still peaking at me past the curtain, and all I could see of him was his dark eyes.

"Cole." He muttered back quietly. "Who are you? How can you see me?"

"That's a very good question... But I'm afraid I don't know. If it's any consolation I-"

"Are you with that thing that came here yesterday?" He interrupted. "Cause like I told him, I'm not goin' with you."

"Him?" I took another step closer, straining my neck to look up at him. "Who's him, Cole?"

"The creepy man in the black suit," He answered. "He said I had to come with him but I said no... I wasn't gonna do it... Then that cloud of black smoke took him."

I sighed deeply after hearing that. "I understand. And no, I can promise you that I don't hold ties to that man in the dark suit, nor the black smoke that took him, Cole. I'm actually here to try and stop that black smoke because it's trying to do something very bad and dangerous that could hurt a lot of people."

He moved into the window a little further, at least so I could see his face. "What'd you mean?"

"I don't want to frighten you, but the black smoke is a very wicked creature and my friends and I are trying to stop him, so... Do you happen to know where the black smoke took the man in the suit?"

After kneeling down at the window, he opened his mouth to respond when he suddenly reared back and jumped to his feet. "Another one's coming, I gotta hide!"

And then he vanished as the window slammed shut and I turned just in time to see another white wispy figure fly up the front porch steps of the house and soar through the door.

"Another reaper's gone inside!" I said, then took off running across the lawn.

Sam and Dean followed and we didn't bother to knock before Dean simply kicked in the door and we barged inside. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone else here, and we entered the home in time for me to see the reaper dart it's way up the stairs.

"There!" I pointed and Sam rushed over and pulled the slip of paper from his jacket and quickly chanted out the incantation written down.

Seconds afterwards, we fell into silence as I awaited another glimpse of the wispy figure, but there was nothing... Nothing that is until a lovely dark haired woman started walking down the stairs straight towards us. Her eyes immediately fell onto Dean who was already holding his pistol in alarm.

"Hey, Dean-" She said, giving a faint smile. "It's been a long time."


	14. Chapter 14

Dean went straight and stiff as he eyed the reaper up and down. "Do I know you?"

"We go way back... My name's Tessa." She answered.

Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, Dean... You know her?"

"No," Dean bit back. "I mean... I don't think so? I don't remember ever-"

Tessa only sneered as she moved down the steps and joined us in the foyer. "I guess I need to refresh your memory."

Before Dean could respond to that, Tessa suddenly leaned in close and kissed him. Sam and I both went stiff and wide eyed after seeing that, my face burning red as I averted my attention to my feet. Far be it from me to speak ill of someone I clearly wasn't acquainted with, but in my opinion you didn't waltz up to a complete stranger and kiss him. Did you? Honestly I didn't know what was considered normal in this day and age.

But after a kiss that lasted no more than fifteen seconds, Tessa pulled away and Dean flinched.

"Wait a second," He said, rubbing his temples. "You're the reaper in the hospital."

"Hospital?" Sam questioned. "You mean after the accident with dad?"

"Yeah, she was the one that was after me," Dean replied with a nod. "I just couldn't remember her."

"As lovely as it is getting to see you again, Dean-" Tessa went on with an eye roll. "I've got work to do, so-"

"Well hold up," Dean moved to stand in front of her, preventing her from returning upstairs. "You gotta listen to us, you're in danger here. One of your buddies already got himself nabbed and there's a good chance that the demon's gonna be comin' after you too. I don't know how much you know, but there's this psycho ass demon that's running around breaking-"

"Seals," She interrupted. "Yes, I'm well aware of that. And it doesn't concern me, Dean. This is humanity's issue... Not mine."

Sam snorted slightly. "Uh, it kind of does concern you when there's a demon gunning after you and other reapers, right?"

She only rose her brows, with a condescending little smirk on her face. "What makes you think I'm at all concerned with that? I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Well she certainly was a pleasant creature to speak with wasn't she? But, I'm not certain what I was expecting... She was a reaper after all.

"Look we're not saying that you can't take care of yourself," Dean continued. "But this is different, you gotta get outa town, Tessa. Take off before this dick takes off with you too. According to what we've found out, he's gotta kill a reaper or _reapers_, under the solstice moon tomorrow to break a seal, so-"

"I can't just abandon my job," She interrupted again. "I have work here, and I'm not leaving until it's finished."

I swallowed and took a step closer. "You mean the boy here? Wouldn't it be possible to delay reaping him until we've settled the demon issue here in town?"

Now she focused her hostile glares onto me. "Just because you're half celestial doesn't give you the authority to command me around."

Dean held up his hands. "Whoa okay, just hold on... No one's commanding anyone around here. We're just trying to save your life and stop a seal from breaking."

She pushed past us and stopped on the first step. "Well, like I said I can take care of myself, and I'm not even supposed to be talking to you, so if you'll just let me get on with my work I-"

Her words cut off when I felt a rumble in the distance, it was very faint, almost like a crack of thunder that was slowly barreling its way closer. Sam and Dean didn't seem to notice it however, and the closer it became the more I began to realize that it wasn't an actual rumble like thunder, but something that was jarring my bones and making my insides twist. Not long after that came the strong and very disgusting stench of sulfur.

"A demon," I muttered quietly before grabbing hold of Dean's jacket sleeve. "A demon's coming, we need to hide."

I had just barely managed to grab both Sam and Dean and toss them into a nearby room, ducking for cover myself, before the backdoor of the home burst open and a massive cloud of black barged inside. It tore through the house so quickly I could barely breathe, as it passed us over and darted for the stairs where Tessa stood. Not even half a second later she had vanished, as the demon smoke moved through the sitting room and out an open window before all fell silent.

For a moment as I was crouched down next to Sam and Dean trying my best to protect both of them; I couldn't help but think to myself that Tessa had that coming. She should have listened to us, and taken our warnings to heart instead of being arrogant in thinking she could deflect an attack from a demon of Alastair's caliber. But, it wasn't for me to be spiteful about this because now we were going to have an even more difficult time at stopping the seal from breaking. There wasn't time for hateful thoughts.

Dean was the first one back on his feet. "What the fuck... Now what're we gonna do?"

Sam stood next, dusting himself off and shaking his head. "Good question. We don't know where the demons are taking the reapers, and no way of tracking them either."

I could still smell the stench of sulfur in the air, and the hum was still slightly reverberating through my insides... But, at least I could rest assured that for the moment the demon was gone.

"Let me go and speak with the child again," I said. "Maybe he has more information to give."

Dean nodded at that. "Yeah okay, don't take long though cause we don't got all the time in the world."

I started up the stairs after that, hoping that whomever lived in this house didn't decide to return before we left. I wasn't certain how Sam and Dean would react to being interrupted by the home owners, but I had an inkling it would pertain to cursing and tying said person up in a closet.

Searching for the spirit wasn't even required, I could feel him coming from a door on the right of the hallway at the top of the stairs. It was partially opened, at least enough to see that inside was what was obviously his former bedroom. There were toys scattered across the floor, model cars on his nightstand and a stack of something called comic books. I pushed my way inside, moving carefully across the room to another door that was open just a crack, until realizing it was a closet.

"Cole?" I said, leaning against the wall. "Are you all right?"

"Is she gone?" He replied quietly.

"Yes, she's gone. Unfortunately she was taken by the dangerous creature I told you about."

The door just barely pushed open, enough that I could see his dark eyes peak out at me. "Was it the same dark smoke that came and took the other guy?"

"I'm assuming so, yes." I tried to tell myself not to spook the child, because I had a very good feeling that he had important information to give. The last thing we needed was him disappearing. "You see... If my friends and I could learn where the dark smoke had taken them... We could stop the creatures before they did something very bad, Cole; so... Do you happen to know where it took them?"

"Why should I tell you?" He retorted. "If you go and save the man in the dark suit, or that woman... They're just gonna come after me again. They're gonna try and force me to go with them and I can't do that... My mom needs me here."

Sighing, I sat down on the floor beside the closet and tucked my knees into my chest.

"Cole, I understand that you care for your mother and want to remain here for her, but... You have to know that lingering here in this form isn't going to help her... If anything it will only upset her."

"Why? If she knows I'm here then maybe-"

"Wouldn't it upset you if you knew your mother had passed away, but her spirit was lingering here without interaction, nothing but a wisp of smoke or fog that you couldn't touch or speak with? No one can see you can they?" He shook his head. "I don't know your mother, but if she cared for you when you were alive, then she wouldn't want you to be stuck here like this... Alone. She would want you to be at peace."

He sighed, burying his face in his knees as he rocked back and forth. "I'll tell you where the smoke is, but... I still don't wanna leave here."

"That's your choice to make, Cole. But you do know that eventually, one day, your family is going to be gone. Fifty, sixty years from now your mother and father won't be here any longer, and you're going to be alone-" I cast him a quick glance. "That sounds very lonely and horrible in my opinion-" I paused once I heard the bedroom door creak open and Dean peaked in at us. "But, like I said that's your decision to make, I can't stop you from staying here."

Cole's dark brown eyes met mine again, but only for a split second. "I saw the black smoke at my wake... At the funeral home... I guess it's still there... I don't know."

I gave him as kind a smile as I could muster. "Thank you; you've done a great service, Cole."

He only nodded before burying his face in his knees a second time. "Are you gonna come back here anymore?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to. My friends and I have to keep traveling, just as soon as we stop the creatures here. Which is why I hope you'll consider going with that young woman that was here, because wherever she's going to send you will be far better than being trapped here with no one to talk to... Wouldn't it?"

He shrugged once over before flickering and vanishing from the closet. I waited a long thirty seconds to see if he would return, but I suppose he'd had enough of conversing with me. So, I pulled myself to my feet and joined Dean in the doorway.

"We gotta take off," Dean said. "What'd you get out of him?"

"He claimed the demon was at the funeral home where they held his wake." I answered.

"Right," Dean started down the hallway and I followed. "Good work, we got a lead now thanks to you."

All I did was speak to the spirit. It's not as though it was something strenuous or next to impossible, but I was grateful for the thanks from Dean just the same. As a matter of fact I felt myself blushing at the praise, as childish and ridiculous as that made me.

Once we had left Cole's home, I stopped and took one last glance at it from over my shoulder. If the boy was peering back at me, I couldn't see him now; and it actually pained me to go and leave him there. No, I didn't know this child, but it was after all, a child. And he was alone, left to exist as a spirit in a place where not even his family knew he was there. It was very sad, and I hoped that once all of this nonsense was over with in this town, that he would find it in him to pass on to another place.

My experience of heaven had been pure hell, seeing is that I was in prison. But for others I hoped it was a peaceful place.

We started for where Dean had left the Impala, and once there started in the direction of the funeral home.

I wasn't certain how we were going to go about all of this. Castiel still hadn't responded to my prayer, and we hadn't the strength to take on Alastair ourselves, so... I had a feeling we were going to end up completely buggered with this.

That suspicion was all the more confirmed when we pulled to a stop across the street from the funeral home, and my eyes set on dozens of warding sigils on the outer walls and brick gates surrounding the building. Going by how they were glowing in the darkness, I knew that they were created by some sort of power that Sam nor Dean could see themselves.

"Dean... Sam... We have a problem." I said.

Dean shifted from behind the steering wheel to gape at me.

"What kinda problem?" He replied.

I pointed to the funeral home. "There's angel warding all across that building. Since I'm only half angel I should still be able to get past them, but I'll be severely weakened as a result."

Sam and Dean exchanged troubled glances.

"Well that's perfect ain't it?" Dean shook his head. "So what're we gonna do now if our main weapon's gonna be weakened?"

I flinched slightly at Dean regarding me as a "weapon" but tried to look past it.

"We don't really have a lot of options here, Dean-" Sam replied. "Either we go in there and stop this, or tomorrow night that seal is gonna be broken."

Dean chewed his lower lip for a minute, as his eyes were fixed on the funeral home. After several long seconds he yet again looked to me.

"You said you'll still be able to go in there... Will you still be able to fight if you need to?"

Swallowing hard, I just barely nodded.

"I believe so, but whatever abilities I might have been able to use under different circumstances; I won't be able to use with those sigils in place. So... We'll be relying on the human side of me to do the fighting. I still have my angel blade, which works on demons... I'll try my best, Dean."

But I knew what Dean was thinking right then. He was depending on the angelic part of me to step in and handle the situation if need be. The part that held grace, that possessed powers and otherworldly abilities. What he wasn't wanting to rely on was the weak human half of me. The one that bled, and hurt and tired out just as every other normal human being did. Yes I could swing my angel blade just as well as they could their demon knife, but he wasn't confident in my humanity... It was the part that made me an abomination, or a freak... That's what he was wanting right now.

That actually surprised me slightly. Knowing that he would rather have the abomination right then. But it was also that thought that told me... I was merely a tool or weapon for them to swing to their advantage. And I firmly believed that I was deluding myself to ever think that they considered me a friend; not after Dean called me their weapon.

"Okay," Dean nodded after a deep breath. "Guess we're goin' in"

Sam was giving me an almost knowing look from his position in the front passenger seat. Almost as though he knew what I was thinking right then, and the results were him giving his brother what Dean always referred to was a "bitch face". Although I highly doubted that Sam was taking any form of pity on me for my feelings being hurt... It was just coincidence.

But, after not forming a very reputable plan as far as I was concerned; we gathered the weapons we needed and started across the street.

Essentially Dean's plan was to somehow sneak our way in through the back; hopefully go unnoticed at least long enough to find where they were holding the reapers, and then... Well then we somehow _rescue _the reapers and hopefully discover means of killing Alastair while we were at it.

Needless to say that I was somewhat skeptical of this hasty and not so well thought out plan.

But I followed the boys anyhow, as we crept along the outer brick fence of the funeral home until finding an area to climb over. Since it was well into the night now, the front gates were dead bolted, and besides, simply busting into the front gates would ruin Dean's plan of sneaking in the back.

I was right however, when I claimed that the sigils here would weaken me. In fact it was worse than I imagined it would be. It felt as though every step I took was in waist deep mud, it was all I could do to actually keep up with the boys. Not only that but my head was spinning, I couldn't see straight and my heart was about to pound out of my chest. How in the world I was supposed to physically fight with feeling this way, I had no idea. And by the time we reached the back entrance of this place, there was sweat caked on my forehead and my hands were shaking.

Before Dean could notice however, I was quick to wipe the sweat away with the back of my sleeve; and after that somehow willed my hands to cease with the trembling. It was a miracle I was quite certain that I hadn't fainted by now, and I could only pray that I lasted long enough to see this job done... At least to the point that I could protect Sam and Dean. Saving a seal was vital of course, but my main concerns were those two boys.

Inside the funeral home was dark and silent; but it didn't matter how still the place was, I could smell sulfur over the air and feel the jolt of negativity. There were demons somewhere inside, and judging by how powerful that negative jolt happened to be, I could conclude that it was either a large group or... Only one of high caliber... Which would be Alastair.

The inside walls were equally covered in sigils, and the farther we descended into the halls the weaker I was growing. I didn't realize how weak however until I found myself sprawled on the floor and Dean was tapping my cheek over and over. By the time my eyes opened I glanced up to see that they must have dragged me into a supply closet, which was nearly pitch black inside.

"What... Happened?" I said weakly.

"You fainted," Dean answered. "You sure you're okay? Cause you might need to sit this one out, Laney."

"No," I forced myself to sit up, then used a shelf lined with cleaning supplies as leverage to pull myself to stand. "I'll be fine. I just needed to catch my breath."

Both Sam and Dean were doubtful of course. It was probably written all over my face that I was far from fine. These sigils really packed a wallop, and considering I had fainted just now, well... I knew I didn't stand a chance of fooling them.

But since they were going to need all the help they could get, neither of them argued and we slipped out of the closet quietly after that.

This building really was rather large, and we finally made our way to what I assumed was a showing room. The doors were pulled open, and but for Tessa and another reaper laying in the center of the floor in some sort of trap; the room was empty.

Whatever Alastair had done here in this room made both of the reapers visible to Sam and Dean, so we took a few careful steps inside when the doors suddenly slammed shut behind us. That was to be expected, honestly... I knew we weren't going to get in here, and out, without a demon interrupting us.

After the doors slammed shut though, Sam and Dean went flying across the room; both being pinned against the wall opposite of each other. Just as the last time, Alastair wasn't able to throw me, as he emerged from a set of dark curtains just near a coffin at the head of the room.

He was adorning a different body now, this one tall and lanky; with a thin beard and horrifying expression. I thought his true face was frightening enough, but whoever this man was that he was possessing was a close second.

"Looks like we meet again," he said, gliding his way closer to me. "I'm blessed with seeing that pretty face twice in one night."

Naturally I didn't bother with speaking to him, and instead pulled my angel blade and tried to attack. And the results were what I figured they would be... I was too weak, he disarmed me in seconds, and before I could realize what was happening I was pinned to the floor beneath him being choked.

"Explain something to me, Dean-" he said as his grip tightened around my throat. "How could my best student go from the bowels of hell, right back up here with a little half angel guarding you?" He chuckled, and I felt my eyes start to roll back in my head. "Either I did something really right with you downstairs so that you could manipulate celestials, or you've got a lot of friends in high places. Either way... You had a lot of promise."

Dean was struggling to free himself, as well was Sam who was equally stuck.

"Just let her go, Alastair-" Dean said. "She's got nothin' to do with you and me."

His grip loosened at least enough that I could choke in a few precious breaths, as he chuckled over his shoulder at Dean.

"_You_ and _me_," Alastair nodded. "You and me was once thicker 'n thrives down in hell, son... But we're not in hell anymore, and you're not my student anymore. As far as _her_," he jerked me up until his face was in mine. "Half celestial is still too much celestial in my opinion. Unfortunately I don't know how to kill her, and I can't exactly send her back to heaven either... So... What to do, what to do."

Dean grunted as he still tried to free himself, but all he could move it seemed was his eyes and fingers.

"Listen, you got me... Just let my brother and the girl go... I know you'd rather have me anyways."

Alastair stood, yanking me up with him.

"See that's where you're wrong, Dean; I wouldn't rather have you. Why would I? Why, when I can just have all three of you and, boy oh boy, what a time we're gonna have." He dragged me across the room now, then roughly shoved me into a table. "Stay here, beautiful; daddy's got work to do."

The room was spinning even more now, I couldn't make out the ceiling from the floor. What little I could see was Alastair moving to the trap in the center of the floor and grabbing the first reaper, an old man in a suit, by the collar and yanking him up.

"Bet you didn't know that this seal can be broken early, and... It takes _two_ reapers to break the seal." Alastair pulled out a very ancient looking sickle, then moved it to the old mans throat. "I needed it to be believed it was the solstice, that way I wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted."

Dean thumped the back of his head on the wall once he tried to pull free again.

"Guess we kinda fucked up your plans then, huh?" He replied.

Sam kept shifting his eyes to me, almost asking with his expression if I could manage getting to my feet. My angel blade was laying a good ten feet away, just shy of the trap on the floor. If I could just grab it... Maybe I could...

"I wouldn't say you ruined anything," Alastair sneered. "Everything's still working out, after all."

He then took a deep breath and started to chant a spell out loud, all the while the reaper he held onto was frozen in place, unable to break free. The last few words he practically shouted, before running the sickle over the reapers throat. With a sickening crack and burst of lightening the reaper was dead, and now Alastair moved on to Tessa.

As soon as he grabbed her she jolted awake and tried to struggle, but whatever trap she was stuck in was rendering her powerless. Alastair started in with his chant a second time, and with a deep breath I forced whatever strength I had to get me to my feet.

I'm not certain how I managed it, how I was able to grab my angel blade and jam it into Alastair's shoulder, but I did. He screamed in response, swatting at me and hitting me straight in the jaw. I toppled back from that, because honestly it was a miracle I even managed to get to my feet at all. But after he was stabbed the hold he had on Sam and Dean disappeared, and they sprung into action.

To my surprise Dean went straight for me, grabbing me and pulling me away, then actually blocked me with his body; while Sam went for Alastair. It seemed as though he was going to do the same attack as he did in the cemetery earlier that night, but Alastair was prepared this time around. He quickly left the body he was possessing and burst out of a stained glass window.

By the time it was all over, I didn't even realize that Dean was holding onto me until we both looked at each other and he quickly let go.

"You okay?" He asked, after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"I will be, yes-" I nodded. "Just as soon as we leave this place."

He helped me to my feet, then moved over and scratched a line through the trap Tessa was still struck in. After she stepped out she gave all of us a blank expression.

"I suppose you were right about what was happening here." She said, still maintaining that condescending tone.

"Yeah well," Dean shrugged. "We tried to tell ya."

Nodding faintly, she said nothing more before suddenly disappearing.

"You're welcome." Sam said sarcastically with an eye roll. "Can we get outa here now?"

Dean nodded, pulling his hand down his face. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Since it was apparent we'd successfully thwarted Alastair's plans of breaking the seal, we left the funeral home and only returned to our motel room long enough to gather our belongings and leave. Since we weren't certain where Alastair had disappeared to, or when he would show himself again, Dean thought it would be best if we left town all together. We had gotten incredibly lucky I figured that things had ended so calmly, considering we were going up against a powerful demon that was content with breaking that seal.

There was still no word from Castiel, and I was beginning to worry actually... Normally he would have appeared by now, at least... I figured he would. I had secretly prayed to him several more times as we were on the road and still, nothing. I hoped he was all right, that he hadn't been harmed somehow or possibly punished for his interest taken in myself.

I suddenly began to panic at the thought of never seeing Castiel again, and I wasn't certain why. Yes, I considered him a friend, he was the only angel I had ever known other than Gadreel that was kind to me, but... I hadn't known him that long. How could I have become attached so quickly?

To try and take my mind off of Castiel's strange disappearance, I rested my head against the window and willed myself to fall asleep. It wasn't easy, and it was far from sound so when Sam and Dean started quietly talking from the front seat it immediately forced my eyes to open. Judging by their tone they were trying their best to be as silent as possible. In order to not wake me, or... Perhaps because they simply didn't want me listening to this conversation. Little did they know that I could hear every word spoken, regardless of how silent it happened to be. And, it didn't take me long to conclude that the reasoning for their whispers was _indeed _because they didn't want me hearing it.

Instantly I could tell by Dean's reflection in the rear view mirror that he was on edge, his shoulders were stiff and rigid, his expression frozen in a cross between anger and panic. All the while Sam sat opposite of him trying his best to coax what answers he was looking for out of his eldest brother.

"Just tell me what he meant by that, Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "That demon said you had promise... What did he mean by that?"

"I told you I don't know," Dean practically spat in reply. "Just drop it already, Sam."

"He knew you," Sam went on, despite his brothers request. "And _you _knew him, it's obvious. So... Just tell me what happened. I know this hasn't been easy on you, man... Talk to me, let me help you."

Dean's response was going mute, his lips pressing tightly together in showing that he had no desire what so ever to speak of this. Sam let out a sigh after thirty long seconds of silence, shaking his head and returning his attention to the outdoors.

I closed my eyes to try and at least pretend that I was still asleep, but by now my mind was reeling. I knew already what Sam was asking his brother... He wanted to know what Alastair meant by everything he said in the funeral home. I was fairly certain what he did mean myself... Dean had told me that Alastair was the one who tortured him in hell, no doubts he was the one who also forced Dean into agreeing to torture souls. I didn't figure Dean would ever tell his brother about that... I know I wouldn't want to either. But, unfortunately one of these days it was all going to be out in the open... Dean would learn that when he began his torturing in hell, that was breaking the first seal, and the man would be even more devastated than he already was.

I never thought I would dread that blasted day so much.

We drove until after sunrise, and Dean decided that he was hungry and tired enough to find a motel. There was an awkward cloud of tension in the vehicle now since Sam and Dean's conversation. Dean seemed content with not speaking all together now, and Sam was equally giving him a cold shoulder.

Sam didn't understand why Dean was so adamant about keeping his time in hell a secret... It was a horrible, ghastly and completely painful experience, one that Sam would never in a million years be able to wrap his head around. So, while the silence in the car was indeed uncomfortable, I at least understood why Dean refused to speak. And, I suppose I understood why Sam was upset. Dean was his brother, he loved him, he was the most important person in his life; and Sam was a very caring individual, I could tell... He wanted to help his brother if he could, but as I had learned rather quickly... Dean was not the type of man that preferred to converse about his feelings or anything that pertained to emotion what so ever.

After a quick stop at a fast food establishment, we got our breakfast and then moved on to a motel. We had discovered relatively quickly that two men sharing a room with a strange female was definitely uncomfortable, so we had made plans that the next motel we took lodging at, I would have my own room. I didn't complain, as a matter of fact I did prefer it that way. My room this time was connected to theirs, with an adjoining door that made it simple to go from one room to the next, and after I was settled in and took a fast shower, I made my way to the boys room noticing that Sam was the only one seated at the table.

Instantly I noticed that he had barely touched his breakfast sandwich, and Dean's as well was still in its wrapper untouched.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" I asked, and he tore his eyes from the window long enough to shrug.

"Just Dean... I wish he'd talk to me." He replied.

I moved closer and glanced out the window to what Sam was looking at, noticing Dean seated atop a picnic table across the parking lot. He already had a beer in hand, and it was barely eight in the morning.

"It's going to take him quite some time," I said. "Sam, you're a very smart young man, I can tell; so you have to take into consideration that what happened in hell wasn't something that's going to be easily spoken of. There's a very strong possibility that Dean will never tell you what happened down there. And, as his brother you should respect that."

He nodded, and didn't bother to ask me how I knew what he was talking about. "I know, and you're right, but... He's my brother, and if there's a way I can help him through all of this, I wanna try."

"Then you're going to have to let him come to you when he's ready. You can't force him into anything."

"Yeah," He stood from the table, crumpled up the rest of his sandwich and tossed it in the rubbish bin. "Well anyways, I guess I'll take a shower and get some sleep."

After he had locked himself in the bathroom did I let out a deep sigh, grab Dean's breakfast, and left the motel room. He was at a decent enough distance from the room that had Sam peaked out at us he wouldn't have been able to hear what we were talking about. Not that I expected Dean would at all want to talk to me about his troubles... But if anything I needed to persuade him into eating a little something, and maybe coax him into sleeping as well.

He spotted me coming, then sat his beer aside while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, then held out his sandwich. "But you didn't eat."

He stared at it for a moment before taking it, then sitting it beside his beer. "Thanks, but... I ain't hungry."

The morning sun was just barely peaking over the treetops off the parking lot, and it was quite a chilly morning and Dean had ventured out here without a coat or jacket. Although, I don't think he seemed to notice the chill.

"Dean," I said, minding my tone. "I don't want to stick my nose in where it doesn't belong, especially since you've told me on numerous occasions that I shouldn't do that, but... If there's something wrong you can talk to me about it."

He arched a brow at me, his demeanor instantly shifting to the arrogant and cocky man I had met in the beginning.

"What makes you think there's somethin' wrong?" He replied.

I knotted my hands together in front of me nervously, before shrugging slightly. "Well, you haven't quite been acting yourself since we left that town, Dean. And... I could see the look on your face once Alastair appeared, so... I just assumed-"

"Well you don't gotta assume anything," He interrupted, his tone sharp. "I'm fine."

Nodding, I knew it was foolish in ever coming out there when he was clearly in a foul mood or upset, so I turned to go back to the room when he cleared his throat.

"Thing is," He said now, forcing me to freeze. "I can't talk about this kinda crap with, Sammy... Gotta keep my game face on, ya know... Can't let my little brother know that there might be something wrong."

After I'd turned to face him again, I nodded. "Well if you would like to talk to me, I'm here to listen, Dean."

He halfway snickered to himself, looking past me and at something in the distance. "This isn't somethin' that I do, Laney... I'm not the kinda guy that has chick flick moments."

My brows furrowed at that. "Well, I'm not entirely certain what that means, but... I think I have an idea. And there's nothing wrong with speaking to someone if there's something bothering you."

"Maybe," He shook his head. "This kinda shit though... It's not somethin' that can be worked out by talking."

"How do you know?"

Now his eyes finally met mine as he sat up straight on the picnic table. "Cause it's my fault... It's crap that I've done that's eating at me, Laney. And, if Sam ever found out about any of it... He'd never look at me the same way again."

Yet again I repeated, "How do you know?" When he only squared his jaw at me, I took another step closer. "I'm not asking you to tell me what it was you did, Dean... But, honestly what does that matter now?"

Now he flinched. "What? What'd you mean what's it matter now?"

"Well you claimed it was things you've done, and obviously it was in the past, so... What does it matter now? What _does _matter in the here and now is what you're doing, and you've not done anything that would tell me you're not a good man."

Yet again he snickered. "You're wrong about that, Laney."

"Am I? How so? Because ever since I met you the only thing I've seen is a man that cares about his brother, a man that actually _sold his soul_ for his brother, and now since you're back you've been consistently trying your best to make things right by stopping Lilith, and saving as many people as you can. So, no; I don't think I am wrong, Dean. You _are _a good man."

But there was no way I could ever convince Dean of that. And he proved that by saying, "You don't know what it was I did. No matter what good I do up here now, no matter how many lives I might save, it's never gonna erase what I did down in hell, Laney."

I sat down beside him on the picnic table, making certain to keep my distance. "But that was hell... That's not here."

"Don't make a difference. I gotta live with what I did and..." He stopped and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. "I don't know how I'm _supposed _to live with it, knowing that I..."

He trailed off, yet again refusing to make eye contact.

"Dean? You can tell me... I won't judge you." I said.

His eyes were closed now, and when he finally opened them again I could see them full of tears which he tried to blink away.

"Alastair, he... Tore me to pieces every damn day, carving and slicing, til there was nothin' left. I don't know how, but... After all of it it was like he'd snap his fingers and I'd be whole again, ya know... Back to normal, and; that's the way things went every day for thirty years. The thing is though, is that after every day he'd make me an offer. That I could get off the rack and the torturing on me would stop, if I agreed to put souls on." He paused, quickly wiping his eyes as if I wouldn't notice. "Like I said, for thirty years I lasted telling him no, but... It finally got to the point where I just couldn't take it anymore, Laney."

I studied him closely after that, and it was heartbreaking seeing a man who was normally so strong and sturdy, actually sitting there crying. I didn't figure there was much I could say or do that would help matters any, so... I only sat there and listened. Sometimes that could be enough.

"But yeah..." He sniffed and ran his hand down his face. "I accepted his offer, and started putting souls on the rack... I did the same thing to them that he did to me. God, I did such horrible things, and it just won't go away. I keep hearing the screams, seeing all the blood, I even smell it sometimes. Everything I did, you got no idea what that feels like, so... You're really gonna sit there and say that I'm a good man after hearin' that?"

I let out a long sigh and rested my elbows on my knees, trying my best to look at him but he continued to look away.

"That was hell, Dean. You can hardly be judged for something that happened down there, especially since you were so horrifically tortured. Anyone in your position would have accepted that offer, simply because no one, I don't care if it's the strongest man alive, could withstand that sort of pain for so long. In fact, I'm amazed you lasted as long as you did. Thirty years is a very long time to go through that and refuse that offer. And, like I said... Anyone else in your position would have done the very same thing." I replied.

He gaped at me after that, and his eyes were terribly bloodshot. "You wouldn't have accepted it, Laney. I know you wouldn't have."

My brows raised. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you were tortured for even longer than me, and you... You're still a nice girl, you're not fucked up like I am."

"You see that's where we differ, Dean-" I replied, sitting up straight. "You see yourself as, in your words, fucked up. You think so little of yourself because of the mistake you made in hell, that you can't even see the good that you do now. Like I said, that was hell... And it's clear to me that you regret everything that happened, if you didn't then you wouldn't be in this state right now-" I paused and he clenched his jaw. "If you didn't care, if you were truly a bad person or fucked up as you said, then you wouldn't give the tortures down in hell a second thought."

He swallowed once over before narrowing his eyes at me. "You still wouldn't have accepted that offer if it was given to you."

"I don't know," I sighed again, lowering my eyes to the ground. "It's hard to say whether or not I would accept something like that, simply because I wasn't placed in that situation. You were... And you did the best you could do, Dean; and you need to stop punishing yourself for this. You're back here in the real world now, you're with your brother again, and you're risking yourself by saving other people."

"But," He seemed genuinely confused that I wasn't immediately disowning him. "What I did-"

"Was horrible, I'm not going to deny that. But, that's not the man you are. I can't even imagine how terrible it must have been for you in hell, Dean; and that place can make even good and honest men break, which is what happened to you. It's not your fault."

"But I-"

"It's _not _your fault," I interrupted. "And I'll continue to profess that until I can't speak anymore if that's what it takes to get you to believe it."

But, it didn't matter if I shouted that from the rooftops, I knew I could never pound it into Dean's head. He was always going to hate himself for this, especially once he discovered the truth about breaking the first seal.

"Yeah," He tried to shake it off, using his free hand to wipe away the last traces of tears. "Anyways, uh... Like I said, I can't talk to Sammy about this, so... Keep all that to yourself, okay?"

"Of course, Dean... I wouldn't even think about telling Sam any of that, that's for you to do."

Maybe it was forward of me, but I leaned over and gave him a hug anyhow. Even though he wasn't the type that responded well to things like that, it still seemed as though he needed it. If anything, just so he would know that I didn't think any less of him after his confession, because I certainly didn't. I could never judge him for his actions down in hell, because as I said, any one would have done the very same thing if it meant not being tortured so horribly any longer.

But it was an innocent enough action in my opinion. And I certainly didn't intend for him to perceive it as anything _other _than innocent, so when I pulled away and he hesitated slightly, I didn't think much of it. Even when his cheek brushed against mine, still, I didn't think much of it. When he kissed me however... Well, naturally I didn't know what in blazes to do.

It was quick, very fast as a matter of fact, barely enough to even be considered a kiss actually; but just enough for me to feel exactly how soft his lips were. Honestly I don't even think he realized what he'd done until he sat back and saw the expression on my face, which I was quite certain was startled beyond all recognition.

"Shit," He said, sitting back farther and chuckling nervously. "I'm sorry, I... I don't even know why I did that."

I could barely pull in a breath now as I sat there frozen stiff, before finally managing to shift on the picnic table until my eyes were on my feet.

"I-It's fine." I stuttered out like a bloody damn fool. "Well, it's just that... I, well... That's never happened to me before, so-"

"Wait," He held up his hand. "You mean that was your first-"

"Yes." I nodded, feeling my cheeks burn hot.

"Damn, sorry... If I'd of known that I woulda made it better." He snickered.

"No, don't be silly," I slid my way off the picnic table and practically fell to my backside. If he hadn't of caught me by the arm I surely would have. "That was perfectly fine, I just... Well, I was imprisoned at such a young age and kept there, so, it's not as though I'd had the opportunity to adjust to something like that, or even contemplate it ever happening. It just took me by surprise."

I was rambling like a lunatic now and he only sat there with that same cocky little crooked smile of his, not in the slightest bit fazed by what just happened. But, why would he be? He had probably had a slew of lady friends before I came along. Being as handsome as he was it wouldn't be difficult to believe. So while he probably thought absolutely nothing about what just happened, here I was about to burst into flames, nervously twitching like a bashful school girl who just saw the boy she fancied from across the school yard.

I was ridiculous.

"Welp," Dean jumped down off the picnic table now, passing me by as I was still nervously twitching. "Guess we should get a few hours sleep, huh?"

I was ringing my hands together in front of me, but turned to follow him anyhow. "Yes I suppose so."

"Can't be driving when I'm about ready to pass out," He went on. Really, how was he so nonchalant about this? "Don't wanna be crashing into any trees."

We moved past his and Sam's room, and stopped at my door which he opened for me.

"I'll knock when it's time to hit the road," He finished. "Night."

I barely murmured something in response, I think it was words... Honestly at this point I was completely floating on a cloud so it would have been a miracle for me to actually form a coherent sentence. Still, I stepped into my room and closed the door, not even managing to lock it when two seconds later he knocked on it.

My brows squeezed together when I opened the door again and Dean shifted on his feet for a moment before shrugging.

"So I've been doin' some thinking." He said.

I blinked several times over. "In the two seconds since I closed the door?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "And, uh... I'm sorry, but, I can't just go to sleep knowin' that your first kiss was something so pathetic, Laney. I can do way better than that, so."

He stopped when he reached down and hooked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, and kissed me. This time however, it was a real kiss. Something that left me completely breathless and my heart racing. Something that seemed to make time stand still, to mute everything around us. What truly surprised me was how gentle he was about it. Far be it from me to know anything about this sort of thing, but I just assumed that Dean would, well... To put it mildly, ravish a girl. But in truth... It was... It was simply wonderful. The way his lips felt on mine, the way he tasted, really it was enough to drive you completely mad. I'm not even sure how long it lasted, how much time passed, all I know was when he pulled away; much to my displeasure might I add, I was pushed against the door frame, and the front of his shirt was clenched in my fists.

Even though he wasn't kissing me any longer, he still kept his lips there just close enough that they brushed against mine a few more times before he stood up straight.

"Yeah," He said, and blew out a breath of air. "That was... A lot better."

My heart was racing so quickly I thought I might pass out, and I just barely nodded and muttered out something that yet again, I hoped were actual words.

He fumbled his way back towards his and Sam's room door and said before stepping inside, "I need a cold shower."

Once he was gone, and the door was closed, I tried to compose myself at least enough that I could breathe normally again. I was going to return to my own room as well... Just as soon as I regained the feeling in my legs however.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Had I known y'all wanted Dean and Alana to kiss already I would've done it sooner hehe.**_

* * *

I was honestly too damn giddy to even _attempt_ to fall asleep after what happened with Dean and I. It seemed as though I just couldn't come down from it, if I wasn't tossing and turning under the blankets, I was giggling to myself, or reliving the moment over and over again in my head.

Of course I tried to tell myself that I shouldn't misconstrue what had happened. As amazing as I thought it was, it was only a kiss. And something told me that an action like that wasn't considered at all like it was in my day and age. Besides, going by how well skilled Dean was at that, it told me that I was right when I assumed he had a slew of lady friends in the past. Still... In my opinion you didn't just go up to a girl and kiss her like _that _if you didn't at least feel a _little _something for her, right? Or, maybe I was reading too much into what happened. But yes, I told myself after two hours of rolling about the bed unable to sleep, that I wasn't going to let this affect me. I wasn't going to allow it to turn me into a nervous and giddy girl any longer that wanted to giggle like a moron whenever he said hello. I needed to remain calm, to act normal, because I was certain that Dean wasn't going to think twice about it.

It was just a kiss... It's not as though he professed his undying love for me or some nonsense like that.

So with that thought in mind I decided to give up with trying to sleep, and slipped into the bathroom. My hair was successfully standing on end from tossing about so much, so I ran a comb through it, then brushed my teeth. Really, I looked just awful, but there was a rosy touch to my cheeks that wasn't usually there. I guess I was still blushing from what happened. It was never like me in the past to give one iota about my appearance, so why I was suddenly so concerned with it now had me confused.

All right, perhaps that's a lie. It was relatively simple to understand why I was so concerned with how I appeared now. Because Dean's opinion of me mattered, I know it really shouldn't have, but it did.

It was foolish of me to get so worked up over something like this. Because I knew that once everything was over and done with, once we had averted the apocalypse and stopped Lilith, there really wouldn't be any reason for me to remain with Sam and Dean. My presence would more then likely become quite the bothersome burden to both brothers, so I would have to go elsewhere. Where I would actually go I hadn't figured out yet, but the fact of the matter is that I was becoming far too attached to a man that would never ever become attached to me. Yes, he kissed me, but you can't read too greatly into something like that now a days. Besides... Sam and Dean were joined at the hips, they were all each other needed and there was no way I was ever going to infringe on their relationship.

So, I shook all of that off and finished with brushing the knots from my hair. I wasn't going to think about any of this again, not unless Dean mentioned it first. I was getting so worked up and excited over something so piddly and insignificant it was surely going to lead to nothing but heartache. With how unfortunate I was, with how luck seemed to stray far away from me, this was only going to end up with me hurt.

So I dressed myself, tidied up my room, and slipped on my boots and waited for one of the boys to knock on my door. A good twenty minutes passed before I saw someones silhouette through the curtains move past my window, seconds after that there was a good firm knock.

Standing, everything that I had told myself earlier suddenly vanished and I felt my stomach nervously twisting. What if it was Dean standing outside? How was I supposed to respond to him? Was I to act as I always had, and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary? Or was I to be... What? What if Dean expected me to act a certain way, and if I wasn't, I hurt his feelings? Dammit... I had no idea what I was supposed to do, and after hearing the knock again, only louder and longer this time, I began to panic.

I couldn't just stand there like a bloody stupid imbecile wanting to wet my knickers, I needed to do something before Sam or Dean figured something was wrong and they kicked my door down. So, I darted for the door and fumbled with the locks because by now my hands were trembling, and once I finally managed to unlock them, I pulled the door open with such force I managed to whack myself in the knee with it.

Trying to ignore the pain was almost impossible, and when Dean arched a brow at me I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Uh," He said, biting back laughter. "You okay?"

I knew my face was red now as I breathed through the ache in my knee. "Yes," I grunted back. "I'm fine."

"What were you in the bathroom or something? Cause you took forever."

I thought that over for a moment. "Yes, that's much less embarrassing so we'll go with that."

He eyed me up and down before giving a crooked smile. "Well, we're gonna go grab some dinner, so... You comin'?"

"Oh," Thankfully the thought of food took my mind off the awkwardness. "So we're not leaving town just yet?"

"Not yet. Sammy and me didn't get much sleep, so we're gonna crash here til tomorrow morning probably."

Well at least I wasn't the only one that was having issues sleeping. Although, my reason for being unable to sleep was probably different than Dean's.

"Just let me get my jacket." I finished, then turned and started tossing things around, attempting to find my jacket that I must have thrown off in haste earlier since I was too blasted giddy to know left from right.

Dean followed me inside, and when I heard the door close behind him I jumped slightly.

"So," He said, watching as I fumbled about the room. "How'd you sleep?"

I froze with a pair of trousers in one hand and a shirt in the other. Really, how could I have lost my jacket? Or maybe it was just my nerves getting the better of me seeing is that Dean was standing there watching my every move.

"Oh, um-" I answered, swallowing several times over. "Well I suppose I didn't sleep very well."

"Oh yeah... Why's that?" He arched an eyebrow at me, and I could tell he was resisting the urge to give his usual crooked smile.

He was teasing me... I realized that now. He knew very well why I had issues sleeping and he was just waiting for me to make a fool out of myself. Well... I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction, so instead of answering I went right back to tearing through my clothes in attempts to locating my missing jacket. I'm fairly certain I heard him chuckle under his breath as he continued to watch me, before clearing his throat and breaking the silence again.

"So, uh... There's somethin' I wanted to tell you, Laney."

I finally found my jacket stuck underneath the armchair and pulled out it with an ecstatic "Ah ha!"

Once I had it, I turned to Dean and nodded. "All right, what is it?"

Well, I don't know why it pleased me to see that Dean was now the one that seemed nervous and awkward, but it did. It was enough that he actually wouldn't look at me and just stood there stiffly by the closed door.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me," He started. "Like, I mean I don't want you to think that I'm the kind of guy that's just gonna-" He stopped, letting out an aggravated sigh. "I just don't want you to think that I expect anything out of you, okay? Get it?"

I cocked my head to the side. "No I'm afraid I don't understand."

He began to grumble as he opened the door. "Never mind. So are you ready or what?"

"Well wait," I stopped him before he could leave. "Explain what you meant by that, Dean. Please?"

After sighing, he kept the door open so he could look out at the parking lot and not at me.

"Just... I don't want you to get the wrong idea is all. Like, I don't want you to think that I'm not someone you can trust, or... Or that... That I might be trying to take advantage of you or somethin'."

"Take... Take advantage of?" I felt my face fall flat. "O-Oh, I think I know what you mean. This has to do with what Jo Harvelle told me?"

Now he closed the door. "Wait, what did she tell you?"

"Well, far be it from me to take what she said as fact, but she claimed that, in her words, that you hit on any woman that moves and she assumed that you were; still in her words, trying to get into my pants-" His eyes moved to his feet after that and I could see the aggravation on his face. "But I tried to explain to her that you had been nothing short of a gentleman since I came along."

He pinched the bridge of his nose now, following by rubbing his forehead while still refusing to look at me. "Awesome, so... What'd she have to say about that?"

"Oh-" I paused and swallowed hard. "Well, she seemed to believe that the reason why you might not have been throwing advances my way was because I..."

Pausing again, I turned away and threw on my jacket so it wouldn't seem as though I was trying to avoid his gazes.

"Because you, what?" He went on.

"Well she said perhaps I wasn't the type you would have an interest in, because I wasn't completely human." Suddenly I turned around once I realized how that sounded. "_Not _that I expected you at all to have any interest in me, Dean; because I assure you I didn't. Those were just her words, and I was simply relaying them."

Honestly he seemed just plain annoyed now as he continued to rub his forehead.

"Okay," He cleared his throat, and finally looked at me. "I'll just say this. Jo wasn't wrong about me... Not exactly. I ain't gonna lie, there's been a lot of, uh... A lot of girls in the past, but ya know that was before I went to hell; things are obviously different now."

"Of course, Dean." I nodded. Not that that was any of my business anyways.

"And yeah, she was wrong about one thing though. The reason why I haven't," He stopped and snickered under his breath while shaking his head. "Man... Awkward... The reason why I haven't been pulling any of the stunts like I would have in the past with other girls, is because like I've said before, you're a _nice _girl and I guess I just think you don't deserve the be treated like that, get it?"

Really, no I didn't understand one damn word he was trying to tell me; he was only confusing me all the more.

"So if I _wasn't_ a nice girl does that mean you would have acted like you had in the past?" I retorted, still confounded.

"Uh," He shifted on his feet. "Well it's just that... Dammit, no that's not what I meant, Laney. Jesus, can we just go, seriously?"

He yanked the door open again and stomped out, and apparently that meant our mind numbing conversation was over. I still had no idea what he was trying to tell me exactly. Or maybe I was just as dense as a fencepost, I really couldn't say. Still, I tried to shrug it off as I followed him outside and locked my room door behind me.

Sam was already in the passenger seat of the Impala, and it wasn't long until we were driving all over the town trying to find a reasonably decent diner or some other sort of eatery. Eventually we stopped at what Dean referred to as a drive in, only instead of ordering the food in the Impala, we moved to a set of outdoor picnic tables and took a seat under the metal awning.

Dean ordered his usual cheeseburger while Sam had his salad. This time however I opted for trying some sort of chicken sandwich.

I have to admit, I was even more nervous and jittery sitting there with them then I had been in the past. Which was ridiculous of me, because as I sat there and watched Dean inhale his cheeseburger clearly unfazed by what had happened earlier; I knew that I was the only one that was giving that blasted kiss a second thought.

Well, if he was going to act like everything was normal, then I was too. So, I grabbed my sandwich and took a few small bites, keeping my attention focused on the Impala in the parking lot.

"Dean," I felt myself say before I could stop myself. "Do you think it's possible that I learn how to operate a vehicle?"

Sam snorted out a laugh which he tried to mask over by taking a gulp of soda, while Dean froze with his cheek bulging.

"You wanna learn to drive?" He replied finally.

"Well, it might be useful, don't you agree? Like, say, we're in a predicament and neither of you are able to drive, it might be beneficial if I could do it." I glanced from brother to brother. "Am I alone in thinking that it might be a good idea?"

"No," Sam shook his head, casting a snarky glare in his brothers direction. "I think it's _definitely _a good idea that she learns how do drive. Right, Dean?"

Dean shrugged, taking another bite. "Yeah sure why not. I can teach her."

"And the Impala's safe, so it's not like she'd kill all of us if she crashed or something." Sam went on, which made Dean drop his sandwich to his plate.

"Uh, what?"

Sam snickered. "Well she can hardly learn to drive a car if we're not _in _a car, Dean. And the Impala's the only car we have, so-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Dean wagged a finger at him. "Teaching her to drive is one thing, but letting her behind the wheel of my baby is another."

I rested my head on my hands and remained silent, simply watching.

"Why not?" Sam shrugged. "She has to get used to the feel of it, right? That way if we're ever in a situation where she's gonna have to drive, she'll know what to do. Besides, like I said, the Impala is the only car we have."

My eyes moved back to Dean who was becoming red faced. I knew very well what Sam was doing... He was teasing his brother because he knew how much Dean cherished that damn car. I hardly expected for Dean to allow me behind the wheel, although Sam did pose and interesting question. If I wasn't learning to drive the Impala, then what car would I be learning to drive? Because as he said, we didn't have another one.

They fell silent, and my eyes shifted back and forth from man to man. While Sam was still giving him a sarcastic smirk, Dean was glaring at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Okay... Fine," Dean said, which seemed to take Sam by surprise. "I'll teach her to drive the Impala... Happy?"

"Really?" I replied, sitting up straight. "I didn't think that-"

"We'll find an empty field somewhere. That way I know you're not gonna go crashing into anything. It ain't a big deal." Dean concluded, then grabbed his burger again.

Sam seemed completely gobsmacked, and now that I studied his expression it was as though he was simply testing his brother because he knew he would refuse to allow me behind the wheel. Now that Dean actually agreed to it, Sam didn't have a snippy rejoinder.

"Seriously?" Sam finally spoke, leaning forward with his elbows on the picnic table. "You're really gonna let her drive your car? Even though she's never drove before?"

"Yeah we'll give it a shot," Dean replied, then slurped up the last of his soda. "I'll be there so what's the worst that could happen, right?"

* * *

"Hit the breaks!" Dean screeched, "No, not the accelerator, the breaks!"

I squealed and threw my arms over my head, slamming my foot down on the nearest pedal near my foot and felt the car skid to a halt. Afterwards I only sat there, still with my arms over my head and trying not to burst out crying.

Driving a vehicle was absolutely and positively mortifying!

When I finally peaked through my arms I could see we were in the center of the empty field, and from the rear view mirror I noticed the crooked and very horrible trails I'd left in the dirt. It was squiggly and not at all straight... Basically I think a trained chimp would have operated that car better than I had. And Dean... Well... I was fairly certain he had used every curse word known to man at me just then.

"Never-" He said, after a long deep breath. "Take your hands off the friggin' wheel while the car's still moving, Laney."

I nodded, still refusing to move my arms until Dean reached over and pried them off my head.

"I'm sorry," I blabbered, trying not to sob like an idiot. "I didn't expect it would be that difficult."

He grabbed at the keys now and cut the engine, then motioned for me not to move.

"Just stay there, I'm gonna see if there's any damage."

I frowned as he climbed out of the car, then circled it nearly twenty times and inspecting it closely before finally getting back in.

"Okay, you're off the hook," He added. "I don't see any damage, so... We're good."

"I don't think I want to do this anymore, Dean-" I pouted. "It was far too frightening."

"You'll get the hang of it if you just keep tryin'," He pointed to the keys. "Start 'er up again."

I continued to frown as I slowly reached for the ignition and started the car again. Once the engine rumbled to life, I sat back with a whimper when Dean kept prodding me with his eyes to put it in drive and go.

"This time, do it slowly. You don't gotta floor it." He said.

Nodding, I carefully pulled the lever into drive and even more carefully, and slowly might I add, pushed on the accelerator. The Impala just barely started to creep across the field, but my hands were still clenched on the steering wheel as though we were going to careen off a cliff. There was nothing in site to run in to, and the land was completely flat, so it's not as though a tree was suddenly going to dive out in front of me. Still, I was terrified, and judging by the way Dean was trying his best not to laugh at me, he was more than amused at how pathetic I was.

"You're laughing at me," I pouted some more. "Aren't you?"

"Nope." He sat back, resting his arm along the back of the seat. "Not laughing."

"It certainly seems as though you want to." I continued.

He arched both brows at me, smiling the entire time. "Well you gotta admit that this is a little funny, right?"

"I fail to see what's so amusing about it. We could have been killed. Or... Well, you could have been killed. I can only die by an angel blade, but still... It wouldn't have been pleasant to know that I killed you if we crashed, Dean."

He snickered at that. "What's there to crash into that would've killed me, Laney?"

"I could have rolled the car somehow. I could have rolled the car, and you could have been crushed."

Now his eyes rolled, which I clearly scowled at. "Long shot, you'd have to be goin' faster than twenty miles an hour to roll the car like that."

I reached up quickly to brush my hair back, then just as quickly grabbed the wheel again. I swore that if I let go for longer than two seconds the vehicle might inexplicably explode.

"Still," I let out a deep breath. "I don't think I'm going to be much of a driver, Dean."

Well it was nice that someone was amused by this situation, because I certainly wasn't. Dean seemed to be having the time of his life sitting in the passenger seat laughing at me.

"Okay, we'll go for a few more minutes then we'll call it a day," He concluded. "You don't gotta learn everything all at once. It's gonna take more than one time anyways for you to be comfortable behind the wheel."

"I assure you that I don't believe I will _ever _be comfortable behind the wheel." I retorted. "Horses and carriages are so much easier, really."

But, I mustered up the courage to keep driving, and after circling the field for another twenty minutes or so, Dean finally decided that he was going to spare me anymore torture and insisted that I stop.

Once I cut the engine again, I sat back and tried to relax from it all.

"So, it wasn't that bad was it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," I rubbed my head. "Driving in an empty field is simple enough I suppose, but that's nothing compared to what it's going to be like driving on an actual road, Dean."

"Yeah, that kinda scares me a little. But, we'll keep workin' on it if you want."

I shifted in the seat until I was facing him. "So, I didn't anger you to the point that you would never want me to drive your car again?"

"Nah," He eyed me up and down. "You didn't do that bad for never drivin' a car before."

I smiled. "Not to mention that I've only just recently began riding in one. Honestly I'm still amazed at that."

He nodded, then suddenly snapped his fingers. "Ah, yeah... We didn't even go over how to adjust the mirrors."

"What?" I glanced to the rear view and mirrors on the doors. "Adjusting them?"

"Yeah," He slid over closer until he was just barely inches from me. "We just kinda jumped in and went, but you gotta know how to adjust your mirrors and make sure there at your level so you can see behind you."

I froze when he leaned over and started rolling down the window down with one arm, while his other was still laying on the back of the seat only now he was smashed up against me.

"Okay," He didn't seem the slightest bit fazed and I was ready to burst into a pillar of flames. "Reach out there and wiggle the mirror around. _Carefully_-" He stressed. "You gotta have it where you can see the back corner of the car, and whatever car might be behind you. Got it?"

"Erm, yes... I think... I mean, yes, I got it." I blabbered back which resulted in him smiling deviously.

I tried to maintain my cool as I reached out and tried to adjust the mirror, but really with Dean eyeballing me the entire time it made it awkward. It took far longer than it should have for me to have the mirror in the correct position, once I had I sat back he yet again leaned over me, this time allowing his damn face to be right next to mine before nodding in approval.

"Now you gotta do the rear view mirror," He went on. "Same deal as before, where you can see any cars behind you from your position behind the wheel."

"So I shouldn't have to sit up like before?" I nodded. "I understand."

Now I fiddled with that mirror as he stayed sitting right beside me. Who would have known that something as simple as adjusting the mirrors in a bloody vehicle could make me so panic stricken. I swear I was about to fidget right out of my seat. And still, Dean was as calm and collected as always. Honestly, what did it take to startle the man?

"All right, now you're done-" He finished after I had sat back again. "Easy part of this whole driving deal."

I only swallowed back a nervous knot in my throat, nodding faintly afterwards. "I suppose so."

Really, I think that he just enjoyed making me twitch around like a nervous Nellie, because he wasn't bothering to scoot back over to his side of the seat... He just bloody stayed there with that cocky and yet adorable smirk of his that you couldn't help but ogle; but at the same time wanted to smack right off of him because you just _knew_ that he was having fun at your expense. Still... It was hard to be mad at the man, he just had a way about him.

"So..." I fidgeted again, trying to pull a random statement or question out of the air to break the awkward silence. "Why do you think Sam didn't come along with us?"

That was so strange as a matter of fact, because Sam was so insistent that Dean teach me to drive; and he seemed rather interested in participating in it. But, once we had gotten back to the motel suddenly Sam announced that he had a stomach ache and wasn't going to be accompanying us, and instead he would rather stay at the motel and fiddle about on his laptop. It was strange because he was acting perfectly fine the entire time we were having our dinner, and the entire drive back to the motel... But, once we hit the parking lot suddenly he wasn't feeling well. If I were a more paranoid person I would almost suspect that Sam intended for Dean and I to journey out here alone. Why, however... I couldn't tell you.

But after I asked that question Dean sat back and seemed to make himself comfortable.

"Oh," He chuckled slightly, shaking his head at the same time. "Probably cause he figured I was gonna put the moves on you or somethin'."

My brows furrowed at that. "Put the moves on me? And that means?"

His cocky sneer faded to an almost comforting smile. "Nothin' you gotta worry about cause it's not like I'm gonna do it. You remember what I said earlier about me thinking you're a nice girl and you don't deserve to be treated a certain way?"

I nodded. "Yes, I remember."

"Well that falls back onto that. You're not some trashy bartender or some chick I'd pick up and then just..." He trailed off, his eyes going slightly twirly as he cleared his throat. "I guess I just respect you, all right? And yeah, you just deserve better than that."

My eyes shifted back and forth. "Deserve better than what exactly? You never explained what putting moves on meant?"

Really I felt like a damn fool for not understanding what he was trying to tell me. But lingo had changed obviously in three centuries so there was quite a bit that I didn't understand anymore. For instance, Dean constantly using the word awesome... The meaning it held now was completely different than in my day and age.

"Okay," He shifted a little more until he was facing me head on. "Remember the other night at that bar, and how that drunk asshole was talkin' to you?" I nodded. "You knew what he was trying to do, right?"

I thought that over for a moment before my eyes suddenly widened. "Ohh. You mean he was being a letch?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"So Sam was under the assumption that you were going to act that way towards me today? And that's why he didn't come with us?"

Now he was the one to think that over before suddenly looking offended and shaking his head. "What? No, that's not what he... Okay well maybe, but yeah he was wrong. I wasn't gonna act like that."

I chuckled. "Well of course you wouldn't. Why would you? It would be silly, honestly."

"Silly?"

"Yes, it would be silly for Sam to assume that you would ever do something like that because it's not as though you-" I trailed off, feeling my face burn red, and then I was stricken with a surprise bout of sadness. "Well it's not as though you would ever have an interest in something like me."

His smile faded after that, his brows squeezing in such a way that I would almost call it sympathy.

"Why would you say that?" He replied.

I couldn't meet his eyes now, and instead stared at my lap. "Well, because of what I am, obviously. Believe me, it's perfectly understandable and I'm not insulted at all. And as I said earlier it's not as though I in any way shape or form expected you to have _any _interest in me. Because, why would I? It would be silly."

He sighed, then slumped down in his seat slightly. "Guess we're more alike then I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"You said to me earlier that I think so little of myself because of the mistakes I made, that I can't see the good that I do now. Well, it's the same situation with you. You got it pounded into your head that you're no good just cause of who your dad is, and still even though you're probably the nicest and sweetest girl I've ever met, you don't see it. Not to mention that you've risked your ass for me and Sammy a few times now when you don't even need to do that. So, we're alike because we're both convinced that we're no good... I guess we both got issues with selling ourselves short or somethin'."

I bit back tears and still kept my eyes on my lap. "Our situations are a little different though, Dean."

"How so?"

"Because I _know _for a fact that I'm an abomination and a monster. You're not, you just _think_ you are, and you're wrong." I quickly wiped my eyes. "You made a mistake that's redeemable, it's not as though I can make up for the fact that I'm a nephilim." I looked up at him now. "And besides, whether you will admit it or not, I know that there's at least a part of you, or maybe all of you for all I know, that believes I'm a monster simply because you've hunted otherworldly creatures your entire life. It would be difficult for you to look at me as anything other than what I am, which is a _thing_... Not a human, not a person, not a girl... But a _thing_."

For a moment he seemed at a loss, and even though I knew he was going to deny that accusation with words, his eyes completely gave away the real truth. Which was that I was right. Even though he wouldn't admit it most likely, he didn't look at me as a person. I really was a thing or a creature to him and chances were that's all I would ever be to him.

He swallowed once over as his face fell blank of all expression.

"Yeah, uh... I'll admit that in the beginning I mighta thought like that, Laney-" He replied, and his voice was weaker. "But I don't think that way now."

"You don't have to lie to me, Dean; it's not as though it would hurt my feelings. Believe me, I'm accustomed to that. Being imprisoned for three centuries being told a million times that you're an abomination it becomes a little difficult to believe you're anything other than-"

My words cut off when he suddenly leaned over and pushed his lips on mine; and I went noticeably stiff.

Two times in one day? Or well, three times if you counted that small peck on the picnic table earlier... So three times he kissed me in one day? What in the world for? This one however, was different than the last time. Earlier it was more intense, and not something I could describe very well. This time, if I was to give it a word... I would call it... Sweet. Instead of holding me tightly against him like before, he kept one hand cupped gently on my cheek. And, well, not to be vulgar, but his tongue wasn't in my mouth this time.

When his phone started ringing from his pocket, he pulled away with a grumble and I struggled to remember what in the world we had been talking about that brought that on in the first place.

My face was burning hot now as he fumbled through his pocket until pulling out his phone. Before he answered it however, he rose a finger.

"For the record," he said. "I wasn't gonna say anything earlier but I guess it ain't gonna hurt anything if I do... The reason why I kissed you before, and just now I guess, is because I like you. I dunno... You're different. You don't make me feel like I gotta be something I'm not, and because we went through similar shit, I don't think you're gonna judge me for things I've done. So, I guess I just like being around you..." He paused when the phone suddenly stopped ringing, apparently he missed the call. "And also, I don't think of you as a _thing_, I haven't in a long time; because you're not a thing... And you didn't deserve any of that crap you went though, you hear?"

I think I stopped hearing what he was saying after he said that he liked me.

He liked me? Did that mean what I thought it meant? Or was I just being naive again? Because it was simple to misconstrue a statement like that. I could easily say that I liked Sam. I liked Bobby, and Ellen. So chances were Dean had intended that admission to be completely innocent, and not at all in the way I hoped it meant.

Regardless... I wasn't going to complain, because at least I knew for certain now that Dean didn't hate me.

"Thank you, Dean." I replied meekly, feeling the onset of tears again. "Whether you truly mean that or not, I still appreciate hearing it."

He twirled his phone in his hand for a moment, before reaching up with his other and brushing away a stray tear on my cheek with his thumb. Yet again I was completely startled after that, as he flicked on his phone and pushed a few buttons.

Seconds later I could hear ringing over the other end before a female voice came through.

"Hey, Jo-" Dean said. "What's up?" I could hear her mumbling for a good minute or so while Dean listened silently before letting out a sigh. "Yeah, gotcha. Sounds like our kinda thing, and also sounds like you guys are gonna need some backup with that one... We'll be on the road just as soon as we pack our shit. See ya in a few."

After he hung up and returned his phone to his pocket he motioned to the passenger seat.

"Slide over, sweetheart; we gotta get goin'."

Instead of allowing me to use the door like a normal person would I imagine, he grabbed me and picked me up, sliding over and under me until placing me down in the passenger seat. He then fired up the engine and threw dirt and rocks when he steered the car in the direction of the road in the distance.

"Is something wrong? Jo's not in trouble is she?" I asked.

"Nah, not yet. Her, Ellen and Bobby came across something in Maine that's got them stumped. So, we're gonna head on up there and give em a hand."

"Oh..." I nodded, and still I was in amazement at how Dean could act so nonchalant after kissing me like that. "So it's obviously a hunting job of some kind."

"Yeah, from what little she told me I'd say a haunting, but we won't know for sure til we get there."

I sat back and settled in for the drive back to the motel. I suppose this was the life of hunters wasn't it? Constantly moving on from one city to the next, saving lives and taking out evil threats. I could see how something like that could be fulfilling; and I could certainly understand how Dean would see that as a way of redeeming himself for what happened in hell.

"So you gonna be up for another job so soon?" He asked, interrupting the momentary silence.

"Yes, of course. Someone has to look out for Sam and yourself, after all." I replied facetiously, and luckily he noticed I wasn't being at all serious.

If anything they would be looking after me, because even though Castiel taught me everything I needed to know in combat training; I still needed more notches in my belt until I would feel confident at protecting the boys, or myself for that matter.

We were silent the remainder of the drive to the motel, and once we flew to a stop outside our room doors Dean was the first one out. I followed after him only to feel my feet halt suddenly after hearing a flapping of wings.

I turned quickly to see Castiel standing there behind me, just as though nothing was out of the ordinary and he hadn't been missing for what felt like an eternity.

I don't know what came over me but as soon as I saw him standing there I lunged at him, wrapped my arms around him and squeezed.

"Where were you?" I asked, noticing him go uncomfortably stiff for a moment before awkwardly moving his arms around me as well. "I've prayed to over a dozen times, I thought you were dead."

He cleared his throat once over before lightly patting my back In what I supposed he assumed was a comforting manner; but with him it only seemed more awkward. Which I guess in a way i liked. That's just how he was.

"I apologize if I alarmed you, Alana." He said, then our unusual embrace ended as I pulled away. "But things have been rather hectic the last two days."

Dean moved over and gave him a good once over. "How hectic is too hectic that you can't even let Laney know that you're not dead, Cas? You know what the fuck we were goin' through back in that town? We stopped a seal from breaking, that's what, and we nearly got our asses handed to us doing it. Now call me crazy but we could have used a little angelic assistance with that one."

Castiel sighed, and nodded. "I understand that, and I would have come if I were able, but I wasn't. It was vital that you managed to succeed on that mission on your own. Not only to prepare yourself for the work you're going to have in the future, but because had I appeared then we never would have captured Alastair."

My lips parted in surprise after that and Dean stomped his way even closer.

"Whoa hold on a second," Dean said, holding up his hand. "You captured Alastair?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded. "And it's all thanks to what you accomplished in that town. Not only did you save a seal, but we captured one of Lilith's top soldiers. So, Dean, it was a victory."

Indeed it was, Castiel was certainly right about that. But, Dean didn't seem to agree with him. In fact he seemed downright appalled.

"Alastair could have killed _us_, Cas. He had Laney by the fucking throat and you're gonna stand there and say that you couldn't show up and help her out? And for what? Just so you could capture Alastair?"

Confused, I looked to Castiel now and couldn't help but wonder why Dean was so insulted that he hadn't appeared to help us. I understood it perfectly. Capturing Alastair could prevent dozens of seals from breaking, not to mention gaining useful information from him. Information pertaining to Lilith and the apocalypse.

But now Castiel's expression had shifted from his usual blank, to shame.

"I... I wasn't aware that it was as serious as that-" He retorted. "I was indisposed with a separate mission, while another member of my garrison was watching you from the sidelines. She never mentioned that... That _lives_ were in danger."

Dean stood tall and nodded. "Yeah well, why would she care huh? You think she'd think it mattered at all if something happened to _us_?"

I flinched how how they were putting emphasis on certain words as though they didn't think I would notice.

"I understand," Castiel finished. "From now on if there's something that serious occurring again, I'll be there to watch over you."

What in the world was happening around me lately? Either I was getting dumber, or everyone was just acting unusual because I had no blasted idea what just happened. I had no idea why Dean had kissed me, I had no idea what he meant when he said he "liked" me. And I didn't understand why Castiel and Dean were talking in code. All right yes, I was going to conclude that I was _indeed_ as dumb as a sack of potatoes.

"What was that other mission you were talkin' about?" Dean asked, forgetting their almost heated discussion.

Castiel clenched his jaw after that question. "A... My superiors suspected a traitor in my garrison. Because of that I was ordered to weed through and question my soldiers to determine which of them was the culprit."

"Really?" I chimed in now. "And did you find him?"

"We're still going over a few details but I'm fairly confident that someone is going get the blame for it."

Dean crossed his arms. "Get the blame for what?"

Castiel looked away and then promptly changed the subject.

"Anyhow, I wanted to return as soon as I was able to make certain that all of you were safe. And to also let you know that this business with Alastair is going to keep me away again, possibly for another several days."

I frowned slightly. "Oh... So you have to return now?"

Before I knew it Dean had quietly stepped his way backwards until he stopped at his and Sam's motel door. He didn't say another word before quickly slipping inside. Funny, it was almost as though he was giving Castiel and I a moment alone.

"Unfortunately I do, Alana." Castiel answered. "If I could choose to deny this mission, believe me I would. I'd much rather be here with you, but... Unfortunately my presence is needed."

After a sigh, I nodded and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. Which I could tell afterwards threw him completely for a loop.

"Be careful then. Alastair isn't one to underestimate." I said.

He fumbled on his feet, much like _I_ did when I was nervous, before replying, "Yes, well... You be careful as well. I'll return when I'm able."

And with another flutter of wings he was gone again.

I don't know why things just felt so wrong when he was gone, but they did. Naturally it was confusing as to why I could have become attached to an angel, considering I had been _tortured_ by angels for three centuries. I suppose I always figured I would hate all of them after that... But I didn't. At least I could say now that I knew of one angel that wasn't like all the others, and I actually cared about him. The fact that I was so worried about him when he was missing for all that time, and that I actually missed him? Well... I didn't think I would ever not be amazed by that.

I returned to my room to ready my things, which didn't take long since I didn't bother to fold my clothing and just stuffed every article back in my bag. Five minutes later I was at Sam and Dean's door and gave a quiet knock.

"Yeah, come in!" Dean called out and I stepped inside.

Dean was scrambling around just as I had with stuffing his clothes in his bag, and going by his wet hair he must have taken a fast shower. Sam however had his bag sitting next to his feet while his laptop was still sitting open in front of him.

"Okay, so what did Jo say was going on?" He asked. "Would be nice to know a little of what we're gonna be walking in to?"

Dean flopped down on the end of the bed and started cramming his feet into his boots.

"Said that some high end country club was having some strange deaths. Three security guards in the last month. They were killed behind dead bolted doors, security alarms were up and running, and nothing showed up on surveillance either." He answered.

"So possible haunting then," Sam shrugged. "How'd the security guards die?"

Dean sat up after lacing his boots. "Hanged from the chandelier in the bar area... They were all ruled suicides, but yeah three deaths in the same way, all in the same place... Don't smell like suicide to me." Once he was finished with his boots he was on his feet again and throwing on his jacket. "Bobby's been researching too, and came across something called the Mckinnley Emerald. According to Jo, it came over from Scotland back in the early 1800's, and there's been a string of suicides linked to whoever owned the damn thing ever since. And, guess what the country club recently bought at an auction as a main show piece?"

Sam nodded, then started clicking on his laptop. "Mckinnley Emerald, yeah..."

"I gave it away didn't I?" Dean replied sarcastically which made Sam snicker.

"Well I guess we'll have to figure everything else out when we get there," Sam concluded, finally closing his laptop. "But I think it's pretty obvious we're gonna be breaking into that country club to grab that emerald."

"Ya think, genius?" Dean now grabbed his bag, took my bag from my hand and started for the door. "We're gonna get arrested again... I just know it."

Sam nodded in agreement after that, and followed his brother outside to the Impala. Myself however only stood there with my eyes widened.

Arrested? They suspected we were going to get arrested with this job? Wonderful, just what I always wanted to add to my list of accomplishments, being held prisoner on earth rather than heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

As it turns out this drive to Maine was far longer than I anticipated. A good eighteen hours if I counted correctly. I figured that I could make the trip without falling asleep, but having not slept for a while made that impossible. Sam as well was having issues staying awake, but he was still suffering the aftermaths of quitting demon blood, so he wasn't completely at full health. He tried to pretend it was just exhaustion, and had actually offered to let me sit in the front so he could spread out as well as possible in the back. I agreed of course, because the poor man looked run ragged.

It was no surprise that yet again, Dean didn't speak about what had happened to us when we were alone. He didn't mention the kiss, he didn't mention what he meant when he claimed he liked me. But... Oddly enough, I was all right with that.

We had been driving for a good fifteen hours so far and Sam was still sleeping in the backseat, snoring quietly and mumbling under his breath every now and then. But for the constant hum of the engine, everything was uncomfortably silent as Dean drove.

"So," I said, trying to think of something to make conversation. "I suppose you're accustomed to traveling such long distances without stopping."

He snickered at me now for my poor skills at conversation making. "Yeah you could say that."

"I was thinking before that being a hunter could possibly be a fulfilling experience, being able to save lives and help people and what not."

"It's got its moments. Course there's a lot about it that ain't so fulfilling."

"I can imagine..." I glanced to him, fully intending for it to be just a quick look and that was it, but I found myself gawking yet again at the creases around his eyes. They were so blasted adorable. "Tell me... If you could change anything about your life, Dean; what would it be?"

His brows rose in intrigue at that question. "Huh... I don't really know."

"Well, I suppose what I meant by that was... If you could have any sort of life that you wanted, for instance, you could make a wish that your life was a certain way... What would you wish for?"

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth after that, which yet again I couldn't help but gawk at with my eyes slightly widened.

_No no no._ Focus, Alana... Stop eying him like he were a delicious piece of meat.

"I, uh-" He tried to chuckle away his nerves I believe. "I kinda got to experience a different life before. It wasn't real, but... My wish was kinda granted for a little while."

"Really? How did that happen?"

"Got attacked by a creature called a Djinn. They've been called genies, ya know, like in the bottle?" He passed me a glance and I pretended to know what he was talking about. "Anyways, he jumped me and put me in this weird ass coma, and I was dosed up with poison that made me hallucinate a completely different life."

"Oh..." My jaw slightly dropped. "Well that doesn't sound at all pleasant, Dean."

"Yeah, once I figured out that everything that was happenin' around me wasn't real, it wasn't a whole helluva lot of fun."

I shifted on the seat to face him. "So, before you realized that it wasn't real and you had been attacked; the life you were living was what you would have wished for?"

He shrugged. "Maybe... I guess."

"Can I ask what that life was like?"

Now he glanced over his shoulder, noticing Sam was still sound asleep before he continued.

"Normal," He started. "Normal job, normal house. My mom was still alive, and Sammy was in college and engaged to his girlfriend that, in our _actual _life, died."

I waited for greater details than that, but Dean suddenly clammed up and refused to say anything else.

"I see," I nodded. "So, I suppose it would be silly to ask if that's what you would really want for your life."

"No sense in dwellin' on that," He replied. "Cause it's not like it's ever gonna happen..." He trailed off for a moment, yet again biting his lower lip before continuing. "But, uh... Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, ya know... Normal life with a house and job, and family. Not that I think it's ever gonna happen, cause I'm realistic and know it can't, but yeah... Sometimes I wonder."

Perhaps this wasn't the best topic of conversation to choose, because now Dean just sounded so sullen.

"Well I believe that's normal," I sighed. "I think that anyone in a situation like yours would have moments where they envisioned something different."

"Yeah I guess," He eyed me for a moment. "So... What about you, huh? If you could wish for a different life or whatever, what would it be?"

I turned quickly after that, returning my attention to the scenery flying past my window.

"Like you said, Dean; there's no sense dwelling on something that will never ever happen." I retorted, my voice low and stomach suddenly twisting.

"C'mon, that's not fair," He whined. "I told you mine, so you gotta tell me yours."

My eyes closed and now I very much was regretting bringing up this topic. It was all well and fine when Dean was speaking of his wishes, and what he wanted his life to be like... But myself however, how was I supposed to answer that question? In all honesty if Dean really wanted that life he could have it, it wasn't completely impossible for him... Mine, well... Mine _was _completely impossible.

"_C'monnn_," He whined again, reaching over and nudging me continuously with the back of his hand. "What would it be?"

Apparently he didn't seem to realize that my silence _wasn't _embarrassment because of my wish, but because of how ridiculously fantastic it was, and like I said... Impossible.

"I..." Swallowing a knot in my throat, I tried to croak the words out to the best of my ability. "I would wish that... That I was completely human, Dean."

And just as I knew it would happen, the vehicle fell into another uncomfortable silence for several long seconds before Dean muttered, "Oh" ever so faintly.

"And I suppose I would wish for a real family again, since I haven't had one in three centuries." I added.

Well for future reference if I ever wanted to make a situation awkward and uncomfortable this was the way to do it. If I ever needed to shut Dean up in a hurry, this was the way to do it; because now he went silent for longer than a few seconds. In fact, I was certain that several minutes passed by before he finally spoke again.

"Well, about that first thing," He said. "You were kinda right. You shouldn't dwell on somethin' like that. Besides... There's nothing wrong with you anyways."

"I beg to differ, Dean." I sighed, leaning my head against the window. "And I'm quite certain that the entire host of heaven, excluding Castiel, would beg to differ as well."

"Fuck em," He spat out. "They're a bunch of uptight assholes, what do they know?"

I just barely smiled and decided to spare Dean anymore awkwardness.

"So, how long until we get there?" I asked now.

Overall he seemed relieved to have the subject changed as he reached down and flicked on the radio, but kept it low enough that it wouldn't wake Sam.

"Three hours, maybe, if we don't hit any traffic." He answered.

"You're going to be positively exhausted once we get there, Dean. How long has it been exactly since you've slept?"

"I dunno, lost count I guess... But I'm okay, I'll make a pit stop at the next exit and load up on some caffeine or somethin'."

Yes that certainly sounded healthy.

Now I was the one to glance to the backseat to make certain Sam was still sleeping, and seeing is that he was drooling all over himself I had to conclude that he was out like a light.

"Dean," I kept my voice lowered anyhow, just in case Sam should wake up. "I know it's not my place, but... I'm worried that you're going to cause harm to yourself."

"What're you goin' on about now?" He grumbled.

"Well, you barely sleep, and when you do it's for maybe an hour at a time if you're lucky. And when you're awake you're so exhausted that you can barely function so you cope with that by drinking barrels of coffee. And, on top of that, you're drinking quite a bit of alcohol, Dean... You're going to kill yourself."

His lighthearted expression faded instantly after that, and instead now he just seemed plain annoyed.

"I'm fine, Laney." He replied.

I knew I shouldn't press the matter, it was only going to make him angry; but I truly was worried about him.

"You can still talk to me, you know that don't you? If the nightmares are particularly bad, or-"

"Are you gonna go yappin' about all the shit you went through upstairs?" He interrupted, glaring at me before returning his eyes to the road. "Cause ya know it goes both ways, Laney. You can't expect me to talk about all the shit that's bothering me, when you won't talk about any of the crap that's bothering you."

I frowned at that. "I suppose you might have a point, but-"

"I already told you some of it," He interrupted again. "So, until you start spilling some of your own secrets, I ain't spilling anymore of mine."

The thought of telling Dean any of that had my heart racing as anxiety welled in the pit of my stomach. I would have rather gauged my own eyes out than talk to him about the centuries I was locked in prison. It was bad enough that I had to relieve it all in nightmares every time I fell asleep, but actually speaking of it... Saying the words and having someone else, Dean no less, hear it? It scared me to no ends, but... But if my opening up to him would force him to open up to _me_, then perhaps it would be worth it. Dean was suffering everyday, and had been since he was resurrected, and he was never going to move past it unless he confided in someone. Since he didn't want his brother to know what happened out of fear of Sam thinking badly of him, I was the only one he might be able to confide in. Like he had stated earlier, he didn't believe I would judge him for the things he had done... And he was right... I wouldn't.

"All right," I swallowed back my fear and gave a firm nod. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"What?" He jerked his eyes to mine before yet again returning them to the road.

"I asked what you would like to know, Dean. You want me to speak to you about my time in prison, so... What in particular would you like to know?"

I had called his bluff, which he was clearly not expecting. He must have believed that I would refuse to tell him anything, therefore granting him the excuse to hold that over my head so he could continue to refuse to talk to me.

"Uh," He blabbered now. "Well, it's not like I _want _to know exactly. It's just... If you need to talk about it, I guess. Cause ya know, I've seen what all that crap's doin' to you. I know you're having nightmares and all that, so... Just vent if you need to."

Still, I did not at all want to do this, especially since I very well might have spilled these horrible secrets and then he wouldn't even do the same thing.

"Well," I started. "I suppose the nightmares are rather repetitive... Instead of several different instances that had happened, it's one particular moment."

He nodded. "Okay, well... What moment was that?"

I shuddered at the thought of it. "There was a... A certain guard in the prison. He was especially sadistic in the sense that, unlike the others, he wouldn't heal me before he started in."

"Wait," He held up a hand to stop me. "What'd you mean heal you?"

"Oh," I nodded. "Well most of the guards liked what they referred to as, a clean canvas. Meaning they would heal me of the wounds and scars I had, and then create their own so called artwork-" I paused and noticed his expression had fallen flat. "Anyhow, I actually preferred it that way, because at least it wasn't as painful being whipped, burnt or slashed on already raw or infected injuries." After a deep breath, I somehow willed all emotion to leave my voice as I continued on, as well as kept the tears at bay somehow. "But as I was saying, that particular guard would never heal me first before grabbing his torture instrument of choice. So, the majority of my nightmares are always about him and the things he would do."

I just barely shifted my eyes to him, noticing his grip on the steering wheel was so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"I, uh-" He cleared his throat. "That's fucked up, Laney... I'm sorry."

"Yes, well... You wanted me to talk about it, so... I suppose it's best if I'm completely honest. I'll have to talk about this eventually, I can't hide it forever-" I hoped he realized what I was trying to hint at with that. "Anyhow... The little of the scars you've seen on me, are from him. But, thankfully the majority of them are hidden beneath my clothing."

"Do you know that assholes name?" He asked now.

"No, none of my torturers ever gave me their names... Not that I ever asked however, because what would be the point in knowing?"

"I dunno, maybe cause now that you're free you can hunt those fuckers down and stick a knife in their chests?" He retorted.

"That's impossible, Dean... There's no way I could ever do something like that, and I wouldn't want to either."

"What? Why?" He gaped at me. "You'd think you'd wanna take em out for all the hell they put you through."

Shrugging, I slumped down in my seat and let out a few deep breaths. "Well, as much as I would love for them to be punished for the things they did to me, and are continuing to do to others in prison... I never want to see them, or hear them, ever again."

He nodded. "Yeah, I guess I get that... It's not like I wanted to see Alastair again either... Actually, if I'm gonna be honest-" He passed me a quick glance. "Once I realized that was him in the cemetery... First thoughts weren't to try and gank him... It was to grab Sammy and you and get the fuck outa there. No way did I wanna stick around there to see what he was gonna do. And believe me, it ain't like me to run away from anything."

Yes I was well aware of that. Running wasn't in Dean's personality. In fact, I could just see him standing in the path of a tornado if he felt he had to do it.

"Lemme ask you somethin'," He went on, and I could tell the subject had changed again by his tone. "So yeah, you don't know who your dad is, and I was thinking about you telling me about that dream you had. About the angel that gave you that message in heaven... Anyways, you still don't know who that guy was, huh?"

"No," I shook my head. "Unfortunately I have no idea who he was."

"But you'd really know his face if you saw it again?"

"Of course... An angels true face isn't something that's easily forgettable. Every single one I've ever seen is permanently etched into my brain."

He thought that over for a moment before continuing. "What if that guy was legit, Laney? What if him and your dad was really in cahoots in busting you outa there?"

"Well," My brows squeezed together. "That's impossible, Dean... He couldn't have been working with my father."

"Why not?"

"Because... Castiel claimed that it was only _he _and my real father working together. And I know that Castiel can't be my father, because it's illogical to assume that; and besides he denied it when you asked him. And I really don't believe he was lying, because I've come to notice that Castiel isn't the most well skilled in the world at telling falsehoods."

He sighed deeply, then pursed his lips at that. "Yeah, guess you're right. Cas is a pretty bad liar, huh?"

"He has a tendency to fidget quite a lot when he's not being completely honest, and he can't seem to make eye contact either. So that's how I know he wasn't lying when you asked him about being my father that day. He didn't flinch at all." I glanced to the backseat to see that Sam was starting to stir. "So, the angel that paid me a visit in prison was obviously only doing it for the sheer cruelty of it. He wanted to get my hopes up."

Once Sam sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he glanced outside at the trees flying by before letting out a nice long yawn.

"How far are we?" He asked, stretching and cracking his back.

"Not far... Two hours or so." Dean replied. "Feelin' better?"

"I'm fine," Sam rubbed his hands down his face. "Just needed some sleep is all."

Which of course wasn't entirely true, and Dean and I both knew that. There was no way of knowing how long it was going to take for Sam to be completely well again from the demon blood, or how long it was going to take for it to be out of his system. He had proven that he still possessed at least a little of it that night in the cemetery when he threw Alastair off of me with his mind. It wasn't enough to do too much damage however, and once the ordeal was over Sam's nose was bleeding. It was obvious he shouldn't have been using his powers at all, not even to exorcise a piddly little demon that might have come around. He was putting himself at risk if he did.

But, just as usual Dean didn't question Sam about his exhaustion or if he might have been feeling ill, and Sam didn't question Dean either about the secrets he was holding of hell. These two... Really... I had a feeling I was going to end up slapping the both of them after a while of enduring their constant secret holding.

All three of us fell silent now for the remainder of the drive, and when we finally arrived in the little seaside village that Jo, Ellen and Bobby were at; I found myself gaping at everything in awe.

This town was simply breathtaking. Charming little cottages, and equally charming shoppes. Everything was so quaint and adorable I fell instantly in love with it.

But, once I spotted the ocean just past those buildings, I practically smashed my face against the window.

"What's up, Laney?" Dean chuckled. "You act like you ain't never seen water before."

"It's been over three centuries since I've seen the ocean, Dean-" I replied. "The last time I was just a little girl, only eleven years old."

I kept my eyes glued on the water until we turned down a tree surrounded street in the opposite direction.

"I feel like we're gonna get the cops called on us for driving by these houses," Sam stated. "We kinda stick out a little bit."

Yes, I wasn't going to say anything, but he was right about that. These homes were palaces in my opinion, all large and over the top; and each was hidden away behind locked gates with security patrolling the properties.

"Yeah, they just had to go and find a job in one of the richest counties in all of Maine." Dean retorted.

We continued on past the fancy homes until coming to another side street that was smaller and less frequented but still equally surrounded by trees.

"Where are they supposed to be anyways?" Sam asked, leaning up as well as he could without hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Empty house at the end of the street, according to Jo."

The farther we drove, the more the homes began to dwindle down until they didn't resemble palaces any longer, but instead normal and average houses. At least we wouldn't stick out so much now.

Five minutes later we pulled into the long drive of a small two story Victorian that had a "For Sale" sign hanging in the front yard. It was positioned far enough away from the road that any passersby wouldn't notice there might have been people squatting inside, and with so many trees surrounding the property it helped with camouflage as well.

We pulled to a stop behind the house, just next to a dented up car that I knew already belonged to Bobby, the second vehicle was easy to assume as being Ellen and Jo's.

Just as always I followed the boys up the back porch stairs until they reached the door and Dean gave a firm knock. It wasn't thirty seconds later that the door flew open and Jo appeared.

"It's about time," She said, giving a crooked smile. "We thought you got lost."

"Ha ha." Dean said, pushing his way inside. "Well we made the drive so let's get to work, huh?"

"Right to business then," Bobby said appearing from a nearby room. "C'mon then, I'll show ya what we've dug up so far."

We moved to another section of the house that was obviously a sitting room, and even though this house was for sale and had no occupants, there was still furniture. All but the sofa and a small dining table had been covered over with white sheets.

"Well I got bad news, and good news," Ellen said from her position at the table. "Good news is we're pretty damn sure that it's that emerald that's causin' the deaths at the country club."

"And the bad news?" Sam replied.

"Bad news is busting in there's impossible," Jo answered. "Seriously it's like this place is Fort Knox or something the security is _that_ ridiculous."

Dean huffed. "Oh c'mon, there hasn't been a place Sammy and me couldn't bust into yet."

"Unfortunately they're right about it," Bobby chimed in. "Cameras on nearly every square inch of property, not to mention a good fifteen security guards that're on patrol twenty four seven. We ain't gettin' in that place unless we're either members of that damn club, or-" He reached to the table and picked up a small stack of starch white envelopes with a crest of a ships sails and seagulls stamped on it. "Or we make a few phone calls and get our asses invited to some hoity-toity shindig they got planned tonight."

Sam snickered, moving closer and taking one of the envelopes. "Wow, so we're gonna be crashing some rich stuck up party at a country club?"

"Awesome," Dean's eyes rolled. "Just what I wanted to do after driving eighteen hours. Okay so... We crash that party, then what?"

"They're having some sort of benefit for sea turtles or something," Jo went on with a sigh. "So tonight at nine everyone is going to be in the ballroom participating in the auction they're holding; that'll be the only time we can bust into the showroom and grab the emerald."

"It it's gonna take all six of us to bust in there and snatch one piddly little emerald?" Dean went on.

"Yep," Ellen nodded. "You'll see what we mean when we get there, we're gonna need look outs, and of course we need someone that can actually get the emerald out of its display case. It's weighted and alarmed-"

"Shouldn't be a problem for Dean," Sam interrupted. "He's pretty pro at getting past alarms."

"_And_," Ellen went on after being interrupted. "We all need to be there to make sure that whatever it is that's killin' folks, won't do it again tonight. The deaths have been happening every week on a Tuesday night..."

"Which is tonight," Dean nodded. "Right, so... You got us the invite to that party, what else have you got planned?"

Jo sneered deviously as she walked over to a coat closet just off the sitting room and yanked the door open. She then grabbed what was obviously a gentlemen suit of some kind still wrapped in a clear plastic cover.

"Get yourself prettied up, Dean-" She said, then shoved it into his hands. "We gotta look the part tonight."

You could immediately see the disdain on Dean's face after that. "Awesome, a tux... We all know how much I jump at the chance to get in one of these things."

I personally, couldn't wait to see Dean in a nice suit. On most occasions it was his usual pair of trousers and shirts he traipsed around in, occasionally it was his cheap suits for when he was working a job. But, seeing him in something that was this nice was going to be interesting.

But, Dean getting dressed up like that meant everyone was going to do the same. Including myself... I hadn't worn a dress since I was released from heavens prison... I was actually looking forward to it.

* * *

My heart plummeted to my stomach once my eyes set on the dress I was to wear that evening. Don't get me wrong, it was a lovely garment, really... Black, which from what I had come to learn, now a days _didn't _mean a lady was in mourning. But, it was black and would hit my just at my knees, form fitting and as I said, very lovely, but... There was no material in the back, or as Jo had simply said it was "backless". Perhaps most women wouldn't have had an issue would that, but... My clothes were my safety net because they successfully covered over the majority of my scars. If I were to wear this dress... All of my scars would be out in the open for the entire world to see.

What's worse is that we were to be leaving in two hours, so it's not as though I could simply go on a shopping excursion to find something more suitable. And, with a dress like this, Jo made it clear that wearing anything over the top of it would more or less look ridiculous.

Because of this I halfway had the urge to tell Sam and Dean that I wasn't feeling well and couldn't accompany them to this country club.

I had been standing there staring at that dress for nearly twenty minutes now with tears threatening to make an appearance. Maybe it seemed silly to get so upset over something like this, but... I couldn't help it.

"Hey," Dean said, sneaking his way up behind me. "Two hours, Laney... You gonna start gettin' ready cause we still gotta go over everything before we take off?"

I rang my hands together in front of me, shifting on my feet. "Oh, well... Yes, I suppose I should get ready shouldn't I?"

I didn't have to look at him to know that he was arching a brow at me in confusion. He then moved his attention to the dress that was hanging in front of me.

"Is there some kinda problem?" He replied.

I reached over and lightly touched the dress before pulling my hand back. "No, of course not, Dean... Why would there be?"

Now I anxiously rose my hand and rubbed at the back of my neck and shoulders, suddenly feeling very self conscious even though I knew the shirt I was wearing was covering everything.

"Right," He eyed me for a moment, then passed another quick glance to the dress. "Well, two hours."

He moved back to the other side of the sitting room, stopping by Ellen for a moment and whispered something to her quietly. Another ten seconds after that Ellen gave a nod and a small smile in Dean's direction then made her way over to me.

"Alana," She said. "Jo accidentally gave you the dress I was supposed to wear tonight, hon; so... I gotta set you up with another one."

"Oh?" I turned slightly and she gave me a kind smile.

"Yeah, sorry bout that," She then moved over to another dress draped over a chair that was covered by a garment bag. "This was supposed to be yours."

She unzipped it and let me take a peak inside and I instantly let out a relieved sigh that would have been impossible to not notice.

It was black as well, only this one had considerably more material, and while it didn't have long sleeves, the short ones they did have were black lace, which would also cover across the majority of my chest and shoulders.

I wasn't completely stupid... I knew what Dean had done. Jo didn't mistakenly give me the wrong dress... Somehow Dean knew what was troubling me and made mention of it to Ellen. What a dear man, and Ellen as well was terribly sweet to play along just so it wouldn't embarrass me.

"Thank you, Ellen; it's very lovely." I said, taking the garment from her.

She smiled at me and made her way back to the others and I stifled back the urge to cry, but for entirely different reasons now. It still amazed me at times that I could be treated with kindness, that not everyone in the universe despised me and thought me a monster.

When I passed a quick glance to Dean he winked at me before returning his attention to a layout of papers on the table.

Now that I wasn't about to have an emotional episode, I returned to the group to listen in on the plans for that evening.

"Okay, so whatcha got lined up so far?" Dean asked after I had sat down.

Jo nodded and started pointing to certain sections of the papers, which Sam had mentioned earlier were "blueprints" of the country club.

"The showroom's here," Jo started, pointing to a certain area. "After hours there's usually two security guards that patrol that hallway, but since there's gonna be a party going on and people are gonna be goin' in and out to look at everything on display, the guards won't be outside, but _in _the room."

"Little tinkerin' around and we know that once the auction out front starts then the guards come out with the items up for bidding," Bobby continued. "Emerald ain't one of the showpieces for sale, so... That means we'll have about thirty minutes to get in that showroom once the auction starts, bust the emerald outa it's case, then get out without bein' spotted."

"Not to mention making sure that no one's hurt or killed during all of this," Sam also chimed in.

"Could be worse," Dean snickered. "Sammy and me had to bust into a bank vault before, so... I think we'll be good."

Jo eyed him up and down before passing a quick glance to myself. "Anyways... We worked it out that we're goin' in in pairs. So once you and me get there first, Dean; the first thing we gotta do is get the feel for the place."

If she was intending that statement to irk me at all then she was going to be sorely disappointed. I could tell by the lilt in her voice that she was hoping that announcing she and Dean were going to arrive together was going to affect me. But, even though I wasn't going to show it with my expressions, it did bother me just a tad. Not because I was jealous, no certainly not, but because I considered Dean to be my closest friend. Not that Sam wasn't, but... Well, if I'm to be honest it was Dean that I had feelings for.

"Yeah," Dean sighed slightly, then ran his hand back and forth over his hair. "Guess we all couldn't show up in one big group; that'd be too noticeable. So might as well get ready then."

Everyone scattered after that to prepare for the evening, and by the time I was allowed into the homes only bathroom Jo and Ellen were already dressed and ready to leave. I tried my best to be quick because far be it from me to be the reason that something fouled up tonight, so when I emerged from the bathroom I figured that everyone would still be there.

I was wrong.

The house was eerily silent and as I rounded the corner, spotting Sam dressed in his suit sitting at the table I shifted on my feet.

"Is it only us here?" I asked, and Sam tore his attention from his laptop.

His brows immediately rose. "Wow, you clean up nice, Laney."

I blushed. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're stuck with me tonight," He smiled, then stood. "Hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not... Why would I?"

He grabbed a coat Ellen was lending me, which was a long form fitting black overcoat; and it was certainly more flattering than the jacket I'd been sporting as of late.

"Well, I know you'd have rather gone with Dean, so..." He helped me put on my coat now.

I fumbled after that, nearly tripping from the six inch heels I was wearing.

"That's ridiculous, Sam-" I chuckled nervously. "Why would I have rather gone with Dean?"

Yes yes, I know... How stupid of me to pretend that Sam was delusional and couldn't _possibly_ know that I fancied his brother... But he caught me off guard and my defenses automatically went up. Plus... I was bashful, and apparently turned into a twelve year old whenever a subject like that was mentioned.

He snickered at that as he led me towards the door. "Right. Well, let's get this over with."

I wasn't sure of the vehicle situation really. Obviously Dean and Jo would have went in his car, and Ellen and Bobby would have gone in theirs, so... When Sam opened the door and I spotted a random vehicle sitting behind the house I struggled to understand where it came from.

"Don't ask," He said, obviously reading my expression.

"I'm fairly certain I know already," I replied.

They obviously stole the bloody thing while I was locked in the bathroom getting ready. And going by the looks of the vehicle it was expensive. But, we were playing the parts of rich country club snobs, so... We had to look the part.

This was definitely going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

When Sam and I arrived to this supposed country club, I knew instantly that I was going to make a complete ass of myself. I wasn't anywhere near prepared to play the part of a wealthy young woman, which meant that I didn't know at all how to act. I grew up in a small cottage in the country, with grandparents that were farmers, and a mother that worked as a bar wench when times turned rather tough. Myself had been nothing but a seamstress.

That was over three hundred years ago. Now the only thing I knew was being imprisoned, and being called an abomination.

But Sam could obviously see the apprehension on my face once we pulled to a stop outside the country club and a young man in a dark vest darted his way over and opened my door. He helped me out, which was probably a good thing because I wasn't accustomed to these high heels. Afterwards, another man came over and took the keys from Sam, then drove off in our vehicle which obviously confused me.

"Sam," I said, latching onto his jacket sleeve. "That young twat just stole our vehicle."

He tried to resist laughing, I could tell as we started up the stairs and to the front doors.

"He's a valet, Laney. His job is to park cars." He corrected.

Oh... Well that certainly explained why Sam wasn't the slightest bit concerned with our car disappearing.

There was a relatively decent line of party goers waiting for entrance at the doors, as they handed over their invitations to a man at a podium. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a nearby window and for an instant didn't recognize myself. Yes, I had seen myself back at the house, but it was still surprising.

I'm not one to brag, nor did I consider myself at all haughty, but I had to admit that I looked nice. I'd done a fairly decent job on my hair, considering I wasn't at all accustomed with how much styles had changed. I played it safe I imagine, curling it and twisting back the sides. The cosmetics however were a little more difficult, so I made certain to keep it simple lest I end up looking like a clown in the end. The dress was definitely what was noticeable, it was just lovely. Paired with everything was a black sequined clutch, which was empty but for my cell phone. It wasn't large enough to hold my angel blade in case I needed it, and I couldn't carry it with me either... So if we ran into any trouble then we were going to end up relying on whatever abilities I possessed.

"You're gonna be okay," Sam said, keeping his tone quiet. "If you freak out at all, just stick close to me and Dean, we'll watch your back. And if you're not comfortable answering questions, let me do it, all right?"

I nodded, swallowing a nervous knot once we were one couple behind the podium.

"All right." I replied.

"There's nothing to this, I promise-" Sam trailed off when the couple in front of us was granted access inside, and he approached now and handed over our invitation. "Like I said, just stick close to me and Dean."

I probably looked like a scared rabbit right about then, which is why Sam was trying to put my mind at ease. I kept trying to tell myself that this was far from a social outing, it was a job... We were working a _job _and trying to stop a spirit or a cursed object from killing anyone else. At the end of the day, if I made a blasted fool of myself then it didn't matter; because I was never going to see any of these people again. That seemed to help and I felt myself ease up some as we stepped inside.

The first thing I spotted was the foyer of the country club, clad with a spritzing fountain in the dead center. There weren't many party goers here, as they had all moved on ahead to a set of double doors that were sitting open, which music could clearly be heard from; not to mention a loud hum of voices.

We left our coats at a counter off to the side, and Sam held out his arm for me to take. It's nice to know that some things never change, there were still gentlemen out there in this world.

As we emerged to the main area of the party I found myself thinking yet again, this was definitely going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
